The Clow Four
by Fantasy Angol
Summary: Sakura's finally reached her UNI years looking gorgeous and cute. All was well till C4, made up of rich heirs, two playboys and two charming princes brought her into money, fights and a hell ova a time. Based on MG1 and HYD. S&S R&R!
1. Meet Clow Four

Heya! Thanx for clicking into here! This story I've written ages ago. It's a parody of Hana Yori Dango and Meteor garden. It got deleted cause people say its abuse! But I said it was a parody! So I'm trying to upload it again kus many people enjoyed the cardcaptor version of this story! I hope to get the old readers back and new readers too! So yea, if it started off dodgy and crap, still read on kus its my first story and its better, PROMISE!

I've uploaded 3 chapters at once cause the first few, even I myself thinks is a bit…well… awfully crappy….

Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptor kus clamp does! And also..i don't really own the plot either…but I do own this version of the plot! No one can copy that ;)……

Neyways… On wit thi amazin' story!

"Sakura, Sakura! Wake up!"

"Mmmmm…. What? What?" said a girl with chocolate brown hair and great emerald eyes. She was tangled in her pink bed sheets.

"You've forgotten, I need to drive you to uni then I need to go to work. If your late, then I'm late and if I'm late," said Touya rolling his eyes with every word.

"You'll lose your job and can't earn money for our family and it goes on," said Sakura stretching. "I'm up anyway!"

She rushed to the bathroom and looked at the clock. 7 in the morning. Even though uni starts at 9 she wakes up that early. Why? She tells herself that's because it's far away, but, to Touya, it's because she need to spend 1hr to get ready and eat breakfast. Sakura is 19 and goes to Tokyo University. Her dad works there sometimes on special occasions. Even though Sakura is 19, she still has her bad habits and her bad brother. One of her bad habits are getting late for school and blushing at the sight of cute boys…. And I won't go on…

In the bathroom

Sakura was humming in the shower as she scrubbed herself. She had grown into a beautiful woman with her large bosoms and perfect body. She admired herself and most boys at uni do too.

"Sakura, tick tock, tick tock," said Touya's voice outside the bathroom door.

"OK! OK!"

Sakura got out and slipped on a red halter top that showed off her belly button every time she moved. She also wore a short black skirt that showed off her legs incredibly. She put on eye shadow, mascara, lip-gloss and few dabs of blush. She put on some odd earrings that were silver. She did her hair up in a messy bun and stepped out the bathroom. She went to her room and grabbed a pair of ankle socks. She then grabbed her bag and some things and stuffed it in. (She wasn't know as very neat….) She fled downstairs dumped her bag near the door and slipped into the kitchen. Mr. Kinomoto was cooking up some pancakes and Tori were sipping a cup of coffee at the table.

"Sakura, your early for breakfast today," said Mr. Kinomoto placing a plate of pancakes in front of her, while Tori gave her some orange juice.

Sakura smiled at her dad and picked up her fork.

"The kajuu will never be early if it wasn't for me," said Touya still taking sips of his coffee.

"No one asked for your comment. And I asked you to stop calling me kajuu when I was 15 and you've been still calling me that!" said Sakura stuffing pancakes down and taking swigs of her orange juice now and then.

"Your always kajuu to me, I think I liked you better back then when you where still in junior school."

"Whatever!"

Sakura finished off her breakfast and dumped the plate and glass into the sink.

"You better hurry, or you'll be late for work," said Sakura smirking at her brother.

Touya laughed and went to put on his jacket and shoes. Sakura hopped to it and put on her sexy trainers and grabbed her bag. When they got into the car Sakura turned on the Stereo on a blast.

"Hey! Turn that down Sakura!" said Touya, shoving his work things at the back.

"Oh! Your no fun onii-chan!" said Sakura turning the music down.

Touya dropped Sakura off at the front gate of Tokyo University. Sakura said a quick good-bye as usual and sped into school. She raised her eyebrows when she passed 4 expensive sports car of silver, black, red and gold.

Wonder who owns them? She thought.

She always looked for her friends especially her best friend Tomoyo. She went to her locker first to dump her things down and take her books her first lesson. She then went straight to the grounds. She went to the usual spot near the cheerleading practice places.

"Hey! Sakura over here!" shouted Tomoyo in a blouse and blue skirt and her hair tied in a plait.

Sakura ran to her friends. There were 3 other girls. One had her hair tied in a ponytail and wore a red shirt and long skirt. She was Naoko. Then there was Rika who wore baggy pants and a no sleeve T-shirt. Then Chiharu who wore a normal dress with her hair down.

"Ohayo guys! Touya was a rag again today!" said Sakura beaming.

"Hai, the usual right?" said Tomoyo.

They all laughed.

"Anything new or interesting lately?" asked Sakura dying to hear anything that's interesting.

"Nope, nothing I know of," said Naoko.

"Haven't heard anything either," said Rika with a shrug.

"I know something Sakura!" said Chiharu, eyes glittering. It was normally Naoko and Rika that bring news, but this time she knew something they don't!

"Nani?" said Sakura eagerly, smiling at her.

"Well, there are these four new students coming. They say they are this gang of 4 thing. They're all a bunch of rich boys too!" said Chiharu.

"Really? You're not making this up right Chiharu?" said Sakura grinning.

"No way!" said Chiharu. "Didn't you see those posh cars outside!"

"Yeah I did!" said Sakura, remembering the cars she saw. "Hey, I might go for it this time."

"For what?" said Tomoyo.

"Sakura, don't act that fast. I heard they are kinda snobby and mean cause they are rich. So better be careful and cautious at first," said Chiharu, frowning. She didn't expect Sakura to be the one to act, especially first.

"Oh, ok. But I can make them melt with my glances! I mean who wouldn't!" said Sakura beaming.

The girls giggled. Then the bell ranged so they hurried to class, knowing the punishment of being late in university isn't good. As they took there sits in class the teacher hushed everybody saying he has an announcement to make.

"It's about the 4 guys!" whispered Naoko to Sakura who sat next to each other.

Sakura nodded, holding her excitement. She just couldn't wait to see how they looked like.

"Miss Naoko and Miss Sakura do you have something you would like to share with everybody?" said the teacher.

"No Sensei," said Naoko and Sakura.

"Good. Now, we have some new students today and they are 4 males. I would like you to treat them nicely. Please come in."

Four guys filed in. The one in the lead had brown hair and has shocking great looks. His amber eyes were filled with boredom. He didn't seem to care where he was. He just stood there carelessly. The second guy had blue hair and eyes with glasses. He looked great too, but not as good as the first one. The third one was pretty much just winking at the girls. He had more of a long hair and its colour was orange red. His eyes were a very dark shade of brown. The fourth one was just equally good looking as the first one. He stood there smiling like a normal new student. Not waving or winking. He had sleek black hair that was at a middle length and splits out at the end. It suits him. Sakura looked at the last guy and flushed crimson. She wondered if he had a girlfriend.

"Welcome our new students! The first one here is Syaoran Li," said the teacher gesturing at the one at the lead. "The second one is Eriol Hirragizawa, third Hiro Sinkento and fourth Shingo Tang Lei. Please say good morning to them as a welcome."

"Ohayo gozaimasu," piped the class. (That's Japanese good morning)

"Ohayo gozaimasu minasan," said the four guys. (That's good morning everyone…. Sorry but I just get carried away with Japanese…)

"OK, now you four sit at the empty seats at the back of Sakura Kinomoto. Yes, the girl in the bun. Well, our school isn't big so I guess you don't need a tour. Just ask someone if you need directions. Now, on with the lesson," said the teacher beginning to write on the board.

"Oh great! University is finally getting interesting," thought Sakura a smile creeping up her face.

On the way back to their lockers…(The 5 girls)

"I reckon they were all so cute!" said Rika.

"Yea, they were," said Naoko with a dreamy look.

Sakura nodded. She didn't know if she should tell them that she's totally in for the fourth one. She looked down at the grounds. A few younger students at the University were picking up some markers from Physical Education studies. They put them in a box ready to be taken back inside. Two of the students picked up the heavy box and moved it carefully. Then –WHAM-they suddenly dropped the box and the markers fell out. Syaoran Li had just carelessly bumped into them and said that they should have just moved out of the way. They younger students seem to cower a bit at his loud, demanding voice. But now they have to collect the markers again! Sakura felt a sudden rage through her. Even if he was a rich, he had no right to do that!

"Do you think they were cute Sakura?" asked Tomoyo, breaking through her thoughts.

"They were cute Tomoyo-chan, yea they were cute," said Sakura calming a bit from the snobbish Syaoran Li.

They headed down the stairs with Chiharu at front, going on about the four guys. She had a big pile of books and didn't quite see where she was going and wasn't concentrating since she was talking about the 4 guys. She stumbled and all her books fell through the air hitting a guy with brown hair and shocking good looks. He also had 3 other guys behind him. It was Syaoran Li and his gang.

Gasps.

A pause.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Li-kun!" said Chiharu getting closer to see if he was badly hurt and to collect her books.

She went up to him. Syaoran Li looked at her….and slapped her on the face. More gasps. Chiharu was in total cheek. She held her cheek and collected her books as she trembled. She ran back to the girls, tears filling her eyes. She whimpered a bit and Rika tried to comfort her.

"Don't ever go near me again bitch," said Syaoran coldly.

With that, Sakura couldn't hold herself anymore. She was freaked out but hurting younger people and slapping one of her friends like that! She yelled out at him.

"You're a friggin asshole Li! You better watch out! You don't know what I can do!" the words came out of Sakura mouth.

Sakura doesn't even know she wanted to say those words.

"Sakura what have you done!" whispered Tomoyo urgently, probably even more freaked then Sakura.

"Well, then. Let see what you can do Kinomoto. Besides, You don't know what I can do," said Li.

He walked pasted Sakura bumping her hard making her drop a few books. Eriol and Hiro frowned and followed behind. Sakura bend down to collect her books but another hand was doing the same.

"Arigato…"

The hand belonged to a person who had a worried looking expression but had gentle expression at the same time on his face. Shingo Tang Lei. Shingo nodded and handed her the books and walked off with the other guys. Sakura heart was thumping rapidly, everything seemed so misty when she looked into his face. She thought that he was so nice and wondered why he hanged around Syaoran Li.

"Wow, Sakura that was very, very. Eh… I don't know how to put it but that wasn't the best idea. You made yourself a bad rival," said Naoko.

"I know, but sometimes not everything is perfect," said Sakura sighing. She realised her legs were trembling.

"But Shingo is alright…" said Rika whistling.

"Oh, Shut up Rika we better go home since short classes today, besides, I think Chiharu would want a rest. Is your cheek alright? Mmm?" said Sakura lovingly.

"Yes mother, my cheek is fine," said Chiharu laughing, obviously recovering from the slap.

The next morning, Sakura headed for her locker. As she approached it she gasped. On her locker stuck a wide big red ribbon with words embroider saying,

"YOU'LL BE DEAD, THE CLOW FOUR"

Sakura ripped it off in horror. Just then, Chiharu came rushing up to her saying,

"I've found out! That Syaoran Li and his friends are called The Clow Four and they are known as the bully of each school they've been too! OH! I need a rest," said Chiharu falling to the ground.

Sakura wanted to scream she handed the red ribbon to Chiharu. Chiharu looked at it and gasp.

"There's another thing I have to tell you. When they give you red ribbons with you'll be dead, the clow four……Oh Sakura-chan! You've been tagged! You're Clow Four's next bully victim…"

"Victim?" stammered Sakura, knowing that she would have been better off not saying those words from yesterday…..

Oooooooo! I wonder what's gonna happen to her! I really want reviews feedbacks just anything will satisfy! I wanna know if I should continue or not……. I want to know exactly what you think of my story! So c'mon I eat reviews…. LOL

Fantasy Angol

Elaine Kwok Page 9 of 9


	2. The start of a hell ova time

I uploaded three chapters at once…so same as before!

Disclaimer: CLAMP OWNS CARDCAPTOR

ON WIT Thi STORY

Sakura sat on her bed. She was a total mess. Her hair was all tangled. She had dirt on her face and her clothes were crinkled. All this mess due to one single person.

Sakura sat there, thinking about all the things that happened. She got her hand stuck on a pay phone, trapped in a cupboard and super-glued to a sit. She was tired out. She knew Syaoran was doing this so she would have a nervous break down. But she's not gonna be weak. She's gonna show him what she's made of.

"I'll show you Syaoran Li," said Sakura making up plans in her mind.

"You should chill sometimes you know Xiao Lang," said Hiro sipping his beer. "You were just a bit harsh on that girl."

"She deserves it. Calling me an asshole? A girl? No way she's gonna get away with that one!" said Syaoran sipping his own beer. They were in a club, a place where Clow 4 had decided to entertain themselves. "Where's Eriol?"

"Over there, playing pool. Look at him, he's flirting at the same time."

Syaoran laughed and continued sipping his beer.

Shingo was just eating peanuts, not saying a word. It was liked if he was an eight-year-old kid.

"Hey, Shingo. How about you? Don't you think Xiao Lang is treating the girl a bit harsh?" said Hiro.

Shingo popped a peanut in his mouth then stretched out and arm and did a thumbs up. Syaoran gave a flickering smile then died down when Shingo had quickly turned the thumbs up, upside down.

"I think I'm doing alright!" said Syaoran.

Shingo didn't care but took out his phone staring at it, holding it for a long time. Hiro looked at him and turned his chair to face Li. He leaned over.

"Do you think he'll get a message from her, staring at it like that?" he whispered at Syaoran.

"Just leave him. It's better then seeing him helpless. Can we have something nice to drink?" said Syaoran, glancing at Shingo briefly.

"OK. Waiter," said Hiro clicking his fingers.

A waiter came forward.

"Red wine please," said Hiro.

"Sorry?" said the waiter.

"Red-Wine," said Hiro articulating the words.

"Oh, sorry we don't have any of that. How about you look at the menu—"

Hiro opened his mouth to yell at the waiter but Syaoran stopped him shaking his head.

"Hiro. What ARE we doing here anyway?" said Syaoran.

Hiro sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's Eriol. His new chick is here," said Hiro.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and leaned on his chair. He should have thought of that. After all, isn't that what Eriol did best. Being a playboy? He remembered when Eriol and Hiro were normal. Not playboys. Not until they both had there hearts broken that they decided to be like that. He however, swore he would not be a playboy.

Suddenly, the door to the club burst open. A few guys walked in, looking evil and bad. They shoved a few people out of their way.

"Who are they?" asked Syaoran, frowning.

"Dunno, hey! Waiter, who are those perky guys?" said Hiro.

"They're, well, know as the gang of the club, everyone's afraid of them. They beat people up and that's all I know," said the waiter and moved away quickly.

"Evil are they?" said Syaoran and laughed.

"Don't laugh yet Xiao Lang, looks like we have trouble," said Hiro, gesturing at Eriol.

The "gang" of the club was walking towards Eriol. A guy who seems to be the leader spoke up.

"Diana, what the hell are you doing with this idiot!"

"I'm not your girlfriend or anything, I'm having fun for your information!" said the girl that Eriol was flirting with.

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU YOU LIL BITCH!"

He glared at Eriol.

"Have you got any idea at all that your chick has a boyfriend!."

Eriol handed the girl his pool stick and took off his glasses. He only wore them cause they looked good on him.

"Course I have. But the thing is, she only came to me because her boyfriend is treating her like shit."

"WHY YOU LITTLE KID!"

He raised his fist to punch Eriol but Syaoran got there first. He punched the guy hard on the face.

"LITTLE KID YOURSELF!" said Syaoran and started wrestling with him.

All the guys started fighting.

Eriol who was still just standing there said to the girl called Diana,

"Sorry, but no one gets away with calling me kid."

He karate kicked a guy who got up from the ground.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he finished and kissed her on the cheek.

Shingo watched the scene, got up from his sit and walked over to a mini bar near the entrance of the club. A few guys that were sitting there, seeing him approach, ran right out of the club.

He shook his head and wondered how many times they have gotten into fights like this. He looked at the shivering man behind the counter, seeing he wasn't wearing uniform and seemed to hesitate asking them to stop fighting. He took out 5000 dollars cash out of his pocket.

"Your the manager?" he said carelessly.

The man nodded uncertainly, looking at Shingo like he was going to hurt him. Shingo slapped down the money on the counter.

"Here's 5000 dollars cash for your lost."

Hiro came tumbling past him with one of the men from the "gang" of the club. They fought right next to Shingo who just finished paying for the damage.

"Shingo some help!" said Hiro.

Shingo sighed again and grabbed an empty beer bottle on the counter. Without looking, he crashed it on the guy's head who was fighting Hiro. He chucked the rest of the bottle on the ground and went out of the bar like he's done nothing but feed a duck.

Hiro got up and brushed his hands, smiled and went out after Shingo. Syaoran and Eriol followed.

They've gain themselves a club.

"Are you alright Sakura? We've been really worried about you," said Tomoyo.

Sakura and Tomoyo worked together in a cake shop. Even though it didn't get much business they still worked there and enjoyed it. Their uniform for the shop was a white blouse, white cream pants and a pink apron. Sakura was leaning on the counter, chin in her hands with a serious expression. Tomoyo was rather worried because of what had happened to her. She wanted to help her best friend but if they did, they would also get a red ribbon. She has never seen Sakura like this before. For all the time Tomoyo had been with her, she had never been beaten down. She was always the strong one.

"I'm fine Tomoyo just thinking," said Sakura turning to her friend.

"We really want to help. But if we do, we, we……."

"Don't worry. I'm fine. They'll never beat me down!" said Sakura to her friend, giving a smile.

Tomoyo looked at her and saw her Sakura. The brave and strong.

"Hai! The Sakura Kinomoto I know is right in front of me. The one that never gives up!" said Tomoyo smiling.

The two friends smiled at each other happily. They both knew that they knew each other since small and will always be best friends. Tomoyo turned back to the cakes watching them, Sakura did the same.

"I wonder when we'll ever get a customer, I mean these cakes ain't that bad," said Sakura.

"I wonder too," said Tomoyo. Her eyes moved up to the glass doors and window of the shop and saw a guy with a gentle expression looking at the cake also. Behind him was another guy with red orange hair. Tomoyo realised them immediately and shook Sakura.

"What—"

Sakura looked at who was behind the glass and grew stiff.

What are they doing here? Don't they think I had enough at school? Thought Sakura.

"Are you alright Sakura? I'm sure they won't do anything, they're just looking at the cakes," said Tomoyo, though gulping.

A bell rang in the store, meaning the customer just pushed open the door and came in. They both looked at their customers.

"Er, Welcome," said Tomoyo in a uncertain voice.

Shingo just kept looking at the cakes, not looking up but Hiro did. He looked at the two and blinked a few times.

"Cherry blossom?" he said surprised.

Sakura glared at him then quickly turned away.

"Don't call me that!" she exclaimed.

"Huh, What are you doing here?" he continued.

"I WORK here," said Sakura not looking at him.

Tomoyo looked at the two. They were actually talking to each other. Not exactly like friends, but he wasn't doing any harm. And he was actually trying to be friendly.

"Work here? A girl like you working here?"

"Problem?" said Sakura.

"What a busy little cherry blossom," chuckled Hiro.

"Can I please have a piece of cake?" said Shingo quietly.

"OK—" started Tomoyo but Sakura pulled her back.

"Which one would you like?" said Sakura going up to the glass case full of cakes.

"This one," said Shingo pointing.

Sakura bent down and opened the case.

"This one?" she said pointing to a pink creamed one with strawberries.

"iie, A little to the left," said Shingo.

"Oh. This one?" said Sakura pointing to a yellow creamed one with assorted fruits.

"Hai."

Sakura gently took the cake out and pulled a small box off the shelf. She placed it gently inside and buckled up the paper box.

"90 Yen please," she said.

Shingo reached into his pants pocket and took out his wallet.

"Shingo, why are you buying that? I thought you don't like sweet stuff," said Hiro curiously.

"I didn't say I would eat it. I just think it looks…genki," said Shingo quietly taking out 100 Yen giving it to Sakura.

"Pretty? Or does it just reminds you of Sha—"

"You can shut up now Hiro," said Shingo more loudly, suddenly firece.

Hiro shutted up and didn't finish the sentence.

"Can I have my cake?" said Shingo back to gentle mode at the girls.

Tomoyo picked up the box and handed it to him. He then turned and walked out with Hiro behind him.

"Ja, Cherry Blossom!" said Hiro as he opened the door.

"Hey! Your change!" said Sakura.

"Keep it," said Shingo and they both walked out, with Hiro putting an arm around Shingo speaking to him. Sakura couldn't hear them anymore for they were outside. She just stood there still holding a few coins.

"Sakura. Is it just me or do you have a crush on Shi—"

Sakura grabbed a paper cake box and flung it at Tomoyo.

"HEY!" said Tomoyo grabbing one herself and did the same.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Sakura was frantic at the dinner table. She kept refilling her bowl with rice. She ate very fast. Her dad and Touya looked at her and sweat dropped.

"Sakura, I thought you were on a diet?" said Touya.

"I am. I'm just not eating breakfast tomorrow. Not lunch either," she replied and stopped eating. "OK, I'm done. Goodnight!"

Sakura went up stairs to her room.

Touya opened the rice cooker lid to refill his bowl. He looked in and sweat dropped.

"Dad, I think we need to cook more rice next time."

In Sakura's room

Sakura was cutting a wide piece of red ribbon, which has a skull with "loser" underneath on it.

"We'll see who has a nervous break down now. Syaoran Li!"

Ooooooo…..she's evil. I am too…..hehehehe

Neways! PLEASE REVIEW! Not to much flames though!

And by the way, I used some of the characters in the cardcaptor story, but it has nothing to do with cardcaptors! Thank you

Fantasy Angol

Elaine Kwok Page 11 of 11


	3. I'm not JUST a girl

Another one….hope you enjoy….

Disclaimer: meeeerrr…… you know the drill

ON WITH THE STORIIIEEE

Sakura peered through the glass doors of the school cafeteria. She scanned the scene. She saw Syaoran Li and his gang, but without Shingo. She wondered for a second, and then shook the thought away. Right now she has more important stuff to do. She went into the cafeteria and marched right up to Syaoran like a wife looking for her cheating husband.

Hiro and Eriol noticed and stopped talking and stared at Sakura who was right behind Syaoran.

"What?" said Syaoran. Hiro and Eriol pointed behind him.

He slowly turned around.

Sakura immediately stuck the red ribbon she made yesterday on his forehead.

"LEAVE ME ALONE LOSER! DON'T THINK I'M SCARED OF YOU!" she shouted and marched out of the cafeteria.

As soon as soon took a turn, she ran. She headed for her favourite place in the whole school. On the top most level, the balcony.

Meanwhile, Syaoran sat there stunned. A chick just stuck a ribbon that said "loser" on to his forehead.

"Wow," said Eriol.

Hiro who was laughing grabbed the ribbon and read it.

"Loser. Told you you've over done it!" he said laughing hysterically.

Sakura

She ran as fast as she could up the stairs. As soon as she reached the doors of the balcony she rushed in and panted. She went up to the edge and shouted.

"I DID IT! LI IS A TOTAL LOSER! SO IS THE REST OF CLOW FOUR! I HATE YOU ASSHOLE FOUR! I HOPE THE EARTH WOULD SWALLOW YOU UP! WHEN YOU DIE YOU WOULD GO TO HELL-"

Sakura stopped. She turned her head then gasped. Shingo was standing at the edge, one arm on the stonewall edge, looking at her expressionless.

"And then?" he asked.

"Huh?" said Sakura, wondering why on earth he would want to know his own insults.

"I said after we go to hell," he said expressionless.

"You let me continue? OK. Just let me have a rest, I'm really tired," said Sakura panting a little from running and shouting. She was sweating a lot. Not just from running but from nervousness. She highly hoped that her deodorant would do it's magic.

Shingo looked at Sakura for a while as she panted. He looked down and took out of his pocket a neatly folded, cream brown handkerchief. He didn't show it to Sakura so Sakura did not notice at all. He walked towards her and she, according to her own instincts, quickly backed away. He stopped walking and lifted up his hand, offering her the handkerchief, always expressionless. Sakura stared at it then grabbed it off him. She then began dabbing her forehead, feeling rather guilty for shouting at them while he was innocent.

"I'm really sorry for calling you guys those names. I was just-"

"I'm not interested in other people's opinions" Shingo replied dully and walked to the door, pushing it open.

"Hey! Your handkerchief!"

"You can throw it away, it's rubbish anyway."

He left without another word. Sakura stared after him feeling weird all over. She did not understand why he was so cold.

"And I thought of him as innocent! Why, he's no different from the rest of asshole four!" she thought, still holding on to the handkerchief.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123

"Good evening Master Eriol," said a waitress, knowing he was a common customer of the place.

"Hi. Are the others there yet?" said Eriol who was heading up the stairs.

"Hai, they're in the usual room," said the waitress.

"Arigato."

He commenced up the stairs and turned into the room. Hiro and Syaoran sat there, drinking and eating as usual.

"Hey," said Hiro holding up his hand for a five.

"Yo," said Eriol giving him the five.

Eriol sat down on the comfy sofa, pouring himself a drink.

"Where's your chick from last week from that perky place?" said Hiro, getting his own drink.

"A woman's quality only lasts one week the maximum," said Eriol lifting up one finger, giving him a toast.

"Where's Shingo?" said Syaoran all of a sudden. He wasn't interested in stuff bout women.

"I rang him on the way out. They said he went to sleep already. That guy, he sleeps 15 hours a day," said Eriol slowly.

Hiro shook his head.

"Hey, I've got something rather interesting to discuss today," said Hiro changing the topic. They didn't want to discuss about Shingo, they knew it. It was too complicated.

"What?" said Eriol.

"A girl named Sakura Kinomoto."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and lay back on the sofa.

"What, about her?" said Syaoran.

"Sakura's a tough girl you know. I'm telling you Xiao Lang. I know your not going to be able to beat her down!" said Hiro placing a hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

"What are you talking about!" said Syaoran shoving the hand away. "Course I can!"

"Oh yeah? Want a bet?" said Hiro.

"Fine!" said Syaoran.

"How about a double bet? With me going for one so I get 10 of the pay?" said Eriol drinking.

"OK," said Syaoran.

"OK then. I go for……..Hiro."

Eriol and Hiro laughed.

"Let's see how you go buddy!" said Hiro, holding up his glass.

Sakura was walking towards her bike, which Touya promised to park just out side for her to be able to get home. It was just after school and she just had another tough day. When she got there, she found her bike broken to bits.

She gasped in horror. How is she able to get home now?

Then, two guys came out from the school and offered her help.

"Your actually willing to help? Aren't you scared Li's gonna kill you?" said Sakura.

"No," said a guy who had jeans, green shirt and black hair. "I mean, after what you said in that note."

"What note?"

The second guy then said,

"That note that said, if you help me I'll let you do anything."

"WHAT! I didn't give you any note!"

"C'mon girly, you did so," said the first guy.

Sakura ran for it, she ran in to the school, into the corridor. She banged on the doors, screaming if anybody was in there. The two guys caught up and pushed her to the floor. They started to try and rip off her clothes as she struggled screaming loud.

"Let me go! HELP! LET ME GO!" Sakura screamed.

"Let go of her."

The two guys looked up, right into Shingo's eyes.

"Mr Shingo," stammered the two.

"I said, let go of her," he said firmly.

"But Li-"

"ENOUGH!"

The two guys ran for it. Sakura sat up and immediately shouted,

"Why did you save me? Why didn't you just leave me to be raped like your friend Syaoran Li wanted! Aren't you just like the rest of asshole four?"

"I didn't save you. I just hate seeing this kind of things happening," Shingo said and began walking away.

Sakura sat there. She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't help it anymore. She buried her head into her knees and wept. Syaoran wanted her to have a nervous break down. Now he got his wish.

She lifted her head up to wipe away her tears only to find a weird sight. Without knowing it, Shingo had walked back to her hearing her crying. He was doing a hand stand against a wall.

"What are you doing?" asked Sakura softly still sobbing.

"A hand stand. It helps me stop crying."

"Right."

Shingo came down swiftly down from his handstand. He sat next to Sakura. Sakura looked at him in an innocent way.

"When I was little. A friend told me that when you do a hand stand the tears can't come out. So it helps you not to cry. You can't always have what you want no matter who you are. It's not possible," he said.

He looked at Sakura who looked right back with her tears stained eyes.

"Do you understand?" he asked softly.

Sakura didn't reply but look away, confused. Shingo also looked away and stood up.

"Next time you don't want to cry, try a handstand," he said once again with his expressionless voice and walked off.

Sakura watched him walk down the corridor. She felt the warmth and knew it was time to be strong, not to let Syaoran Li win. After all, she had at least SOME people on her side…….

Syaoran's house

The two guys who attempted to rape Sakura were at the door of a huge mansion.

"You two looking for Master Xiao Lang?" said the head butler coming towards them.

"Yes," they said.

"Come this way, his in the pool Don't touch anything, you won't be able to afford anything if you break them."

He led the two to an indoor pool. Syaoran was swimming in the pool. He saw the two guys and got out. A maid handed him a towel. He had a strong fit body with muscles. He dried his hair then draped the towel over his back.

"So, how was it?" he said slyly.

"Well, we couldn't do anything……."

"WHAT!"

"She was screaming really loud and struggling. You know how hard that girl is to take care of! We couldn't take any of her clothes!"

Syaoran glared at them in shock.

"You two bakas! Who said I wanted you to take her clothes! I just wanted you to give her a scare numbskulls!"

"No no! We didn't! Because, Mr Shingo showed up!"

"Shingo?"

"Yes! Can we have our payment now?"

In his rage he flung one of the guys into the pool. He then glared at the other one and motioned him to turn around. The guy was freaked out. He knew that Syaoran had a bad temper. He obeyed him and turned around. Syaoran kicked his ass so he fell into the pool as well.

"Shingo? How could he? My best friend?" Syaoran thought.

OK this chapter is short…… But I don't care! Review again! And again! I can't continue the story unless I get about 4 or 5 reviews! So please! I'll try and make regular updates! Luv ya all!

Fantasy Angol

Elaine Kwok Page 10 of 10


	4. Finding New Things

Yaayyy… I got reviews … only bout three but im happy! Please keep reviewing or review! Luv ya all!

Angol

ON WITH THE STORIIIEEE

Syaoran, Hiro and Eriol walked through the school grounds like they owned the place. Every movement was cool. They were so into being the "bad boys of school" that they didn't notice a girl standing at the edge of the path glaring at Syaoran. Sakura ran up to Syaoran, not wasting a moment.

"SYAORAN LI!"

She shoved him hard then punched him in the face with no mercy. Syaoran looked as shocked as ever, glaring at her.

"DOING THAT KIND OF THING, WHAT KINDA MAN ARE YOU!"

She ran off heading for her favourite place, holding herself from jumping into the air.

"Are you alright man?" asked Eriol looking at Syaoran, not laughing this time.

Syaoran nodded. A chick just came and punched him. The same chick as last time. He was definitely stunned.

Hiro who had a can of coke in his hand looked at Syaoran, seeing his stunned expression.

"Er………. Want some coke?" he said lifting up he's can.

Sakura slowly opened the balcony door. She moved slowly up to the edge. She looked around.

"_That's weird, his not up here."_

She sadly went to collect her books. She walked solemnly to class by herself. She walked past the gym, tennis court and the music auditorium.

Someone was playing the violin inside. She slowly approached the auditorium and peeked in.

Shingo sat on a chair on the stage playing the violin. He had a music stand up with sheets on them, but he didn't seem to be looking at them. He was looking at his mobile, which was also placed on the stand. He seemed to be playing for it.

Sakura smiled and walked slowly down the stairs, hoping she won't disturb him. But as soon as she was on the second last step to the stage he stopped playing. He looked up at her frowning.

Sakura turned crimson and stupidly clapped.

"I never knew you played the violin. Your good," she said stupidly.

"It's rude to interrupt people," Shingo said icily.

"I'm sorry, but your music just caught my attention."

Shingo got up and packed his violin, he grabbed his phone and shoved it in his pocket.

"I just wanted to say thank you for rescuing me yesterday. If you didn't I would—"

"If I knew you were like this, so rude, I wouldn't have saved you," interrupted Shingo and began his way up the stairs.

"Hey, I was at the balcony looking for you, you know!" continued Sakura.

"I'm not going there anymore," he said.

"Is it because you're with Clow 4 so you won't be friends with me?" said Sakura before he got out the door.

"It's none of your business," with that he left.

Sakura sighed. He was so rude to her but somehow she didn't feel mad at him. Is she desperately falling in love?

123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Syaoran's butler walked through the corridors banging on rooms looking for his master. He met a maid on his way to the spa room.

"Have you seen Master Xiao Lang?" he said nervously.

"Yes, he is still in the spa room from when he got home," said the young maid and hurried off.

"Still in the spa room! His been in there for 5 hours now!" he muttered heading back to the living room.

Meanwhile, in the spa room, Syaoran was thinking.

"_That girl. She's so different. Not that whimpering type, she stands up to people. She's so pretty too. Those emerald eyes and shiny brown hair…………"_

He quickly dunked his head into the water and lifted it out again, shaking the water off.

"_What am I thinking? I'm supposed to be hurting her! What is wrong with me!"_

He shook his head and got up to retrieve his towel. Yes, he was snobbish and mean. He got everything he wanted. But he never felt love. Poor Syaoran had no idea he was _falling in love._

Sakura was walking by herself to her lesson just before lunch. All her friends chose to learn Chinese but she chose English. She walked silently deep in thoughts.

"_I wonder why he was so mean yesterday?…………"_

"SAKURA!"

Sakura jumped and twirl around. A guy about the same age as her ran up to her.

"Sakura! Haven't seen _you_ in a while!" he panted.

He wore a blue shirt with pale grey shorts. He had black brown spiky hair and one ear ring (silver sleeper) on his left ear.

"Er- who are you?"

"Don't you remember me? I'm Richard Pan remember? You call me Richie remember?"

"Mmmmm……..Oh! Richie! From high school?"

"Yea! You remember! It's so nice to see you again!"

"Yea, what's your next class?"

"English."

"Cool! Me too!"

"Great, that means we'll be classmates again! Do you want to have some lunch with me after?"

"Sure!"

Sakura smiles at him and they walked off to class chatting about what they have been up to all those years. As they walked on the bridge, Richie looked down and saw Clow 4 walking down some steps, everybody making way for them.

"Hey Sakura, Who are they? Are they popstars? HEY! HEY! POPSTARS!" he shouted.

Sakura grabbed him back form the edge and covered his mouth immediately.

"Listen to me Richie. If you want a happy life here, you better have no contact at all with Clow 4!" she said letting him go.

"Oh. OK," said Richie, scratching his head.

They began walking again. Sakura was worried all over, she highly hoped that Clow 4 didn't hear and see Richie. She didn't need to protect another person. After all, she couldn't even protect herself properly.

123123123123123123123132133212311321

Sakura sat on a bench inside the school looking out to the river. She was deep in thoughts again.

"_Haven't seen him today. I feel so weird…………"_

"Sakura! I got lunch!" shouted Richie running up to her.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at the red faced Richie.

"Thanks, wow, that's a lot of food," she said looking down at the tray of food.

"Well, I didn't know what you liked, so I just took a bit of everything."

"Mmmmm, I thought your family was bankrupt? How come you can afford to go to this school now? And also get _all_ this food knowing that I won't eat all of it and you won't either? I hope this isn't dirty money, (dirty as in "bad money" got from doing bad stuff like stealing and etc etc etc)"

"No no no! My grandpa died, he didn't like my dad so we never keep much contact. My grandpa was a pretty rich person and we never knew. Since he died, my dad is the only living person that is a relative so now all the money is his."

"Oh, I feel sorry for you grandpa."

"HEY!"

They laughed and ate the burgers and fries and lots more food. They had no idea that a guy called Syaoran Li was looking down at them and he didn't seem really happy at all. The rest of Clow 4 walked up to Syaoran, all with drinks.

"What are you looking at Xiao Lang said Eriol walking up to him, handing him a drink.

"Nothing," said Syaoran through gritted teeth, accepting the drink and turning around.

OK, that's it for now! PLEASE REVIEW! I wanna know what you think about it so far. PLEASE!  please review! I'll update really soon! PROMISE! ( fingers crossed!)

Fantasy Angol

Elaine Kwok Page 7 of 7


	5. The Truths

YAY! So happy…. Got revewis again! Course not a lot but I'm satisfied! I even got some old readers back …. Sorry the last time I updated I couldn't reply to some reviews " so I'll do it now! D

Frosted BlossomZ: Awwww! Thx for coming back and reviewing! I hope that they won't report my story again (…. Fingers crossed!

cYal8rgrl: Thx! I'm so glad you like my one! Yeah HYD is mad!

Soul's Eclipse: haha… yeah MG2 totally went down… but I hope you'll enjoy MG1 CSS style all the way through! Hehe… thx for reviewing!

Sweet-single: Hahaha…. Sorry for confusing ya! "….. I hope as the story goes on it'll get more untangled so you can understand! Sooo glad you like it and thx heaps for reviewing! ENJOY!

kik-ting: YEP! I was at chapter 39 when it got deleted !... thx for reviewing and reading it over again! YES you were a stupid girl for not reviewing! Hehe jkz jkz….. im happy enough you're reading the story! … so course I forgive yoU! It'll b nice if you keep reviewing tho XP… haha……. I'm just gonna search top to bottom on my cp for the files over again… add bits and pieces and rewrite some bits thx for reiviewing again!

Nanthakon: Thx for reviewing my story! Yea… I should write about the copyright thing P… so here it is! Thx for reminding me!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSS only some characters names lolz…. Unfortunately I dun realli own the plot either …. I rewrote the main themes and ideas of Hana Yori Dango and Meteor Garden…. So its kinda copyrighted…shhhhh! P… but I hope you like the story anyway! Please don't report me I promise I'll write a good story out of this and I'm not taking any of the credit for the real real plot! Just rewriting it so readers of fanfiction and enjoy the great story of Hana Yori Dango too! Well… hope you like Chapter 5!

Fantasy Angol

ON WITH THE STTTTOOOOORRRIIIEEE

Late one night

Shingo stared through a glass window of an airline store. It was closed, but a light shone on a poster that hanged there. It had a pretty girl with wavy long hair, deep brown eyes and rosy pink lips on it.

She had her hair tied in a bun with bits of the hair still hanging out. She wore a bright yellow ball gown and looked up at the camera. Her skin was really white and her hand in a soft kind of manner. Around her in the background were flowers. Flowers everywhere.

Underneath the poster it said,

"Model air waitress, Sharina Whitley."

Shingo looked at the poster with sadness in his eyes.

Suddenly, his phone beeped. He quickly reached into his pocket and took his phone out. He opened the message.

"Ohayo Shingo, Meet us at the bar, Ja the guys."

Shingo sighed and deleted the message and was ready to put his phone back into his pocket when his phone beeped again. He looked at his phone again and opened the message.

"Shingo! I'll be back in about two days! See you soon, Sharina."

Shingo's usual frown turned to a broad smile. He closed the message and put his phone gently into his pocket. He gave one last smile and stare at the poster and turned away, ready to meet the guys practically jumping as he went.

"She's coming back. Sharina's coming back," he thought.

1231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231

Next day in the morning on a Monday

Sakura walked through the uni gates in her usual way and usual path. Everything was normal and peaceful. People walking, no doubt students and also teachers. Everything was a perfectly normal until—

"OI! CHERRY BLOSSOM!"

Sakura spun around wondering who on earth would call her that here.

"CHERRY BLOSSOM OVER HERE!"

She quickly spotted Hiro and Eriol sitting under a big cherry blossom tree. A great coincidence. They were having a small picnic. Hiro was the one shouting out "cherry blossom" with a large charming grin. She marched up to them and put her hands to her hips.

"Don't call me that! What!" said Sakura, red in the face.

"Cool it girl. Take a sit," said Hiro with a grin that was just a bit too big. Sakura looked at him strangely and slowly sat down on the red squared rug.

"Here," said Eriol, handing her a glass of red wine.

Sakura looked at it but didn't touch it.

"Fancy of them having rich food in the morning. Oh I forgot, they're rich," thought Sakura.

"It's not poisoned. I promise," said Eriol giving her a smile.

Sakura took the glass. She didn't feel comfortable sitting here with the two playboys of the group. They were being too nice to her. She took a sip of the wine. A sweet, perfect wine taste. She waited and felt nothing. It was fine.

"See? It's fine," said Eriol gesturing.

"I didn't say anything," said Sakura quietly.

Eriol laughed then there was an awkward silence. Then he turned to Hiro and began talking.

"Do you think Shingo acted too happy at the club yesterday?" he asked Hiro.

"Yeah. You think he finally got the message from Sharina?" said Hiro, running his hand through he's long, straight, firey hair.

"Sharina? It's a big chance. He's only ever like that when it's her. He's always happy when he's with her."

Sakura listened to their conversation. Sharina sounded familiar to her but she didn't know from where. She wondered about the person that would always make Shingo happy. Just a message could change him. Sakura began to think around the bend. She needed to find out who she was.

"He wasn't like him—"

"You guys? Can I ask you a question?" said Sakura, holding her glass delicately.

"Sure," said Hiro.

"Sharina is Shingo's who?"

"Sharina is Shingo's admirer," said Hiro looking at Eriol.

"Yeah. It's pretty amazing. When we were little, we were pretty normal. We played and were naughty like any other kids. But Shingo, he was different, he was always quiet and stayed away. We never doubted him though, we always thought of him as one of us, a rich kid that needed other rich kids. He always would cry, not even we could stop it. Then, one day, we met Sharina. She's older then us. But she was pretty and made good friends with us. Her father owns an airline and she's a model for it right now. Whenever Shingo cried, she would bring him somewhere, we didn't know where. But when he came back, he didn't cry anymore. It was like, magic," said Eriol to Sakura.

"Oh. She must be really important to him," said Sakura looking down.

"Mmhmm," said Hiro and Eriol.

"I'm sorry, I need to get to class one day," said Sakura handing Eriol her glass and immediately ran off, feeling depressed all over.

Eriol put down the glass and sighed. They knew from the start that Sakura had a thing for Shingo. They knew for a fact that Shingo didn't really like her, he really did like Sharina. They knew that he talked to Sakura because she reminded him of Sharina, the kindness and the braveness.

"She looked pretty hurt," said Hiro. "You think that was a bit too hard on her?"

"Nah. The truth had to be out to her before it's too late. It was the best way we could have done," said Eriol.

1231231231213213123123123123123123123123123123123

"What do you have first Tomoyo?" said Sakura.

"Maths, how about you?"

"Science."

They sighed.

"Where are Chiharu, Rika and Naoko?" said Tomoyo. "Rika and Naoko have the same lesson as me."

"No idea, I know Chiharu has the same lesson as me too, but she usually just goes there first. I need to stop by my locker anyway and meet Richie," said Sakura.

"Oh Richie from high school?"

"Yup."

"Ah, his alright but his taken."

"No he isn't! I'm just his friend!"

Tomoyo giggled.

"Yes, yes, whatever Sakura. Oh! I have to turn left here, Ja, mata."

Sakura stuck out her tongue and walked on as Tomoyo turned to the next corridor. She arrived at her locker and opened it and took some books out. Then she closed her locker again and waited for Richie patiently.

After about 5 minutes he arrived panting.

"Sorry I'm late, I missed a bus."

"That's OK, now hurry up the lesson starts in 8 minutes and I just can't be late," moaned Sakura.

"I'm so sorry Sakura!" Richie pulled his _carelessly not locked locker _opened.

He frowned and pulled out a really familiar red ribbon out. He looked at it confused.

"Is this kind of like a welcome thing? Cause it's pretty weird," said Richie. "Wait a sec! Isn't Clow 4 those popstars looking people? Are they welcoming me?"

Sakura looked at the ribbon and bit her lip.

"_You are so deadd Li Xiao Lang!"_

123123123123123123123123123123123

Syaoran was sitting on a metal high bar at the school field next to his best friend Shingo. Hiro was using one hand pulling himself up and down on it, working out. Eriol just leaned against a pole that stands up the bar with a can of lemon tea.

"You should work out more Eriol," said Hiro as he swiftly did a forward roll on the bar with one hand, landing on his feet steadily.

"Don't feel like it," said Eriol drinking his lemon tea.

Hiro laughed and brushed his hands and leaned on the other pole.

"So, Xiao Lang. What have you been up to? You know you lost the bet right?" said Hiro.

"That's not fair. Shingo, what ideas have you got?" said Syaoran.

"Ideas for what?" said Shingo who actually for first time for weeks talked in these kinds of conversations.

"Victim stuff."

"No comment," he said turning away.

"Pay up Xiao Lang. You're still torturing Sakura aren't you?" said Hiro looking up.

"My 10 too," said Eriol.

"Well, I've changed person. Don't fret, I'll pay up," said Syaoran smiling.

"You have? Who's the lucky person?" said Eriol.

"That new kid."

"That Pan kid?" asked Shingo.

"Yea. Why are you so cheerful?" said Syaoran smiling at his best friend.

"I'm not that cheerful," Shingo said chuckling softly.

"No, let me guess, you got a message from a certain person," Syaoran continued slyly.

Shingo only smiled.

"SO why did you choose that new kid anyway? I'm sure it's more then because he's new," said Hiro.

"Er…….cause……"

But he didn't finish cause a familiar shout rose in the air.

"SYAORAN LI"!

Sakura ran up to Syaoran and stopped right in front of him, or rather, under him.

She tried to jump up and slap him somewhere but just couldn't reach. But she still continued trying as she talked.

"How could you? Richie didn't do anything and he received one of your ribbons!" she shouted.

Syaoran laughed.

"He's your boyfriend! Anyone who has a relation to you _have_ to suffer!"

Sakura stopped trying to reach him and gave him a look.

"Aw, can't reach me?"

All the guys laughed except Shingo but he was smiling.

"You think Richie's my boyfriend?" said Sakura.

"Well, isn't he? Don't try to protect him. I know your tricks. But, I guess that a guy that needs a girl's protection must be pretty lame," said Syaoran.

"HA HA! You, Syaoran Li, thinks Richard Pan is my boyfriend! For your information, I haven't even had ONE boyfriend in my whole life! So you can take the red ribbon back thank you!" she said laughing.

Sakura gave them all a last glare.

A bit red in the face, she stalked away. She stopped when she reached the place where Hiro was leaning against the pole. She gave him a quick hard kick in the shin and walked away, making Eriol laughing harder this time. Syaoran only watched Sakura walk away.

Hiro clutched his shin, hopping around with pain on his face, moaning.

"That damn girl!" he said.

"Did you hear that? That Pan kid isn't her boyfriend. She hasn't even got ONE in her whole life," said Syaoran dreamily.

The rest of Clow 4 looked at him. They all knew that Syaoran liked Sakura for he had never been on to a victim for more then 1 week. He had been on Sakura for nearly a month. Eriol shook his head in disbelief.

"You're thinking way over the line," said Eriol and began walking away.

"Hey where are you going?" said Hiro.

"Class!"

"Wait up," said Shingo, jumping off the pole from the day- dreaming Li.

"Wait for me!" said Hiro running after Shingo and Eriol.

Syaoran snapped out of his daydream and looked at his friends walking away. He jumped off the pole as fast as he could.

"HEY! YOU GUYS!"

If anyone could just hear their conversations. It was impossible to tell they were the big bully of the school. Impossible.

12312312312312312313213213213123123123123123123

Sakura was heading for her bike that was repaired by her brother himself. Of course she had to lie about what happened so she told Touya that she stopped at a hill and the bike accidentally rolled by itself down and it broke to bits.

Touya was suspicious with her but accepted her reason with hesitation.

Sakura loaded her bike basket with her bag and some books. When she was about to mount her bike two men dressed in black suits and sunglasses emerged from behind her and grabbed her by her arms.

"Hey! Let go of me! Who are you!" Sakura shouted.

"You're coming with us," said the shorter one out of the two.

They dragged her to a black car and shoved her inside. Sakura struggled as the men went in the car also. They started the engine and the car began to move. Sakura struggled so much that the man couldn't drive properly and made him go left and right, left and right on the dangerous road.

"That's it!" said the guy that was driving. "Use the chemical."

The other guy took a towel and a bottle out from a trunk and poured a bit of the chemical on the towel. He then put the towel on Sakura's mouth and nose. Just with one whiff of the chemical made Sakura fell unconscious.

Weird chapter but hope you understand what is going on! Just tell me if you don't and I'll just try and answer them without spilling more of the story! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! As you some of my old readers already knows…. This story is gonna be very looonnnnggg P… so keep reviewing! Or I'll threaten not to update! Grraahh! Hehe jkz….

Fantasy Angol


	6. Sharina Whitley

Aww thanx the two ppl who reviewd!

Disclaimer: You know the drill… dun own cardcaptors and ain't my plot!

ON WITH THE STTTTOOOOORRRIIIEEE

Sakura was running. Running. Running really fast. Something was chasing her. She kept running. She reached a cliff and there she could run no more. The thing loomed over her and gave her push.

Sakura's eyes flicked opened. The first thing she saw was women's face looking down at her. She realised she was on a bed in a small room which look liked a make-up artist's room. The women touched her hair and face and said stuff like,

"The hair, let it down will look nice."

"A bit of make-up will do."

Sakura didn't know where she was so she started to panic again.

"Who are you!" she shouted as she struggled against the women's

grips.

"Shhh," they all said.

They began to fix her hair and put some stuff on her face. They were giving her a make over and she didn't like it.

"Hey! Watch the hair! Ew! That stuff smells!" she shouted. "Let me go!"

They didn't listen but kept working.

Sakura found herself ushered into a large room by a butler, who politely opened the door for her. It was a beautiful room with antiques, lovely furniture and lots more. She wondered where she was.

Sakura had her shiny brown hair down and straight. Her funky ear rings where replaced by long dangly diamond earrings. She also had a diamond glittering necklace on. She wore a black lace dress that stopped at her knee. On her feet where black high heels which made her feet hurt.

She so badly wanted to get out of here. She thought of climbing through the window until she heard a familiar voice.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura Kinomoto. Admiring my home?" said Syaoran.

He wore a green T-shirt that stuck to his body, showing off his muscles. He wore loose jeans and white and blue sneakers.

Sakura gasped and glared at him.

"YOU! This is your home? So you kidnapped me here and dressed me up?" she shouted.

"True."

"And why did you?"

"Cause I have a deal to make."

Pause.

"And what exactly is the deal?" frowned Sakura.

"Well, if you agree to be my girlfriend, I'll give you anything you want. You name it I have it."

"WHAT? ME? YOU GIRLFRIEND? YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING?"

"Yes, you my girl friend. So do you agree?"

"NO!"

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY NOT! Every woman on earth wants me! I can give you anything you want. No matter what it is! The colour, the size-"

Sakura ripped off her left high heel and chucked it at Syaoran. He lifted his hands up to shield himself when the shoe came down on him.

"OW! What did you do that for!" Syaoran shouted.

"IT'S NOT SIZE IDIOT! It's _SENSE_!" Sakura shouted back.

"What does that mean!"

"I thought of all people you would know! You can't buy girl friends or bribe them for this matter! MONEY ISN'T EVERYTHING! I'm telling you now that I'm the one thing on earth that you can't BUY! Good afternoon!"

Sakura stomped for the door ripping off her other annoying shoe. She pushed open the door startling the butler.

"MOVE!" shouted Sakura.

The butler moved out of the way and Sakura stomped out to retrieve her clothes.

Syaoran stood there dazed, thinking about what Sakura said.

"_MONEY ISN'T EVERYTHING!"_

12312312312313212312313213132123123123123

Sakura walked home angrily thinking.

"_That Syaoran Li! The nerve of him to do that! But, after all he is a snobby rich guy…………"_

Since it was dark she gave Touya a call to tell them she wasn't coming home for dinner and was safe. She picked up something from McDonalds and ate as she walked, still thinking.

When she walks home, she always walks pass an airline store with a poster hanging there. She would walk past it normally usually but tonight she saw someone there that caught her attention.

Shingo stood there staring at the girl on the poster. Sakura began walking to him, heart thumping. Then his phone beeped and Sakura stopped. Shingo took out his phone and opened the message.

"I'll be seeing you in 11 hours! Can't wait! – Sharina."

Shingo smiled happily.

Sakura was stunned. It was the first time she saw him smile so broadly. She walked to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Konba wa Shingo. What are you doing here?"

Shingo turned to look at her and smiled at her. He put his phone into his pocket.

"You're really beautiful tonight," he said.

He lifted his hand and brushed some of Sakura's hair away from her right cheek. He leaned down and kissed her lightly and gently. He got back up then gave her a last smile.

"Night," he said still smiling. "I'm so happy to see you tonight."

He walked away leaving her.

Sakura stood there stunned, blushing. She sat down on the side of the shop.

Did that just happened? She thought. Was it Shingo's dream or was it mine?

12312312312312313132123132132123123

"Konnichiwa Shingo! Over here!" shouted Hiro.

Syaoran, Eriol and Hiro was having their usual picnic with their rich food. It was lunchtime and a big day for Shingo.

Shingo ran over.

"Konnichiwa guys!" he said so cheerfully that the guys looked at him like he had gone crazy. "Nani?"

"Oh nothing, apart from the fact that someone seem to be to cheerful," said Eriol.

Shingo laughed and sat down, taking the wine that Hiro offered him.

"So, when is you special person coming back?" asked Syaoran, knowing exactly why Shingo was so happy.

Shingo's phone began ringing.

He immediately answered it.

"Moshi Moshi? You're here? I'll be right there."

With that he ended the call, got up and ran.

"Hey Shingo! Where are you going!" said Eriol.

"She's here!" shouted back Shingo.

Hiro, Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other and immediately got up and ran after Shingo. Shingo's heart was feeling with warmth, he had waited so long. Shingo halted just outside the gate and looked at the girl that stood there with her back to him, waiting.

She was a pretty girl with wavy long brown hair, deep brown eyes and rosy pink lips. She wore a baby yellow dress. She turned around and looked at Shingo and smiled.

Shingo approached her. The guys, who finally caught up with him, smiled and followed him.

"Ohayo Shingo!" said Sharina.

"Ohayo Sharina!" said Shingo when he arrived in front of her.

"I missed you so much!" said Sharina and hugged him. "You're all grown up now!"

"Sharina! You don't know how much Shingo was missing you!" said Syaoran.

Shingo punched Syaoran on the shoulder in a friendly way and chuckled like a kid.

"I know, and I'm sorry I took so long to message," said Sharina smiling at Shingo.

"It's alright, but your back and that's what counts," said Shingo.

Sharina gave everyone a hug.

"Hey, can we have some lunch now?" said Hiro.

"Yeah, we got some wine and amazing food that you just _can't_ get on a plane," said Eriol.

Sharina laughed.

"You guys are still the same. Always the funniest!" said Sharina giving Hiro and Eriol hug also. "You don't know how much men I have met all these years. They all are nothing like you guys!"

They didn't know that Sakura was just walking past and stopped to look at their little reunion. Sakura felt like a loser. Shingo has a pretty girl friend. He doesn't want her at all, she knew now. Watching them talk and laugh together makes Sakura wanted to cry but kept her tears back. She stomped into the school heart broken.

"OK. Enough chit chat. I'm serious about lunch," said Hiro.

"OK you two playboys," said Sharina walking into the middle of Eriol and Hiro, putting her arms around their shoulders. "It's a date."

They began walking back into school laughing. Syaoran began walking after them, but stopped when he saw his best friend not moving with a frown on his face.

"What's up?" said Syaoran.

Shingo looked up and gave his friend a weak smile.

"Nothing. Better go and have lunch," said Shingo walking into school.

1231231231231231231231231231232

"Cheers for Sharina," said Eriol lifting his glass up.

They all clinked their glasses together, said cheers and drank the wine. They were in the club in a private room celebrating for the return of Sharina. Shingo wasn't looking happy, he was just like usual, quiet.

"Has it been busy Sharina?" asked Syaoran who sat beside her.

"Very," replied Sharina. "All the modelling is tiring but I'm still going to finish university. How about you?"

"Oh he definitely is busy. A lot of things are going thorugh his mind you know! Actually it's just one particular thing that keeps him busy………." Said Hiro slyly. Syaoran gave him a glare. "A girl called Sa-ku-ra!"

Syaoran threw a punch at him and he blocked it chuckling. Sharina laughed her lady laugh.

"How is she like?" she asked.

"She's all moody! Very confident," chuckled Eriol. "Confident enough to make the ultimate Li Xiao Lang to fall in-love!"

They laughed again and Syaoran glared.

"That sounds so much like your sister," said Sharina.

"Now you think of it! YEAH!" said Hiro.

Syaoran threw another punch a thim which he again blocked laughing his head off.

"What are you on about! How can that little thing be like my sister!" snapped Syaoran.

They laughed more at Syaoran's embarrassment. Eriol turned to Shingo while the others talked. He saw he wasn't participating in with the conversations much. He lifted the glass towards him for cheers and Shingo gave it to him and they both drank.

"What's the matter Shingo? Why aren't you happy? Sharina's back," said Eriol.

"I know she's back. She's sitting right there," said Shingo getting his glass, not looking up.

"So, how was travelling around world and being a model like?" asked Syaoran.

"Perfect, but I missed people a lot and it wasn't always perfect plane trips. Travelling was rough," said Sharina leaning on the couch.

"You call that rough? It was rougher for Shingo waiting for you!" said Hiro laughing.

Sharina laughed and said,

"I know. But thing that kept me going was thinking that when I came back, a cheerful sweet Shingo would be waiting for me."

She looked at Shingo.

"What's the matter Shingo? You don't seem to be very happy. You make that face every time you weren't happy-"

"I DON'T," said Shingo a bit too loudly in an angry tone.

Sharina and all the guys looked at him.

"What really is the matter Shingo?" asked Sharina.

"Why do you have to take all those pictures in the posters and everything! People can see," said Shingo, covering up. That wasn't why he was mad.

"Er, Shingo. Sure people can see! But not much………I at least couldn't see anything anyway and you know me," said Hiro wondering what was wrong with him.

"Hai. It's only," said Syaoran making a motion of slicing a picture with only his head and shoulders with his hand. "Like this!"

"It's my job," said Sharina looking tenderly at Shingo.

"Yeah Shingo. It's her job, don't you think your over reacting?" said Eriol.

"I know you're worried for me," Sharina said and walked up to him.

She knelt down, level with his face.

"I can tell you that I really like you!" she said and kissed him on the side of his forehead.

The guys began to exclaim.

"Hey it's not fair! He gets a kiss! Oi! Sharina!" they said.

"But of course I missed you guys being hilarious and funny!" continued Sharina and lifted up her glass for another cheers.

Shingo sat there with a serious expression. Thinking.

Do you like the story? Should I continue? DUNNO! It's up to you! So review and review and……review:p see u guys soon! 

Angol

Elaine Kwok Page 12 of 12


	7. Two to the One

Thanks for the three that reviewed lolz! Love you guys and all my other readers that I'm sure is reading but that hasn't reviewed wink wink nudge nudge lolz….just kidding you dun hafta review its great ur reading my story!

cutebowlofvioletcurry: Thanks! Glad you like it …. Mmmm…. I'm not sure bout lemo scene man…. Ive never done them b4 so yea… I'll c….. Hiro is modelled after Akira if I can remember correctly… "…sorry I'm not so sure cause I haven't seen HYD in sooo long! Hehe…anyways thanks for reviewing again! AND hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Disclaimer: naaah… I WISH I owned CCS but I dun hehe….so yea…. Story is also copyrighted from Hana Yori Dango and Meteor Garden but I changed it a bit!...so yea… please dun report me (

ON WITH THE STTTTOOOOORRRIIIEEE

Sakura shoved her books into her locker. She hasn't seen any of the clow four for nearly a week. She felt awfully weird and had no idea why.

"_Isn't this supposed to be good? Them not annoying me?"_

"Sakura! How come these guys are squirting water at me at the front gate?" said Richie who was soaked, heading towards Sakura.

"Richie? What guys?" exclaimed Sakura feeling the " SyaoranLi" spirit once again.

"I dunno. But I think they aren't friendly, they chased me."

"WHAT? But that means they are still looking for you?"

"Yea, guess so."

Then Richie's eyes widen.

"Oh no, run for it Sakura, I'm right behind you," Richie said.

Sakura quickly turned and ran.

Sure enough, a couple of guys were coming down the corridor with water guns. The two ran as fast as they could. They chucked stuff at them and squirted them, but they kept running. For the whole break they ran…………..

231231321231231231233213213212323

"I haven't been to school for so long! I've forgotten how big the cafeterias are," said Sharina sitting at a table in the cafeteria with the clow four.

"The food ain't that bad either," said Hiro eating some omelette.

"So. Have you guys got any girlfriends at all right now?" said Sharina in her lady way.

"Us? You know who we are!" said Eriol.

"Yeah, Eriol changes girlfriends every week," said Hiro.

"Well your not any better!" said Eriol.

They all laughed.

"Mm. How about you Shingo ne?" said Sharina talking to him like he was 5 years old.

"I haven't got one," said Shingo quietly.

"Oh. How come? Your so sweet!" said Sharina.

"Sharina! That's a bit mean. The only reason why Shingo didn't get any girlfriends is—"

Shingo glared at Hiro.

"Um. I didn't say anything," said Hiro falling quiet immediately.

"Er. How about I meet you up with some of my friends? They're all supermodels," continued Sharina to Shingo.

"It's OK," said Shingo.

"Why not? You don't like super—"

"I don't want any girlfriends Sharina," said Shingo quietly but firmly.

Then, a guy dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans came over.

"Sharina- san?" he asked.

"Hai? Oh! Michael- kun!" exclaimed Sharina turning around smiling at him.

The Clow Four looked at the guy not smiling.

"Michael's one of my airline friends. Michael meet Clow Four. This is Syaoran, Eriol, Hiro and Shingo."

"Konnichiwa, boku wa Michael- desu, dozo yoroshiku. And Shingo who sits next to you must be your boy friend."

"Oh, of course not. His a really close friend, like a brother."

Syaoran, Eriol and Hiro looked at Shingo then back at Michael.

"Oh right. Everybody knows, a girl like you only deserves the people in Clow 4," continued Michael. "Then Syaoran must be your boy friend."

Clow 4 looked at him coldly. A girl like her only deserves one of them? Who does he think he is. Syaoran gave him a cold stare and lift up a red ribbon with two fingers.

"Ummmm, I think I got to go Sharina. See you around," Michael said and hurried off.

"Um. I'm so sorry guys. I didn't know he was that, um, rude," said Sharina.

"Don't be. I suggest you not to hang around people like that. But it's not up to any of us to tell you who to be friends with and who not to," said Hiro with a stiff voice.

Syaoran wasn't really paying attention. He was looking at his best friend. Shingo was like a sad dog, everything was drooping.

"_I thought Sharina was Shingo's girl friend. How come she acts like that?" _ Syaoran thought looking at Shingo who wasn't talking but staring down.

123123123123123122313213131312313213

Sakura and Richie faces where covered in dirt and they had leaves stuck in their hair and clothing. But they still kept running. They were wet as well. They were getting so tired. Then Richie tripped and landed with a thud.

"Richie!" shouted Sakura helping him up.

But doing that caused her time. The people who were chasing them caught up and surrounded them. They fired water at them making her squeal.

The Clow Four and Sharina was just walking pass and saw what was happening. Syaoran smiled and Eriol and Hiro's eyes widened. Sharina looked shocked and Shingo glared.

"What's going on?" said Sharina.

Sakura saw and panicked.

"_Why do I always seem like a idiot when I see him? Especially when I'm in front of his girlfriend!"_ she thought.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Shingo and marched up to Sakura.

The people who were chasing Richie and Sakura backed away and ran.

SHINGO? Thought Sakura. This can't be……..Shingo is saving me!

"What the hell are you doing Shingo?" said Syaoran marching up to them.

"It's enough Xiao Lang," said Shingo.

Syaoran glared into Shingo's eyes and he glared back.

"You haven't fallen for HER have you," said Syaoran through gritted teeth.

"What's it to you," bit back Shingo. "It's my business."

"She's my victim!" said Syaoran and grabbed at her arm but Shingo held her other.

"OW! That hurts!" shouted Sakura.

"She's mine OK!" said Syaoran and pulled again but Shingo pulled back.

"She's not anyone's!" Shingo shouted back and pulled at her left arm.

The two guys pulled at her arms and Sakura had just about enough.

"LET GO SYAORAN LI!"

She didn't know that those words would break a strong since born friendship.

Syaoran stopped and Shingo stopped. Syaoran flung Sakura's arm away. Shingo loosened his grip.

"OK Shingo Tang Lei, you win this time," he said coldly and walked back the way they came.

Hiro and Eriol who was heading towards them rolled their eyes and Eriol went after Syaoran while Hiro went to Shingo. Shingo stood there and let go of Sakura's arm.

"What is up with you now Shingo?" asked Hiro.

Sharina walked up to Sakura and helped her up.

"C'mon. Let's get you to a bathroom so we can fix you up," she said kindly.

They walked to the bathroom. Sharina handed Sakura her own handkerchief.

"Here, you can use it to wipe your face," she said. "Every girl needs to look neat! After all you never know when you meet the person of your dreams."

Sakura took it and said thanks. She kept staring at Sharina. She was so beautiful. She wiped her face and did her hair. She tried to wash the handkerchief so she would give her back a clean handkerchief.

"Don't worry Sakura. You can keep it," Sharina said and smiled at her.

"Th-thanks," stammered Sakura. "I'm also sorry. I dirtied your handkerchief."

"No worries, I'll just get a new one."

"_Another rich beautiful person………"_ thought Sakura.

"You know, the way Shingo stand up for you just then it seems he likes you," said Sharina gently smiling.

"You think so?" said Sakura softly.

"Mmhm, your lucky to know him."

"_Wait a second! Isn't Sharina supposed to be Shingo's girlfriend?" sakura thought._

"No actually Miss Sharina! The one that Shingo likes is you," said Sakura softly.

"You think so?" smiled Sharina. "But, I know one day. Shingo would leave me. He'll find the one he likes!"

Sakura looked down and Sharina's shoes caught her eyes.

"Your shoes are so pretty! I've always wanted a pair of those!" she exclaimed.

"You think so? I like them too. At France, there was a saying that everybody should have a beautiful pair of shoes. Your beautiful pair of shoes would bring you to a beautiful place," said Sharina smiling at her. "Let's get out of the toilets."

They left the toilet.

She's so pretty, smart AND kind. No wonder Shingo likes her, thought Sakura………..

Weird But that was the story! Please review! I think I'll speed up but just school is busy………When will it end? Ask any questions! And you HAVE to place reviews!

Angol

Elaine Kwok Page 8 of 8


	8. Sick Sakura

IM SORRY GUYS!... I haven't had time lately to update the story because of school…. Been very hectic and had heaps of assessments and exams ….. but I've uploaded again! So don't go off reading it….. I promise I'll update to at least chapter 20! P….. SO thanks for all those that reviewed! I love ya all!

Angol

ON WITH THE STTTTOOOOORRRIIIEEE

Sakura clutched a map, walking.

"Walk on the path then look to your left to the bushes," she muttered. "Where are you Richie?"

Suddenly a bush leaped up.

"Here I am!" said the bush.

"AHHHHH! Richie, you scared me to death!" said Sakura looking at Richie who had some leaves and branches stuck on him.

"Sorry, but you found me! Lets sit down."

The sat down on a nearby bench.

"Well, why did you ask me to come here for?" asked Sakura.

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to-want to-er……" stuttered Richie.

"Want to what?"

"Go to this boat trip my dad is holding!" blurted Richie.

"Is that all?"

"Yes…….."

"Of course I will! A boat trip it's gonna be fun…….."

"Yeah, there's gonna be so much things and……."

Sakura felt dizzy, she was just thinking,

"_A boat trip, that's nice………"_

Richie voice sounded like far in space. She felt like she was floating and closed her eyes and felt herself fall but couldn't stop it.

"And there's lots of food- Sakura! Sakura? SAKURA!" shouted Richie, kneeling next to the unconscious Sakura.

A hand. Voices.

"Looks like your sister has a fever."

"I'll go and make her some porridge for when she wakes up," said Touya.

Sakura opened her eyes.

"Your awake sweetie," said Mr Kinomoto.

"How did I get into my bed?" said Sakura sitting up leaning on her pillow.

"Richard took you home."

"How did he do that?"

"Carried you."

"He had trouble too, panting and all," said Touya coming into the room with a bowl of porridge.

Sakura stuck her tongue out and received her porridge. Mr Kinomoto chuckled and got up.

"That was quick son, meaning the porridge."

"It was those microwave ones," said Touya shrugging.

"Ha, should have known!" said Sakura.

"I'm gonna go to the shops and I'll be back in a jiff," said Mr Kinomoto. "Make sure your sister don't get into any trouble Touya."

"Sure I'll baby-sit the kajuu," said Touya.

"I don't need a baby-sitter!" said Sakura.

Mr Kinomoto laughed and went out of the room. Sakura finished her porridge as Touya made himself comfortable on a chair near the bed. Sakura got out of the bed and put on her slippers.

"Where do you think your going?" said Touya.

"Getting changed," said Sakura slipping into the bathroom.

"_I wonder where Sakura Kinomoto is? Haven't seen her since break," _thought Syaoran.

"Xiao Lang?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I'm just thinking," said Syaoran.

"Did you hear what I said?" said Hiro.

"No."

"I said Sakura Kinomoto's sick and went home at break."

"What? She's sick?"

"Yeah. Why do you sound worried?"

"I'm not worried! Er, I was just surprised that a person like her would get sick!"

Syaoran thought for a second and got up.

"I'm gonna skip the rest of school, see ya guys later," he said and ran off.

"What's up with him?" said Eriol.

Hiro shrugged.

Mr Kinomoto pulled into the driveway and turned of the car engine. He emerged out of the car with 7 bags of shopping. He stumbled to the front door and fumbled for his keys. He found them in his coat and clicked open the door. The click woke Sakura.

"_Dad's home," _she thought.

Mr Kinomoto shut the door and went into the kitchen placing the shopping on the kitchen table with a thud. That thud woke Touya who was asleep beside Sakura's bed on the chair.

Mr Kinomoto began to unpack the shopping. When he was putting the carrots in the fridge the doorbell rang. He sighed and shouted,

"Touya, can you get the door. I'm a bit busy with the shopping!"

Upstairs, Toruya sighed and got up from his chair and left Sakura's room. As he reached the door the doorbell rang again.

"Coming!" said Touya.

He opened the door to find a guy in a grey t-shirt and black cargos with brown hair. He seemed muscly. Touya thought that a guy like this would only go to someone's house to find a girl and the only girl in this house was Sakura.

"What do you want?" said Touya.

Sakura in her bed heard the remark. She thought,

"_That's weird, Touya normally say polite things at the door."_

She got out of her bed and raced downstairs. It seemed Mr Kinomoto heard the remark too because he poked his head out from the kitchen.

Sakura halted at the base of the stairs in her cardcaptor pjs and gasped. She stared at the person at the door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she shouted.

"You know this guy Sakura?" said Touya stepping aside.

"Sure I do!"

She stomped up to Syaoran and pointed at him.

"Listen Touya, dad. This is the guy who made me sick!"

Touya looked at Syaoran and glared.

"No one gets away with making my sister sick. What's your dad's name?" said Touya coldly.

"Now now, No need to be that fierce Touya," said Mr Kinomoto.

"I still need to know his dad's name. What's your dad's name?"

Syaoran calmly said,

"Wing Gen Li."

"Speak up can't hear KID," said Touya.

Syaoran gritted his teeth and said again louder,

"My dad is Wing Gen Li."

"Wing Gen Li? Isn't he the gentleman who owns the most famous restaurants/hotels in Japan and also own Li mechanics which is where Tori works?" said Mr Kinomoto.

"Yes, I guess so" said Syaoran with a shrug.

"Touya, that makes him your boss," said Mr Kinomoto.

Sakura swore that Touya was going to yell. But he didn't but instead he said,

"Oh really? Then you must be Syaoran Li. Care for dinner?"

Syaoran shrugged and said, "OK."

"But-," started Sakura.

"Show your friend to the dinner table Sakura," said Mr Kinomoto.

Sakura sighed and said,

"You're very lucky Syaoran Li!"

"You have a nice family," Syaoran said startling Sakura.

"Oh, thanks."

She led him into the kitchen and asked him to sit at the dinner table. When they finally started eating, Sakura noticed that Syaoran was rather polite. He didn't seem snobby or anything. He ate politely and spoke politely. After dinner he insisted he should leave because it was getting late. Sakura led him out the door and to his car. On the way Syaoran spoke.

"You have a nice family."

"You said that before," said Sakura.

Syaoran shrugged.

"Can I come to your house sometimes, like on the weekends?"

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! Especially not this weekend."

"Why?"

"Richie invited me on a boat trip on the star cruiser and I won't be home."

"Boat trip?"

"Yeah boat trip. We're at your car and I'm getting cold. See ya."

Sakura walked back inside as Syaoran started his car engine smiling.

"_Boat trip. I think I can take care of that."_

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

"Yes. You're invited. Course!" said Eriol on the phone at Syaoran's house.

Hiro flipped through his log book, looking at the his events for the weekend.

"Xiao Lang. You know we're going to the Markus club, right?" said Hiro.

"Huh? We are?" said Syaoran pouring some juice for himself.

"Yes."

"Well. I suggest you guys cancel all plans. Cause we're going somewhere else."

"Hold a sec please. NANI!" exclaimed Eriol, covering the phone mouth piece with his hand.

"Well. I've decided to take you to a more, fun and interesting place. That I bet you won't regret," said Syaoran lifting his glass up.

"What kind of place is that?" said Eriol.

"Secret," said Syaoran.

Eriol shrugged and went back to his conversation, ready to cancel everything.

"How about Shingo? Is he invited?" asked Hiro, worried about Syaoran and Shingo's fight.

"Well, I invited Sharina. He should be coming," said Syaoran shrugging.

"OK," said Hiro and went back to his log book, crossing off: Saturday, Sunday, Markus Club with guys.

There we go! Another chapter! PLEASE REVIEW. I know I'm speaking things to fast but bear with me……I don't want this story to take me gazillion years to finish! PLEASE REVIEW!

Angol

Elaine Kwok Page 10 of 10


	9. Holiday Cruiser Catastrophe?

Hi again! Since I'm so nice I've decided to update today lolz….. this chapter is longer then usual so I hope you guys will be satisfied! Thanks soooooo much for the awesome awesome people that always and are reviewing! (Espes you curry, love reading your reviews haha……) Anyways! Hope you guys like the story! Ja mata!

Angol

PS, shootholes! I've just realised my friend's cp (I use hers to upload my fic) has auto footer S…. her names been showing up on almost every chap! Don't stalk her okay guys? hehe….Sheeshkabobs! She forced me to write this mmm so yea! Haha… anyway……..

Disclaimer: OHHH….. been naughty last chapter forgot to put disclaimer on last chapter! P… welll anways… unforetunately I dun own CCS… n also my plot is copyrighted….

ON WITH THE STTTTOOOOORRRIIIEEE

"It's so huge!" said Sakura, beaming at the star cruiser. "Look at the top! It's probably great going sunbaking up there."

"Yeah, it looks great. You'll see some similar things down there too," said Richie.

"What do you mean?"

"My dad only booked the functions on first guest floor of the cruiser."

"Oh, right."

"Hey! Who's those girls up there?"

Sakura looked up. She gasped. It was Rei and Minako, the richest and snobbiest girls at school.

Minako gasped looking down.

"What's that Sakura girl doing here?" said Rei.

"I don't know. Hey, Syaoran! What's them two doing here?" said Minako.

Syaoran came over to the two girls and looked down.

"Our other guests," he said.

Sakura wanted to scream really loud. She can't believe it. Syaoran was going on the same boat trip as her. She just couldn't believe it!

"What are you doing here? Richie's dad booked the whole ship!" yelled Sakura.

"Well, I bought the ship yesterday. So, yeah," said Syaoran shrugging.

Richie gaped at Syaoran. Sakura was going red. Then, coming from the other direction, Shingo and Sharina came into view. They stopped when they saw Richie and Sakura.

"Hi Sakura," said Sharina. "Who's he?"

"Oh, hi, he's my friend Richie," said Sakura smiling.

"Are you going on the boat trip as well?"

"Er………we WERE going to the boat trip. Until Syaoran bought the ship."

"Oh. Well, that doesn't matter you can come with us!"

"No! That's not necessary!"

Sharina went over to Sakura and pulled her over to where Shingo was. She looked up at Syaoran and shouted,

"Xiao Lang. Can Sakura come too?"

Syaoran shrugged.

"That means a yes," Sharina continued.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak and to disagree.

"Come with us," said Shingo rather quietly.

Sakura looked at him, feeling rather pleased and embarrassed. She nodded. Sharina dragged Sakura and Shingo to the ship. Sakura suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Richie, aren't you coming?"

"I thought you were leaving me behind," said Richie hurrying up to Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes and they hurried up the ship, just as the horn blasted.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Clow 4, Sharina, Minako and Rei were sunbaking at the top of ship. They had ice wine as refreshments. They lay there, relaxing. Everything they wore was expensive and famous. They all had different sunglasses on.

"Oi, you two," said Eriol to Shingo and Syaoran. "It's perfect here. Since we're already here, how about you two have a toast. Set out the fight ne?"

Shingo turned his head to look at Eriol then Syaoran through his reddish, greenish sunglasses. Syaoran however didn't look at any of them. He lifted his glass of red wine up at Shingo who was three sun baking benches away with Hiro, Eriol and Sharina between them.

Just then, Sakura pulled Richie up the stairs to the top of the ship. She was so excited. She wanted to feel the wind in her hair, feel the warm sun on her skin. She put her head up and then quickly turned around to go back down when she saw the Clow Four, Sharina, Minako and Rei sunbaking. They all looked at her.

"Oh! Sakura wanna join us sunbaking?" said Sharina getting up, pushing off her sunglasses.

Sakura turned around embarrassed.

"Er………I'll love too, but I didn't bring any clothes for sun baking," said Sakura trying her best to smile and not show she was lying.

"Probably don't even have any," whispered Rei to Minako.

Then, Richie's mobile rang. He took the phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hi Touya. You wanna speak to Sakura? Sure."

Richie handed the phone to Sakura.

"Moshi Moshi."

Sakura went up on the deck and moved to the edge of the ship.

"What do you want Touya? WHAT? I'm not gonna do that! ARE YOU INSANE? What kind of brother ARE you?"

Sakura, fuming, chucked the mobile over the edge. Richie stared in horror.

"That was my mobile Sakura!" he whined.

The others stared at her like she was crazy.

"So feisty man," chuckled Hiro.

Sharina walked up to Sakura who was still fuming at her brother.

"Sakura, we're having this party tonight. Do you wanna come?" said Sharina.

"That's really nice for you to invite me, but I didn't bring clothes for that either…………" said Sakura looking down.

"No worries! You can use mine!" said Sharina. "That's done, meet me in my room at 5."

Sakura could only nod.

"And your friend Richie can come to," continued Sharina.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

"You have really beautiful hair," said Sharina.

"Thank you," replied Sakura.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a two-piece. A black boob tube and a long black dress with a split on the side. She would have just grabbed a skirt from her own suitcase but she didn't want to be rude. Sharina combed down her hair gently.

"You have really nice skin too," said Sharina parting her hair.

Sakura gave her a smile.

She couldn't help thinking about Shingo and Syaoran. If they were still angry at each other.

"Miss Sharina. Have Shingo and Li made up yet?" she asked, eyes not leaving the mirror.

Sharina gave a sigh and put the comb down, putting her face next to Sakura, looking into the mirror with her.

"I'm afraid not. They haven't really spoken to each other at all. Shingo didn't want to come, I just dragged him along. But that doesn't matter for now. We're going to make you really beautiful tonight! Give them a huge surprise! Startle them!" said Sharina smiling, similar to Shingo's.

Sakura smiled back and gave a confident nod.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Using a large spoon, Syaoran scooped some salad on his plate. Shingo did the same on the other side of the table. Hiro was near the champagne, waiting for Sakura to show up so he can start the party officially. Eriol hung around Minako and Rei. Richie was looking at the paintings on the walls.

"Everybody, we're here."

Everybody looked up. They saw Sharina in her smashing pale yellow-gold cocktail dress and Sakura blushing beside her.

"What do you think?" asked Sharina gesturing at Sakura.

"Very cute," said Hiro.

"It suits you," said Eriol.

Syaoran just gaped and nearly dropped his plate. Shingo just looked at her expressionless. Sakura felt liked a princess, with everyone looking at her. She then suddenly walked towards Syaoran, which made Syaoran look very surprised. But then he grew jealous as Sakura walked pass him and stood next to Richie. She smiled at him and chatted a bit about what happened when she went into Sharina's room. Hiro opened the bottle of champagne with a pop and said,

"Everybody. Let's Party!"

He poured the champagne on the glass pyramid as the music played.

Eriol walked over to Sakura and said,

"Excuse me Sakura, care to dance?"

Sakura began to blush and said,

"I don't know how to dance."

"No worries. I can teach you as we dance," said Eriol.

Sakura put her hand into his and they moved away to dance.

She danced for a while then went to get a drink, before she could lift the glass to her lips, Hiro came over and lifted a hand smiling charmingly at her.

Sakura put the glass down silently and went to dance with him.

After that she got her drink and began to talk to Richie when Shingo came over and asked her ever so quietly for a dance.

She couldn't decline.

She looked into his eyes as they danced. Everything seemed silent to her. She felt like she was in a dream.

They finished and she went to Richie, finally able to talk.

Minako and Rei in the corner looked at Sakura.

"What is so good about her?" said Rei.

"Dunno, but nearly all the Clow Four has danced with her," said Minako.

They swelled with jealousy.

"HEY! How about we do the dark kissing things we did last year?" said Rei.

"Great idea! I'll announce it, you get to the lights. I'm kissing Syaoran," said Minako heading for the stage.

Meanwhile, everybody was drinking and eating and the band was playing softly. Minako got up the stage and motioned for the band to stop playing. Rei was ready at the light switch.

"Konba wa everybody. It's now 11:59 pm on our cruise party. Tonight we have a special game. The dark kissing game. We shall turn of the lights and everybody grab someone and kiss them. Here we go!"

The lights turned off. There was scrabbling and squeals.

"Where's Syaoran!"

"Where's Eriol!"

"Where's Hiro!"

"Where are they! Where's Clow 4!"

Then the lights turn on. Sakura had just ran into anyone and kissed them, she actually hoped it was Shingo. But when she opened her eyes, she found herself on top of Syaoran. She gasped and quickly got up and wiped her mouth.

"Oh my god! I kissed him! I kissed him on the MOUTH! The pig!" she thought disgusted.

"Sakura! Sakura!" said Richie rushing over. He then saw Syaoran and Sakura standing next to each other, both looking red. "Sakura you didn't, you didn't—"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to know!" said Sakura covering her ears.

She quickly rushed out the door and Syaoran followed her shocked. Everybody stared at them, stunned.

"If she kissed Syaoran, then who did I kiss?" Minako whispered aloud.

She turned and saw Richie was the man closest to her and he was next to her before. She screamed. Richie screamed.

Outside where Sakura ran, Syaoran followed behind.

"GET LOST SYAORAN!" Sakura yelled not facing him.

"I will. Later, but don't you think that kissing me was pretty nice?" he replied getting closer to her from behind.

He circled her waist with his hands and went for her neck. Sakura shoved him hard and pushed him away. She ran as fast as she could, racing for her room.

I'm not Cinderalla, Sleeping Beauty nor any other princess! At the stroke of midnight I'm just a stupid pig! Thought Sakura.

1231231231231231231231231231232131231231231231231231

Sakura sat on a chair at the lobby of the cruise. She looked out the window still mind paralysed about what happened yesterday night.

Clow four, Minako, Rei and Sharina came through the corridor.

"Oh, look. It's the attention seeking bitch," said Minako crossing her arms.

Sakura felt anger rising up she shouted back,

"I didn't kiss him! He LET me kiss him!"

"Tell us the truth Syaoran," said Rei.

"She wanted to kiss me. I didn't do anything. I felt someone push me over and then I saw it was her," said Syaoran matter of factly…….But the real truth was, when the game started he had deliberately stood as near to Sakura as possible.

"Shingo?………." Sakura whispered looking at him.

"Don't explain anything to me. I hate people who are attention seekers," he said firmly and coldly.

"HAI. Don't be tricked by her!" said Rei to Shingo.

Sakura tried her best to keep her face straight and marched through them. As soon as they were behind her she ran for her room, bursting into tears. She knew she was an idiot thinking that Shingo would save her.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Syaoran sat on a white plastic chair, outside, near the bar. He knew that he didn't mean to hurt her but he felt he had to. Richie came up behind him, a mad look on his face.

"Li Xiao Lang. I demand a competition. You hurt Sakura too much! If I win you stop hurting her and leave her alone. If you win…then what ever!" he said, slamming his hands on the matching white table.

Syaoran shrugged and nodded. He got up and went near the pool, Richie followed.

"What do you want to compete in?" asked Syaoran.

"Dunno, what do you want?"

"How about water wrestling?"

"Wh- What!"

Before Richie could say anything else, Syaoran pulled him with him when he jumped into the pool.

123123123123123123123123123123123123

"Sakura…"

"Sakura yourself you idiot! Wake up!" shouted Syaoran in Richie's ear.

Richie got up. He was lying down on the floor near the pool. Syaoran had a white towel draped on his shoulders looking over him.

"Huh? What happened?" stammered Richie.

"You didn't last a minute in the water you idiot! I had to rescue you!" said Syaoran laughing.

"WHAT! I demand a re match!" shouted Richie getting up going after Syaoran.

"No way. I'm not going to rescue you again. Beside, I'm to hungry to play silly games with you," said Syaoran going to the kitchen.

He lifted up boxes. Nothing there. He went to the store room and found nothing but cups and dishes.

"Where the hell is the food?" he said.

"There isn't anything in here……… How about going fishing?" she Richie scratching his head.

Syaoran shrugged and got the fishing things in another store room in a few minutes. They sat comfortably waiting for a bite.

"You know I haven't finished with you yet. You can't hurt Sakura like that you know!" said Richie.

"What's up with you?" said Syaoran.

"Sakura's never cried like this before. She's always been a girl that stood up to people and stuck up to her friends! She stuck up for me a numerous of times you know! I can't let you hurt her like that!"

"Oh my god kid. You've got a crush on Kinomoto," said Syaoran laughing, opening a can of Sprite.

Richie's ears went red and he looked down like a little kid.

"Well. That's bad luck for you. You don't have a chance," said Syaoran.

"What do you mean I don't have a chance!"

"Can't you see? She kissed me last night! ME! She likes me kid!"

"No she doesn't! Your lying!" said Richie standing up.

"Sorry to break your heart!" said Syaoran laughing.

Richie grabbed the ice bucket that was meant for the caught fish and threw some of the ice at Syaoran. Syaoran choked on his drink and glared at Richie.

"YOU! Chucking ice at me!" said Syaoran jumping up.

"You're an asshole Syaoran!" said Richie chucking more ice, running away from him.

Syaoran followed him, chasing him while he threw more ice. Richie ran up the stairs, screaming with Syaoran hot on his heels.

Sakura

Sakura sat outside on a bench, wind blowing on face. She wore a blue jacket, a simple t- shirt and shorts. She was still trying to recover. She heard screaming and looked towards the stairs.

Richie was running with Syaoran behind him. Syaoran was chucking ice at him. She stood up, a little shocked to see the two like that.

"Sakura! He's chucking ice at me!" said Richie running behind her.

"What's up this time?" asked Sakura.

Syaoran and Sakura caught each other's eye and recalled what happened the day before. They both grew red.

"Why aren't any of you talking?" asked Richie from behind Sakura.

"None of your business tweerp!" said Syaoran and head locked Richie.

Sakura looked at the two acting like little children. She was so glad that she was not the only person that had last night in her mind.

"Ow! Ow! Sakura some help!" said Richie.

"Hey! Get off him!" said Sakura.

Richie got loose and ran for the stairs again. Syaoran followed and Sakura followed.

Are they having fun or what?

1231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231

It was later in the night. Sakura was in her room on the ship, holding the clothing that Sharina leant her. She felt much better now and was wondering if she should return them. After all, Sharina never said anything not nice to her. She looked at herself in the mirror and gave a nod. She headed for Sharina' room. She was about to knock on the door when she heard Shingo's voice.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he said.

Sakura heard clinking of a glass.

"I was just thinking. Sakura is a pretty sweet girl isn't she?" Sharina said. "I know you like her. I feel weird I guess. For, your not just mine now. Not my Shingo."

Sharina poured red wine into the glass. She walked to Shingo and handed it to him.

"You like Sakura right?" she repeated.

Shingo gave an odd laugh.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sharina," he said eyes firm and staring.

"You do. I can tell Shingo."

There was a small silence. Then, Shingo suddenly stood up and gave Sharina a push, making her land on the couch. He leaned slightly forward to her.

"I can tell you one thing. You say I love Sakura but the one I love is you."

He leaned forward fully and kissed Sharina firmly on the mouth.

From outside, it didn't sound good to Sakura at all. She ran back to her room, once again heart broken.

Shingo released the kiss and looked into Sharina's eyes.

"You're not reacting," he said.

Sharina looked back at Shingo.

"You're not the little boy Shingo are you anymore?" said Sharina.

"No," said Shingo his eyes not leaving hers.

"Yes, I know now," said Sharina putting her hands gently on his cheeks leaning in.

Shingo pushed her away and got up from the couch.

"No," he said again and turned to the door. "It's different."

Sharina stood up also and lifted her arm up to place it on his shoulder, but dropped it again. Looking away. She knew she didn't loved him the way he loved her. If they had kissed that time, it would have been all fake.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was going around everyone's room knocking on there doors to eat dinner. He was rather fond of himself because he manage to catch some fish and slice it himself ready to eat. (Well, with Richie's help) He reached Sharina's room, finding Shingo standing there with her behind him.

"Sharina— Oh," Syaoran said as he entered the room, knocking. "I was just going to ask you to come out to eat."

"OK. I don't feel hungry. You guys eat without me," Sharina said giving Syaoran a smile.

Syaoran smiled back and went out of the room. Sharina sighed. Shingo proceeded out of the room, not turning, without a "Ja" or "Oyasuminasa" (Good night).

Soon, everybody (nearly everybody) came out rubbing there eyes.

"Oh my Gosh………It's like so late and you're asking us to eat dinner," said Hiro.

Everybody sat down and Syaoran started to give out the "raw fish".

"That's why I hate virgins because they always find stupid things to do to fill up their time," yawned Eriol.

Syaoran punched him in the stomach immediately and he winced though it wasn't very hard. Everybody stared at him.

"You – you're a virgin?" stuttered Rei.

"So what?" said Syaoran eating his "raw fish".

Sakura saw Syaoran blush and giggled to herself. Out the corner of her eyes, she saw Shingo at the edge of the ship near the table. She had thoughts of what she heard and wondered what he was doing there and not with Sharina. She took her bowl with her food and went over to him.

Rei and Minako excused themselves to the bathroom.

"Shingo? Where's Sharina?" She asked continue eating when she was beside him.

"She went to bed early," he said. "Is that stuff nice?"

"Hai, I'll go and get some for you –"

"Don't worry, I'll just get some off you."

He used his fingers and popped one piece in his mouth. Sakura stared at him feeling guilty about hearing their conversation.

"I accidentally heard your conversation…………" she began.

WHAT AM I DOING? She thought.

"You did?" said Shingo turning around a bit to face her.

Sakura nodded.

"I'm so sorry! I know it was rude. I was just walking past and it just caught my ears. I'm so sorry! Please………Don't hate me…" stuttered Sakura.

"If I ever would hate you I would never have saved you the other day," said Shingo and stared out at the sea.

Minako and Rei stood at their room balcony video taping everything………

Well hope you guys like it! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEWS! My story popularity and continuing all depends on it! P

Angol


	10. Erupt of Confusion

Hi! Sorry for the late update..but I've got lotsa work as usual! sighz I'll try and update as fast as I can! But never give up on my story! Cause I promise I'll update! I won't slack off …. Not this fast at least P…so happy reading! And thanks for reviewing of course an dkeep doing it! Cause its what keeps my story up! luv ya all

Angol

Ps, I soo wnna reply all of yous! AHHH I wanna cry.. but I dun have time.. doing this in a hurry! Soo sorry! I'll try and replies all of yous wif Qs in next chapter maybe… so sorry again!

Disclaimer: NOPE..i dun own CCS…n not the plot either .. but hope you like it anyway!

ON WITH THE STTTTOOOOORRRIIIEEE

"Morning Richie!" said Sakura running up to him.

"Hey Sakura!" began Richie.

"Did you like the boat trip yesterday?"

"Hai! It's such an experience! I went on a boat cruise with Clow 4! We even talked like we were friends! I won't have anyone bullying me anymore now- HUH? What the!"

A thousand beer, coke and all sort of cans were chucked at them. They quickly ran inside. The first lesson in the morning were athletics theorem. They needed sport shoes. Sakura opened her locker to search for her shoes. She searched high and low.

"What's the matter Sakura?" said Richie who already had his on his feet.

"I've lost them again! It's my third pair!" said Sakura panicking.

"Looking for these?" said a voice, a familiar voice.

Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran, Eriol and Hiro. She gasped. On Syaoran's feet were her NEW sport shoes. His toes stuck out of them. He acted cool with his hands in his pockets even though he knew he looked like a complete idiot. Sakura looked at him in horror and pushed past him and his friends, cursing. Richie ran after her.

"Did you see her FACE?" said Syaoran laughing his head off.

"Was that the thing you said that was very amusing so you had to drag us up so early?" asked Hiro giving a yawn and rolled his eyes.

Syaoran shrugged and smiled to himself as they began walking to class.

"I swear….You have the weirdest way to express love………" said Eriol.

"Hey!" exclaimed Syaoran. "We're Clow Four! You should be encouraging me! And where's Shingo?"

"I thought you guys had a fight? Why would you be looking for him?" said Hiro.

"Well, we're Clow Four right? It'll look weird to people having one missing………"

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Sakura ran to the balcony. She wanted to relax a bit and also see Shingo. She pushed the door and looked around. And sighed.

Not here………. She thought.

"You're looking for me?"

Sakura jumped and squealed.

"AH! You didn't even make a sound when you came in!" said Sakura.

Shingo stared at her innocently, laughed and went on the edge of the balcony. He swiftly jumped up on the stone edge and sat down. Sakura just looked at him, smiling through her eyes. He turned to look at her.

"Stop day dreaming and come up," he said chuckling.

She went over and started climbing, she had a lot of trouble.

"Can I have some help?" she said.

Shingo just looked at her.

"Can I have some help!"

He reached out a hand and she took it and finally got up.

"Thanks," she said to Shingo.

"It's still so beautiful up here. Especially when you sit on the side!" she continued.

"It's much more quite," said Shingo.

They started to talk like long lost friends.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Syaoran held two cans of coke. He wanted to find Shingo and apologize. He wanted to forget about fighting Sakura pulling arms thing. He didn't know where he was so he stopped a guy walking past by pulling his arm.

"Oi. Do you know where Shingo is?" he said.

"Er…….I saw him walking to the balcony, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" said the guy on his knees.

"Pathetic," muttered Syaoran.

He walked up to the balcony ready to do everything that was planned. But when he got up their she saw Sakura and him together talking like long lost friends. He felt fumed. He heard them talking really nicely.

"You know, that night I really thought you really hated me. Causing you all these trouble and problems," said Sakura to Shingo not noticing Syaoran there at all.

Shingo turned to her and gave her a smile.

"Silly girl," he said.

"Hey! I mean it! I really did think so!"

Jealousy swelled. Syaoran squeezed the coke cans so hard he popped them. He stomped out of the balcony and as he was walking down the stairs he chucked the cans aside. He wanted to see Hiro and Eriol. He needed to know the truth about all this. He walked to the fountain and found the two chatting. He went up to them in stiff, cold mode.

"You knew Shingo and Sakura are together don't you?" he said accusingly.

Eriol and Hiro looked at each other then back at Li.

"No……….Are they?" said Eriol.

"Um, cause if they are, it must have been after your fight with him…" said Hiro.

"Of course they are! I have evidence!" said Minako coming behind Syaoran.

She held a camera. She pressed on the buttons and handed it to Syaoran. Syaoran watched the things they taped. Shingo and Sakura talking a few times at the balcony. Then them talking on the boat eating off Sakura's bowl. Eriol and Hiro felt trouble brewing. Syaoran, in rage smashed the camera to the ground.

"Hey! My V8!" exclaimed Rei.

Minako walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. After this, we'll have more then a V8 camera," she whispered.

Minako walked over to Syaoran and gave a flirtious glance.

"Sakura doesn't want you. She wants Shingo. But who cares? I mean there are better people," said Minako.

She placed a hand on his arm.

"Don't touch me!" said Syaoran and flung her away like nothing with great force.

Minako squealed and nearly fell but Hiro caught her and helped her stand up again.

"You hit a woman Xiao Lang?" said Eriol.

He walked up to him.

"C'mon Xiao Lang. You know that Shingo only has eyes for Sharina. He can't like Sakura," Eriol continued.

He put an arm on his shoulder like mates.

"Get your hand off," said Syaoran coldly and clearly.

Eriol took his hand off and lift his hands up in a surrender way. Syaoran walked away in a really bad mood. Eriol walked back to Hiro and said:

"3 years ago he had that same flare in his eyes. It was when he nearly killed someone in a fight. Please tell me it's not coming again………"

Back at the balcony, Shingo's phone gave a few beeps. He looked at the message he got and said to Sakura,

"Sorry, but I need to go now."

He got of the edge and handed Sakura an envelope.

"What's this?" said Sakura accepting the envelope.

"It's an invitation to Sharina's birthday. You are going aren't you?" said Shingo.

Sakura paused for a second.

Then she nodded.

Shingo went off. Sakura sat there for a bit longer. She thought about the party, wondering if she should really go. Then she came up with the point that she should take someone with her. She got off the edge and headed for the door and stopped when she bumped into a black figure. She screamed.

"SYAORAN LI! You startled me! Just standing there! I'm going home………" stuttered Sakura, turning to the door.

Syaoran suddenly grabbed her by the neck with his hand.

"You're not going anywhere I'm afraid bitch!" he said.

Sakura's eyes widened and she stared at Syaoran who still had the hand on her neck which was quite firm.

"It's all your fault! Liking him! You always ruin things!" he shouted in her face.

"What are you talking about! What's wrong with you! Let me go! LET ME GO!" shouted Sakura.

"SHUT UP!"

Syaoran lift his fist to punch her but she quickly turned her head and made his hand bash onto the hard wall. She saw the expression on his face. The pain and hurt. She knew it hurt like hell because his eyes where scrounged up and his grip loosened on the neck. Seeing the chance she pushed him aside and ran out the door. She turned around and hastily threw her bag at him and quickly ran. She stumbled down the first flight of stairs but Syaoran practically jumped the first flight of stairs. He pushed her to the wall and started kissing her. She started shouting and screaming.

"Please don't! Please get off me please Syaoran! Please don't do this! PLEASE!"

Suddenly her pink shirt sleeve ripped from Syaoran grabbing it and she gasped. She started crying and didn't fight or struggle and just drop. Syaoran felt her loosen and looked at her crying face. He let her go, but she didn't move but just slide to the ground, still crying. He slides down with her, still facing her.

"Look, I'm…. so..so sorry………"

He put a hand on her shoulder and leaned his head on hers. His face was with a hurt expression, his eyes closed. He then sat down next to her on the side, an arm around her and she cried uncontrollably on his chest.

"Please stop crying………I'm not going to hurt you again……… Really…….I promise….."

123132132123132132131321321321321313121321321

Sakura stopped at her own door step.

How am I going to go into the house like nothing's happen? She thought.

She took a deep breath and stepped in.

"I'm home!"

Syaoran

He sat on his sofa, a maid was wrapping his hand with thick white bandages. It bled badly before. He leaned back in disbelief and thought back to what happened, hearing the screams still in his ears.

Sakura

She was in her bed couldn't sleep because of what happened. She remembered the expression that Syaoran had.

What is up with him? She thought. He always resist the pain.

She was really worried.

Syaoran

His hand has been finished but his mind hasn't. He was regretting what happen.

WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING? He thought.

What was he thinking? Sakura thought.

1231321321321321321321321321321321321321321321

The next morning, Sakura walked past a crowd of people at the notice board. She halted suddenly and turned her head towards the board. A yellow notice was pinned up. It said:

"DO NOT HURT SAKURA KINOMOTO ANYMORE!

SIGNED SYAORAN LI"

Her eyes widens and she ran away quickly with all the people staring at her.

12312312312312313123123123123123123123123123123123

After school, Chiharu and Sakura walked together. Chiharu suddenly remembered about the invitation she got. She quickly fished it out of her bag and stopped Sakura.

"Sakura! I got this invitation to Miss Sharina's party," said Chiharu.

"You did? Great! I'm going too," said Sakura.

"But, I've never been to these kind of parties. I don't even know what to wear, I'm just going to be embarrassed. I'm not sure I should go," said Chiharu looking down as they walk.

Sakura swished around with her hair flying.

"Your going and that's that!" said Sakura staring at Chiharu with firm eyes.

Chiharu nodded. If Sakura thought she had the confidence, she should have right?

They said good-bye and Sakura went of to her bike. She found a present in the basket and looked at it puzzled. She opened it to find a beautiful pale pink dress that sparkled.

"Oh my gosh! It's beautiful!" said Sakura.

She looked inside the thin box and found a small red card in it. She read the writing in white out and frowned.

"Dear Sakura, I'm so sorry about yesterday. Please accept my gift and wear it at the party. Syaoran Li(heart)"

"Sucked up asshole………" muttered Sakura. "I'm not going to keep this, this rubbish!"

She lifted up the boxes, ribbons and dress and was about to throw it to the ground but something halted her. She placed them down back into the bike basket.

Chiharu said she doesn't have anything to wear, thought Sakura.

She peddled to the cake shop as fast as she could, she was definitely going to invite Tomoyo. Richie was already going and she needed more encouragement, especially to face Syaoran after what happened.

Boring isn't it?P Review please?

Angol

Elaine Kwok


	11. Happy Birthday Sharina

Ohhh! Love you guys soo much! Thanks so much for reviewing! .. sorry for the late update! Its cause I've had lots of projects and assignments "! But yea, I finally managed to update! So I hope you like it! And remember review! Cause it all depends on the fans for a story stay alive hehe….

cHeRrYbLoSsOm- YEP.. dats exactly right… my story is from Meteor Garden and your characters are right

curry- Thanks! I love your reviews! Hehe…

Soul's Eclipse- haha yea…. There are cringe-ful parts! o.O Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chappie

my-reflection- hahah.. see how the story goes and if the FLUFF starts coming P….Eriol and Tomoyo are a couple in the story.. but muucch laterz on! So yea… dun worry I love the general couple ups in fanfics so yea! Hehe…

Pinaygrrl- REALLY! NOT BORING! Lolz…coollzz! Thanks for reviewing enjoy next chap!

Rebeca- Heres mi update! Thx for reviewing!

Well… I think that's everyone that reviewed my last chap! SO yea! Thanks guys! And still thanks to those who reviewed my otha chaps too! Just dun have enough time to review ALLLLLL! SOZ!

Disclaimer: Don't own cardcaptor as you should know! And unfortunately not really the plot either … btu I hope you like this version of it anyway!

ON WITH THE STTTTOOOOORRRIIIEEE 

Chiharu opened the box again. This time she was putting it on, getting ready for a great night. She looked at herself in the mirror. She just couldn't believe her luck getting such a great dress. She had to be the most beautiful tonight………

1231231231231231231231231231231231231231

Richie pushed open the doors to the party room. He wore the worst outfit ever, looking like elvis. Sakura was so embarrassed. She wore her hair in a messy bun and wore a black formal dress with Tomoyo who wore the same except she wore the colour blue. They wore diamond studs that shone in the light. They entered the party and looked around.

"Sakura, isn't that person a TV star? That one too!" exclaimed Richie. "I'm gonna go and get their autograph!"

"Richie!" groaned Sakura.

But she couldn't stop him. He had his pen and paper and was already talking to them.

"Just leave him Sakura," said Tomoyo. "Isn't that Li?"

She pointed to a person who wore a white suit with silver lining. Syaoran looked up thinking he heard his name called. He immediately saw Sakura and saw she wasn't wearing his gift and looked down. Sakura quickly looked down too.

"You're here Sakura!"

Eriol came from behind wearing a black suit with a bit of silver lining. He had 4 ear rings on one ear.

"Hey you're here Sakura. Xiao Lang's over there," he said. "OI! Xiao Lang! Sakura's here!"

He shouted across the room to him. Syaoran looked up and saw Eriol with Sakura he put down his plate, turned around walked away from them. Eriol was startled and puzzled.

How rude! Thought Sakura.

Sakura didn't notice Tomoyo chatting to Eriol.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" says Eriol.

"Um………I think you've seen me at school before," says Tomoyo shyly.

"I thought so," said Eriol smiling his charming smile. "It's very hard to forget a beautiful face such as yours."

Sakura looks up and saw them talking and Tomoyo blushing. She quickly goes up.

"Don't get involved with my friend!" says Sakura and pulls her away.

"Tomoyo-chan! You know he isn't a good guy to be with," says Sakura.

"That's not fair Sakura," says Eriol.

"He's a playboy Tomoyo! You can get pregnant talking to him!"

Tomoyo looks at Sakura then back at Eriol

"That was harsh," Eriol said.

Sakura glares at Eriol. "ERIOL!" she exclaims.

Eriol puts his hands up in defence.

"OK! I'll stay away from her a bit," he says.

He gave a bow and walked away to find some other girl to flirt with.

"He's so cute Sakura!" says Tomoyo. "My heart was beating so fast talking to him!"

Sakura rolls her eyes. Then everybody claps. They turn to see Sharina come out with her dad. Her dad says that he was proud of his growing daughter and says Happy Birthday. Then everybody claps more. The soft music started and Shingo and Sharina started dancing. They looked good together. Sakura started to get awfully jealous.

"OH! It's so romantic," says Tomoyo.

"It is isn't it?" says Sakura.

Shingo's gentleness is reserved only for Miss Sharina, she thought watching his dreamy expression as the two danced.

"I'm getting hungry. Let's go over there for plates. I'll go and get Richie," continued Tomoyo.

"I'm not that hungry you can go and get some food with Richie. I'll see you later OK?" says Sakura.

"Oh. OK then Sakura, see you later," Tomoyo says and goes to get Richie.

Sakura looks over at Syaoran. A girl was talking to him.

"Hi, your Syaoran Li aren't you?" says the girl.

Syaoran looks at her like she was crazy. But she keeps going.

"It's been a long time!" says the girl.

Syaoran nods uncertainly. The girl just still stands there.

"Is something wrong?" he says.

The girl shakes her head and walks away. He just doesn't get it when a girl flirts with him. Sakura looks away and walks out of the room. She wanted to get away from that room. It seems to be suffocating her. She walks over to the mini bar and sat down next to a guy in an all white suit. She looks at him thinking he was familiar. He was drinking a lot.

"Hiro?" she says.

The guy looks up.

"Sakura!" he says.

"Why are you here?"

"I hate those dancing places. Way too formal. Like the bars better. Want a drink?"

"Er………Ok. What do you recommend?"

"How about Jin and Tonic?"

"Ok."

"Bar tender, one Jin and Tonic."

The Bar tender gave her a Jin and Tonic and she said thanks politely.

I wonder what Shingo and Sharina, Sakura thought.

In just a few minutes she finished the whole drink.

"Mind getting me another?" she says to Hiro.

Hiro looked at her and chuckled. He finished the last drop from his glass.

"Bar tender, one Jin and Tonic and Vodka straight up," he said.

1231231231231231231231231231231231231231123123

Chiharu held her invitation nervous to get into the party. The dress looked great on her, she was excited to attend the party. She pushed open the door and went inside. Richie and Tomoyo just happened to walk past her as she came in.

"Chiharu? You're here!" said Richie halting.

"Richie! Yeah I'm here. Tomoyo, you look great!" says Chiharu.

Tomoyo smiled.

"You look great yourself," said Richie.

Syaoran was walking past and a certain dress caught his eyes. He looked at Chiharu and realised it at once. He walks over quickly. Chiharu didn't know a single thing. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Where did you get the dress?" says Syaoran coldly.

Chiharu looks down feeling something wasn't right.

"Wearing something that's not yours. Tsk tsk. You look like shit you know girl?" he continues and walks past.

Chiharu held back her tears and kept staring down.

"Are you alright Chiharu?" says Tomoyo.

"I'm sorry. I think I'll go now," Chiharu says and rushed out the glass doors.

"What's wrong with her!" says Tomoyo.

"I don't know. But lets go and have a look," says Richie.

They quickly rushed after Chiharu.

123123123123123123123123123123132123123123123123

"One more bar tender," said Hiro.

Hiro and Sakura were getting drunk drinking cup by cup of alcohol.

"Your………getting………drunk………," says Sakura.

"You………too!" says Hiro.

They gulped down some more of the drink.

"You know………Xiao Lang really………..like……..you," Hiro says.

They heard claps in the other room and looked across. Sharina was getting ready to talk. They both finished their last cup and rushed to the room. They bumped into each other like drunken idiots. (Which they are for now) They finally arrived and stopped at the door just enough to see and listen.

"Tonight's been a wonderful night for me," says Sharina smiling, talking into the microphone with her hands behind her back. "It's my 24th birthday and I'm happy so many of you can come. There's some things that are rather important I must say today. I like to announce that I'll be going away and leaving a lot of people. I've decided to go to France, Paris to study law and after to help poor people over the world. When I go there is a great chance that I may never come back to Tokyo."

Sharina's dad and mum stared at her.

"I'm going to achieve my goals."

"What are you talking about Sharina sweetie?" asked her mum with confusion.

"You're not getting anywhere Sharina my dear! You are staying with me and working for me. You're my only daughter," said her dad.

"Daddy, mammy. I want to be free. Be myself. Do what I always wanted to do. I don't want to be a doll of a daughter, always being like a puppet on strings," Sharina says looking at her parents with pleading eyes and then turning to look at Shingo.

Shingo looked at her firmly with his eyes. His face without an expression.

Sharina touched her long, wavy curls.

"This beautiful hair is not important to me. What is important to me is my freedom."

She took out scissors from nowhere and snipped a bit of her beautiful hair off. Everybody looked at her stunned. Sakura looked at her sadly. Shingo still stared expressionless. Sharina looked at him. He turned and began walking out of the room, he went straight out the door past Hiro and Sakura.

"Shingo………" said Sakura and began to go after him.

Hiro pulled her back by the arm then held her shoulders firmly.

"Don't bother him more," he said and went after him.

Sakura stared hopelessly and went out. She stopped when she heard voices. Syaoran and another guy.

"Forget about it. Wait till my father comes back to sort it out," Syaoran says professionally.

"Yes," said the other person.

Sakura heard the footsteps of the guy walking away. Then she saw Syaoran coming around the corner stunned to see her there.

"Sakura Kinomoto. Have you been eaves dropping?" he says.

"For your imformation!………I was………just walking past!" says Sakura.

"Look at you!" says Syaoran.

Sakura trudged over to the edge of a fountain nearby and sat down feeling rather drunken and tired.

"Don't need your compliment…..Li….." says Sakura.

"I was only TRYING to be nice Kinomoto."

Sakura looks down.

"Sorry," she stutters.

She gets up swaying.

"Look at you drunken! You look like an idiot!"

"Stop……… saying that!" she says swaying pushing him with weakling force.

She was about to fall when Syaoran caught her. She swayed forward onto him and suddenly she couldn't hold the bile coming up her throat. She vomited all over poor Syaoran.

"NO! MY NEW WHITE SUIT!"

Is it improving or not? Or is it just getting really boring? hehe Please review and tell me! Thx : )

Angol


	12. Sayonara Shingosama

WOW! You guys rock! Thanks so much for reviewing! SO SO SO SO SO Sorry for the late update but been busy as usual lolz.. who isn't busy! Also fanfiction been down for me lately…can't log in.. can't upload stuff on my windows comp cause of the new layout ( really pissing me off sometimes! Anyways again I wanna reply all but as usual don't have time! Graaaaahhh…. Anyways Hope you like this chap and I'll update ASAP! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Ja Ne!

Angol

Curry: LOOONNNG HAIR! Hehe… its kinda the same sorta hair style but the longer, shoulder length version… hope that helps…I visualize stuff when I read stories too hehe…. AHH I rememba u had anotha question.. but ive forgotten what it is…I'll get back to you scratches head guiltily Anyways enjoy this chap!

ON WITH THE STTTTOOOOORRRIIIEEE 

Sakura opened her eyes to find herself in her bedroom, still in her dress from last night. She smelt awful.

Touya came in suddenly.

"Finally awake?" he said.

"Yeah," Sakura said getting up. "How did I get home? I don't remember a thing."

"Syaoran Li carried you home with a big mess on his shirt."

Sakura eyes widened and she was in total shock.

"He did WHAT?" she said.

"You heard me," says Touya shrugging and went out of the room.

1231231231231231231231312312312312312312312

Sakura took a long shower and changed into something more comfortable. Jeans and sleeveless t shirt was her choice. She sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed a sandwich made by Touya who was reading the newspaper.

"Sakura, isn't this the woman that invited you to her party yesterday?" said Touya suddenly.

"Nani?" says Sakura and grabbed the newspaper off him.

She saw the big heading. "Sharina Whitley makes a cutting announcement"

It had a picture of her cutting her hair.

"Mmmm………" says Sakura.

"What?" says Touya.

I wonder how Shingo's doing….if he's alright….Thought Sakura.

She bolted up.

"I'm going out for awhile. I'll be back really soon," she said and rushed to the door with Touya looking at her rather suspiciously.

She slipped on her joggers and opened the door. She rushed to Tokyo University.

She remembers the place where Shingo and Sharina were when they saw each other at the time she came back. It was a place with a lot of steps and a glass windowed building at the back. It had a bridge pathway next to it. It was all part of the school.

Sakura rushed to the place on her bike. She parked her bike and ran to the steps. Just as she thought, Shingo was there. He was sitting on the top step head down, thinking.

She walked to him. She felt so sorry for him. She sat down next to him on the step and kept on looking at him not knowing if she should talk or not. He turned his head to face her.

"Nani? Is there something wrong with my face?" he said, forcing a smile..

Sakura looked at him startled.

"iie….. Are you alright?" she said softly.

"Why shouldn't I be alright?"

"Are you sure? About Sharina and everything? The news was shocking."

"It's her decision."

"You can still see her Shingo!"

"I'm not going to stop her or do anything. From since small, Sharina always wanted freedom. She was always strong, always wanted to be herself. So when she's got her chance, no matter what people say to her or who she won't change her mind………" Shingo bowed his head sadly.

"How could you do this? So your just letting her go?"

Shingo looks up at her but down again.

All the spark and life in Shingo is Sharina. If Sharina goes he'll be dull and lifeless. He needs her. She's the only thing keeping him warm and not cold. Without her there is no Shingo, thought Sakura. Without Sharina, then me and Shingo………WHAT? Why am I being so selfish! I can't think that!

Sakura jumped up and ran. She wasn't going to make things better. She ran down the steps and turned. She stopped when she ran a bit more. She panted and looked up. She saw a beautiful woman with short hair. She gave a sudden gasp.

"Miss Sharina!" she shouted.

The woman turned and smiled at her.

"Sakura! Thank you so much for coming to my party," Sharina said going up to her.

Sakura took a deep breath. It wasn't exactly a good thing to do, but she had to do it for Shingo's sake.

"Miss Sharina. I know it sounds really stupid. But please don't go to France!" she said nearly crying. "Shingo is so sad in losing you. He needs you! For his sake please don't go! With all the time I've spent with him, meeting on the school balcony and talking. I've enjoyed it so much. I don't want anything to go but, his happiness is in you Miss Sharina. He has no happiness if you go! PLEASE!"

Sharina looked at Sakura surprised.

"I'm sorry Sakura. But that's impossible," she said.

"I know you would say that," sobbed Sakura. "But please!"

She went on her knees, but still up right.

Shingo just at the moment took the turn and halted at the sight. Stunned.

"Please don't go to France! Your breaking Shingo's heart!"

Shingo was horrified at the sight and what he was hearing. He looked at Sakura with his expressionless look.

Sharina bend down a bit to Sakura, her shocked face morphing into a comfort smile.

"Sakura, my decision is final. It's like buying things. If you see something you want in France but you had to go on a plane and come back to Tokyo before you get it, you feel empty. I don't like this feeling. This trip is really important to me. It's like my dream."

Sakura looked at Sharina, thinking about the words, how they were firm and meaningful. She nodded, confidently, knowing she had to control herself.

"I understand. I'm sorry. I'm overreacting I guess," said Sakura wiping her tears.

"That's alright," said Sharina still with her comfort face.

Sharina helped Sakura up.

"You're a really good friend Sakura. I'll always remember you."

Sharina hugged Sakura and realised Shingo looking. She didn't make any motion that she noticed. She released Sakura, looking at her kindly.

"I'll see you at the airport? You are going to see me off ain't you?" said Sharina smiling.

Sakura nodded.

"OK then. Ja," said Sharina, turned and walked down the path.

Sakura smiled. She felt a bit better though she didn't accomplish much. She guessed it was like Sharina knew how to perform magic, making everybody feel better just with her presence. Behind her, Shingo walked towards her. She turned around and her eyes widened to see him there.

"What did you say to her! I said not to stop her! I don't even know what you want Sakura!" he shouts.

He had heard everything and knew the answers to his questions, but he had to do it.

"Shingo, I……….Your face it was…..so, painful………I."

" It's none of your business! Go, go away!" he says loudly word by word.

Sakura ran, crying her eyes out not knowing what she has done wrong. Shingo stood there, a trickle of tear down his face. He raced off to the park across the road and went to the playground. He found the monkey bars and hung upside down on them. He remembers the 13 year old Sharina telling him, 9 year old Shingo something.

"When you're upside down Shingo. The tears won't be able to fall out! Remember that!"

123123123132132123123132131231321321123123

"C'mon. Pick up the phone Shingo," said Eriol who has been ringing for Shingo for more then half an hour.

"Still doesn't pick up?" asks Hiro.

Eriol shook his head and hung up. Syaoran was leaning on a pillar wrapping a small present. It looked really nice and friendly but inside it wasn't. Richie came over to him, bored and looked at the present.

"What's that for?" Richie asked Syaoran.

"For Sharina of course stupid," says Syaoran.

He then had an idea. A sly idea.

"Wanna open it and have a look at what it is?" Syaoran asked Richie.

Richie nodded. Syaoran unwrapped the ribbon and handed it to him, a too broad grin over his face which only a jackass wouldn't notice. Richie gently opened the wrapper and took out the silver box. He then slowly eased it opened………..POP

A few sponge balls came bouncing into his face. He was so startled. Syaoran was rolling up with laughter.

"Your so immature Li!" said Richie.

Syaoran just shook his head and grabbed the present back and wrapped it again.

"Passengers of Flight CX0S10 please start entering…………"

Everybody turns to look at Sharina. She picked up her luggage and gave a smile. She walked to them still keeping the smile.

"Well, sorry Sharina. Can't find him," said Hiro looking down at his phone and up again.

"It doesn't matter. I'll hope to see him again some day," she said still smiling.

"Sharina, this is for you," said Syaoran handing her the present.

Sharina took it not knowing a thing.

"Arigato," she said.

"Miss Sharina! It's- mmm,…n.n.n.nm.m.m," aid Richie but his mouth was covered by Syaoran.

Sharina laughed.

"No matter what the present is, I'll treasure it. It's been great here. Seeing you guys and meeting new people. I'll always remember you guys," Sharina said.

He turned to Sakura and smiled at her gently.

"Sakura, you're always a good friend. Remember that."

Sakura nodded. Sharina once again picked up her bags and walked through the doors. They all stared after her.

"Guys, let's go," said Hiro and turned.

His eyes widened.

"Shingo!" Hiro yelled and ran to him.

They all turned.

"What is wrong with you! She's gone already!" said Eriol.

"How long have you been here?" said Hiro who was beside Shingo now.

"One Hour," said Shingo.

"One hour!" exclaimed Eriol.

"Did you see her? Where have you been then!" said Hiro.

"Behind the pillar," said Shingo.

Sakura could sense something has changed about him. She could feel that he wasn't sulking as much. She felt so hopeless though. She should have convinced him to see her.

"Haven't you ever cared about her Shingo? Have you ever thought of how she feels! If you like her, you should at least go after her! If Miss Sharina has the strength and courage to choose her own path and have her freedom, then why can't you! That's what wrong with the four of you! You just let people set your future!" she exclaimed.

Shingo looked down. He slowly put his hand into his pants pocket. He fished out a plane ticket and his passport, grinning at Sakura as he held them, showing it to her.

"I'm taking the next plane to Paris," he said smiling.

Sakura didn't know what to feel. Happy or sad. She began smiling and crying at once.

"Yes! Go and get her!" said Hiro punching him in the shoulder.

Shingo walked to Sakura. A gentle smile on his face. He faced her, looking into her eyes.

"Sakura, everything's changed since you came. You've ruined me yet you've also taught me so many things. You taught me that you can't just wait for things you have to find them and achieve them. You told me to be strong and I thank you. Arigato Sakura," he said. He reached out a hand to push her head forward and kissed her on the forehead lightly.

Sakura couldn't stop crying. Shingo turned to his 3 friends.

"Gonna miss you tough guy," said Eriol and gave Shingo a five.

Shingo turned to Hiro and they did the same and hugged roughly. Then he turned to Syaoran, gave him a hug and punched him the shoulder. Syaoran returned it. He then walked towards the doors. Before he entered them he turned back and gave Sakura a wave. The still crying Sakura smiled at him broadly and he walked through the doors.

Syaoran suddenly turns to Sakura and walks up to her making Sakura look at him surprised.

"Go out with me this weekend Saturday at 2," he said and went back to his friends.

Hey! Was that a command! Thought Sakura.

Bye bye Shingo! That's it for him. His gone after Sharina! Can you believe it! hehehehe…..It's over for him!OR IS IT?……….please REVIEW! alert ALERT!

Angol


	13. Date Disaster?

You guys are awesome! … thanks so much for reviewing! I'm really really sorry AGAIN… yes again… for the late update… but things been hectic for my life and I've got tons of work and site applications (I make web pages, avatars, and special web work stuff! Hehe) so yeah .…. And I've got heaps of general life problems too so really really sorry I didn't have time to go to fanfiction! But here's the next chappie! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!… if I ain't getting reviews… I gotta say… I won't be bothered to upload the chapters since I've got a busy schedule already! Argh… I dun like being mean! Well anyways, happy reading!

Angol

Soul's Eclipse: Here's you go alter-ego! hands over cookie now be a good lil ego and don't hurt SE! I need my reviewers!!

Curry: hehe… you'll just hafta see

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and not really the plot either! Parody but hope you like it anyway!

ON WITH THE STTTTOOOOORRRIIIEEE 

"Sakura would you like to come to the supermarket with me?" said Mr Kinomoto.

Sakura looked up from her magazine.

"OK otou-san. Nothing else to do," said Sakura and dumped her magazine and went outside with her dad.

It was 2 o'clock and Sakura didn't know that she was actually supposed to be on a date. She went to the supermarket with her dad. They did the usual supermarket things. Get a trolley put the shopping in. Sakura looked at her watch.

"2:45. I remember I was suppose to be doing something………." muttered Sakura.

"What was that you said?" said Mr Kinomoto.

"Nothing otou-san."

Suddenly, it started raining outside.

"We better go before it rains harder. I didn't bring an umbrella. C'mon Sakura," said Kinomoto.

"Hai."

They paid for their shopping and went outside in the rain. It was only a sprinkle at first then it started raining hard, but fortunately they were at their doorstep by then. They went inside and were greeted by Touya who was drinking coffee, his favourite beverage in the world.

"Ohayo otou-san. Ohayo Sakura. And Sakura, Syaoran Li came to find you. You weren't here so he said to meet him at the park," said Touya taking another sip.

Sakura dropped her shopping and gasps.

"HOE! I forgot! I had a date with him!" she squealed.

She grabbed her umbrella off the umbrella rack and raced out the door again. She ran all the way. She arrived at the park and scanned the place. She could see a guy in black sitting on a bench up right, no umbrella in the rain.

Uh Oh, thought Sakura.

Two girls in umbrellas walk pasted him. They stopped when they saw him.

"Did you forget your umbrella? You can have mine," said one of them kindly.

Syaoran looks up at them.

"Go away you bitches! It's none of your business! I don't want your umbrella!" he shouted.

The two girls went away quickly and Sakura went over immediately, shocked and frightened. She stopped next to Syaoran in her umbrella, covering him from the rain.

"You didn't have to be that rude!" snapped Sakura.

He stands up, glaring at her.

"SAKURA KINOMOTO! You made me wait for over an hour! In the RAIN! Who do you think you are!" said Syaoran.

"Sorry! I forgot. I went out shopping with my dad……….." said Sakura.

"You FORGOT! You know how cold am I? You know-"

"Well you didn't have to wait!"

"Didn't have to WAIT? How do I know if you're coming or not! What if something happened to you!" shouted Syaoran.

Sakura looked down a little red in her cheeks. Syaoran shuddered and rubbed his shoulders.

"It's so cold!" he exclaimed.

"OK OK OK! I'll make it up to you? How about a hot cup of tea on me?"

"Hurry up then! It's freezing here!"

Syaoran began walking away to a large building across the street. Sakura quickly followed.

"Where are we going?" said Sakura sharing the umbrella with him.

"Maple Restaurant," said Syaoran and went through the door.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Sakura going up the lift with him. "I don't have that much money!"

"It doesn't matter!" said Syaoran going through the restaurant doors.

"It does to me!"

"Stop complaining!"

Suddenly a guy came over, a waitress.

"Good afternoon Master Li. Would you like to eat here today?" he said.

"You own the place and you didn't tell me!" said Sakura.

"Don't be so loud!" said Syaoran.

He turns to look at the waitress.

"What are you looking at? Go and do your work!" he said snapping.

The waitress quickly went away.

"Would you stop shouting!" said Sakura.

"ME?"

"Yes you! If you want to let's go over there and shout!"

"FINE!"

They stomped over to the fire exit place. They went in and stared at each other.

SILENCE IS GOLDEN

Sakura started to laugh. Syaoran soon too, gave a grin.

"OK fine. We won't argue anymore," he said.

"Mmhmm. I'll bring you to a cheap place but has the best tea?" said Sakura.

"OK," said Syaoran cheerfully and they both tried to open the door.

Sakura tried pulling harder.

"Oh my Gosh! We're locked in!" she exclaimed.

"Let me try!" said Syaoran.

He tried and it didn't budge.

"Let's try another level," said Sakura.

They went to level from level, trying the doors and shouting for help but they couldn't get out and nobody heard them. Even on the very ground floor the door was locked from the inside. Syaoran wasn't looking good either. He was walking slower and slower and he looked quite pale. On the last floor he gave up and slumped on the ground.

"Sakura…………I'm so tired," he moaned.

"We're still locked here!" said Sakura.

She went over to the corner and sat down with her legs tucked in. She saw Syaoran with his head buried in his arms and knees, all tucked in like a ball and knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong with you?" she said frowning.

Syaoran looked up with his pale face and tired look.

"Sakura………….." he said reaching out his hand.

Sakura eyes widened and quickly thought back to what happened before, him trying to practically rape her.

"Don't come near me! I warned you!" she said backing away.

He continued to reach out and caught her arm. She squealed and punched him in the face. He fell down and she scrambled away. He didn't move. He just lay there on the ground moaning. Sakura didn't think this was right. She went near him.

"What is WRONG with you? Are you alright?" she said.

"I have………a really bad headache………..you bash me………," he said.

"OH! Sorry……….You were really scaring me."

She reached out and touched his forehead. It was burning.

"You're burning up," Sakura said with worry in her eyes.

Oh, what am I gonna do? We're trapped in a stupid fire exit staircase and Syaoran's getting a high fever, she thought desperately.

Sakura thought quickly. She pulled him up. She sat down with her legs out straight.

"Here, lie on my legs. You need a rest," she said.

"No. That's really not necessary-"

"Be quite! You need to sleep or you'll never get better. So lie down and go to sleep."

Syaoran looked up at her and obediently lay on her legs. She took off her jacket and put it around his shoulders. He closed his eyes and drifted off to Sakura land………….

12123123123123123123123121231231231231231231231

Syaoran's eyes flickered opened.

He expected to see his room but instead he saw a square tiled floor, some shoes, stairs and a door. He lifted his head up. Sakura felt Syaoran move and looked down at him, waking up.

"You're awake?" said Sakura.

"Yeah," said Syaoran getting all the way up in a sitting position.

Sakura reached out and touched his forehead and smiled.

"Your fever's gone."

"Thanks," said Syaoran.

"Don't thank me. It's my fault anyway. Besides, I don't even feel alright not making it up fully to you," she said. She really did feel bad. "Is their anything else I can do for you anyway?"

Syaoran looked at her and blinked. He then leaned forward and went closer to her. Sakura leaned back away from him.

"Hey! Wait a sec! I didn't say you can-"

The door opened and a cleaning lady came in and gasped.

"Young people these days! Finding weird places to show their love!" she muttered cleaning the floor.

Sakura and Syaoran got up and quickly left the corridor and straight outside into the fresh air. Sakura stretched and swallowed as much of the air as she could take. She was more then glad to be outside.

"The sky's already bright," she said smiling.

"We've been in there for longer then I thought," said Syaoran who was limping.

Sakura saw and immediately went to put his arm around her shoulders to support him.

"You don't have to-" began Syaoran.

"Shhhh. You're so annoying," said Sakura.

SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP,

I think they are getting along very well don't you think? And you'll probably wondering what on earth is the 'snapping'………..well, found out NEXT CHAPPIE! So you HAVE to read! Please REVIEW. Cause I need REVIEWs to live. Thx.

Angol

Elaine Kwok


	14. Aftermath!

GOMEN FOR LATE UPDATE…. But you know why… busy busy busy… hate that word lolz… and im sick so yea… it would have been okay if I was having school…. im currently having holidays! Sucks highly that im sick in the holz sighz oh wellz… hope you guys enjoy another chapter of The Clow Four! Don't forget…. You know what I'm talking about right? Review faster updates lolz….i mean it! And im not working cause its holz sooo… its up to you guys hehe…

Angol

LOTSA THANKS to Soul's Eclipse and curry who are my most amazing reviewers! HUGZ TIGHTLY I wouldn't even update without you guys! Oh oh and to Rebeca too cause she REVIEWS… anyone get that bit… REVIEW hehe…

illusion : Ayyyee… I noe I wrote your name wrong lolz realli soz… YAYYY! One of my old fans lolz… im sorry you didn't get to finish reading! But I didn't finish writing it anyway P hehe… but I hope you pick up reading it over again! Thx for reviewing!

ON WITH THE STTTTOOOOORRRIIIEEE

Sakura walked in her usual pretty state through the front gate of the university. She walked past students they smiled at her.

"Sakura! Good morning and congratulations!" most exclaimed and bowed.

"Um, right. Good morning," said Sakura faking her smile.

What is going on? Why is everyone suddenly saying good morning and congratulations to me? She thought puzzled.

She walked on receiving more comments. As she walked Chiharu came bounding over smiling.

"Sakura! Congratulations!" she said.

"NANI? CONGRATULATIONS FOR WHAT?" she exclaimed annoyed that Chiharu was saying it too.

"Didn't Syaoran Li say that you two were together officially?" said Chiharu. "There are pictures all over the notice board! It's the latest news Sakura!"

Sakura was open mouthed.

"Notice board?" she said.

123132123132132132132132132132132132132132132132132132

Richie was at his locker, whistling when he over heard a bunch of girls talking about his princess Sakura.

"Can you believe it? Syaoran and Sakura? I thought they were enemies!" they said.

Richie was puzzled. He walked to class. On his way he passed a crowd of people at the notice board and halted to look at it.

"ARIZONA: Syaoran and Sakura"

He gasped. There was lot's of photos of Syaoran and Sakura together.

"This can't be!" stuttered Richie and raced off.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123132123123

Syaoran sat at one of the small cafeteria tables drinking down his medicine with orange juice as Eriol and Hiro walked over with their trays sitting down. They only needed a small table now since Shingo was gone.

"Your cold better?" said Hiro smiling.

"Yeah a bit," said Syaoran and picked up his fork.

Eriol gave a sly smile and sat up.

"Have you seen the notice board?" he asked.

"Notice board? What's on the notice board?" said Syaoran clueless and not very interested.

"I never knew the person you were trying to ask out was, Sakura," said Eriol slyly. "You didn't come back till morning too………"

"What was it like?" joined in Hiro.

"What, what was it like?" said Syaoran frowning.

"Last night!" said Eriol.

"We manage to go through the night till morning?" said Syaoran a bit puzzled having NO idea what they're on about.

"Through the night till morning?" said Eriol wide eyed. Hiro was wide eyed to. "Where?"

"Stair case," muttered Syaoran having no idea what they're on about.

"STAIR CASE?" said Eriol. "My gosh Xiao Lang. I give up. Even I haven't tried that."

Syaoran looked at him puzzled.

"Xiao Lang, I always thought you were an idiot but, I thought wrong," said Hiro shaking his head with a grin.

"Stair case," said Eriol. "Your definitely Clow 4's lead man."

"Huh?" said Syaoran so confused.

Just then, Sakura came into the cafeteria carrying her lunch tray with Rei and Minako beside her. She looked rather uncomfortable because they were actually being nice to her.

"You went out with Syaoran! Lucky you!" said Rei.

"Did you kiss him?" asked Minako.

Hiro saw Sakura from the spot he was sitting and grinned. He started singing.

"Love is in the air…..!……." he sang softly exaggerating with his hands.

Eriol turned a bit and looked at Sakura.

"What are you waiting for Xiao Lang! Go and say hi!" he said chuckling.

Hiro continued to sing.

"Love is in the air!" he sang to Syaoran.

"You guys are crazy," said Syaoran finishing his drink and stood up. "I'm going to class."

He walked towards the door and stopped when he was beside Sakura.

"Um, I'm going to class," he said to her and walked past with Eriol and Hiro who was STILL singing and exaggerating and giving a wink to Sakura, behind him.

"OI XIAO LANG! This isn't high school love you know!" exclaimed Eriol.

Rei and Minako watched them out the door.

"Sakura! It's so romantic! Did you see the way that Syaoran looked at you!" Rei said.

"Hiro was actually singing to you!" said Minako.

They sat down. Then, Chiharu came over.

"Can I sit with you guys?" Chiharu said, holding her lunch tray.

They looked up at her and Sakura smiled.

"Chiharu! Of course-"

"Of course you can't sit with us. We don't sit with losers," said Minako.

"Go and sit with the other losers. Sakura's one of us now," said Rei.

Sakura quickly stood up and grabbed Chiharu's arm.

"Chiharu's my friend. She can sit with us," said Sakura looking at Rei and Minako.

"Don't worry Sakura. I'll see you after school. I hope……….." Chiharu said and walked away.

Sakura stared after her.

"C'mon Sakura! Don't worry about her. We want to take you to a party after school today!" said Minako.

"Yeah, you want to come?" said Rei.

Sakura thought. It was one of an only chance for them not to hurt her and actually be friends.

"I'll go. But! Chiharu and Richie can come along too," said Sakura.

Rei and Minako looked at each other.

"Deal," they said.

1231231231231231231231231123123123133123123123123123

"It's so crowded here," said Chiharu.

Sakura nodded. They were in the bar that Rei and Minako decided to invite them to. It was underground and hot and stuffy. Richie had gone to the bathroom. Minako and Rei had gone to dance and see some friends. They came back really hot and drank a lot of beer. Sakura looked around and the DJ caught her eye.

An english DJ. Pretty common isn't it, she thought.

Then she was suddenly startled. The DJ suddenly did a hand stand while everybody cheered. Her mind kept saying Shingo Shingo Shingo Shingo…………

Flash back

She lifted her head up to wipe away her tears only to find Shingo doing a hand stand against a wall.

"What are you doing?" asked Sakura softly still sobbing.

"A hand stand. It helps me stop crying."

"Right."

Shingo came down swiftly down from his handstand. He sat next to Sakura. Sakura looked at him in an innocent way.

"When I was little. A friend told me that when you do a hand stand the tears can't come out. So it helps you not to cry………."

End of Flash back

The music thumped in Sakura's head.

"I'll be back," she said to Chiharu hastily and went towards the DJ.

"Sakura? Where are you going?" said Chiharu.

Sakura didn't reply. She walked up to the DJ.

"Yes?" he said.

"Um, I was just wondering. Where did you learn to do a handstand?" said Sakura.

"Huh? Sorry can you make it a bit clearer?" said the DJ.

"I SAID! WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DO A HANDSTAND!"

"OH! I learnt it by myself. Is there a problem?"

"Oh, no………."

Sakura walked back to her seat. Rei and Minako came back with friends and they sat with them.

"Sakura, meet our friends," said Rei gesturing to the crowd she brought.

"We're going to play drink or dare. Care to play?" said Minako.

"Er………OK," said Sakura. "Chiharu you play too."

"OK," said Chiharu.

"I'll start first! Someone dare me," said Minako.

"I'll dare you!" said one of their friends. "How about go over to that table and open your shirt for them to see! Would you take the beer or the dare?"

"I'll do the dare," said Minako.

She got up to the table that her friend pointed to. She opened her shirt at them, showing her breasts to the table then closed it again. She walked back to the table like nothing happened.

The table clapped.

"How about you, Chiharu go next," said Minako. "Drink or dare?"

"Um, dare?" said Chiharu.

"OK, how about show us they colour of your undies?" said Minako.

"No!" exclaimed Chiharu and Sakura at once together.

"Then drink!" said Rei handing her a tube of alcohol that was blue.

"The whole thing at once, or what's the point?" said Minako.

Chiharu took the tube and gulped down the whole tube. Sakura went next and definitely refused the embarrassing dares and drank the beer. They kept drinking and drinking until finally Chiharu dropped.

"Chiharu! Are you OK?" said Sakura shaking Chiharu.

She didn't reply but gave a moan.

"Richie!" said Sakura to Richie who was having fun because he could drink.

"Richie! Take Chiharu home!" said Sakura.

"What? How about you then?" said Richie.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," said Sakura.

"Oh, ok then," said Richie and took Chiharu home.

Sakura kept drinking not doing the dares. She didn't want to seem like a wuss just going home. But soon, she finally also dropped. She fell asleep not knowing all the people exiting. The place began to empty. Rei and Minako were also drunk and forgot about her. They walked out the bar drunk saying silly things like, "let's go to another bar". Sakura lay on the chair not moving. She was dizzy and only half awake. The DJ was about to go through the door when he noticed Sakura. He knelt down next to her and gave her a shake.

"Hey, Hey……...It's time to go girl. Where's your friends?" he said trying to wake her.

Sakura didn't wake. So he picked her up and went out the door, asking her questions which she didn't answer.

1231231321231321321321321321321321321

Sakura woke up with a start. She flew up. She looked around her and gasped. She wasn't in her bedroom but in a hotel room. She looked down at what she was wearing. She wasn't wearing what she wore the night before, she was wearing a pink gown. She gasped and looked around madly. She could only see her own things neatly placed on a chair and nothing else. She tried to think back to what happened. She had flashback images of herself drunken in the bar. Then the DJ carrying her. Then the hotel doors.

What did he do? Sakura thought. What am I suppose to do? She thought again wanting not to cry.

12312313213123132132132132321321321231

Sakura was walking to school depressed. She didn't know what to think. She was looking quite gloomy. But a voice broke her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" said Syaoran stopping her walking.

"Oh nothing," she said looking up at him.

"Have you had lunch yet?"

"No."

"Then eat with us," said Syaoran and grabbed her arm.

He took her to the back canteen and made her sit with him, Hiro and Eriol.

"Get the rest of the food," said Syaoran to a butler.

Sakura looked at all the food on the table. There was a lot already and she was sure they wouldn't finish it all.

"Don't get anymore Syaoran! We'll never finish it!" she exclaimed.

"Don't be so annoying! It doesn't matter if we don't," said Syaoran.

Hiro and Eriol shook their heads.

"It's hard to believe you guys are together," said Eriol.

"You better be careful Sakura. Xiao Lang doesn't like betrayal or anything," said Hiro slyly.

"Er, right," said Sakura embarrassed.

She suddenly had an image of herself if she told the truth to Syaoran. She was in the middle of a crowd with a hat saying "traitor" and a sign "slut". Everybody was sneering at her and Rei and Minako were smiling and laughing. Not a good image at all.

"NO!" said Sakura suddenly.

Hiro, Syaoran and Eriol looked at her stunned.

"What did you say?" said Syaoran.

"Er, don't worry. I think I'll just go to the bathroom for a second. Excuse me," she said embarrassed and quickly went to the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, she washed her hands and stared at the mirror.

What am I going to do? She thought.

She sighed and went out of the bathroom. To her surprise, Richie was standing there.

"Oh hi Richie. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Sakura! I just met this guy who asked me to give you this letter," said Richie handing it to her.

Is it from the DJ? Thought Sakura.

"Sakura-"

Sakura went back inside to the bathroom and ripped open the letter.

"Oh my gosh! Meet him at 3 o'clock at the park!" she exclaimed to herself.

She looked at her watch and gasped. It was nearly 3 o'clock.

Outside Syaoran was going to find Sakura and bumped into Richie.

"What are you doing waiting outside the girl's toilets," said Syaoran glaring at Richie.

"Er, nothing nothing! I'm going! I was just walking past!" said Richie and ran away.

Sakura came out of the bathroom and bumped into Syaoran.

"What took you so long? Hiro and Eriol had to go," said Syaoran.

"Oh nothing! Look I have to go too! See you soon!" she said quickly and ran off.

"Hey!" said Syaoran.

I'm getting really tired…..it's really late when I'm writing this….so if it's getting crap or something…..anyways….please review! I BEG YOU GUYS! PLEASE!

Angol


	15. Believing is Seeing

Okay I feel so ridiculous doing this but okay…. SO SORRRYYYYY! x 100000000000000000…. I couldn't update for a bit cause I had a new story up…. And some people decided to report it and got it deleted….-shakes fist- and also… I've been terribly terribly siiiiccckkk ( and I also had to move houses at the same time….. so yea… enough of my life problems… here's the next chappie…and with my apoligies I updated TWO chapters.… but whatever you do…. REMEMBER TO REVIEW YOU PEOPLEZZ! Hehe…

-Angol

Disclaimer: You know the drill… seriously… I dun own CCS and also not really the plot either! Arigatoooo

ON WITH THE STTTTOOOOORRRIIIEEE

Sakura ran to the park. She was going to show that DJ a piece of her mind. She recognised him immediately and went over to him with glaring eyes. The DJ turned around.

"Sakura!" he said and opened his arms.

Sakura didn't hug him but pushed him hard.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE ME TO THE HOTEL!" she shouted.

"Please don't talk so loud!" the DJ said.

"What did you do to me!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"LIAR!"

Sakura punched him hard on the face.

"Ow! Don't hit me!" said the DJ.

"I had a pink gown on when I woke up!" said Sakura.

"I asked the maid people to help you get change!" he said.

"Really?" said Sakura calming down.

"Yes! Really!" said the DJ.

"Then why did you ask me to come here?" said Sakura.

"Because I needed to give you back your ID card," said the DJ handing her the ID card.

Sakura snatched it.

"And WHY did you take my ID card?" said Sakura.

"Because at the hotel you needed to check-in. You needed your ID card to check in," said the DJ.

"So me and you………..didn't have anything happen between us?" said Sakura.

"No! Course, Nothing!" said the DJ rather confused.

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"That's GREAT!"

Sakura jumped up and down holding his hand laughing with relieved.

"SAKURA?"

Sakura turned and saw Syaoran standing there with his arms crossed. Immediately images of signs and people snarling came back to her.

'Er……….Hi……….. Syaoran ……." she stammered.

Syaoran walked to her with a nasty look on his face.

"Who is he?" said Syaoran pointing to the DJ.

"Um, he was asking for directions! Yeah that's right! Directions!" said Sakura.

"Directions? Why are you holding his hands if his asking for directions?"

"Er, because his thanking me! Yes, your welcome," said Sakura shaking his hand and letting it go.

Syaoran glared at her and glared and the DJ.

"What's your name!" he snarled.

The DJ looked at him then he started speaking a language that Sakura didn't understand at all.

"(Latin)," said the DJ.

Good thinking DJ. Syaoran doesn't understand what you say so he can't bite back, thought Sakura.

"(Latin)," said Syaoran.

Sakura looked at Syaoran in surprised.

"Oh my Gosh Syaoran! What are you guys speaking?" she exclaimed.

"Latin," said Syaoran.

"Your awesome! Say some more!"

"(Latin)," said Syaoran.

"WOW! What does that mean?" asked Sakura and motioned quietly to the DJ to just walk away. The DJ immediately got the message and did and "OK" sign with his fingers and walked off.

"I said How are you," said Syaoran.

"Say some more Syaoran!" said Sakura.

"(Latin)," said Syaoran. "Hey! Where did that guy go!"

Syaoran was about to run after him when Sakura stopped him.

"Don't be so annoying Syaoran! We've both got better things to do then harass him!" said Sakura.

"I'm only stopping because you said so," said Syaoran and they walked back to the school.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

It was late night, Rei sat in a café waiting for Minako to show up. After a few seconds, Minako showed up and Rei gave her a wave.

"Rei! You won't believe the surprise I have for you," said Minako sitting down quickly.

"What?" said Rei.

Minako handed Rei and envelop full of photos.

Rei looked at them and smiled.

"When did you take these?" said Rei.

"I just found these in my letter box. Looks like some one wants to help us," said Minako having a evil glint in her eyes.

"Show time," said Rei evilly.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123131

Sakura walked to her locker happily. It was a wonderful day since she knew the DJ thing was covered up. She stopped by the notice board to check the daily notices, but a lot of people were there. She struggled forward and gasped. On the notice board were pictures of her and the DJ. She heard people whispering.

"It's Sakura. Syaoran won't be happy," they whispered.

"Sakura!" came a loud voice.

She whirled around and saw her bunch of friends running to her.

"Sakura, Sakura! Your bike! They're destroying it!" panted Rika.

Sakura's eyes widened and she ran out of the building fast with her friends behind her. As soon as she was outside she saw a crowd of people, a black car and her bike tied behind it. She ran to the crowd pushed through it till she was at the front.

"What are you doing to my bike!" she said.

"Destroying it! What do you think!" said the guy in the car.

"WHY!" she shouted.

"You betrayed Syaoran Li of course!" said another guy in front the passenger sit.

"No I didn't! Give me back my bike!" she exclaimed running to her bike trying to untie it.

"Sakura no!" said Richie rushing forward.

"MY BIKE!" said Sakura.

"What the hell is going on!" exclaimed Syaoran pushing through the crowd.

"Syaoran! Look! Sakura betrayed you again! Look at these photos of her!" said Rei rushing forward.

Syaoran gave Sakura a look and took the photos, flicking through them.

"If you believe her you're a baka Syaoran Li!" said Sakura.

Syaoran finish looking at the photos and looked at Sakura.

"And I thought I could have trusted you," said Syaoran with hurt in his eyes and chucked the photos down, walking away.

"Come back Syaoran! You're a jackass Syaoran!" shouted Sakura.

Rei laughed at Sakura, which made Sakura madder.

"No one is going to believe you now Little Miss Cherry blossom!" said Rei, practically cackling like a witch.

"Come and get your bike girly!" said the guy in the car who pressed the accelerator.

"No! GIVE ME BACK MY BIKE!" shouted Sakura and ran after the car, which dragged the bike along, making screeching noises.

"Sakura NO!" said Richie running after her.

123132123123123132123123132132132131321321

Sakura laid on the concrete road with bruise and cuts on her face. Beside her laid Richie who also had bruises and cuts. Around them were bits and pieces of her bike, some of the pieces were even on fire. Chiharu who was walking past quickly went over and helped them up.

"Sakura! Richie!" she exclaimed.

"My bike…………" said Sakura.

"I'll get you home," said Chiharu who helped her up.

When they were outside Sakura's house, Sakura stopped her going through the front door.

"I think we should go through the back door. I don't want my brother or dad seeing me like this," said Sakura.

Chiharu nodded and they walked to the back. They successfully went through the back door and up the stairs and when they were in her room-

"Kajuu? What happened to your face?" said Touya walking pass.

Sakura grew red and whirled around.

"None of your business onii-chan!" she said and slammed the door shut.

She sighed and sat on her bed.

"Do you want me to stay for a bit?" said Chiharu softly.

"That'll be nice Chiharu, arigato," said Sakura and closed her eyes, sitting down on her comfy bed..

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

It was pretty late at night and Clow 3 was sitting at the edge of the harbour. Hiro and Eriol sat together on one side and with some space between, Syaoran sat on the other side. They were drinking beer and Syaoran was drinking the most. Bottle by bottle.

"Oi Xiao Lang, don't you think you've had enough?" said Eriol.

Syaoran didn't reply but kept drinking.

"If he keeps going, it'll be hell trying to get him home," said Eriol to Hiro.

"What do you suggest?" said Hiro.

"2 things. First one is whack him on the head with a bottle and take him home."

"Nah. Not a good idea," said Hiro shaking his head.

"Well, the second thing is nothing really. Just let him drink his first damn broken heart out," said Eriol.

"Um………..Fine, do the first one then," said Hiro.

"Who's gonna hit him on the head?" said Eriol.

"You of course."

"I don't hit my own people! What if he wakes up and bashes me up?"

"You suggested it."

They both gave a sigh.

"I know, how about we both do it so he doesn't know what hit him?" continued Eriol

"OK, good one."

They grabbed one empty bottle each and stood up.

"Where's Xiao Lang?" said Eriol looking at the spot where Syaoran originally was, then around.

No Syaoran anywhere.

"Just GREAT," said Hiro shaking his head.

12312313213213212313212312313213213213213

Syaoran didn't know where he was going but all through his head was Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura. Not knowing he was actually going towards Sakura's house. When he was right outside he clung onto a lamp post, tired and drunken. At that moment, Chiharu came out of Sakura's house going home. She saw Syaoran and immediately rushed over to him.

"Syaoran -kun are you alright?" she said.

Syaoran looked up at her then suddenly grabbed her at the shoulders and shook her.

"Why? Why do you always betray me?" he said.

"Don't be like this," said Chiharu struggling.

"WHY?" Syaoran said and suddenly kissed her in the mouth.

Chiharu tried to push away, but then relaxed in his grip and let him kiss her. She didn't know what to do but sink into him while she can…………

Would you call Chiharu evil or innocent? Found out next Chapter…REVIEW ALERT REVIEW ALERT please review!

Angol


	16. Aishiteru Cherry Blossom

Once again….. Thanks for all the people who reviews! LUV YA!

I don't own the cardcaptor characters and the usual stuff…….

ON WITH THE STTTTOOOOORRRIIIEEE

Chiharu looked down at sleeping Syaoran. She sat down on a chair and gave a sigh. They were in an anonymous hotel and since last night Syaoran hadn't woken up. Chiharu had brought him here to see what would happen after he woke up. She remembers the warm kiss that he gave her. Syaoran's eyes flickered open and he sat straight up. He looked at Chiharu. He didn't have a clue what happened.

"You're up?" said Chiharu.

"Where am I?" said Syaoran looking around.

"In a hotel."

"What time is it?"

"9 o'clock in the morning."

"WHAT!"

Syaoran got up from the bed and ran for the door. Chiharu got up and pulled at him.

"Do you know you kissed me yesterday night!" she exclaimed.

Syaoran looked at her stunned.

"Get lost," he said and flung her off and she landed on the bed.

Chiharu got up again and kissed him on the mouth. Syaoran pushed her away again.

"Why? Why do you have to like Sakura instead?" she wept. "I can give you anything you want. I won't push away! I'm the smarter one, I'm the one that saw you first!"

Syaoran looked at her in disbelief and walked out.

"Why?" Chiharu whispered, tears rolling down her face.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

At the school field

Sakura was standing in the middle of a circle of guys. She had blood on her forehead, a badly cut lip and a big bruise on her cheek. She glared at the circle of guys, panting.

"You won't get away-"

PUNCH

"I'll get you-"

PUNCH

"You'll regret-"

PUNCH

Sakura couldn't stand any more punches. She closed her eyes and fell to the ground. The guys closed in on her and she could only lie there. Then, she caught glimpses of a guy with brown hair pushing the circle apart and bashing the guys up.

"Syaoran! Sakura she betrayed you-"

WHAM

All the guys ran for it. Syaoran looked down at Sakura and helped her sit up, letting her lean against his chest.

"Syaoran …………..the photos……." she whispered.

"As long as you say it's not true, I'll believe you…………." He whispered back and hugged her close.

She sank into his chest feeling the warmth. Tears rolled down her face. Syaoran picked her up and walked out of the field to his car.

"Get into the car," said Syaoran letting her down at the car door, opened by the driver.

"Why? Where are we going?" said Sakura.

"We're going home."

"Whose home?"

"My home!"

"What!"

"Just get in the car!"

Sakura got into the car and Syaoran also went in. Syaoran had his arms around her and on her hand.

"Syaoran, maybe I should just go home," said Sakura.

"Go home? Let your dad and brother see you like this? That's fine with me," said Syaoran.

"Oh, right," said Sakura.

"Stay for the night and you can go back tomorrow when you look better."

"Stay for the-"

"Shhhhh."

123123123123123123123123123123123123

Sakura was standing outside Syaoran's room staring at the door. She had taken a shower, combed her hair out and had changed into pink pyjamas.

What am I going to say to him, thought Sakura.

She stared at the door.

Don't be such a wuss Sakura, she thought.

She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in," said Syaoran from inside.

Sakura opened the door. Syaoran's room was huge. It had a bathroom at one side, sofas, coffee table, television, tables, large bed and a lot of other things. She went into the room and stood a distance from him and the bed, facing him. He was on the bed wiping his hair. He stopped and place the white towel around his neck. He patted at the space beside him.

"Come and sit down," he said to Sakura.

"Why?" said Sakura uncertainly.

Syaoran grabbed a first aid kit off the bedside table.

"To wipe your cuts," he said.

Sakura walked over and sat down. Syaoran opened the kit and took out the medical wipes. He dabbed at her forehead.

"OW! Don't press so hard!" wailed Sakura.

"Stop moving then!" said Syaoran holding her still to dab at her cut again.

Sakura looked at him as he wiped her cuts.

He's so handsome…. burning amber eyes…. Fine face…, she thought.

"Syaoran," said Sakura.

"Mmmm?" he said finishing off dabbing.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

He stopped dabbing and put the kit away. He looked Sakura in the eyes. Sakura looked but at him with her emerald pools.

"Because……….I, I………..I love you," he whispered. "I really do love you……….."

He leaned forward slowly. Sakura lifted her fingers up and covered her mouth. Syaoran pulled it away. She did it again and he pulled it away again. She tried again but Syaoran held her hand. Then their lips met. Sakura didn't know what to think. It was a warm kiss and she actually liked it. They kept kissing with passion and suddenly—

AAAAAHHHHAAHHHHH

They fell off the bed.

"Ouch," said Sakura.

Her face was a shade of magenta.

"I'll go back to my room now," she muttered.

She stood up and walked to the door.

"Sakura!" said Syaoran.

She stopped walking.

"Think about what I said. Please," said Syaoran.

Sakura nodded and walked out the door. She closed it behind her. She took a deep breath outside the door. She looked around. She looked left, then right. She walked down the stairs.

That's weird. I swear my room was here somewhere, she thought.

231231321321321321321321321231321321231321231321

The next morning, Sakura woke up in the comfy bed at 9 o'clock. She was surprised she didn't wake up late. She got up and got changed into her clean black sleeveless, top and clean sparkle wave jeans. She looked into the mirror and examined her medium sized hoop ear rings and did her hair into her usual messy bun. She then made her way down stairs. The butler greeted her and asked her politely to sit down for breakfast. She sat at a small white table with a pinkish white rose in a vase on the middle of it. A maid placed her breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon in front of her. The maid also poured her a glass of orange juice.

"Miss Kinomoto. This breakfast has been especially made for you. Master Li said that you have to have the best of everything," said the butler standing straight beside her.

"Um, right, thanks," said Sakura holding her knife and fork.

She began on her breakfast and realise that the butler wasn't going to move. She ate her breakfast uncomfortably. She wasn't used to having some one just standing her watching her eat breakfast. After breakfast the butler led her outside and showed her a new, shiny red bike with a big pink bow tied on it.

"Master Li said to give this to you as a present. To replace what happened to your old one he said," the butler said.

"Wow. Just, wow," said Sakura. "Where is Syaoran anyway?"

"Master Li said that he had to go early to school to take revenge."

"Wh- WHAT!" said Sakura.

123123132132132132132132132132132132131321321321323

Sakura ran through the school corridors hoping she wasn't too late. She saw a crowd of people looking down at something, pointing and murmuring.

"Have you guys seen Syaoran?" she panted at them.

"Yeah! He's down there!"

Sakura looked down and saw a black car dragging two guys on rope. They were running while the car was moving. Sakura ran to the stairs. She ran past Eriol and Hiro who were shaking their heads. She ran in front of the car and opened her arms with glaring eyes. The car stopped and Syaoran came out of the car. Sakura ran up to him.

"Syaoran let them go!" said Sakura.

"Why? I was just having fun! Right?" said Syaoran to the two guys that were tied up.

"Yes! Of course you were!" they said nodding their heads.

"I don't care! Let them go!" said Sakura.

"Alright! Get out of my sight and I hope you've learned you lesson!" said Syaoran and motioned for them to go.

"Thank you!" the said and untied the ropes around their wrists and ran off.

Sakura looked at them in disbelief. They could have run away ages ago but they just stayed tied up. Syaoran put his arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"I have a surprise for you," said Syaoran taking her to the trunk.

"What is it this time?" said Sakura uncertainly.

"You'll see," said Syaoran and opened the car trunk.

Sakura gave a loud gasp. Inside the trunk was Rei with her wrists and ankles tied up and a piece of sticky tape around her mouth. She was crying in despair.

"Like my surprise?" said Syaoran.

He ripped off the piece of sticky tape on her mouth.

"Are you sorry now bitch?" said Syaoran.

"Yes I am! I'm so sorry Sakura! I'm so sorry!" said Rei.

Syaoran handed Rei the sticky tape and she stuck it back onto her mouth by herself.

"Driver, shave her eyebrow," said Syaoran.

"Yes Master Li," said the driver and took out a shaver.

He put it close to Rei's eyebrow. At that moment Minako saw what was happening and quickly runs over.

"Sakura! Sakura please! She didn't mean it! Please let her go! Please!" Minako said begging Sakura.

Sakura turned to Syaoran.

"Syaoran, I let her go," said Sakura firmly.

Syaoran crossed his arms.

"Driver, untie her and let her go," he said.

The driver quickly untied Rei and she got out of the trunk.

"Oh thank you Sakura! Thank you!" said Rei has she blubbered and Minako helped her walk.

Minako and Rei hurried away.

"Take the car back," said Syaoran to the driver.

"Yes Master Li," said the driver and drove the car away.

Syaoran turned to Sakura and gave her a smile.

"Feel better now?" said Syaoran.

Sakura sighed.

"Yeah, a lot better. But don't do it again!" said Sakura.

"I won't. And yeah, have this," he said handing her a mobile phone.

"Why? The bike's enough," said Sakura.

"So I can hear your voice whenever I like," said Syaoran slyly.

Sakura looked at the phone and back at Syaoran.

Is what he said the night before true? Thought Sakura. He really loves me?

Eriol and Hiro walked over. Hiro gave his charming smile and looked at the two who were blushing.

"Blushing again you two?" he said.

"No," said Syaoran.

Eriol chuckled and put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Did something happened again last night?" he asked with a sly tone.

Sakura blushed redder.

"HELL NO!" said Syaoran and pushed pass the two and began to walk away.

Hiro and Eriol chased after him.

"XIAO LANG! You always say no!" said Eriol.

"YEAH! Was there Xiao Lang?" said Hiro.

Sakura was still standing their with her new phone she gave a small smile.

But yet………I still don't know what my heart says, she thought.

She sighed and walked after Clow 3 who were laughing happily.

PLEASE REVIEW! If you really do like Sakura and Li together……..Since I'm evil and everything………YOUR GOING TO MURDER ME NEXT CHAPTER MWHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAH

Angol


	17. In Need of Explanation

THANKS GUYS…. I really appreciate those reviews! The make me feel waaarrrrmmm and I need warrmmmth for insipiration haha XD...But I hafta say… I'm getting less and less …… I REALLY NEED THOSE REVIEWS PEOPLES! I know I sound oh so mean… but PLLLLEAAAASSEEE sobz sobz I really need them! But anyway… here's the next chapter

-Angol

Disclamer: I don't won anything! Not really the plot and definietlt not CCS! Don't report me (

ON WITH THE STTTTOOOOORRRIIIEEE

Sakura walked through the front doors of her house. She had one of the most tired days.

"I'm home!" she said.

Touya came out of the kitchen with a rather huge grin on his face. It startled Sakura immensely as Touya was never happy for her to be home.

"Sakura your home! You'll never guess what your boyfriend gave us," said Touya taking Sakura into the kitchen.

"My boyfriend?" said Sakura thinking who the hell was her boyfriend.

In the kitchen were lots of workmen putting together wires connecting to what looked like an oversized fridge.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" said Sakura.

"Sweetheart it's the latest fridge. It's got functions that you only need to press buttons to use. It's even got a television on it! It will be so handy," said Mr Kinomoto examining the functions.

"Who sent this?" said Sakura rubbing her temples.

"Syaoran Li of course Sakura," said Mr Kinomoto flicking the television on from the fridge.

Sakura widened her eyes and looked at her dad and Touya.

"Wait a sec! You think that Syaoran Li is my boyfriend. And he send this big fridge thing to us?" exclaimed Sakura.

Mr Kinomoto and Touya nodded and went back to the fridge. Then, a phone rang somewhere with the tune, theme song of cardcaptor. Everybody looked up to see whose phone it was but no one picked up. Every single person in the room looked at Sakura. Sakura looked at them back wondering what was going on.

I don't have a mobile phone—oh right! Syaoran gave me one this morning, she thought embarrassed.

She fished out her mobile from her bag and answered irritably.

"Ohayo," came the voice of Syaoran.

"HI YOURSELF!" shouted Sakura.

"Don't scream into the phone you just have to talk normally, it works the same as the one you have at home. Anyway, I only rang to ask you to come to Marco Bar Club right now. Ja."

"WHAT! Hey Syaoran! OI!" said Sakura, but he had already hung up.

Sakura pushed end call and looked at her own kitchen.

"No one leave this house till I'm back! Not one of you workers! Touya, otou-san, don't sign ANYTHING till I'm back! Don't even use the fridge yet!" she shouted and rushed out the door to kill Syaoran …….

12313213212313123123132132132123121321321321231321

Sakura stomped on the wooden floor of the club. She spotted Clow 3 easily and stomped up to them.

"Syaoran Li! What does that fridge mean!" she said stomping right up to him.

They were sitting on a couch with a coffee table, which had drinks on them. They all looked comfortable and looked up at Sakura with grins on their faces.

"You're finally here. That took you a long time," said Syaoran.

"A long time! I came here as fast as I could! I had to ride the bus! It practically cost me 450 Yen!" said Sakura.

"What little money," said Syaoran picking up a glass with a big block of ice in it, handing it to Sakura. "Come and sit down."

Sakura took the glass and sat down beside Syaoran. She lifted the glass up and shook it, staring at the large lump.

"How do you drink this?" said Sakura.

Hiro and Eriol laughed.

"You pour a drink in it," muttered Syaoran taking a bottle of beer and began pouring it into her glass.

Sakura quickly took her glass away.

"I don't drink beer-"

"Ohayo," said a too familiar voice.

They all looked up and all their eyes widened. Standing before them was Shingo Tang Lei. He didn't change at all. He wore a blue blouse- shirt with the same old warm grin on his face.

"Shingo? When did you come back?" said Hiro choking on his drink.

"This morning," said Shingo still with a broad grin.

"Why didn't you ring us!" said Eriol.

"I wanted to surprise you!" said Shingo.

"Does it look like we're surprised?" said Eriol standing.

Eriol and Hiro got up and went straight for a hug. The friends united. When they finished hugging each other Shingo looked at Sakura.

"Long time no see Sakura," he said still smiling.

"Welcome back Shingo," she said shyly.

The first thing that popped into Sakura's mind was: Where's Sharina? She could sense a change in Shingo but had no idea what. She kept looking at Shingo. Syaoran saw and wrapped his arms around Sakura, pulling her close.

"Oi, Shingo. Sakura's my girlfriend now," said Syaoran.

Sakura fidgeted.

"Hey! When did I agree?" she said.

Shingo laughed.

"That's just too bad," Shingo said.

"You're not getting bad ideas are you?" said Syaoran.

Shingo laughed again and sat down with Eriol and Hiro. Sakura suddenly felt not as comfortable. She stood up.

"What's the matter?" said Syaoran.

"Nothing, I need to go to the bathroom," she said and hurried away.

In the bathroom she washed her hands and looked at herself in the mirror.

Why did I sense a change in him? Where is Sharina? she thought.

She sighed. She knew questions had to be answered later. She walked out of the girl's toilet and began her way back to Clow 4. She halted when she spotted Shingo standing close to a pretty girl in a black sleeveless and mini skirt. He held an ice drink in one hand and holding the girl's waist in the other.

"I don't like guys that are boring," Sakura heard the girl say.

Shingo kissed the girl on the cheek smiling.

"Oh, you think one kiss would do?" said the girl playing with his shirt.

Sakura watched, getting red. She really wanted to go back to the rest of Clow 4. But if she did, she would have to past them and she was red enough. Shingo lowered his glass and put it against the girl's thigh.

"Hey! That's cold!" said the girl giggling.

"Meet me outside your work place at 5. I'll wait for you," Shingo said still smiling.

"Really?" said the girl with wide glittering eyes, still playing with his shirt.

Sakura had had enough. She lowered her head and walked past them quickly. Shingo continued smiling and talking, but his eyes wandered up and watched Sakura's back walking back to his friends. His eyes flickered down again quickly and kept talking to the girl.

Sakura walked back to Hiro, Eriol and Syaoran. She stopped in front of them still with her head lowered.

"I'm going home," she said quietly.

"Why!" said Syaoran putting down his glass.

"Touya and otou-san's waiting," she said even more quiet and turned around.

"I'll go with you!" said Syaoran standing up, grabbing her arm.

Sakura hastily flung his hand away and walked away, muttering no need.

"What is up with her?" said Syaoran looking at Eriol.

"Don't look at me! It's YOUR girlfriend," said Eriol.

123132132132132132123132132132132131321321312321321

Sakura stared at the balcony door, holding her breath.

Would Shingo be there? She thought.

She pushed open the glass door and stepped into the warm sunshine. She immediately saw Shingo sitting on the edge looking out to the view as usual.

Exactly the same as before. He hasn't changed a bit with that, thought Sakura.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hi," said Shingo, turning briefly but back straight away.

She walked up to the edge and leaned forward, looking down then up, seeing the beautiful view. She turned her head and looked at Shingo. He's handsome face glowing in the sunshine and a small smile on his face. He had his usual white mixed with blouse shirt and grey baggy pants. Sakura felt her cheeks go warm. Shingo turned his own head and looked at Sakura.

"What are you day dreaming about?" he said still smiling.

"Oh, nothing. Um, how was France?" said Sakura changing subject.

"It was fun. But there was a lot of dog poo. Everyday I would step on some. Very unlucky," said Shingo turning briefly again.

"Dog poo. Right," said Sakura looking down, puzzled

She didn't have enough courage to ask him about Sharina. She really wanted to know. Where was she? What is going on? Why was he flirting with other girls like that? Questions filled her head like flowing water. She had to burst the questions.

"Where's Sha-"

"Are you and Xiao Lang really a couple now?" Shingo cut in.

"Ha? What? He just said so, I haven't agreed yet," said Sakura giving a giggle.

Shingo laughed, his eyes twinkling.

"Well, that's good. I always wanted to ask you out. How about being my girlfriend?"

Sakura looked at him like his gone mad.

"What? Am I not as good as Xiao Lang?" Shingo said still with his smile.

"Are you really Shingo?" asked Sakura confused.

Shingo laughed loud and hard. He looked out again.

"I was joking. Xiao Lang is my friend, it wouldn't be too good if I did that," he said still smiling.

"Right, joking," said Sakura, not knowing to be happy or disappointed.

"You're not disappointed are you?"

"I—"

"But," said Shingo turning his head to look at her again. "We can secretly date."

"Secretly date?" whispered Sakura in disbelief, looking at him like he was truly insane.

She gave a sudden fake laugh turning around from the edge of the balcony.

"Ha ha. That's probably a joke as well. I need to go to class now," she said hurriedly and walked towards the door.

"Sakura."

Sakura stopped and turned her head slightly, not sure it was the right thing to do. All she knew was she needed to get out of there.

"You've gone even more beautiful then before," said Shingo still with his smile, looking at Sakura.

Sakura gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Thanks."

And with that, she rushed out the balcony door. She rushed down the stairs and stopped at a landing, gasping. She remembers everything that Shingo just said. She shook her head nearly to tears. More questions rising into her head.

What's happened to him? Why has he turned into someone like Eriol and Hiro? Why? She thought.

Up at the balcony, Shingo was still sitting at the edge looking out. He looked down as in shame. His beautiful smile had turn into a large frown.

"What am I doing?" he said in a very soft whisper…………

This is the kinda length most chapters are………What happened to Shingo I wonder? (TOLD YOU I'M EVIL! I SENT HIM BACK!) Find out soon………read next chapter of course!….PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW

Angol


	18. As the Situation goes Stranger

Arigato for the reviews! I'm racing against time again! But I'll reply all of yous best I can! So yea hope you like the story and please please… I beg you! REVIEW! Needed BADLY! LUB U! ja

Angol

Baka Deshis- wakakaka... find out in the next few chappies!

-kawaii-demo- find out soooooonnn hehe... sorri for the long wait!

Artistic- keke... sorri for the wait! but here's the next chap! u shall find out soon enough!

SE- waah same! Shingo's chara is mt fave too!

curry- hahaha...i lub ur reviews! nice n long n always makes me larf... wakakkakkakak yes yes inoe im mean and evil grins evilly keke... but here's the next chappie.. so dun dob on meeeh!

Anh- YESSS, you're totalli rite this is a ccs style story based on MG1

someone- awwww.. thank you soo much for reviewing! I'm so glad you think my story is worth more then 62 reviews! lub u!

wednesday- mmm hai.. ur rite.. shingo n sakura doesn't sound as riite!

Jenn- yepz! u think right! it is a remade version in ccs style of show Meteor Garden or known as the cartoon Hana Yori Dango!

Mai Hong- YAYS! I'm soo glad you like it! thx fort he revieww! hope u enjoy this next chap

Disclaimer: CCS not main.. not really the plot either

ON WITH THE STTTTOOOOORRRIIIEEE

Sakura walked with her friends down the corridors of Tokyo University. Tomoyo and her side by side with Rika and Naoko behind. Last was Chiharu bringing up the rear. They were chatting about what they were going to do for the weekend when Sakura's mobile gave a loud beep and started ringing. Sakura jumped and searched her bags and pockets in dismay while her friends watched.

"Sakura. Maybe it'll help if you didn't panic," said Rika, scratching her head, sweat dropping.

Sakura stopped searching and tried to clam down. She felt so hopeless, she's had the phone for a while and still she couldn't get use to it. It kept ringing. Sakura began to go red.

"Oh I really should video tape this! Sakura going red because she can't find her phone," said Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo- chan!" exclaimed Sakura not believing her ears.

Still the ringing didn't stop. All the girls began to wonder who it was. The person ringing didn't give up. Sakura's phone kept ringing. Sakura didn't bother trying to find it anymore. She was more interested in how long can the person wait if she didn't pick it up at all.

It kept ringing.

Suddenly Naoko remembered something. She put her hand in her jacket pocket. She sweat dropped and gave a sigh. Meanwhile, Sakura was starting to get annoyed. Her phone was still ringing and she couldn't find it. She was frantically searching her bag, tipping things out.

"Sakura—"

"Not now Naoko," said Sakura looking at her front pockets.

"But Sakura—"

"Can't you see I'm trying to find my phone Naoko?"

"SAKURA!" shouted Naoko, holding up her ringing phone.

"My phone! Where was it?" said Sakura taking it off Naoko.

"You dropped it in Science and you know how sensei Taka hates mobile phones. I picked it up and pocketed it and I was planning to give it back to you after class. But I forgot," said Naoko. "You better answer it before it busts. Or the person ringing you busts."

"Oh right," said Sakura pressing the answer button. "Moshi Moshi?"

"SAKURA KINOMOTO!" shouted the voice of Syaoran Li.

Sakura took the phone away from her ear. All the other girls heard the voice and immediately sweat dropped at her.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" shouted back Sakura.

"I would! What took you so long to answer!" said Syaoran.

"I couldn't find my phone!"

"NANI! That's lame!"

"Shut up! What did you ring me for?"

"I want you to come to the mall right now. Meet me at the ice cream parlour. Ja."

"Huh? Hey! HEY!" shouted Sakura but he had already hanged up.

"What's up Sakura?" said Tomoyo.

"Stupid pig Li!" muttered Sakura, putting her phone carefully into her pocket.

"What about him?" said Rika.

"He wants me to go to the mall right now. But I'm NOT going. I'm going out with you guys aren't I?" said Sakura.

"Actually Sakura. I need to go to swimming practice," said Rika,

"I need to do, er— aerobics! Yeah that's right! I signed up for aerobics," said Naoko.

"And I need to do extra shift at the cake shop," said Tomoyo, trying her best to cover things up. They wanted Sakura to go out with Syaoran.

"You should go, Sakura," said Chiharu all of a sudden. They all realised that Chiharu haven't been talking. She had been looking down for most of the time.

"Huh? What are you talking about! Chiharu? You guys are my friends! Syaoran's just a guy! C'mon!" said Sakura moaning.

"Ja, mata Sakura!" all of them said and moved back into the school.

"Hey! Minasan! That's not fair!" said Sakura stamping her feet.

Now she had no excuse not to see Syaoran. She could see that all her friends wanted her to. She had nothing else to do and she actually wanted to go. She gave a huge sigh and proceeded out the school gates, heading to the train station.

All 4 girls who were hiding behind trees and pillars came out, looking at Sakura who was walking away. They came together and smiled. They knew that Sakura would never turn them down for a guy if she didn't really like him. They all thought it was time for her to find a guy. They didn't think it was necessary had to be Syaoran. But since he was the guy right now that was on to Sakura, all 4 of them had agreed. But they didn't notice the hesitation in Chiharu's voice as she said "Yes….OK, they should be together…….."

1231321231321321321321321321321321321321321

Sakura peered through the glass window, spotting Syaoran immediately. He had ordered a coffee and was glancing at his watch a lot. He had a smile on his face.

What is he so happy about? Thought Sakura.

She pushed open the doors into the jazzy music café (ice-cream parlour, same thing!) and marched up to him. She stood before him, not smiling but frowning.

"Nani?" said Sakura.

"What took you so long?" said Syaoran standing up.

"What took me so long!" said Sakura.

"OK. Who cares," said Syaoran, grabbing her hand. "C'mon, I have to take you somewhere before I take you to another place."

"What? What place? That doesn't make sense Syaoran," said Sakura stumbling after him as he dragged her. He had no idea how to hold a girl's hand.

He led her to a clothes shop. All the clothes inside were expensive and had designer brands. As Sakura entered the place her eyes widened looking at then words, Prada, Gucci, Chanel and so on. She quickly turned around to the door.

"Hey, where are you going!" said Syaoran, holding her hand tighter.

"Oh my god Syaoran! Everything here is really expensive! Why are you bringing me here for?" said Sakura.

"This is the normal price for clothes! I came here to get you something of course. Shop assistant, can you please get her something not too fancy but comfortable. Arigato," said Syaoran handing Sakura over to a young woman, coming forward.

"NANI! HUH?" said Sakura as the shop assistant ushered her into the dressing rooms.

Syaoran laughed to himself. He knew that he wanted Sakura look beautiful and free before she went somewhere with him. He went to the coffee shop next door and grabbed a coffee to take away. He went back into the clothes shop and sat down, sipping his drink, waiting. After a few more minutes, Sakura came out wearing a hideous yellow dress with big yellow wings like things on her arms. She had long yellow heel boots. Sakura hated the dress and shoes, but the assistant had shoved it at her and closed the door. Syaoran looked at her and blinked. He then began to laugh incredibly, clutching his stomach. Sakura glared at him and stomped back into the dressing room.

After a few more minutes she came out wearing a tube disco dress. It was rather shiny and looked HORRIBLE on her. She came out feeling rather revealed. Syaoran looked up for second then turned away drinking his coffee, knowing that it also looked horrible. Sakura bit her lip and went back into the dressing room.

After a long while, Syaoran had finished his coffee and sat waiting for Sakura now frowning. He hated everything that she had worn so far. He wondered if anything was ever going to look good on her. While he was deep in his thoughts, Sakura shyly emerged from the dressing room again. She wore a pale pink, knee-high dress with the sleeves on the side of her shoulders. On her feet were pink sandal high heels. She thought it was quite beautiful. She stepped in front of Syaoran shyly.

"I like this dress," she stated.

"Pretty good," said Syaoran.

"Are you sure? What if other people think it looks weird?" said Sakura.

"Nani? If I Syaoran Li says it looks good then no one can say it doesn't! It suits you too. I like it. OK. We'll take it. Put it in my account," said Syaoran grabbing Sakura's hand again.

"Huh? Where are we going now? Don't I need to get changed?" said Sakura confused.

"Course not! We're going on a holiday," said Syaoran signing a paper that the shop assistant handed him.

"WHAT! You say we're going on a holiday and I'll go! Where are we going!" said Sakura while Syaoran dragged her out of the store.

"Don't whinge so much. I'll explain everything when we get to the airport! We're going to Kagoshima," said Syaoran pressing the lift button.

"But that's on the other side of Japan!" moaned Sakura. "And all my stuff! My passport and stuff. How am I going to get there!"

But Syaoran wasn't listening but pressing the car park lift button.

"Can you tell me now Syaoran?" said Sakura crossing her arms as they walked into the airport.

"Right. I rang up your house and told your brother He packed your stuff and gave me your passport stuff," said Syaoran accepting the wheeling suitcase from the driver.

"But I need to ask for permission," moaned Sakura.

"I asked your brother remember. He said you can go as long as you want, in fact don't come back at all," said Syaoran slyly.

Sakura rolled her eyes and gave a sigh.

"It's just for the weekend," said Syaoran. "Besides, it's not just you and me. Hiro, Eriol and Shingo's coming too. Hiro is already here if you haven't noticed."

Sakura's heart leapt when she heard Shingo's name. She still couldn't figure out why Shingo came back so quickly. She didn't think much afterwards. Eriol came into sight, holding an American chick by the waist.

"Ohayo. Where's Hiro," said Eriol when he was levelled with them.

"Over there," gestured Syaoran at Hiro who was holding a browned hair English chick.

"OK. I'm going to him. Mata," he said and walked off.

"One to go. Where is that Shingo?" muttered Syaoran.

"Syaoran. Who is Shingo going with?" asked Sakura, knowing that every single one of them is going to have a girl to go with.

Just as she finished the sentence, Shingo came into sight, holding a blonde, pretty girl by the waist. They walked up to Syaoran and Sakura.

"Ohayo. Sorry I'm late," he said with the smiling girl.

"That's alright. Hiro and Eriol are over there. Thought you weren't going to show up," said Syaoran.

Shingo's changed so much. He's got a stranger in his arms. Something isn't right here, thought Sakura.

"I'm here. But I've got someone that I've got to show you guys," said Shingo as Hiro and Eriol also came to them.

They all gave him a look and then they looked at the blonde girl. Shingo gave a laugh.

"No. Not Alicia. Someone that I bumped into on the street of Paris," said Shingo.

A girl dressed in purple washed out jeans came out from behind Shingo. It was like she came from thin air. She wore a blouse with a black jumper over it but bits of the collar and sleeves stuck out. She had large hoop ear- rings and shiny, layered, a little higher then shoulder length, blue hair. She was smiling brightly.

Wow. She's pretty. She looks familiar though, thought Sakura.

"Ann?" said Syaoran, surprised.

"Ariel?" said Hiro, his eye brows rising.

"Annaka?" said Eriol.

Sakura gave a frown. She had 3 different names. The girl wasn't shaking her head to any of the names though. She was so confused. She looked at the girl again and realised why she was familiar. The girl's features looked like Eriol. Her blue hair especially.

"What are you doing back in Japan? Aren't you studying around the world?" said Eriol.

The girl rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I've just finished year 12 in Paris," said the girl. "Well, it seems like you have successfully forgotten your sister."

"You two are brother and sister?" said Sakura shocked for a moment.

There was a small pause while the girl looked at Sakura. She looked at her curiously.

"Um, yeah. I'm Eriol's sister. You're not one of their toys are you? You don't seem the type," said the girl.

"I'm not," said Sakura quite taken a back by what she said. "I'm here with Syaoran. I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

"Sakura? Beautiful name. I'm Annaka. That's the name my parents gave me. I'm called Ariel in English. But just call me Ann," said Ann smiling at Sakura.

"OK. You two have met each other but you still haven't told me why you're back. Does mum and dad know?" said Eriol.

"Stop fussing bro. I'm back because mum and dad says so. I decided to head back with Shingo cause it was handy. I need to do some year 12 things here then go to university here too," said Ann. "I should have stayed a little while longer in Paris if I knew you were going to be like this. Right Shingo?"

"Yeah," said Shingo chuckling, high fiving Ann.

Eriol gaped at the two. They were different. Too lively and spirited. Ann was nearly as quiet as Shingo usually. Well, used to be that is. Eriol had payed a few visits before to Ann, but she had grown and was quite pretty and mature now.

"Are you coming with us to Kagoshima?" said Hiro.

"Nah. I just came to say hi. I'm gonna hit home. Don't get into you guy's way," said Ann clasping her hands together.

"Actually. Your coming," said Shingo giving a smile at her.

"I can't. Haven't got my stuff. Haven't got a date either," said Ann.

"I've got your stuff. You don't need a date," said Shingo.

Ann shook her head and took her suitcase and passport things from the driver, who came through the airport entrance a few minutes ago.

"If you insist," said Ann. "I need a holiday anyway."

"You could always make a threesome with Hiro and his girl, Ann," said Syaoran laughing.

"SYAORAN LI! You're disgusting," said Sakura.

"You two lovebirds," said Ann giving a small laugh.

Sakura grew bright red.

"I'm going to check- in," she muttered picking up her suitcase.

"Let me," said Syaoran and grabbed the suitcase off Sakura, going to the check- in.

"Arigato," said Sakura and followed.

"I'm gonna check-in too," said Ann, flashing a smile at Hiro as she walked past.

Hiro watched her walk away and as soon as he was sure she wouldn't be able to hear he moved over to Eriol.

"Ann's acting weird," he whispered to him.

"You're telling me," said Eriol.

"She's not herself. She's, well, acting like you."

"Nani? Me?"

"Yeah. YOU," said Hiro and walked to the check-in with his girl.

"Me?" said Eriol blinking.

Shingo walked up to Eriol with his girl and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He means a playgirl," he said giving a small smile and walked after Hiro to the check-in.

"Playgirl? Ann? Joking right?" muttered Eriol and walked after them, holding his girl's waist.

Who's this mysterious new girl "Annaka" Eriol's sister? Find out next chapter….. Have fun reading….PLEASE REVIEW! DO YOU LIKE MY STORY? THAT IS WHAT I REALLY REALLY NEED TO KNOW PPLZ! Just one review would do! THANNXXX A millions

Angol


	19. Kagoshima Resort

ARIGATO! You guys srsly make my day nothing better then checking mail and seeing there's reviews! Hehe…. Anyways….. sum of you are gonna kill me after this…. But anyways… hope you enjoy it!

Angol

Kokoro- arigato I'm definitely continuing!

ForevernAlwayz- haha… he sure does in my world! here's next chappi!

Wednesday- hehe… YEP she's my mysterious character of the story! Enjoy the chapter!

Baka Deshis- thank you! Thank you! Enjoy D

Curry- eeeeppppzzz! Don't hit me with that! –whimpers in corner- P waaaahhh skipping skool for it! You must love it A LOT! Lolz…. Hope you like this chapter… or you can always stangle me… which I think u just might do! Welpz

SE- mmm… I admit touya is a little occ hehe… mamma! My own mom always cracks up larfin wen she watches it XD…enjoyzzz ;D

kindflam3xhaust3d- ooooo… im actually glad you dun think Ann's a playgirl tho she's supposed to b XD…. Find out wut's wrong with Shingo this chappi! Have fun!

Cute-but-scary- **HUGZ **yayz! Me so happi u dun just like it… u LOVE IT! Arigato! Enjoyzz!

PS, THIS IS ONE OF THE LONGEST CHAPTERS I'VE EVER WRITTEN! So get ready to read a GREAT chapter! (I'm staring at you! YES, YOU!)

ON WITH THE STTTTOOOOORRRIIIEEE

The 9 arrived at the Kagoshima resort late in the afternoon. They were led to the front desk walking through a beach and beautiful corridors of the resort. Sakura looked around with glittering eyes. She was amazed. The place was so magnificent. She had never been to a place like this. When they had arrived at the front desk, there was a little pond tank in the middle. Inside the tank were pink flowers and rocks. Sakura walked over and squatted down and saw little crabs inside the pond tank. She smiled and giggled to herself.

"Kawaii," Sakura said. (If you don't know………kawaii cute)

Syaoran went over and squatted beside her handing her a silver key with a golden tag.

"Here. It's your room key," he said smiling.

"Arigato," replied Sakura taking it.

Hiro and Eriol took their own keys as well. They had booked the whole place for themselves and could take any key they wanted. Shingo let his girl choose a key, he couldn't care less where he slept. Ann looked at the keys and checked the tags, reading them then comparing them on the map, looking at where the room was. She finally chose a small key with a large blue tag saying "TO9".

"TO9?" said Eriol. "Ann, that's opposite way to our rooms. It's like the highest room."

"I know," said Ann. "It doesn't matter if it's far away from you guys. I like the view also."

"I'm going to my room," announced Sakura and began up the stairs, looking for her room with Li behind.

"I'm going to mine too," said Ann picking up her suitcase. "Pay me a visit some time. Ja, mata."

She went up the opposite stairs and out of sight.

"I wonder why she chose that room?" said Hiro going up the stairs with his girl, which Sakura just went up.

"I don't know. It's sort of like herself though," said Eriol following him with his girl.

"She wants peace," said Shingo going up the stairs also.

"Peace?" said Eriol. "She had peace by going to boarding schools all over the world since she was 9 years old!

Shingo always knew more about Ann then Eriol. He actually spent more time with Ann then Eriol when they were small. Shingo had tried to tell Eriol to spend more time with his sister, but it never works out and he had given up trying. But soon, he had met Sharina and most of them forgot about Ann. Sometimes they wonder if that's the reason she decided to travel. They came to three different turns and knew they had to split.

"See you at dinner, Ja, mata," said Hiro walking off with his girl.

"Ja, Shingo," said Eriol and walked off as well with his girl.

Shingo didn't say a word but turned with his girl snuggling up to him. He was silent.

12312312312312312312312312312312312312312313212123

Sakura put the key into the keyhole and the door gave a click. She pushed it opened and entered the bright room. She smiled. It was just a normal hotel room. She spotted the balcony and ran to it while Syaoran shut the door. She pushed opened the curtain and opened the balcony door, stepping out to the breeze.

"Wow! This place is wonderful!" said Sakura lifting her arms up and wide, feeling the wind.

"I know," said Syaoran coming up from behind.

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"This is our room. Ours," said Syaoran nuzzling her neck.

"Ha? Syaoran, I'm hungry," said Sakura suddenly.

Syaoran stopped what he was doing and gave Sakura a look.

"OK. We'll get dinner," said Syaoran.

12312312312312312312312312312312312313123123123123

Sakura walked back from the vending machine holding a drink. She sat down at the table full of laughter. All the guys, except Syaoran had their girls close to them, laughing hysterically at the moment.

"Eriol hasn't even said the funny bit yet and you're all laughing!" said the laughing Ann who sat at the end of the table, holding a fork.

Sakura who didn't catch what Eriol said just gave a smile. She was rather shy. She didn't knew these people very long and wasn't a playgirl. Already she was going on a holiday with them. She wasn't that type but she decided to give Syaoran the chance. In the corner of her eye, she saw Shingo hugging his blonde girl talking with her. Then he kissed her on the cheek and laughed with her. Sakura felt rather awkward. She sat, clasping her drink on the table not moving.

"Here. Eat up. You said you were hungry," said Syaoran suddenly to Sakura, placing beef on her plate.

"Arigato Syaoran," said Sakura, taking a last glance at the still laughing Shingo.

12312312312312312312312312312312123123123123123123

Sakura stood before the bed and gulped. It was the first night and she didn't want to go to sleep. She was freaked out having to sleep with Syaoran. Just then, Syaoran came out of the bathroom and Sakura looked up. Syaoran saw her just standing there and walked over.

"What's the matter?" he said caressing her cheek.

"Er, nothing. Just a bit tired," said Sakura.

"Tired? Then go to sleep," said Syaoran making her sit on the bed by gently pushing her down. He walked over to the sofa, drying his hair with his towel.

"Sleep? Um, Syaoran, Maybe I should sleep on the sofa," said Sakura.

Syaoran looked up at her like she was mad.

"You? They girl I like sleeping on the sofa? No way! What kind of man would I be? I'll sleep on the sofa," said Syaoran grabbing a few sheets.

"Thank you so much Syaoran!" said Sakura getting into the bed.

"Yeah, yeah. Get to bed," said Syaoran lying down, closing his eyes.

Sakura sighed, turned off the lights and closed her own eyes. She was sure hours pasted as she lay there. She opened her eyes again and saw darkness. She couldn't sleep. She felt weird sleeping in the same room with a guy on the sofa.

It's no use. I'll just get up for a walk, thought Sakura.

She climbed out of bed and grabbed her coat and sandals. She slipped them on silently and walked out the room without a sound, making sure Syaoran was asleep. As she walked out to the balcony bit of the resort she looked out at the beach, hearing the waves crashing and the chill wind thrashing. It was a rough night, but comfortable and peaceful. She spotted a figure sitting down on the sand, near the waves. She realised who it was and began her way down. She knew this was her chance to find out what was going on.

Annaka

She watched Sakura proceed down the beach. She gave a small smile and turned back to her room. She had a feeling she knew what was going to happen next.

"Hope it helps Shingo. Hope it helps," she whispered.

Sakura

Sakura reached Shingo who did not look up even when she was right beside him. He sat there; knees bent and out, looking out at the ocean. He had a sad expression on his face.

"Shingo? What are you doing here?" asked Sakura softly, still standing.

Shingo didn't reply but said something else.

"Where's Xiao Lang?"

"He's asleep. Haven't you been back to your room yet?"

"No."

"What's the matter? You'll get a cold sitting out here for so long," said Sakura bending forward at him.

Shingo turned his head, looking up at Sakura. Sakura looked into his eyes seeing deep pools of fright. He then suddenly pulled her down next to him, a frightened expression coming over his face.

"Huh? Nani?" said Sakura shocked and scared.

"10 minutes. Maybe not. How about 5? Can you just put your arms around me? I can cope at day, but at night I can't stand it! Please," pleaded Shingo and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Er— Why don't you ask the girl you brought today to put her arms around you?" asked Sakura uncertainly, still having him on her shoulder.

"No. I don't want a stranger. Please, be quick. I beg you."

Sakura stares down at him. He's face was innocent and frightened. She felt worry enter her whole body. She slowly put her arms around the cold Shingo, hugging him close to her chest. Her honey brown hair blew in the wind, against her face as she closed her eyes.

I feel so sad seeing him like this……… I don't care about the situation around me……….Just one smile from Shingo, from dull grey, the world to me would turn bright shades of gold………

For a while they stayed like that.

"My days at France were the best with Sharina," started Shingo, still in Sakura's arms. "Everyday I would be together with her. We talked, laughed. But then she started going to school and doing work. She had less and less time for me. She would go to school in the morning without saying good- bye. Then when she got back she had a few minutes of talk and then went to work. She never came back till late and I would always wait."

Sakura let Shingo go and they sat side by side.

"Sharina really likes you Sakura," said Shingo looking at her.

"Really?" said Sakura giving him a smile.

"Hai. She said you remind her of a small flower in France. Widellia. It's a flower that's small but has a long life- span."

Sakura smiled. Sharina always had complicated but meaningful sayings.

"Sharina had changed while I stayed the same. I didn't even know what she'd been up to anymore. I was still the same little quiet brat while she was the beautiful lady that everyone liked," continued Shingo.

He turned to face Sakura again.

"I'm sorry for spilling my guts. I don't know why. But I'm telling you things I don't even tell the others."

"It's OK. I'll listen as long as you want," said Sakura giving a small, yet warm smile.

Sakura's phone rang at the moment. She took it out and saw Syaoran's number. She pressed cancel and placed it on the sand without answering it.

"It's Xiao Lang?" said Shingo.

"Hai," said Sakura nodding.

"He's always worried for you. You better go back."

"How about you then?"

"I'll be fine. I want to stay a little longer."

Sakura sighed.

"OK. I'll go back. Ja."

She got up, turned and started running towards the balcony.

"Sakura!" shouted Shingo, the wind carrying his words.

Sakura stopped and turned around.

"Arigato."

Sakura gave him a last smile and began running again.

Shingo saw a glint in the sand and picked up the object. It was Sakura's phone. He pocketed it and looked out at the waves, then closing his eyes.

12312312312312312312312312312312312312123123123123123

Sakura jumped onto the balcony turning left, lifting her head up. She halted and blinked. Before her was Syaoran in his white robe, Hiro in his singlet and shorts and Eriol in a t- shirt and shorts. They stood there looking at her.

"Um………….Why's everybody up?" said Sakura.

"_Xiao Lang_, thought you were missing," said Eriol sighing.

"Yeah. He came rushing into my room saying, 'Help! Sakura's missing!'," said Hiro in a pretend-to-scream voice.

Syaoran raised his hand to punch Hiro but Hiro blocked it with his own hand, giving a laugh.

"I couldn't sleep. So I went out for a walk by myself," said Sakura guiltily.

"Found her?" said Ann's voice from behind Sakura.

Ann gave a yawn. She wore a black singlet top (spaghetti strap thing!) and a white towel as a dress.

"Yea," said Syaoran, rather embarrassed.

"Good. Next time you find her missing. Would you mind not waking me up? I'm all the way over there and it's a waste of time because I can't do much," said Ann yawning again. "Back to bed for me. Konbanwa. And, Sakura, please keep out of trouble because Syaoran doesn't know how to look after people."

Syaoran gave her a glare. Ann turned back the way she came, yawning again and rubbing her eyes. She was already in bed when Syaoran came rushing into her room, shaking her awake. She still did not know why on earth he had to wake her up as well.

"OK. She's not missing anymore now Xiao Lang. I'm going back to bed," continued Hiro, turning back inside.

"I'm gonna go back to bed too," said Syaoran turning.

"Eh! You're not going anywhere. Don't you need to talk with someone here?" said Eriol, pulling Syaoran back. "Me on the other hand, need to have some sleep. Konbanwa."

Eriol followed Hiro and disappeared, leaving Syaoran and Sakura there. Syaoran stared at Sakura, Sakura stared at Syaoran. There was a silence with only the wind and waves making sound.

"When you finish your walk. Go back to bed," said Syaoran and turned.

"Syaoran!" said Sakura.

"Nani?" said Syaoran turning around.

"I just want to say. Arigato," said Sakura feeling up with guilt.

Syaoran turned around again and began walking back to the bedroom, melting inside.

"Get it Eriol!" shouted Hiro.

Eriol ran forward and pushed the volleyball over the net to Syaoran and Shingo. All the guys were playing volleyball on the beach with all the girls near by, sunbaking. All three not asian girls were on one side and Sakura and Ann was on the other. The three English chicks were chatting while Ann and Sakura was silent, looking at Clow 4 and having a drink now and then. Sakura at first, didn't pay much attention to what the three English girls were talking about, but soon some things caught her ears.

"Hiro is such a hottie!" exclaimed the brown haired one.

"So is Eriol!" said the American one.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the moment, looking at Clow 4. They've been playing for a while and aren't getting anywhere. They were always tying or something like that. They were just too good for each other.

"How about your Shingo?" asked the brown haired one to the blonde one.

"Him. He does nothing. He hasn't been back to the room at all yesterday night," said the blonde girl giving a laugh.

"Really?" exclaimed the other two.

Sakura looked at Shingo watching him play.

But he seems so natural and normal though, she thought.

Suddenly he misses the ball, falling onto the ground.

"Woohoo!" shouted Hiro, lifting his two hands up in winner mode.

A white and silver object fell out of Shingo's pocket. He did not notice but got up again. Syaoran however noticed and picked it up realizing it was a phone.

"Hey Shingo! Your phone—"

He stopped and stared at it. He was sure it was Sakura's phone. He had given it to her after all. Shingo came over, carrying the volleyball.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Is this your phone?" said Syaoran letting him look.

"iie. It's Sakura's. She left it on the sand when she was talking with me down at the beach last night. Give it back to her for me," said Shingo and served the ball.

Syaoran stared at the white phone, thinking back.

'I couldn't sleep. So I went out for a walk by myself…………'

WHAM

The volleyball hit Syaoran on the head and he fell to the ground, landing on his bum still clutching the phone. Eriol raised his eyebrows.

"Whoops. A little too violent?" laughed Hiro.

Shingo walked over, frowning. He bent down a little to Syaoran.

"What's wrong with you Xiao Lang?" he said with concern.

Syaoran looked up and to his surprise, Sakura's face was right in front of him.

"Are you alright?" she said softly with a worried expression.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired, probably need a rest," he said, hiding the phone from her.

"You hit too hard," said Eriol punching Hiro on the shoulder.

Syaoran went over to the benches, sitting down next to Sakura. He looked at her for a while. Sakura took her drink and gave it a sip.

"Where's your phone?" asked Syaoran suddenly.

Sakura stopped sipping, nearly choking. She placed her drink back onto the table.

Oh no. It wasn't in my bag and it's not in the room. I can't tell him I've lost it, she thought desperately.

"Um. It's back in the bedroom," she said giving a smile, not knowing a thing.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura turned her head and saw a puffed Richie running towards her from a far. He finally reached her and panted.

"Richie! How did you know I was here?" Sakura asked.

"Well. I was looking for you the whole weekend. So I just asked Tomoyo in the end. She told me you were here so I just came. Pretty smart eh—"

Hiro and Eriol stood right in front of Richie, blocking him from Sakura.

"What are YOU doing here, suddenly rich kid," said Eriol, slamming his fist into his hand.

"I…. was talking…. to Sakura," stuttered Richie, reeling back.

"We don't need you to bother us," said Hiro.

"And I've got something to show you guys!" said Richie hurriedly, taking a magazine out of his jacket. "Here, look at the front page!"

He handed it over to Hiro and Eriol. They snatched it frowning then gasped as the read the front. On the front was Sharina Whitley with the heading, "Whitely Heiress Rejects Marriage."

"Whitely Heiress Rejects Marriage?" said Eriol.

Hiro turned to the article's page and read it aloud.

"Sharina Whitley of the Whitley airlines was recently proposed to by a rich young gentlemen. Yet, believing in her studies and future she rejected this proposal. Oh my gosh, It can't be," stuttered Hiro looking up at Shingo. "You know about this Shingo?"

Shingo smiled and nodded.

"Hai. It's nothing. It's in the past," Shingo said picking up the ball. "Let's play."

Shingo turned around. Nobody knew tears were silently coming down his face. Sakura looked at him, feeling sick in the stomach. She now knew the reason why he was so sad and not himself. His lover had rejected him. Syaoran looked at his friend without any expression at all, not knowing what to feel.

12312312312312312312312312312312312312312312123123

Sakura tossed and turned all night. All she could think of was Shingo.

Shingo Tang Lei, Shingo Tang Lei, Shingo Tang Lei, Shingo Tang Lei, Shingo Tang Lei, Shingo Tang Lei, Shingo Tang Lei, Shingo Tang Lei………………..

She couldn't sleep at all and had a feeling that Shingo couldn't either. She took a glance at the sleeping Syaoran. She got up and put on her thongs and jacket, going out the door silently like before.

Syaoran's eyes flickered opened, looking at the closed bedroom door.

123123132123132132132132123131231312313213213213213

Sakura walked quickly down to the beach, looking at the spot where she had talked with Shingo the night before. She spotted him immediately looking out again at the waves. She rushed down the steps and down the sand, getting it all over her shoes. She stopped beside him.

"I'm alright. Go back," said Shingo immediately.

Sakura didn't move.

"I'm alright really," said Shingo again.

Sakura sat down next to him silent, though not looking at him.

"I've said I'm alright already!" said Shingo. "Go!"

Then to Shingo's amazement, Sakura started crying.

"Why are you crying? I've said I'm alright. Go back," said Shingo looking at her, with a tear going down his cheek.

"Every time I close my eyes I think of you. Thinking why you don't have success. You just come into my head! I can't stop thinking about you!" exclaimed Sakura.

Shingo looked at Sakura shocked, still slow tears proceeding down his face.

"Why isn't the person I love you?" he whispered.

Shingo pulled Sakura towards him with his arms, kissing her forehead, nose then mouth. Sakura kissed back, tasting each other's salty tears, still crying. They break off and hug each other tight.

"You're so thin, if I hug any tighter I'll hurt you," said Shingo.

"It doesn't matter as long as you do hug me," said Sakura, sobbing.

Hearing that, Shingo hugged her even tighter like she would disappear if he didn't. They stayed hugging for a while, lost in each other for that moment…. Shingo then suddenly let Sakura go, an expressionless emotion face coming upon him. He turned his head and looked up.

"Xiao Lang," he said.

Sakura turned her head in horror.

"SYAORAN!" she exclaimed still with her tear stained face.

They both scrambled up. They all looked at each other for a while then Shingo walked towards Syaoran.

"Xiao Lang," he repeated.

"Shingo," said Syaoran as Shingo was in front of him.

POW

Syaoran punched Shingo hard in the face, making him land on the sand, falling.

"Syaoran. I'm so sorry," said Sakura going to him, shocked.

She raised a hand to touch his arm but he flung it away fiercely.

"I really love you Sakura Kinomoto I really do. But you! Don't ever talk to me again!" he said and turned, walking away.

Sakura began to cry even more.

"I never knew Syaoran…. it'll hurt you that much. I never knew………." She exclaimed and knelt down, face buried in her hands tears coming out uncontrollably.

Shingo got up and walked to Sakura rubbing his chin, the spot where he got punched, a red mark appearing. He dropped his hand and stood next to the weeping girl, expressionless.

Ann from her balcony rubbed her temples as she looked at the scene before her. She placed her head on the balcony table shaking it.

"Gosh this is wrong," she muttered.

123123123123123123123131231231231231231231231231231231

Eriol looked out at the beach at Sakura who was sitting cross- legged in daylight, looking at the waves. He looked across a little further and spotted Shingo picking up a rock from the sand then throwing it out at the ocean. Next to him, Hiro rang Syaoran's phone number at least 40 times that morning.

"Still doesn't answer?" said Eriol.

"Nothing. Probably went back to Tokyo by himself," said Hiro hanging up.

Ann who stood next to Eriol was looking out at the waves as well. Her shiny blue hair, blowing behind her in the soft breeze. Everybody says she has her mother's serenity. Her face was expressionless. She hasn't talked all morning.

"Ann?" said Eriol.

She didn't answer or make any motion she heard.

"ANN," Eriol said again.

Ann snapped and turned her head to him.

"Nani?" she said quietly.

"You know what's going on don't you?" sighed Eriol.

Ann turned back to the waves, not answering.

"Ann—"

"Even if I do. What makes you think I would tell you?" said Ann not facing her brother.

Hiro ran his hand through his hair, sitting down on a bench, sighing.

"Why's your stuff out here so early? We're not going till the afternoon," said Hiro, looking at Ann's suitcase.

"I'm leaving now," said Ann expressionless.

"What?" said Eriol.

"Mum and Dad didn't tell me to come here to finished uni. I'm going to uni around the world again. I'll come back more often though. My first stop is Australia," said Ann still not facing him.

"Ann, what are you talking about?" said Eriol confused. "You said you were staying before—"

"I'm going straight to Australia, Sydney probably or Brisbane, not Tokyo at the airport. My flight is in half and hour and a limo is outside waiting."

Ann turned to face her brother and Hiro. Hiro who was just as shocked as Eriol, stood up opened mouth. They stared at her.

"Shingo knows I'm going already. Don't bother with Syaoran," said Ann quietly. "It's been great seeing all of you at home again. It's the best holiday I've had in ages. I guess it'll be, see you around."

Hiro and Eriol didn't say anything still in a small shock. Ann went up to her brother and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. She turned to Hiro. Hiro sighed and opened his arms. They hugged tight with Hiro lifting her off the ground, twirling her once.

"Come back soon," said Hiro letting her go.

Ann nodded, took a glance at her brother and turned to collect her things. She turned back to them one last time.

"Tell Sakura for me it was nice meeting her. Sayonara…………"

She turned around and walked away, disappearing behind the doors of the resort. Eriol still stood there shocked and stunned. To Eriol so far, the most precious thing to him was his sister. But there she was leaving without even a proper goodbye. He felt a sudden pang of pain and guilt.

Hiro sat back down grabbing the magazine Richie had given them, flipping through the pages.

"So. What do you want to do? We're not going till the afternoon and we can't do much with Syaoran gone and those two down there like that," said Hiro.

"I dunno," said Eriol.

Hiro flipped through the pages when something caught his eyes and he raised he eyebrows. He read the article with interest then shook his head.

"Eriol?" Hiro said.

"Yeah?" said Eriol, still standing.

"Isn't this the guy Ann was dating?" said Hiro handing him the magazine.

Eriol took a glance and took the magazine, he nodded.

"Well. He's been dating 3 girls at once. It seems like they all found out last week. So Ann………..," said Hiro with a grim expression. "Looks like Ann's going through the same thing as you. Getting heart broken then acting irregular then…………."

"Turning into a playgirl…………" muttered Eriol.

Down at the beach, Sakura stared at waves mesmerized in them, thinking. She was so worried about Syaoran and what's going to happen. When she found out that he was gone that morning she was nearly into tears again. Shingo walked up to her, sitting down beside her.

"You're worried?" he said softly.

Sakura turns to look at him, giving a weak smile, nodding. She tugged her knees in placing her hands over them. Shingo saw and clasped his hand on one of them, bringing it down to the sandy ground, holding it.

"Don't be. I'll be here if you need me," continued Shingo.

Sakura was stunned for a second then gave him another weak smile, looking out at the waves again.

His hand is so cold. It's so unlike Syaoran's, warm and comforting……… But yet, it gives me pride to have it on mine………

Sakura looked at Shingo's expressionless face as he watched the waves dance.

I still can't see him smile………

123123123112312312313123123123123123112312312312123

"What are you talking about Xiao Lang! Sakura and Shingo together for real? Impossible!" exclaimed Hiro at Syaoran's mansion. "We ALL know how Shingo feels for Sharina!"

Syaoran, Hiro and Eriol all sat in a lounge room, talking. Syaoran was being a nuisance to them.

"You never know Hiro," said Eriol. "What the magazine says must be true. Shingo's been acting really weird from the day he came back from Paris. He's changed a lot."

"I don't want to hear the names Sakura and Shingo!" snapped Syaoran.

Hiro suddenly stood up in anger.

"You don't want us to mention Sakura or Shingo's name. I can cope with that. But so, when you get to school you're not going to talk to them again or see them again—"

Syaoran stood up and gave Hiro a push. Eriol immediately stood up also, stopping the both of them.

"XIAO LANG! Calm down. Don't be like this, hurting your own mates!" Eriol said.

Syaoran stopped what he was doing, shaking his head.

"You're right," he began, sitting back down. "That Shingo making me to be like this. In fact hurting my own mates. I CAN'T forgive him………"

Woohoo! Another chappie finished! This chapter is bloated! Rather filling I would say! I don't know if it's how you intended it to happen, but neways……It'll change! DON'T KILL ME! It's a S+S… I wrote that didn't I " Anyways….PLEASE REVIEW LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO! THANX a gazillion millions

Angol

Elaine Kwok


	20. Entry of oneechan!

KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHH! YOU GUYS ALL ROCK! I got the most reviews for this chapter… I'm sooo happppiiii! Keep this up guys n im gonna cry! Whhhhheeeee… lolz… newaiz

I SO WANNA REPLY ALL OF U… but ders like a ten metres high workpile right next to me that I hafta finish.. SKOOL… can b so depressing sometimes…. So im just gonna reply all da questions! Hope u forgive me  !

-Angol

SE: HAI! Ann is my OC… just wanted to add a bit of my own creation to it… or I feel kinda bad P

c0lap1nada: Yesh! But it's not a really big part ExT compared to the rest of the story… but it will happen much later on but yesss it does happen!

Baka Dehis: hahahha…. You'll hafta see if they're together! Hehe..

Lyn: hehe.. im actually kinda glad you're confused! Cause that's what you're supposed to feel after this chapter… the next few chapters I guess should explain it… but anywayz, I give you the lowdown on it anyway weelpz… Sakura is definitely worried for Shingo! But… she's confused with her feelings for Syaoran and him… and seems to linger with Shingo but then wants Syaoran as well… And does Shingo like Sakura?… You'll hafta see ;) he slowly…… hehe

ON WITH THE STTTTOOOOORRRIIIEEE

Clow 4 sat at the back cafeteria in silence. The four looked at each other without sound. Shingo was expressionless, Syaoran grim, Hiro and Eriol were getting desperately impatient.

"Say something!" said Hiro suddenly.

"You two—" began Eriol.

"Don't make things so complicated!" snapped Syaoran, amber eyes flaring. "I just came to say one thing to you Shingo. From now on, you're not one of Clow 4. Clow 4 from now on does not have you in it."

Syaoran got up, pushing his chair away and began walking away, he didn't regret doing what he just did.

"XIAO LANG! Where are you going!" exclaimed Hiro, standing his own pools of nearly black, dark brown eyes heating up.

"HOME!" yelled back Syaoran.

Eriol looked at Shingo with questioning eyes. Shingo still sat there silent and expressionless.

12312312312312313131231231231231231231231231231231231

Sakura waited at the steps. She needed to see Syaoran. She was feeling with hurt and guilt. She stood, books in her arms, standing with a worried face. She didn't see Syaoran but met Eriol and Hiro as she was about to give up waiting.

"Where's Syaoran?" she asked.

"Why do you need to see him for? Haven't you done enough?" said Hiro suddenly.

"If you wanted to apologise again. It's bit too late," said Eriol coldly.

Sakura fell silent and looked down, confused and guilty again.

"Look. Clow 4's no more. Shingo's been kicked out by Xiao Lang. Don't you know you've done enough?" said Eriol.

"Don't waste your breath Eriol," said Hiro and began his way down the steps with Eriol behind him, leaving Sakura cold and empty.

NO. Shingo's been kicked out of Clow 4 and it's all my fault, thought Sakura her beautiful emerald eyes filling with tears.

12312313123123123123123123123123123123123123123131231

Sakura bit her lip, halting outside the balcony doors. She now thought she needed to see Shingo. She held two bottles of drink.

Just do it Sakura. Before you lose your nerve, she thought.

She pushed open the door, walking into the sunlight of the balcony. Shingo sat on the edge looking at the sky. She walked up to him, trying her best to keep a smile. She offered the bottle to Shingo who looked at her and took it, surprisingly smiling.

"Arigato," he said.

She leaned her back on the edge, playing with her bottle, not knowing where to start.

"It's all my fault you got kicked out of Clow 4……… It probably meant a lot to you………" she began. "If you didn't kiss me at the resort—"

"I wanted to kiss you so I did," said Shingo firmly and suddenly. "It's not your fault at all."

Sakura looked at him shocked, blinking at him.

"Sorry," Shingo said quietly, looking down then up again. "Can I borrow a pen and paper?"

Sakura nodded and rummaged through her bag, taking a biro and notepad out. She handed it to him. Shingo took it and opened to a blank page. He drew a circle, a funny face and stick body then squiggly lines as hair. He showed the picture to Sakura.

"Li Xiao Lang," he said.

Sakura laughed taking the pen and notepad.

"He doesn't look like that," she began, starting a new cartoon drawing. "He has an straight oval face, stubborn nose, weird mess hair, thick eyebrows…………"

Sakura looked at the cartoon she just drew, staring at it with sad eyes. Her smile began turning into a frown. Shingo looked at her, studying. He knew she was beginning to miss Syaoran rather badly.

"Sakura? Come with me on a date this Saturday?" Shingo said suddenly.

Sakura turned her head up to look at him, a small blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Hai," she replied with a rosy smile.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123132

It was Saturday. Sakura sat on a park bench, waiting for Shingo to show up. She took glances at her watch. She gave a sigh wondering how much longer she had to wait.

"Sorry I'm late."

Sakura looked up and saw Shingo.

"It's OK," said Sakura.

"Do you have anywhere particular you want to go?" asked Shingo.

"Um, not really. How about we just walk around?" said Sakura.

"OK."

Sakura got up and they began walking through the park to a street. Sakura took a glance at Shingo, he was expressionless and just walked normally.

Shingo's face so handsome when his like that. But Syaoran's face was also handsome when he was like that. The same warm amber eyes and, thought Sakura. No! What am I thinking? This is a date with Shingo!

Sakura rubbed her temples suddenly, trying to get thoughts of Syaoran away.

"What's the matter? Do you have a headache?" asked Shingo.

"No. I'm fine," said Sakura giving a smile.

Shingo stopped walking and Sakura stopped also turning around to him, wondering what was wrong.

"Nani?" said Sakura with concern.

"I'm sorry if I'm acting like a very stupid guy. It's the first time I've really actually been on a date with a girl," said Shingo.

"Shingo!" giggled Sakura.

"You should laugh and smile more Sakura," said Shingo, smiling.

"I will," giggled Sakura again.

"Alright, alright. Stop with the giggles. C'mon," said Shingo and began walking.

Sakura began following him, spirits rising but bumped into a person.

"Watch where you're going!" snapped the person.

"I'm so sorry," said Sakura bowing.

The person walked away. Sakura looked at Shingo who was still walking. He didn't even look back or noticed she had bumped into someone. She thought of what Syaoran would do.

'Why are you always so slow!'

Syaoran would turn around and snap at me. Then I'll probably go up and snap something back, thought Sakura.

"Sakura?"

Sakura snapped back to reality, looking at Shingo who had finally turned around.

"Are you alright?" he said.

"I'm OK," said Sakura.

"Let's go then," Shingo said and turned around again, walking.

Sakura followed having to jog and keep up. She was feeling rather uncomfortable and tired going on this date.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123112312313

The two sat down on a bench looking at the sky. It was a windy with trails of clouds in the sky. Sakura smiled when she saw a kite flying into the scene.

"It's such a beautiful kite, flying into the wind with clouds as a background," said Sakura softly

"It looks more beautiful even with the clouds gathered" said Shingo looking at it too. "Do you want to give it a try?"

Sakura looked back at him, smiled and nodded. Shingo asked her to wait and went across the road to get a kite. They both threw the kite into the sky. Shingo held the string with one hand, looking up at the kite while Sakura also look up. Sakura looked at the beautiful kite, watching it flow with the wind and sky. She smiled more broadly. She felt like a kite herself, wind blowing around her.

"Are you having fun?" asked Shingo.

"Hai. The kite's gracefully in the sky. It stands out and is beautiful, just like Miss Sharina," said Sakura.

Shingo didn't reply but kept smiling, flying the kite. They both sat down on the green grass. Shingo placed the kite string between him and Sakura. They look at the kite for a while. Soon, Shingo fell asleep, falling onto Sakura's shoulder. Sakura didn't shrug him off. She still just sat there looking at the kite though feeling awkward. Two hours began to past……………

123123132132131232131321321321313213213213213212313213

A phone rang somewhere in the Lis' mansion. The butler picked it up immediately.

"Moshi Moshi? Gin Li is coming back from New York and is already at the door now? Fabulous. Mr Li has been destroying every antique in the house. Send Ms Gin in immediately!"

The butler hanged up and immediately rushed to the front door. A woman with long, nearly to waist brown hair, pink dress and high heels stomped through the front doors of the mansion. She handed her handbag to the maid, continuing to walk. The butler bowed immediately when she entered the living room, crossing her arms.

"What is this rush of me coming back?" she said, her womanly strong face, scolding.

"I didn't not want to bother Mistress of the house with small problems. So we decided to contact you. We need your aid Ms Gin. Master Li has been destroying every antique in the house. We cannot stop him," said the butler.

"Such a little thing and you can't take care of it!" said Gin, shaking her head. "I'll take care of my brother soon. You get me a shower ready. Oh, and take the crystal figures I bought back from New York for Xiao Lang to destroy too."

"But- but they cost," stuttered the butler. Gin gave him an immediate glare "……….Hai."

As day turned into night breaking sounds were still heard.

Gin had her lunch, dinner and had a go in the spa and pool. She sighed as she got ready to face her little brother.

Gin turned, walking up the stairs. She turned deadly through the corridors of the mansion. She arrived at her little brother's room, pushing it open. She stomped into the room, startling Syaoran who was halfway through breaking an antique china vase.

"Haiya!"

Gin punched her brother in the face. Syaoran was so startled. He fell face first onto his bed. Gin grabbed his arms flinging him into the wall. He desperately turned around, but she lifted of foot up, placing it firmly on his chest.

"When- When did YOU come back!" stuttered Syaoran.

"Do not break anything else in this house or you'll get the worst!" said Gin threateningly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK?" he exclaimed.

"You'll know tomorrow," said Gin.

She placed her foot down swiftly and turned to the door, slamming it as she went through. Syaoran clutched his arm, staring at the door in horror.

Just great. Gin's back. Just great, thought Syaoran, holding the urge to break the china plates on the shelf.

123123131312312312312312312312312312313132123121331223

Sakura parked her bike in the park where all the other bikes are. She sighed as she collected her books and began walking through the park. When she was at the exit of the park, just across the road from Tokyo University a BMW halted in front of her. A woman wearing a hot pink and white dress sat in the driver's sit with sunglasses on. Sakura blinked and was even more surprised when the woman said her name.

"Sakura Kinomoto?" the woman said.

"Um, hai?" said Sakura wondering who she was.

The woman got out of the car, going up to her. Sakura was shocked when the woman grabbed her arm, pulling her towards her car.

"Hey! Who are you? I need to go school!" exclaimed Sakura.

The woman didn't stop.

"I've gotten you a day off from school. I'll explain everything when we get back," said woman, sitting her in the front sit and going back into the driver's sit.

She pressed the accelerator and not another word was said.

123132132132132123123123123132123123123132123123132123

Sakura didn't know where they were going. But when the woman began dragging her through the doors of a mansion, she realised where she was.

"Hey! I can't go in here!" said Sakura.

"Don't fuss would you!" said the woman, taking her to the living room, asking her to sit on the sofa.

She did the same. Looking at Sakura for a few seconds.

"This is the Li's mansion. I'm Gin Li, Xiao Lang's onee-chan," said the woman kindly.

Sakura was shocked.

"You're Syaoran's sister?" she stammered.

At that moment Syaoran came down the stairs.

"Where did you go so early—"

Syaoran looked at Sakura. There was a small silence. He walked up to her, taking her hand in a threatening way.

"YOU. What are you doing in my house!" he shouted.

POW

"DO NOT BE SO RUDE TO A GIRL," said Gin, taking Sakura's hand gently. "Come, don't mind my selfish brother. Let's go to a quieter room."

She took Sakura to the dining room, leaving Syaoran there. He angrily went back upstairs to his room, kicking the stairs.

Sakura and Gin sat at the dining table. Gin ordered the maids to bring glasses and the red wine she brought back from New York.

"I've been trying to find someone to drink it with since I've came back," said Gin.

The maid poured rich red wine into her glass. She took it smiling at the maid.

"Arigato," she said.

At first, Gin asked Sakura about herself. It got later and later as they drank slowly, chatting. Soon it was dinner time.

"Have dinner with me," said Gin ordering the maid to get them dinner. "Ask Xiao Lang to come down as well for dinner."

"Hai," replied the maid hurrying away.

"Tell me. You actually went with Syaoran on a holiday as his date?" asked Gin as there dinner showed up.

"Er. Hai," said Sakura shyly.

"Really? He hardly ever take notice of girls usually," said Gin cutting her meat.

"Ms Gin, Master Li refuses to come down for dinner," said the maid.

"Just leave him then," said Gin carelessly. "Eat up Sakura."

Sakura nodded and sliced her own meat, popping them in her mouth.

Upstairs, Syaoran paced his room.

She's been here for the whole day nearly. Having dinner! Expect me to come down to eat with them? Are they insane? Thought Syaoran.

He walked up and down. Up and down, up and down.

Maybe I should. I'm getting hungry. But………..thought Syaoran and slumped on the chair, sighing.

But, even as Sakura left the mansion, he was still on his chair, asleep soundly……

Hehhe… I noe… why GIN? Well, I didn't wanna use the actual Li sisters because their characters are sooo cute and don't really suit the character I'm trying to create…. So must as well do a new one (btw its pronounced J-in but spelt with a G) …. Anyways, sorri dis chap was a bit sloppy and boring! But PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAY… so I can get more readers and others can enjoy the story as welll! Kakakkaka…. REVIEW! ARIGATO

Angol

Elaine Kwok


	21. Near Expulsion

Hehe… I really do love you guys! MAAANNN So many reviews! They really keep me happy during this gay time of my life –sighz- I've got heaps of work again! I HATE EXAMS! But I'm making this time to update anyway! But unfortunately I can't reply you all…. But I PROMISE I DO READ THEM ALL! Just keep asking those questions and I'll get bak to ya! GOMEN NASAI . ! But here's the next chapter! Hope you like!…. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **MWAZ**

Angol ON WITH THE STTTTOOOOORRRIIIEEE 

Syaoran walked down the white stairs of the mansion, still in a daze and a bit of a grouchy mood. He stopped when he saw his sister eating breakfast.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," said Gin carelessly. "What are you going to be up to today?"

"Nothing," muttered Syaoran.

"Nothing? How about hanging with your mates, Eriol, Hiro and Shingo?" said Gin, drinking some orange juice.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THE NAME SHINGO," yelled Syaoran.

"What's the matter? Had a fight?" said Gin.

"None of your business!" snapped Syaoran and began up the stairs again. "You are just so annoying!"

Gin didn't say anything but kept eating.

1231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231

Clow 4 walked through the school as normally as they could. Syaoran at the front, Hiro and Eriol behind on each side and a mysterious person at the back. Hiro and Eriol were feeling rather uncomfortable, glancing at the mysterious person now and then, shaking their heads. They still walked through like they owned the place, everyone making way for them. But people were also staring and whispering today.

Sakura and Shingo were also walking to class, talking and smiling. They came to a halt when they saw Syaoran, Eriol, Hiro and the mysterious person who bumped into Eriol and Hiro when they stopped walking for he had a hat down low on his face.

"Richie?" said Sakura eyes, widening in shock.

"Sakura!" said the mysterious person.

Syaoran glared at Richie, whacking him on the head making the hat fall, revealing him.

"I specifically told you NOT to talk!" said Syaoran coldly.

Eriol and Hiro were in mere embarrassment, not knowing what to say, seeing that their reputation was getting ruined.

"Listen up every single one of you!" shouted Syaoran to everybody around. "From now on, Richard Pan is the fourth Clow 4. Shingo Tang Lei is not part of it anymore."

"WHAT! Richie instead of Shingo? Are you insane Li!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Hey! Sakura, I can be part of Clow 4 too. Aren't I cool man!" said Richard over emphasising.

Hiro and Eriol looked in disgust, shaking their heads badly. Sakura was not happy with Richie at all.

"Do NOT talk to people like these two. Especially them because I'm getting them expelled," said Syaoran to Richie crossing his arms.

Richie looked at Syaoran, shocked. Eriol and Hiro were also shocked. More shocked then him announcing things to the open.

"What are you talking about Xiao Lang! This is Shingo!" said Hiro, exclaiming.

Syaoran didn't listen but walked away. Eriol and Hiro took a glance at Shingo who was expressionless and ran after Syaoran.

"Syaoran you can't do this! You don't have the right!" shouted Sakura.

"Don't waste your breath Sakura. He does have the right and he will," said Shingo quietly.

Richie stood where he was staring at Sakura.

"SUDDENLY RICH KID, come here NOW!" shouted Syaoran.

Richie turned and ran.

He can't get us expelled! He can't! thought Sakura even though she knew the almighty Syaoran Li could do that with a snap of his finger.

12312312312312312313123123123123123123123123123123

"Li………Isn't getting them expelled a bit harsh?" said Richie uncertainly.

They were at Syaoran's mansion after a hard day of school of everybody staring. The new Clow 4 sat in the upstairs living room, all restless. Only Syaoran stood, arms cross and stubborn faced. Hiro sat slumped on the sofa, Eriol hugged a cushion, grim.

"Shut up," said Syaoran.

"Xiao Lang, this is Shingo. The Shingo we grew up with together! Don't you think you should at least think about it?" said Hiro.

"Would you just shut up!" said Syaoran.

"Would you think about it! The opposition isn't just any person that you can give a red ribbon to and they get freaked out!" continued Hiro.

"He went out with Sakura. On a DATE!" said Syaoran.

"XIAO LANG, that's NOT a good reason," said Eriol his cool blue eyes, glaring at Syaoran.

Richie looked down. Feeling depressed.

"What is it suddenly rich kid?" snapped Hiro. "I hate that expression on your face."

Richie looked up briefly.

"You said Sakura and Shingo went out on a date?" said Richie, stupidly.

"Pathetic………." muttered Hiro, turning away from the idiot.

Richie looked down even more with 'slow' written all over his forehead.

"Let's just give some space for Xiao Lang to think," said Eriol shaking his head.

Hiro got up as Eriol said those words. Eriol gave a sudden glare at Richie, just before getting up.

"We're going!" snaps Eriol at Richie.

Richie got up as well, following Hiro and Eriol out the door, leaving Syaoran there with arms still folded. The 3 went down the first lot of stairs.

"I've only learnt one thing from all this," began Hiro as they finished the first flight of stairs. "And that's Xiao Lang really does love Sakura."

"Another woman tragedy," sighed Eriol as they went down the 2nd flight of stairs. "My head is hurting with all this Syaoran, Sakura, Shingo love triangle thing."

"Your's hurting? Then what's mine?" said Hiro.

"Oi, suddenly rich kid—"

They turned around and found an empty staircase.

"Where the hell is he?" said Eriol.

"Who gives. He's so idiotic, he can never be the fourth Clow 4!" said Hiro and they kept walking down the stairs.

Gin covered Richie's mouth firmly and a hand at his throat. She stared ferociously at him.

"You're going to tell me everything right?" she said.

Richie nodded quickly.

12312312313123123123123123123123113123123123123123123

Minako opened her hand bag taking her ruby red lipstick out. Rei admired herself in the mirror. When the two finished, they gave a nod to each other and walked out of the bathroom. They smiled happily having heard great news.

"It's our lucky day. Syaoran is finally getting rid of that annoying bitch Sakura," said Minako.

"Yes. It's the best thing that's happened so far. After last time, she's never going to be forgiven!" said Rei.

They walked on the bridge, entering the main building. Just as they entered the doors, they saw Syaoran pushing open the principal office doors, walking in without a word. The two girls looked at each other with broad smiles on the face. They walked on, knowing exactly what he was going to do. They halted again when they saw a woman wearing a yellow dress, clutching a chocolate brown haired girl's hand came striding into the building. Minako and Rei stared, eyes widening.

"Isn't that, isn't that!" stammered Rei.

"The female millionaire of the year who's always knows the right thing to do, knows what make-up and fashion to wear all the time. Married a rich man. That's," said Minako.

"Gin Li!" they said together, excitedly.

"Wait a second! Who's that she's taking into the principal's office?" said Rei.

"That's," said Minako, gasping.

"Sakura Kinomoto," they said together disgusted.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

"I want Sakura Kinomoto and Shingo Tang Lei expelled from this school NOW," said Syaoran slamming his hands down on the principal's table.

"Sakura Kinomoto and Shingo Tang Lei?" said the principal.

"Yes," said Syaoran threateningly.

"Is Shingo Tang Lei really that necessary?" said the principal, gulping knowing that Tang Lei and Li were both incredibily rich families.

"If they don't both go. YOU go."

"It's negotiable! Negotiable!" exclaimed the principal, scared to death.

CRASH

Gin came through the door, letting go of Sakura's hand. She marched up to her brother, glaring at him with her own set of lighter amber eyes.

POW

Gin gave no mercy in punching her brother. Sakura gasped.

"I can't believe I have such a baby of a brother! Doing such pathetic things behind my back!"

Syaoran greeted his teeth.

"Who told her?" he said loudly.

Eriol and Hiro came through the door also, arms crossed.

"It wasn't us. It was this ignorant kid," said Hiro, pulling in Richie by the shirt collar.

Syaoran gave a large glare at Richie.

"You BAKA!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry Syaoran Li! You're freaky but your sister is freak-ier!" whimpered Richie.

"Do NOT let Sakura Kinomoto and Shingo Tang Lei be expelled from this school do you hear me?" says Gin to the principal who was stunned and scared at all these people in his office.

"No you have to right NOW!" said Syaoran, slamming his hands hard on his desk.

The principal lurched back.

"NO," yelled Gin firmly.

"YES!" said Li more loudly.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO—"

"STOP IT!" yelled the fuming Sakura.

Everybody turned to look at her.

"Stop fighting and yelling!….. I'm going to leave the school by myself," said Sakura slowly, her voice shaking a little.

"What! You can't Sakura!" said Richie wide eyed.

"Be quiet Richie," said Sakura. She looked at everyone then straight at Syaoran. "I'll leave and you'll just leave everything here. Pretend nothing has ever happened. I'll go like I'm supposed to ages ago………"

"I won't let you leave," said the voice of Shingo.

Shingo came up to the door, behind Eriol and Hiro.

"If it wasn't for me, everything would be fine. It should be me who leaves what so ever," he said to Sakura.

Everybody stared at him like he was mad. Syaoran eyes looked up, acting like his got nothing to do with Shingo. Gin crossed her arms.

"If Sakura is going! I'm going!" said Richie suddenly.

"Nobody cares if you leave or not kid!" growled Eriol, shoving Richie out of the room.

"I'll leave," said Shingo again.

Hiro gave a sigh and turned to Syaoran, dark eyes staring.

"Xiao Lang, if Shingo's leaving I'm leaving. I've had enough. I don't even know where Clow 4 is going! Where are those days where we grew up together with our friendship and everything else?" Hiro exclaimed.

"Hiro, you're going against me?" said Syaoran in disbelief.

"All of you shut up! Looking at your guys like this is killing me as onee-chan! I'm afraid only one thing can settle this," said Gin with her loud, firm voice.

"What is it onee-sama?" says Richie stumbling back into the room.

"You guys get set into 2 teams of 3 and we play a game. That shall determine the losers. No one can say no!" says Gin, snapping at Syaoran.

"What an idiotic way!" said Syaoran.

"It's your own fault you got yourself in this rather stupid situation!" snapped Gin. "That's the fairest way."

"3 verse 3? In what?" said Sakura, confused.

"Basketball of course," said Gin.

Syaoran's face lit up.

"Fine. I agree. 3 verse 3 it is. The team that loses has to leave the school," said Syaoran smirking.

"Wait a sec! When you say 3 verse 3. Do you mean, me, Richie and Shingo?" stuttered Sakura.

Gin gave her a firm nod. Sakura gave a large gulp.

Gin! Are you really trying to help me? Thought Sakura.

Betcha she's gonna lose right? Well, read to find out! Hehe (And I never said she was going to win either!) I'm really sorry I couldn't make the chapter longer! But I tell you now we're about half way through all the chapters I've written oready XD… and nowhere near, not even halfway through the story! Hehe…PLEASE REVIEW AS USUAL: ) thanx a gazillion millions!

Angol

Elaine Kwok


	22. Slam Dunk! Time to Set Things Straight

Heya all!…. omgoodness! It's been so long…. First of ALL… I have to say: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN SORRY SORRY!… I haven't updated in so long! It' just that things been awfully hectic outside my internet life -.-…. Exams mainly BUT… I seriously HAVEN'T given up on The Clow Four! HONEST. It's the holidays for me now so I'll get more chances to update! I hope with alll meh heart that all you wonderful readers haven't left me! I'm gonna at least get the story up to chapter… 40? Then I'll be satisfied perhaps…. But for now, enjoy chapter 22! And PLEASSSEEE REVIEW! And sorry again for my awfully long wait for update I'm such an awful author….

-Angol

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Whoever claim they do apart form wonderful CLAMP should be very ashamed!

Now TO THE STORY:

Sakura, Shingo and Richie sat on a basketball court, crossed legged. They were all dull knowing they were going to get hammered. Sakura gave a sigh, Shingo was once again expressionless, and Richie played with the basketball in his lap, practically pouting.

"We're dead," moaned Richie.

"There's no choice. Let's just practice," sighed Sakura, getting up.

Richie nodded and got up. Shingo also got up, looking at the two.

"To my perspective. They're all really tall so I bet you they can all shoot really well," said Sakura, taking the ball from Richie and giving it a few childish bounces.

"They've been in the nationals for every school they've been to. They've never lost a game," said Shingo matter of factly.

"Oh. Really," said Sakura getting worried. "Doesn't matter! I do cheerleading. I've played a few games in high school for the teams then."

"That's great Sakura! Show us a goal!" said Richie.

"Sure! Let me show you my best!" said Sakura and got ready to shoot, taking no notice that she was at the three point line.

That was the furthest away you can ever shoot. Only a miracle would make her able to get a goal. She chucks the ball, not even doing the shooting the right way at all. The ball flies through the air…………and misses the goal badly.

Shingo and Richie who was looking at the ball, looked back at Sakura who was blushing like a tomato. Richie swallowed. Shingo didn't say anything or have any expression except giving Sakura a small look.

"I'll get the ball Sakura and you can try again," said Richie and ran to retrieve the ball.

Richie picks up the ball and bounces it on the spot. Suddenly, a blur takes the ball out of his hand and dribbles fast back into the ring and shot a goal. Shingo turns around.

"Oh my goodness Shingo! You're good!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Perfect goal too!" said Richie retrieving the ball and looking up at the hoop.

Shingo walked up to Sakura, giving her a warm smile.

"I won't let you get expelled. I'll help you," he said warmly, brushing her hair gently two times then taking his hand away.

"How about me?" said Richie coming up to them.

"You won't be expelled either," said Shingo taking the ball from him. "C'mon let's practise some basketball."

Shingo bounced the ball professionally and walked to near the goal. Sakura and Richie still stood where they were smiling. They where stunned. They should have known that Shingo would have been good at basketball too if Clow 4 were. After all, he WAS (still is?) in Clow 4 and he had said himself 'they' were in the nationals and 'they' never lost a game.

Shingo looked at the stunned two.

"C'MON! Let's do some practising guys!" said Shingo laughing.

"HAI!" said Sakura running up, catching the ball that Shingo threw at her.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Richie threw the ball again. Misses the goal. He ran up and picked up the ball for nearly the hundredth time. He didn't even bothered to dribble it back anymore, just carried it. He tried again, sweating madly and using his last bit of energy. He hadn't gotten one goal in. It was getting late. Sakura and Shingo had gone home. But he stayed. He knew he needed to do his best. But he wasn't gaining anything but cuts, bruises and laughing people pointing. He sighed squatting. He looks up at the goal, swallowing.

I can't let Sakura down. We have to win!

He got up again, bursting himself with energy and ran to get the ball.

123121321321321321213213213213213123123123123123123123

Sakura walked home aching all over. She knew they were going to lose. Richie and her wasn't any good at basketball and hadn't even managed to get a goal or dribble properly. She had 3 more blocks to go when she bumped into a figure in a green t- shirt. She walked backwards 2 steps.

"L- Li," she stammered. "We've been practicing a- a lot you know. We're getting re- really good. Don't think I'm sc- scared of you."

Syaoran was silent. Sakura was speechless now. Suddenly, Syaoran pulled her into his embrace, hugging her tight. Sakura's mind yelled at her to resist and push away, but her body somehow wouldn't respond.

"Just say you love me and I'll lose tomorrow," whispered Syaoran hoarsely.

_Why are you doing this Syaoran! _, Sakura thought desperately.

Sakura was silent. Hearing no response, Syaoran released her but still held her by the shoulders.

"Say it! C'mon! SAY IT!" he said loudly at her, gripping her shoulders, shaking her.

"That hurts. That hurts. THAT HURTS!" said Sakura, tears splashing out, not because of the pain in her shoulders but in her heart.

Syaoran loosened his grip and released her. He looked at Sakura sadly.

"Why don't you say it? Why?…. Am I really that much of an asshole?" he says in a whisper. "Why does it have to be Shingo you like?"

Sakura looks down hurt, filled with guilt again.

_No! I kissed him but I don't! I…I don't know what I feel…_

"Why Shingo? WHY MY BESTFRIEND!" yelled Syaoran.

Sakura looked down even more.

"I'm sorry Syaoran," she says quietly.

"I don't know why I would like a girl like you," said Syaoran his expression filled with hurt. "Take care of yourself Kinomoto."

He turned and began his way down the street. Sakura still stood there, under the lamppost. She looked at the back of Syaoran, a tears still streaming silently down her face.

"Who's scared of who?" she exclaims at him, smiling a little.

Syaoran stops and turned his head to look at her.

"Such a big breath. That's my Sakura."

He walks on, leaving Sakura there, smiling yet crying.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Touya walked to Sakura's room early in the morning. His usual routine. He knocks loudly and hardly on Sakura's bedroom door.

"Sakura! Wake up now!" said Touya his usual loud but droning voice. "Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA!"

Seeing that she wasn't going to reply he pushed open the door and blinked at the scene before him. A made bed and no bag pack anywhere to be seen.

"Up already? GONE ALREADY?" exclaimed Touya. "I MUST be dreaming."

Touya pinched himself hard. Then looked back at the room. Nothing changed. He closed the bedroom door, knowing that he was going to have a lot to think about at work.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Sakura wore a white t- shirt and a blue nike basketball top (tunic thing). She also wore blue basketball shorts and joggers. A pink bag pack was on her back. She rubbed her aching arms and sighed. She was on her way to the basketball stadium, her doom.

We're going to be worse then dead meat, she thought.

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked up and saw Richie running towards her, his bag pack flying behind him. He was wearing the same thing as Sakura. She gasped at his face and arms. White patches of bandages were on his cheek and a few bits of his limbs.

"What happened to you!" said Sakura.

"I've been practising too much," said Richie.

"Ohayo," said Shingo as he came up to them, black backpack bobbing up and down as he walked. He was also wearing what Richie and Sakura was wearing.

"Oh. Ohayo Shingo," said Sakura sighing.

"Did you sleep well?" said Shingo.

"Pretty fine. But our limbs are all hurting," said Sakura.

"You'll be fine," said Shingo and they began their way to the stadium.

They walked out of the building when Shingo turned around again.

"Oh. And, I just want you to know that you just have to try your best. Play a good game of basketball," Shingo said and turned back to walking.

"Hey! We should do a cheer!" said Richie.

He grabbed Sakura and Shingo's hand and put them on top of his.

"Go, go, go," said Shingo and Sakura dully, taking their hands away.

"Why isn't anyone happy!" Richie said running after the two. (Why seriously? Well, apart from the fact that they're going to be smashed by Clow 3 and get expelled! Hehe)

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

A whole crowd was outside the stadium. It was just before the game and the two teams were inside. The doors were shut closed and two guards with red headbands saying with gold letters 'Clow 4' was standing outside.

"C'mon! Let us in! We want to watch Clow 4 play!" moaned everybody.

"No. You don't have permission," said one of the guards, standing boldly and coolly with his sunglasses on.

"Why not! We just want to go in!" snapped a person, frustrated.

There was big murmur.

"SHUT UP! WE TOLD YOU! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED. CLOW 4 HAD GIVEN SPECIFIC ORDERS AND SO HAS GIN LI!" shouted the older guard.

The crowd quietened but still stayed there, waiting. At least they might get results.

12312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312313

Eriol and Hiro did stretches as they waited for the game to start. Hiro had his orange red hair tied up in a really short ponytail. Syaoran played with the ball. Sakura and Richie were nervous and Shingo was again expressionless. Gin blew her whistle loudly and the two teams lined up face to face. Sakura's team in blue and Syaoran's in yellow. Only Eriol had a white shirt underneath the basketball top in Li's team, the rest all just had the tunic showing off their muscles.

I can't lose. **I can't!** thought Sakura.

"We'll flip a coin to determine who shall go first," said Gin.

She flips it and does not open her hand.

"Which one Shingo?" asked Gin.

"Heads," said Shingo carelessly.

Gin opened her hand to reveal tails.

"Tails. Xiao Lang your ball first," said Gin, throwing the ball at him.

Syaoran caught it and went to the middle of the court (they're obviously playing half court. I mean, 6 people……….).

"Sakura, mark Eriol. Richie, Hiro," ordered Shingo.

In the middle, Syaoran bounces the ball to Shingo and Shingo bounces it back to him. They stared at each other, right in the eyes, amber merging. They kept going back and forth then suddenly, Syaoran passes the ball to Eriol before Sakura could see what he was doing. Eriol caught the ball easily. He quickly passes it to Hiro who quickly shot a perfect goal from the side. Syaoran gave Sakura a smirk while Sakura glared at him coldly.

Shingo got the ball next. He bounces the ball to get away from Syaoran, but Syaoran marks him closely. Sakura got ready to catch the ball, waiting for Shingo to get free. She suddenly realised something was not right. She looked around. Hiro and Eriol were standing a fair distance on each side of her, doing stretches. She stares at two perplexed.

"Nani?" said Hiro.

"Nothing," muttered Sakura.

"Sakura!" yelled Shingo and threw the ball.

WHAM

Immediately, Hiro got in front of Sakura, caught the ball and shot another perfect goal.

"Hiro you're so annoying! You didn't even give me a chance! This is just unfair!" complained Sakura immediately.

"Sakura," said Hiro as he walked passed. "Stop talking to yourself."

"I wasn't talking to myself," mumbled Sakura looking down in embarrassment.

As the game went on they were more desperate and desperate. Not once did they get pass even Syaoran. They only ever manage to start with the ball and lose it to Eriol or Hiro. Every time it was the same drill for them. Syaoran starts with ball, pass to Eriol who speed passes to Hiro who always shoots a perfect goal.

Sakura watched Hiro do a slam-dunk, pulling himself up on the ring of the goal then jumping off swiftly. She sighed. They were losing badly.

"Three minutes left!" said Gin.

Shingo bounced the ball and looked at Sakura. Sakura dashed around trying to mark Hiro, her desperate face beautiful, innocent and helpless. He kept bouncing the ball, not taking his eyes off her.

"Pass the damn ball. Stop stalling!" snarled Syaoran, knowing what he was looking at.

Shingo's eyes flickered back to Syaoran.

"I'll never ever let you expel Sakura from this school. Never," he said firmly.

Before Syaoran knew what Shingo was doing, he had dashed around him. He dribbled fast, pass the three point line. He immediately threw the ball into the air, towards the goal. The ball flew in an arc in the air. Everybody stared at it stunned as it landed perfectly, in the middle of the hoop.

Sakura and Richie jumped up in to the air in triumph. They ran up to Shingo, saying he was the best. Sakura gave him a hug smiling with happiness.

"That was the BEST ever!" said Sakura, jumping up and down with glittering eyes. "We're only missing 3 points."

"It's actually 7," said Shingo sweat dropping.

Syaoran watched the opposition. They were smiling and laughing. It was obvious to him Sakura liked Shingo better then him. He grit his teeth, trying to keep his anger down. Hiro went up to Syaoran, placing a hand his shoulder. Syaoran immediately flung it off, forcefully.

"What's up with you? They've only got 1 goal," said Hiro panting.

Shingo looked at Syaoran, seeing he was angry. He knew exactly why. He turned to Gin and made the time out sign.

"Time out for 1 minute!" said Gin.

"Richie, stand on the other side," said Shingo quietly, dragging him by the arm to the other side of him so Syaoran could see exactly what he was doing. "Do you want to win this match Sakura?"

"Of course I do!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Then do what I tell you."

Shingo grabbed Sakura's hand and placed it on his shoulder. He leaned down to her ear.

"Smile," he whispered.

Sakura who was rather confused, did a weird fake smile.

"That's a funny smile," whispered Shingo giving a chuckle.

"You're the one that said to smile," whispered Sakura, not opening her mouth trying to keep her smiling face.

Shingo pushed Richie out of the way. He grabbed Sakura's other arm and put it at his waist. He pushed Sakura's head to his chest, holding on to her like an embrace. He made sure that Syaoran was watching. Sakura's cheeks began to burn a little. Richie was confused as ever and was also jealous, watching his two team mates like that.

"What on earth are they doing?" said Eriol.

Syaoran stared coldly.

"Time out's over!" shouted Gin, blowing her whistle.

"It's starting," whispered Sakura still in Shingo's arms.

Shingo released Sakura and smiled at her.

"Do your best," he said and went on to court.

As a small warm up, Syaoran and Shingo bounced the ball to each other like before. Shingo grinned coolly at Syaoran while Syaoran glared at him. Syaoran bounced the ball harder and harder but Shingo bounced it gently. Gin blew the whistle and Shingo began bouncing the ball. Still smiling, Shingo dribbled forward.

WHAM

Syaoran hit the ball and Shingo's hand hard, making the ball go flying.

"Contact by Syaoran. Free shot for Shingo," said Gin indicating with her arms.

Shingo got the ball, bounces it on the spot while everybody lined up at the ring. He stood carefully behind the line then shot a perfect goal. They started again and it was Syaoran's ball. He bounces it still glaring and dribbled forward. This time, Syaoran's jealousy took over him and he bumped Shingo hard, straight in the chest. The whistle blew immediately. Shingo smiled. They did what they did before, lined up while Shingo bounced the ball for a free shot. Eriol looked at Shingo seeing his grinning face and his mind clicked.

"I understand now," Eriol panted. "You can't beat us physically but you can do it mentally."

Shingo stopped smiling and kept bouncing the ball.

I don't care what they think of me. Evil, asshole, selfish, sly. I just know I can't get Sakura expelled, thought Shingo.

He shoots another perfect goal.

Sakura runs to him excitedly.

"How are you doing it! It's amazing! We're nearly there!" she said.

"30 seconds left!" said Gin.

"I'll try and pass the ball to you," said Shingo turning to Sakura.

"But what if I can't get free or I drop the ball or something," said Sakura worriedly.

Shingo was quiet for a quick sec.

"Then I'll stop the time," said Shingo giving a weak smile to Sakura.

He walked back to Syaoran. They started again. Shingo bounced forward but Hiro and Eriol immediately went up to him. They played around. Sometimes Hiro and Eriol would get the ball but Shingo might get it back. But when Hiro and Eriol got the ball, they didn't bother shooting. They just passed around and played around, waiting for the time to run out.

20 more seconds………..

Sakura ran around not knowing what to do. Marking now and then. Her face panicking, yet cuteness was there. Syaoran looked at her totally mesmerized. He stood where he was staring. His heart was melting and his anger faded watching her.

10 more seconds………

Hiro and Eriol still played around, bouncing the ball, passing.

5 seconds………..

4

3

2

Eriol lifted his hand up and was about to shoot.

WHAM

Syaoran hit the ball out of his hand. Eriol was stunned and clutched his hand. Everybody stared at Syaoran shocked.

"This is stupid and idiotic! I'm not playing anymore!" he yelled.

Gin raised her eyebrows, having a feeling that he understood something.

"What's the problem Xiao Lang?" said Hiro.

"I don't care about this thing anymore!" yelled Syaoran and began walking towards the exit.

Sakura watched him still a little shocked. Her face had turned with a mixture of wariness and gentleness.

"Syaoran ………" she whispered.

Syaoran stopped walking. Everybody waits. He started walking again, and out the exit this time.

"Weird. I think this thing worked," said Eriol to Gin, shaking his probably bruised hand.

"I've done my job. You guys were great," said Gin.

"Shingo! That was smart of you, finding Xiao Lang's weak points!" exclaimed Hiro.

Shingo laughed.

"C'mon. Let's go," said Eriol, putting his arm around Shingo's shoulders.

Clow 3 began their way out talking and laughing.

Richie crossed arms.

"That was a crap game," he said and went after Clow 3.

"Let's go Sakura," said Gin and followed Richie.

_Syaoran ……….._

Sakura shook her head and ran after Gin.

OKIIIESS… chapter updated since YONKS doneee…. PLEASE REVIEW!…. more reviews quicker update?… something like that THANKS GUYS!

Angol


	23. Shingo and Sakura

Once again….. Thanks for all the people who reviews! LUV YA!

I don't own the cardcaptor characters and the usual stuff…….

ON WITH THE STTTTOOOOORRRIIIEEE

Hiro, Eriol, Gin, Richie, Shingo and Sakura sat around a table at the Lis' mansion. They had opened various bottles of champagne and beer. They have been eating and drinking a lot.

"Shingo, refill Sakura's glass," said Gin.

"Hai," said Shingo, taking a bottle of champagne and pouring it into Sakura's glass.

"Arigato," said Sakura.

"Shingo. You've been drinking a lot," said Hiro laughing.

"Hey, Gin has been too," defended Shingo.

"Sakura hasn't been drinking little either," said Eriol with a wolfish smile.

"OK, OK. Enough of the jokes for now. Time just flies these days. You guys are all grown up…. All chasing after girls!" said Gin.

Sakura looked at Shingo. He picked up his bottle and gulped down the drink yet as he drank an expression of disgust came upon his face. It was obvious if you took notice, that he hated drinking too much of alcohol. But he still keeps drinking.

_He just keeps going. It's weird. I don't even know what he feels for me. In fact, I don't know what I feel for him._

"Where is that Xiao Lang? It's midnight and he's still not back," said Hiro glancing at his watch, holding his glass in the other hand.

"Oh, don't worry about that idiot! C'mon, CHEERS," continued Gin.

Richie refilled his glass, then gulping it down. He was at the close drunk stage but he was doing alright. Sakura wasn't into the drinking. She looked down now and then, thinking. She didn't have much of the stuff. Eriol looked at her and saw her solemn face and decided to spice things up.

"So. I've always wanted to ask you two this," Eriol said suddenly. "Shingo, what have you and Sakura been doing?"

"What are you talking about?" said Shingo taking another drink.

"What stuff Shingo!"

"Date, date and date."

Eriol shook his head in disbelief, not believing that his friend did not get him.

"WHAT," said Richie, confused.

"Be quiet kid! It's none of your business," snapped Hiro. "C'mon Shingo. Something has got to have had happened?"

"You guys have a mind problem," muttered Shingo.

"You are a guy. Sakura is a girl. No actually, let me guess. Is it because she doesn't have a good body?" said Eriol slyly.

"Hey! I'm not really that bad am I?" exclaimed Sakura.

Everyone laughed at her comment and she giggled.

Gin then suddenly stood up.

"Alright. Sakura, you're not with Xiao Lang anymore so you two have to stop being shy! We'll pull you closer tonight. We'll put you two love birds locked in a cage!" said Gin.

"Hai!" said Hiro and Eriol and got up also.

"Huh?" gasped Shingo as Hiro pulled (dragged) him to a room.

"Stop it!" said Richie standing up as well.

Eriol punched Richie in the face.

"Richie!" exclaimed Sakura.

Eriol grabbed Sakura making her give a squeal and followed Hiro to the room. They both chucked Shingo and Sakura into the dim room.

"NANI!" shouted Sakura as she was shoved into the room, landing next to Shingo on the floor.

"The door won't be open till morning! Have fun!" half drunken Eriol said slyly.

"Good luck Shingo!" said half drunken Hiro, closing the door behind him, locking it.

"What are you guys up to!" shouted Sakura inside the dim room, with practically half drunken Shingo.

"I don't mind," said Shingo.

Don't mind what! Thought Sakura.

She got up and turned on the bedside lamp closest to them. Then she crawled over the bed to the other one and turned it on also, making the room a little brighter. She stayed on the other side, arm resting on the edge of the bed.

"You're running away," said Shingo from the other side.

"Huh? Iie. Let's just talk. How about that?" said Sakura. "Um………Where do you think is the most joyous place in the world where everybody would unite and have peace? Mine's Tokyo Palace, you?"

"Europe," said Shingo.

"Europe! Rich person," said Sakura making a face.

"Hmph."

"Hmph what?"

"Hag……….."

"Hey! You're calling me a hag!"

Shingo gave a chuckle.

"Just joking. But, I don't know why people call you cute when you're not really," said Shingo.

"You don't have to tell me. Besides, what it's to you if I'm cute or not!" said Sakura hotly.

"But when you were playing basketball. The panic look on your face could have kill………"

Sakura smiled cutely at him.

"I don't know why Xiao Lang would stop his goal before. But now I know," continued Shingo as he turned around, back facing Sakura.

"I—"

"I don't know what feelings I have for you. Eriol and them says it's because you remind me of Sharina and I'm using you to forget her…. But if that's the case…I'm rather stupid," Shingo said as sadness spread on his face which Sakura could not see. "If I didn't come back. You and Xiao Lang would be together by now. Honto gomen nasai………"

"Don't be sorry! You've done nothing really! In fact, you came back to talk to Sakura- chan and that makes me happy! I still remember how you used to be like, giving me this boring face saying 'I'm not interested in other people's opinions'," said Sakura, trying to imitate him with her expressions.

Shingo turned around from his posture and looked at the smiling Sakura.

"Silly girl," he said softly.

Sakura still smiled back, remembering the last time he said that. (It was around just before Syaoran practically tried raping her! '-') Shingo turned back again, sadness creeping on his face once again, making Sakura look at his back. Sakura began to frown………

12312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312313

Eriol, Gin and Hiro had dumped Richie on the sofa and sat around the table again.

"Shingo drank a lot. It should happen tonight I would think," said Hiro holding his glass. "Shingo and Sakura—"

He looked up and saw Xiao Lang standing right behind Eriol and Gin.

"Pretty weird huh? Hey?" he quickly said.

"Nani!" said Eriol, giving a confused look.

Hiro sat back on his chair, still holding his glass.

"Xiao Lang," Hiro said.

"Yes, Xiao Lang—" began Eriol, having no idea Syaoran was behind him.

"NO Eriol," said Hiro and using his hand without the glass, holding his head for a moment.

He then, using his glass hand made a motion 'behind you' to Eriol, looking down a bit and practically shielding himself with his hair.

"Nani? What's wrong with behind me—" he said turning around. "Oh. Xiao Lang."

They all stood up from the table, looking at Syaoran. He looked a bit groggy, still in his basketball things with a jacket around his shoulders.

"You must be tired. We'll go and let you rest," said Hiro and he and Eriol began to walk.

"No, don't go," said Gin making them halt. "Xiao Lang, I'll tell you now that Sakura and Shingo has been locked up in a room right now in this very house. If you're a man, you should be congratulating them, understand?"

There was a small silence, everybody that was not unconscious (don't forget about Richie on the sofa!) looked at Syaoran.

"Congratulations to them," said Syaoran suddenly.

"You've thought through it! That's great!" exclaimed Eriol.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," said L Syaoran and began to sit down.

"OK! I'll go and ask for more stuff," said Eriol and ran off.

"Hurry up!" said Syaoran as everybody else sat down.

Syaoran's heart was being smashed bit by bit. He smiles and laughs, but those things inside him are there no more.

12312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312

As morning came Sakura in the dimly lit room was woken up by a maid. Before she left the room she glanced at the sleeping Shingo on the floor. She smiled and walked out. She walked out to the bright, white living room of the Li mansion. She waited for Gin so she could say a brief good bye before heading home. She looked around the place, walking over to the large window that was practically the whole wall. She gently lifted the silk curtain apart with her hand staring into the beautiful landscape.

I don't know where you are right now Sharina-sama or what you're doing. But I can tell you, Shingo is safe. He still has his sweet side. To me he would be one of the best friends and best things that have ever happened in my life. But, nothing more. Only you can be in Shingo's heart. Even though I feel some ache in my own heart….no matter what happens I would be strong just like you always are! Because, I'm cherry blossom- Sakura!

From the top of the stairs Syaoran Li looked down at the girl of his dreams. Her figure and small sweet smile on her face. As tears silently came upon his face without a pause, he closed his eyes.

Good bye Sakura, my cherry blossom, he thought before turning.

12312312313123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Shingo stared out from the bridge, feeling the warm sun. He was here waiting for his mates. He smiled, as the sun grew warmer. Hiro and Eriol spotted him easily for there was no people around early in the morning at school. They walked over to him and stood on each side of him, leaning on the white edge of the bridge with their side.

"Out so early?" said Eriol.

"Sakura was gone and the door was opened," said Shingo, still looking out with a small grin.

"How was it?" asked Hiro slyly.

"The wine?" said Shingo looking at Hiro.

"What do you think?" said Eriol, being sarcastic.

Shingo turned his head and looked at Eriol then back out from the bridge, a smile coming over his face.

"You've whacked yourself silly. About you and Sakura!" said Hiro impatiently.

"Huh?" said Shingo still smiling.

"What happened to you and Sakura in the bedroom last night!" exclaimed Eriol.

"Nothing happened," said Shingo STILL smiling.

"NANI."

"I don't recommend myself to do that."

"Aha. Because her bod's not good. I knew it. But, I mean, me and Hiro's checked out her ass before. If we did that it can't mean her figure is that bad!"

The three laughed, but Shingo shook his head.

"Yeah, but her attitude doesn't have any woman taste at all," said Hiro.

"But. I pity her though. Because she was trapped in a room with guy she likes. But NOTHING happened. Is there something wrong with you?" said Eriol to Shingo, thinking he wasted his energy doing all that.

"It's not what you think. Sakura's an innocent girl. I can't change or hurt her in any way. Especially with just one night trapped in a room," said Shingo looking out again.

"How about if it was Sharina?" asked Eriol.

"Yeah, her taste of innocence?" said Hiro.

"I can't use myself against Xiao Lang," said Shingo ignoring those comments.

"How about Sakura?" asked Eriol.

"As long there is a Xiao Lang and Sakura, me and Sakura is not possible," Shingo said firmly turning his head to look at his two friends.

"You're crazy," muttered Hiro, shaking his head.

"I think there's someone else who wants to hear what you just said," said Eriol to Shingo.

They all turned around from facing out from the bridge, serious expressions on all of their faces.

Then they started to laugh.

Like they always do.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Gin walked into her brother's room, finding him lying on his bed still in his basketball clothes. She sat down on the edge of the bed looking at him.

"I'm going back to New York today. You better get changed and go to school now," said Gin.

"I want to go to New York," said Syaoran suddenly

"Nani? Why? When mum and dad asked you to go you refused," said Gin, perplexed.

"Nothing. I feel like going now," said Syaoran quietly.

"Is it. Because of Sa-ku-ra?" said Gin, slowly.

"Don't be so annoying. I just want to go."

"OK," said Gin and stood up and walked towards the door. She halted and turned around again.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Syaoran nodded.

She sighed and walked out the room, closing the door with a soft click.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Sakura opened her house door, walking in smiling. She knew she felt like shit inside but it wasn't any reason to ruin her family's feelings though.

"I'm home!" she shouted.

She pranced into the kitchen, expecting Touya and her dad to be getting dinner ready. She halted and blinked. Touya and her dad sat at the dinner table with no dinner on the table. Touya was looking down and Mr Avalon had a scolding expression on his face. Sakura looked at this and knew something was not right. She walked up to the dinner table.

"What's the matter?" she asked softly, her smiling face turning into a gentle frown.

Fujitaka sighed and shook his head. He knew he had to tell his daughter.

"Your brother owes a black market gang, 10 000 dollars. And we just don't have enough money to pay that out right now," he said with his voice hard, making Touya wince a little.

Sakura gave a sigh and went out of the kitchen feeling depressed. She knew by that sign that her dad wants her to know, but doesn't want her to do anything about it. She trudged up the stairs, going into her room. She closed the door, without turning on the light.

DARKNESS

Sakura leaned on her bedroom door, sliding down on to the floor. Her life was breaking to bits. Her life was being ruined. It was all changing.

_I have to take some action don't I,_ thought Sakura.

DA DA DA… another chapter! PWWEEASE review! I only got 3 last chapter gasps… I really have lost of my faithful raeders …. NO WORRIES! I"LL GET THEM BACK! Butsss.. I need you guys reviews! Arigato for reading! I"ll updates soon promise!

Angol


	24. The One She Really Loves is You

THANK YOU WEDNESDAY! D lolz… you are such a faithful reader! Thanks for everyone else that reviewed too! sobz I really appreciate this sicne I'm running so low on reviews! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I DUN OWN CCS! Not really the plot either (

ON WITH THE STTTTOOOOORRRIIIEEE

Sakura walked through the university gates. She was still in a slight depression. She knew the up coming days were going to be hard. She knew she was going to have to work up to it. She walked through the school ground to her locker, hands in pocket of her pale, wave sparkle jeans when she heard a shout.

"Sakura! Sakura!" shouted Richie as he ran up to her.

"Nani?" said Sakura as he was next to her.

"Don't you know? Syaoran Li is going to New York!" exclaimed Richie.

Sakura was shocked. Her body and mind froze for a second.

"New York?" she said in a mere whisper.

"Hai," said Richie, looking up to the sky in shyness. "I think his finally thought of giving you to me— Sakura? Sakura?"

Richie looked around and saw Sakura wasn't there anymore. He scratched his head confused.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Eriol and Hiro looked at Syaoran in shock. Hiro ran his hand through his long firey hair.

"Is this true?" asked Hiro.

"Stop fussing," said Syaoran.

"Why are you going? You don't even know how to speak English!" exclaimed Eriol.

"I'll learn there," muttered Syaoran.

"BUT—"

"How long?" said Eriol, cutting Hiro off.

Syaoran paused for a little thinking.

"Um, two years I guess," he said.

"WHAT! TWO YEARS!" shouted Hiro.

"Xiao Lang—" said Shingo, coming forward.

"It's not because of you I'm going," said Syaoran.

"Don't go!" said Hiro.

Syaoran didn't notice Sakura running up behind him. She stopped just behind him, emerald pools in stress, staring.

"You're really going to New York?" she whispered.

"Good timing Sakura. Help us convince him not to go!" said Eriol.

"Don't waste your breath. I've decided already and nothing can change my mind," said Syaoran, turning to face her carelessly.

"When are you going?" asked Sakura.

"Tomorrow," said Syaoran not looking at her.

"WHAT! TOMORROW! Why didn't you tell me!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Why should I tell you," said Syaoran looking down at her this time. He placed a hand on Shingo's shoulder. "After I'm gone, you and Shingo can be a great couple."

"Xiao Lang—"said Shingo in disbelief.

"While I go and get a beautiful English girl—"

SMACK

Sakura slapped Syaoran, hard in the face. A tear going down her face.

"GO, leave, leave all you want! No matter where it is! Australia, Africa, Afghanistan, ANTARCTICA! Just as long as you're not in Japan! No matter if it's 3 years or 5 years! LEAVE!" she shouted loudly at Syaoran, crying. "I'm only crying because I'm happy. So happy you're leaving!"

She turned and started running. Crying as she went, feeling even more depressed then ever. Hiro, Eriol and Shingo looked at the running Sakura then at Syaoran in disbelief. Syaoran looked down, feeling the pain and guilt that was over coming him for the first time.

123123123123123123123123123131231231231231231231231231

Sakura sat in a quiet, empty place. She was sitting near some steps, legs tucked in, head buried in her knees, sobbing. Shingo watched this behind a wall. He sighed and walked up to her, his face solemn.

"Sakura," he said softly.

Sakura looked up with tear stained eyes.

"What?" she said bitterly.

"Are you sure you don't mind Xiao Lang going to New York?"

"Why should I mind? I should be very happy," snapped Sakura, looking down at her knees, more tears coming down her face.

Shingo looked at Sakura who was still sobbing. It reminded him of someone and realised how foolish it seemed.

"I remembered a girl telling I should be strong. See a certain person while I still can, don't just let that person go. Before it was too late," he said softly, bending down to her.

Sakura looked up seeing warm, innocent, pleading amber eyes.

She threw herself into his reassuring embrace, crying out her emerald pools.

123131321321321321313123123123123123123123123123123123

Clow 4, Gin and surprisingly Richie were at the airport. It was the day of saying good- bye to Syaoran. The one that's never left them before.

"It's going to be hard without you," sighed Eriol.

"Hard for you? It'll be harder for him. It's the first time his ever left you guys," said Gin holding her bag.

"There's always a first. Though, Clow 4 is nowhere without Xiao Lang," said Hiro.

"You can find someone to replace me," said Syaoran.

"ME!" piped in Richie.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" snapped Syaoran.

Richie looked down.

"Clow 4 is Clow 4. No one is going to replace anyone," said Shingo firmly.

Syaoran thought for a bit then nodded confidently.

"Please start entering for flight CF308G………"

"OK guys. This is it, I'm leaving," said Syaoran, picking up his bag along with Gin.

"Aren't you going to wait for Sakura?" asked Shingo.

"Why would she come?" said Richie.

"SHUT UP—"

"XIAO LANG!" snapped Gin.

Syaoran immediately fell quiet. The power of a big sister……….

"OK OK. I'm sorry. Didn't mean to say the wrong thing. But Sakura's too busy to worry about you. Her brother owe some people money and she's got a lot on her mind," said Richie.

"If you still like Sakura—" started Gin.

"That's HER family problems! Let's go sis," snapped Syaoran.

They all shook their heads at him. Syaoran and Gin turned to go.

"Wait," said Shingo walking up to Syaoran. "I've got something to tell you."

Shingo put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder, and walked with Syaoran a little bit away from the others, whispering something into his ear………

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Syaoran sat on the plane next to his sister. He was mesmerized. He had no idea how he got on the plane, he was thinking all the way.

Flashback

Shingo leaned forward to Syaoran's ear.

"I'm telling you this. Sakura doesn't hate you at all. That night, we didn't sleep together or anything. We slept on the floor on each side of the bed. The one she really loves is YOU………………………….."

End of Flashback

Syaoran's eyes widened and he ripped off his seat belt, sitting bolt up.

"I WANT TO GET OFF THIS PLANE!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP!" said Gin, punching him in the eye.

"OW!" said Syaoran clutching his eye in pain. "You punched me in the eye!"

"Be quiet! You can get off the plane when we arrive in New York," snapped Gin, going back to her newspaper, rustling it.

An air waitress came over and stopped at his sit.

"Please put on your seatbelt—"

"I WANT TO GET OFF THE PLANE!" shouted Syaoran at her.

Gin immediately kicked him in the head with her leg, still sitting down. She smiled at the air waitress.

"I'm so sorry," she said as the air waitress smiled and walked off, muttering. "It was your decision to go! You can fly back when we're in New York!"

Syaoran scowled and rubbed his eye.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

"Syaoran's gone to New York!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she folded a cake box.

"Hai," said Sakura.

"How disappointing. You can't date him anymore."

Sakura looked up from her box, glaring at Tomoyo.

"What are you talking about Tomoyo-chan! Fold your boxes!" whined Sakura.

"OK! OK! Don't sweat it," muttered Tomoyo.

"I have to work very hard so I can help Touya. Madam Spinx said that if we had better business, maybe we could have a raise. I think I should get a another job as well."

"ANOTHER JOB! But you already have so much to do!"

Sakura nodded grimly.

"But that's another thing. Let's just try our best to sell cakes first," said Sakura.

Sakura took a deep breath then placed her cake box down. She walked around the counter and pushed opened the glass doors of the cake shop.

"Sakura? Where are you going?" asked Tomoyo.

Sakura went outside, taking another deep breath.

"COME! COME! BUY SOME DELICIOUS CAKE!" she started yelling.

Tomoyo gasped and ran outside quickly, bewildered.

"Sakura-chan! What on earth are you doing!" she exclaimed at her.

"Help me Tomoyo!" said Sakura and continued.

She pointed straight at a man walking past.

"YOU. MR, Come and by some cake! MR?" shouted Sakura but the DEAF man just kept walking past.

Even though that didn't work, Sakura kept trying.

"COME! COME! BUY SOME CAKE—"

"What are you shouting for Cherry blossom?" said a blue head hotty in a simple pale blue shirt (u noe. One with buttons+collar) and simple light pale brown trousers.

Eriol, Hiro and Shingo came up the road, standing before them.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sakura, stunned.

"We're here to help you, duh," said Hiro, who had his short ponytail again. He wore an outfit of black. He had a small chain looking necklace with a hanging cross.

"Syaoran asked us to look after you before he left," said Shingo, hands in pocket, cool all over. He had his innocent white blouse again and same trousers as Eriol. His face was so gentle and smiling especially in the sun.

Tomoyo gave Sakura a dreamy look.

"How romantic! How sweet—"

Sakura elbowed Tomoyo straight in the ribs making her shut up.

"How about it Sakura? We'll help you sell your cake?" asked Hiro a smile tugging at his lips.

"How can three rich masters help me sell any cake?" said Sakura hotly.

The three laughed and walked in a straight line towards the shop.

"Watch us," said Eriol and Hiro grinning at her.

"Leave it to them," said Shingo to Sakura as he walked past.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Sakura watched in disbelief as Eriol and Hiro got to work. They had put up a large sign outside:

'BUY 5 CAKES, GET A KISS ON THE CHEEK FOR FREE'

She watched as they moved all the cake outside on tables. A whole crowd of females were already lining up, wanting to buy. Eriol took a glance at the crowd.

"I'll do the selling and you do the kissing," said Eriol immediately.

"Nani! Why me?" said Hiro.

"Because we're helping Sakura. And you suggested it! And also your more attractive," added Eriol quickly.

Hiro gave a "OK, you win" look and took out his chap stick knowing it was going to be needed and put some on.

"OK, you can start buying," said Eriol to the crowd.

The whole crowd of females scrambled up. All wanting to be first and getting that kiss or kisses.

"Hey! Slow down! One by one peoples!" exclaimed Eriol.

123123123131231231231231231231231231231231231231231231

Sakura sat at one of the tables outside with Shingo, watching Hiro and Eriol work. She was in REAL disbelief. It was only a few minutes and they had a whole crowded line of customers ready. She watched a girl buy ten and received two kisses, one on each cheek, by Hiro who was smiling all the way. Sakura actually felt sorry for him, for he had to do the kissing.

"This is absurd isn't it Tomoyo?" said Sakura. "Tomoyo? Where's Tomoyo?

Shingo took a sip of his tea and pointed towards the line, a smile on his face. Sakura eyes widened seeing Tomoyo jumping up and down at the back of the line, lining up.

"This is just TOO much!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Next," said Eriol. "Good afternoon, what would you like—"

Eriol looked up and then at Hiro. He wanted to laugh. An old woman stood there, wrinkles all over her skin, lipstick on.

Hiro gritted his teeth and kept smiling.

About 2 hours later………

All the cakes were gone. Every single one of them. They were for the first time SOLD OUT. Tomoyo trudged up to Sakura, a sad frown on her face.

"What are you so sad about?" said Sakura.

"I couldn't buy any," said Tomoyo.

At that moment, Madam Spinx came out, happily.

"Our business is really good. Sakura, Tomoyo, you shall have a small raise. Thank you so much," she said, bowing to Hiro and Eriol.

"It's alright. It's for Sakura," said Hiro.

"And another sweet little girl," added Eriol, making Tomoyo blush furiously.

Shingo got up from his chair.

"It's getting late and I'm tired. We should be going," said Shingo and began walking away.

"How can you be tired! You've been sitting down and watching!" exclaimed Hiro.

"He sleeps 15 hours a day," muttered Eriol.

"Ja," said Hiro and walked to follow Shingo.

"Ja, Cherry blossom," said Eriol and followed Hiro. "Wait." Eriol walked back to them. He smiled at Tomoyo who looked at him awkwardly. "This is for free." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. He smiled charmingly and turned to Sakura. "There Sakura. Now I'm sure she won't whine at you for not getting one."

Sakura glared at him and he walked after his friends. Tomoyo stood there so red that she could have blew up.

"Girls, I need to start up a new batch of cakes,"said Madam Spinx.

Madam Spinx walked back inside. Somehow, she felt 20 years younger that day.

"So, cool, hot and kawaii!" said Tomoyo who was recovering from her hot blush. "Too bad they're missing one special one hey?"

Tomoyo poked Sakura in the cheek and pranced back into the store. Sakura glared at her again then frowned as Tomoyo was inside.

If Syaoran really did ask them to look after me. Why did he have to go to New York? She thought.

I reckon this is a really funny chapter……..I just re read it Hope you enjoyed it! Ja, mata! REVIEW REVIEW I"LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN. But.. u know the drill for all authors.. more reviews… faster update cause we're more inspired!

Angol


	25. Back To The Picture

How long has it been! Haha…. Too long I guess… I have to give my awfully big apologies to everyone that reads this fic! GOMEN GOMEN! Sorry for the many months I've taken to finally update…. But studying, school and other life-occupying things got in the way " It's now actually the summer holidays for me, which means more time on my hands to do things I've missed doing! LIKE UPDATING HA… I'm extremely sorry for the wait again, and hope you enjoy the chapter hehe…

-Angol

Disclaimer: Don't be stupid! Like I'm special enough to own CCS sobz

ON WITH THE OL' STORY!

**Sakura**

Sakura walked slowly.

She was tired yet she still had so many things to do and think about. Her face didn't seem to be her smiling face anymore. She kept walking. She sighed and put her hand into her pocket for her keys.

Just at this lamppost and I'll have to start acting normal for dad and Touya, she thought bitterly.

She looked up and halted. She blinked. A well-built man, black shirted figure stood underneath the lamppost, waiting.

**Shingo**

He played the violin, remembering. His thoughts and actions flowed with the music. A dream, a wish………..

**Eriol**

He clutched a take away bag and coke, hungry, having just had his broken down car fixed. He opened his BMW's door and climbed in………

**Hiro**

Being who he is, he was working out in the middle of the night at the gym. His muscles bulging as worked out with one weight using one arm, going with the beat of the fast music.

1………

2………

3………

**Shingo**

BEEP BEEP

**Eriol**

BEEP BEEP

**Hiro**

BEEP BEEP

**Clow 3**

They all picked up their phones. Opened the message……….

_Syaoran's gone back from New York to Tokyo straight away._

_- Gin_

**Shingo**

He closed the message, smiling broadly. He picked up his bow again and played happily to his favourite soft tune. A dream? A wish? Come true?……….

**Hiro**

He closed the message and immediately dialled Eriol's number a smile on his face.

**Erio**l

Just as he closed the message to ring Hiro, his phone rang. He smiled and presses answer guessing who it was.

"Got the message?" said Hiro.

"Betcha," said Eriol happily.

"Let's hit Xiao Lang's place?"

"Meet you there."

Eriol hanged up and put on his sit belt, pressing the accelerator.

**Sakura and Syaoran**

"Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be New York?" asked Sakura, a rather small smile creeping up on her face.

"Um, I love Japan!" said Syaoran.

"Nani! So you're going to go out with Japan now?" laughed Sakura.

The two looked at each other and laughed, even though the joke was dull.

"What are you doing at my house anyway?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran suddenly, squatted down, rubbing his temples. Sakura walked up to him.

"What's the matter?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't feel very well. Over 20 hours of flying, to New York then back to Japan. I have bad jet lag," murmured Syaoran.

Oh my goodness…He did that! Thought Sakura.

"Oh you're such a weakling! It's just a plane trip," snorted Sakura.

"JUST A PLANE TRIP! I'll like to see you try!"

"You've got a problem you know!"

"ME? You're the one with the problem!"

"Are you two going to fight in the cold? Come inside and fight for goodness's sake!" said Touya who came out of the house.

"NO NO NO TOUYA!" said Sakura.

But Touya ignored her and pulled the two by the arms into the house.

"Otou-san! Syaoran Li is here!" said Touya and to make things worse, pulled them both into Sakura's room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TOUYA!" shouted Sakura but Touya was already out the door, closing it.

Sakura gave a sigh and turned her attention back to Syaoran who was in her room, blinking at the pinkness.

"Are you staying for the night or what?" asked Sakura.

Syaoran gave a shrug. Sakura gave another long sigh and went to her top cupboard. She took out sheets and blankets, spreading them out carefully on the floor.

"It's your choice. You know where the door is or you can sleep on the floor," said Sakura.

The one she really loves is you……… came the voice of Shingo into Syaoran's head.

Syaoran went to the sheets and wrapped himself in them. Sakura looked at him and then shook her head. She threw herself onto her own bed not bothering to change and closed the light. She was so glad this was her own room as she drift off to sleep………

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Eriol moved his white, well-carved queen piece up. Hiro moved his black demon bishop up. Shingo leaned on the back of one of the white sofas in the room. He hugged a cushion, looking out the large glass window into the night.

"Where is that Xiao Lang?" said Eriol taking one of Hiro's pieces.

"Dunno," said Hiro as he took Eriol's queen.

"Sometimes, he is just so irresponsible," continued Eriol as he got away from checkmate.

"Where do you think he is Shingo?" said Hiro, trying again.

Shingo turned to face his friends.

"It doesn't matter where he is. But I know his gone to find the thing most important to him," said Shingo and looked out again.

"The most important thing?" said Hiro, raising his eyebrows.

"You know?" said Eriol with a sly grin.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123232

"Your brother's clothes are so irregular for me," said Syaoran, looking at what he was wearing.

"Then don't wear them then! Give them back!" scolded Sakura.

"Hey! It's just that I'm a sized—"

"SENSED," they both corrected together at once. (Remember when Syaoran kidnapped her? Hehe)

"Person and I can't walk out like this," continued Syaoran.

After a lot of hustle and bustle, Syaoran just wore his own clothes from last night. They had a quick breakfast and hurried out the door.

"Hurry up! I can't be late for school!" complained Sakura.

"What's the wrong with being late? I'm always late," said Syaoran.

"Well of course it doesn't matter to you Master Li! You OWN the school along with your Clow 4 friends!" exclaimed Sakura.

But it turned out Sakura had to be late after all. Syaoran had decided he needed clean clothes and the fastest way was to buy some new ones. He dragged Sakura into one of the famous designer clothing shops and asked her to wait for him as politely as he could. Sakura had kept muttering and scolding all the way and hasn't stopped. As Syaoran went to the changing rooms to get changed, Sakura looked around. She looked at a simple t-shirt and glanced at the price tag. She gasped.

"5000 yen for this t-shirt!" she whispered to herself. "Rip off!"

Syaoran came out of the changing room just then and stood there with a simple white t-shirt.

"This t-shirt is 2000 yen Master Li," said the shop assistant.

"What do you think?" said Syaoran turning to Sakura.

"Weird," muttered Sakura.

"Really?" said Syaoran and shrugged going back into the changing room.

After another few minutes, Syaoran came out wearing a pink blouse.

"This one is 6000 yen Master Li," said the shop assistant.

Syaoran once again turned to Sakura.

"It really suits you," began Sakura. "Like the usual idiotic self."

Syaoran walked back inside the changing rooms and changed again, nearly wanting to curse. He came out next with dark green collared shirt.

"This one is quite alright I think," he said.

"This one is 4000 yen Master Li," said the shop assistant.

"Ugly," said Sakura.

Syaoran bit his lip and went back into the changing rooms, wondering if anything would ever please her.

Why is he even ASKING for my opinion! Thought Sakura.

Syaoran came out again and time he wore an innocent short sleeved blouse. (Something that Shingo would usually wear………mmmm……….)

"This one is 5000 yen," said the shop assistant.

Syaoran turned to Sakura.

"Still looks weird, I like the one before better," said Sakura, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Hey! Are you toying with me!" exclaimed Syaoran fuming.

123123123123123123123121231231231231231231231231231231

Sakura and Syaoran finally made it to school at break. In the end, he had ignored Sakura's bad comments about shirts and chose the dark green collared shirt. Sakura walked in cursing about how many lessons she's lost because of his silly clothes but Syaoran just whistled and ignored her comments. They walked into the building.

"Syaoran and Sakura," came the drawling voice of Hiro.

The rest of Clow 4 stood there, facing them.

"Back so soon?" continued Hiro.

"Yeah, where have you been all night?" said Eriol slyly.

"I rather like Japan," said Syaoran innocently.

"Come back before you even got chance to learn some English. Tsk tsk," said Eriol shaking his head.

They all laughed and walked up to Syaoran and Sakura.

"HEY! WHAT IS GOING ON! WHY IS SAKURA WITH YOU GUYS!"

Richie raced into the building glaring at Clow 4.

"Listen up suddenly rich kid. Last night I slept at _SAKURA's _house!" said Syaoran.

"Sakura's house!" exclaimed Hiro, pretending to be surprised.

Richie's eyes widened in shock. His mind was breaking to bits of his princess Sakura.

Sakura gave Syaoran a push.

"Leave him alone! Richie don't get sad! I—"

Syaoran immediately covered up Sakura's mouth with his hand.

"Her face when she was sleeping was sooo ugly!" he said as Clow 4 laughed.

Richie ran up to Sakura.

"IS IT TRUE? Tell me isn't!" said Richie.

"He did………" muttered Sakura.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Richie.

"Calm down Richie! It was only because he had jet lag! SHUT UP Richie!" Sakura yelled at the crying Richie.

Clow 4 laughed at the sight. Syaoran walked up to Shingo with Hiro and Eriol behind him. Syaoran stopped right in front of Shingo, a smile on his face.

"About the expelling thing. Sorry," he said looking at his best friend's amber eyes like a mirror.

Shingo put a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"It's alright," Shingo replied, then added a smirk. "But perhaps I will have my revenge one day."

"OK," said Syaoran giving a laugh, punching him a few times gently on the chest in a friendly way.

Shingo gave a laugh.

"Just joking Xiao Lang. I haven't got anything to avenge for," said Shingo shaking his head.

All of Clow 4 laughed. (Friends 4 ever! I believe in that!)

"Clow 4's back," said Hiro a cool grin on his face.

Clow 4 nodded and smiled.

"Sakura! I'm going to class!" said Syaoran and was in lead of the filing out.

Hiro who was last in the line yelled at Richie,

"Suddenly rich kid, I advise you not to bother Sakura anymore!"

Richie gave an even louder cry. Sakura covered her ears in disbelief.

"SHUT UP RICHIE! Calm down and get to class NOW!" she yelled and gave Richie a nudge.

Richie walked off after Clow 4, still wailing. Sakura watched Clow 4 walk away talking like happy friends, which they are.

Clow 4 is Clow 4. You can never separate them for too long. They are friends forever I know. I guess I broke the record for separating them the longest, she thought giving a grin laughing to herself.

Sakura gave one of her rare sighs. Gave a beautiful smile she hasn't given in ages. Her emerald eyes glittering as she walked to class also………

That's a pretty ending duncha think? Haha… naah there's still quite some chapters to come so yea… I actually remember posting this chapter up some time ago when I was just about to go on overseas holiday, so it was like an 'ending for now' thing hehe…

But unfortunately, I will be going overseas again in a few days, about 4 actually…but I'll be posting a new chap everyday if possible till then! I'll try and get some up while overseas too mmm…. But be nice and review It encourages me sooo much to update and update seeing reviews! Heck, its what started my idea to update again.. just one pweeny review! I LOVE YOU ALL! And hope to get my readers back if they will forgive me:P

Other things as well…. When I read over that chap I realised how basic and bad the vocab and plot was haha xD… Aaaa those young days writing this fanfic was enjoyable but reposting isn't enough now I reckon…yes yes if you can guess, I will be staring another fic! Wooootz I'm starting the story now, so hopefully at least one chap would be up by Friday (One day before my birthday weee)! Have a read if you have time ne? For now, focus your attention on Clow 4 and gimme some feedback aye:D

Love, Angol (IF you didn't know its pronounced "En-jol")


	26. Paying The Debts

Thanks to those wonderful people that reviewed my last chapter…As I suspected, not lots, but It's still good! I'm happy I still got readers! Well, as I promised, here's another chapter, read and review!

-Angol

Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN CSS OKAY! Don't rub it in….

Shingo walked into the music auditorium with his violin case, smiling. He placed it on the piano, opening it taking his violin out with the bow. He walked quietly to the stand without a sound and lifted the violin to his neck, he fiddled with the strings for the tuning. Then he closed his eyes and put the bow to the strings and played………

_Flashback_

_Two crying figures on the beach, lips meeting then embracing. A good friend, punching you straight in the face. You feel the pain but not the pain he was feeling. You watch the girl cry._

_Looking at her, panic, trying to get the ball. You shoot, perfect goal. She runs up with glittering eyes and a pretty smile. The thing you wish to see. It seemed perfect………_

_End of Flashback_

A slow tear proceeded down his face as he kept playing. But a smile was still on his lips. He knew she had found happiness. What could go wrong for her?

12312312311231231231231231231231231231231231231231223

"I'm home!" shouted Sakura as she took off her shoes. No Sound.

She bounded into the living room and gasped. Things were broken and furniture were up turned. Fujitaka Kinomoto laid in one corner and Touya in another. Sakura rushed to her father.

"otou-san! What happened? What's the matter?" she said worriedly helping him sit up.

"Your brother. Borrowed the money to gamble. GAMBLE. The people are coming for us. He lost all the money too," croaked Fujitaka, spitting out the last words.

Sakura turned to Touya with sad eyes.

"Is it true?" she whispered.

There was a pause.

"I thought I was going to win," muttered Touya sitting up.

"GET OUT TOUYA. GET OUT!" shouted Fujitaka. "I've been working so hard to earn money. Then you bring up this sum of big money up! HOW COULD YOU!"

He scrambles to his son.

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN FAMILY!" he yelled and was about to hit him but Sakura scrambled forward and grabbed her dad's hand.

"NO! Otou-san! It's Touya your son. Don't be like those people that make regrettable mistakes!" she exclaimed tears down her face.

"I didn't do it on purpose otou-san!" said Touya, crying too.

Fujitaka started crying as well, helpless. Touya took a breath.

"OK, I'll move out. It's all my fault and it'll stay only my fault," he said, voice shaking.

Sakura looked at her brother in dismay.

"No son, it's not true. It's OK," said Fujitaka going to his son, hugging him to his chest. He took Sakura as well and hugged his children.

Sakura cried into her father's chest.

Still have 10 million Yen to pay up. I'll have it all paid even if it means doing the unspeakable, she thought.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123131231231231231

Sakura stood in the living room of the Li mansion, standing straight and head low. A maid offered her tea and she looked up. At that moment, Syaoran came down the white, winding stairs.

"Why are you here so late?" he said.

"No thank you, I don't want the tea," said Sakura giving a small smile to the maid, turning around. She looked at Syaoran with a gloomy face then looked down again.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you in the middle of the night. But I have a really important favour to ask. Can you lend me 10 million dollars?" she said looking up at him with sad eyes. She decided going straight to point was the easiest way to explain. "My onii-chan just can't pay that much and our family's in peril."

"I told you I just hate poor people," said Syaoran.

"I know I'm poor! You think I WANTED to ask you for money? I've just really gone to a dead end right now! And I—"

"I'll lend you the money."

Sakura looked at him shocked.

"REALLY? Your willing to lend me that much money!"

Syaoran nodded.

After going to the study room, filling in a check and signing it, Syaoran handed it to Sakura.

"Arigato so much Syaoran!" she said as he closed his pen lid. "I know I can't pay you back straight away, but even if it takes years I'll pay you back!"

Syaoran looked at her thoughtfully.

"There is one way you don't have to pay back the money," he said with a smile.

Sakura looked at him again shock. (geez, he's surprising. Hehe)

"Really? What is it? I'm willing to do anything!" said Sakura.

"Wait for me outside your house at 1'o clock on Saturday arvo and you'll know," said Syaoran.

"But—"

Syaoran turned her around towards the door by her shoulders.

"C'mon, get home, see you tomorrow at school," he said giving her a soft push.

Sakura turned her head to look at him but kept walking, confused.

"Night," he said.

When Sakura was out of the room he turned around and smiled broadly.

Sakura walked through the dark night thinking, holding her new check. She didn't understand Syaoran.

What is that Syaoran thinking? I don't have to pay back that much money? She thought.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Clow 4 walked up the stairs of Tokyo Art Gallery. The coolest group of four.

"Do you have a new girlfriend again Eriol?" said Hiro.

"PLEASE. Me changing girlfriends isn't new. Me NOT changing girlfriends is VERY new," said Eriol smirking.

Hiro gave a chuckle.

"Tell me honestly, why are you taking us to the art gallery?" asked Hiro.

"Because, my new girl is an artist so I brought you guys here to, let's just say, give me some ideas," said Eriol inspecting a sculpture.

Hiro gave a laugh.

"Hey Xiao Lang. You seem very cheerful today. Even at an art gallery?" said Hiro.

"Hai, very very happy. Don't you think this is boring Xiao Lang?" said Eriol.

"Of course not," laughed Syaoran. "Me, Master Li is such a sized- no, 'sensed' person, I won't find visual arts boring."

"Not bad," said Eriol looking at an oil painting. "You remembered it's 'sensed'."

"Course, I've been to New York remember? I know my English art of work," said Syaoran smartly.

Eriol laughed.

"It's 'work of art' not 'art of work'. You've sure improved in English but you haven't gone anywhere with Japanese!" laughed Eriol.

"Did I ask for you opinion!" glared Syaoran.

Hiro and Eriol laughed. Shingo smiled broadly and stuck up his thumb forward then quickly turned it down. (remember at the bar in chap.2?)

"Shingo! What spot do YOU have in this argument!" said Syaoran. "You must be jealous."

Eriol stopped laughing and gave Syaoran a look.

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" he said.

"You won't get it," said Syaoran smiling. He began walking around the corner. "Saturday's nearly here and I'm just so happy."

Eriol, Hiro and Shingo looked at each other, curious and walked after the happy Syaoran.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Saturday

Sakura grabbed her bag and put on her thongs, suiting her denim mini, when a knock was on the door. She immediately got it and found Mrs Tanaka and her 7 year old son, Xiao Lung ( meaning little dragon), at her doorstep.

"Good afternoon Sakura. Is your dad or brother home?" asked Mrs Tanaka.

"Um, Sorry Mrs Tanaka. They're not home," said Sakura.

"Oh. I have to go out to work today so I was wondering if any of you could baby sit Xiao Lung for me. Can you Sakura? I'll pay you the same," said Mrs Tanaka hopefully.

"Me?" said Sakura. She's never baby sit before, it was always Touya's job.

"Oh, it doesn't matter if you can't, well we'll go now," said Mrs Tanaka and began down the front porch with Xiao Lung. Sakura felt a bit guilty knowing that a 19 year old like her was more then capable of looking after a little boy for a day. "Xiao Lung, do you think you can stay at home by yourself today? There's food in the freezer you can heat it up and eat it—"

"Mrs Tanaka!" shouted Sakura and ran after them. "I'm going out with a friend today. I can take Xiao Lung with me."

"Oh, Arigato! Xiao Lung you be good and listen to Sakura-san," said Mrs Tanaka. "Arigato Sakura."

With that she walked down the road again. Sakura looked at Xiao Lung. He was a skinny boy wearing a pokemon t-shirt and blue shorts. He had a mass of brown hair and amber eyes. Xiao Lung stared back at Sakura with a baby frown. Sakura's phone started ringing.

She immediately got it from her bag and picked up.

"Moshi moshi I'll be right there," she said and hanged up. She looked at Xiao Lung again. "What am I going to do? I'm just going to have to take him. C'mon Xiao Lung."

Sakura took his hand and went out of the house. She walked up the road and saw Syaoran standing there.

"Syaoran, sorry I'm late," said Sakura.

Syaoran turned around and glared at Sakura.

"Why are you ALWAYS late!" he exclaimed. "Every time you go on a date your late! Glad it isn't hours this time."

"Date?" said Sakura. "What date? Didn't you say there's a way to not pay you back the money?"

"Baka, the way is to go on a date with me!"

"NANI!"

"Oh, Sakura-san you do these kind of things!" said Xiao Lung suddenly and cutely, coming out from behind Sakura.

Syaoran's eyes widened and Sakura tried her best to smile.

"Who's this gaki!" said Syaoran.

"Don't call me gaki! Have some manners. My name is Xiao Lung! Baka!" snapped Xiao Lung cutely.

Sakura walked up to Syaoran.

"He's our neighbour's son. My otou-san and Touya take babysitting jobs because we want to earn as much money as possible. They ain't home so I'm taking him just for the day," said Sakura.

Syaoran stared at Xiao Lung.

How stupid can you get Ying Fa, he thought.

"Sakura-san, I think this old baka's temper is very bad," said Xiao Lung.

"OLD BAKA!" said Syaoran walking up to Xiao Lung glaring down at him. "Who are you calling old baka!"

The Little Dragon glared coldly and The Little Wolf did the same.

"Why are you so loud!" snapped Xiao Lung.

"Why are YOU shouting so loud!" said Syaoran.

Sakura sweat dropped looking at the fighting two.

"Um, you two, cool down would you?" she said.

The two looked at her with a death glare.

"Shut up! Women do not say anything when men are fighting!" they said at the same time.

Sakura almost laughed out loud, seeing how much they were a like. She walked up to the two who were still death glaring at each other.

"What are we going to do?" said Syaoran to Sakura.

Xiao Lung tugged at Sakura's skirt.

"Sakura-san, didn't you say that we're going out somewhere? Can we go to the zoo?" he said cutely.

"Zoo?" said Sakura.

"Oh you little brat. Before you were all man and everything now your acting all cute in front of her," said Syaoran pinching the boy's cheek.

"SYAORAN!" snapped Sakura, making him stop pinching Xiao Lung. "Xiao Lung, you want to go to the zoo?"

Xiao Lung nodded eagerly. Sakura turned to Syaoran.

"About that money. I'll pay you back someday I promise. Can the three of us just have fun today?" she said as politely as possible.

"I don't want to go out with the gaki," said Syaoran crossing his arms.

"I don't want to go out with the old baka either!" said Xiao Lung.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD—"

"Be quiet you two! Are you going or not?" said Sakura.

"No," said Syaoran stubbornly.

"FINE," said Sakura, taking Xiao Lung's hand and began there way to the zoo.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and walked after them, wondering how he got into this mess………

Mmm… Touya's character in this story is kinda dodgy "… not really like the character at all heh…let's just say I mutated his personality a little… o wellz, too late to change it now hohohoho…

Welpz, hope you like the entry of the mini Syaoran! xD Well, I know I did! Haha…. PLEASE REVIEW

Love, Angol


	27. Mid Life Crisis!

YAY! LOTS MORE REVIEWS! xD yaaay… around 6 reviews and im happy :P weeeee… anyways thanks heaps guys, I love you guys for reviewing!

TeDDieZ: haha… naah im not mad at all! And yea, HYD is kinda the same but I only read synopsis of it not the actual manage :P But I know MG1 changed heaps of it… this story is based mainly on MG1 though

CherryFreakyFunK: YEP! My story is based on MG1 exactly :D

Sorry I'm not replying everyone but rights now, I have a formal to go to next and I'm in my dress and everything already! Haha… just need to retouch make up! BUTTT I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEXT CHAP! And I'll once again try and update tomorrow!

-Angol

Disclaimer: I don't realli own the plot… and I don't own CCS.. nope none at all….

Sakura, Xiao Lung and Syaoran stood in front of the big, Tokyo Zoo. Sakura and Xiao Lung at the front and Syaoran at the back, arms crossed and face of disgust. Xiao Lung rushed forward.

"Hurry up Sakura-san! I want to see penguins!" exclaimed Xiao Lung, excitedly.

Sakura walked up to him but Syaoran didn't move.

"I hate animals," muttered Syaoran.

Surprising when he's such an animal himself, thought Sakura laughing to herself.

Sakura looked at Syaoran then back Xiao Lung.

"OK Xiao Lung, I want to see them too," she said smiling, ignoring the grumpy looks of Syaoran and walked hand in hand with Xiao Lung inside.

"Hey! Don't go! It really stinks in there!" exclaimed Syaoran.

They didn't turn back. He rolled his eyes and followed.

First up, they saw the monkeys. Xiao Lung leaned over the edge, looking at them.

"Sakura-san, what's that monkey doing?"

"I think it's helping the other one pick fleas."

"Really?"

"Hai."

"What's fleas?"

"It's a type of insect."

"Oh."

Syaoran looked from about 5 metres away with a scowl. Sakura nearly laughed seeing him. She smiled broadly.

They saw zebras next.

"Sakura-san look! That zebra's drinking water! Look at it's neck! It's tail's swishing around! It's kawaii!" said Xiao Lung.

Sakura nodded. Xiao Lung held onto Sakura's hand all the way. Looking at different animals as the afternoon passed. Syaoran still followed from behind. Xiao Lung began to walk faster.

"C'mon Sakura-san, I want to see that fishy," said Xiao Lung.

"Hai," said Sakura walking with him.

Suddenly, Xiao Lung squatted down to the floor, a baby frown on his face. Sakura did the same, worried.

"What's the matter Xiao Lung?" she asked, brushing away his brown hair.

"I'm really tired. I want a rest," he said whining a little.

"Oh, Ok, let's go over there and have a rest," said Sakura trying to get him up.

"IIE! If we do, then we don't have enough time because the zoo is closing," he said not getting up.

"Mmmmm………"

Suddenly, Syaoran lifted Xiao Lung up and sat him on his shoulder.

"You can sit on my shoulder, I'll take you around," he said and began walking again.

Sakura got up and smiled, walking after them.

"Sakura-san! Camels!" said Xiao Lung.

"Kawaii," giggled Sakura.

The Day passed by………

As they walked out of the zoo, Xiao Lung's head rested on Syaoran's shoulder and Syaoran carried him by letting him sit on his arm. Sakura looked at the cute boy's face.

"He fell asleep just like that!" she exclaimed smiling. "How kawaii!"

"He's such an annoying gaki," said Syaoran quietly.

They walked on silently. Few minutes passed by, when suddenly, Syaoran slowly took hold of Sakura's hand. Sakura didn't take it away, she liked the feeling of her hand there but then something went through her head.

What young parents……….

She took her hand away.

"You and Xiao Lung are so much alike," she said smiling, tyring to hide her shaking voice.

"Me and him? I'm much better," said Syaoran as they walked.

He stopped walking abruptly, startling Sakura.

"Hey," he said.

"Nani?" said Sakura.

"Don't bother paying me back with that money," said Syaoran.

Sakura stared at him.

"Don't say anything. Keep walking, he's so heavy," said Syaoran and turned to walk.

"Syaoran," said Sakura making him turn again.

"What?"

"Why do you have to help me? I treat you so bad and you still help me. Why?" she asked.

"Er………Er- Kus' your stupid!"

Sakura looked at him, offended.

"Stupid!" she exclaimed. "Why am I being called stupid by a stupid person!"

"Would you use your brain!" said Syaoran, not believing that she didn't know why he keeps helping her.

"I'm asking you this question seriously!" exclaimed Sakura.

"And I'm answering you seriously!" said Syaoran. "What's a stupid woman taking around a stupid kid!"

With that he let Xiao Lung down making Sakura take hold of the sleeping boy.

"Hey! What if you dropped him!" said Sakura.

"This gaki? I bet he won't even die if you try cause he's so annoying!" snapped Syaoran.

"Yeah, but he can turn into a mental person like you!" snapped back Sakura. "When I saw you putting him on your shoulder I thought of you as a mature person with a nice heart! But now, I definitely thought wrong!"

"You were the one that brought him!" snapped Syaoran.

"Good thing too. How was I suppose to know what you wanted? Using that much money to buy a date with me!" said Sakura.

Syaoran looked at her shocked.

"Am I that kind of person!" he exclaimed.

"HAI!" snapped Sakura.

Syaoran didn't know what to say but walk away, angrily.

"And I'm telling you I'll never ever be together with a person like that!" she shouted after him.

Syaoran turned around.

"ME TOO! Stupid woman!" he shouted at her then stomped off again.

Xiao Lung who was leaning on Sakura, opened his eyes and stared after Syaoran.

"Sakura-san, did you have a fight with the old baka because of me?" he asked.

"No, it's not because of you Xiao Lung," said Sakura, taking his hand and began walking again. "I'm telling you Xiao Lung, you can't be like him when you grow up."

"OK, but when he was carrying me just then he seemed just like my otou-san. But he's better looking. I don't think his that bad," said Xiao Lung cutely.

Sakura didn't reply but walked on.

12312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312313

Eriol and Hiro were singing rap because they were just simply, cool, mad, crazy, bored and most importantly… drunk.

"C'mon baby let me down man," sang Eriol with Hiro in utterly insane mood.

Syaoran walked down the corridor, hearing the noise, knowing exactly where his friends were.

"Shut up" said Eriol just as Syaoran came through the door.

"HEY! You're back," said Hiro seeing Syaoran.

Eriol motioned Syaoran over, so Syaoran sat down with a beer.

"How was your Saturday date with Sakura?" asked Eriol.

"How did you find out?" said Syaoran, mouth opened.

"How can you trick us? You've been laughing to yourself all day yesterday," said Eriol, chuckling.

Syaoran looked down embarrassed. Hiro stood up and so did Eriol. Hiro put a hand on Eriol's shoulder.

"Sakura, your so BEAUTIFUL," imitated Hiro, flicking his hair.

Eriol put a hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"Syaoran, your so, HANDSOME!" imitated Eriol.

The two laughed. (I'm telling you! They're DRUNK!)

"Was it like that or was it even MORE romantic?" continued Eriol.

Hiro was still laughing like mad.

"Why ain't you talking?" he asked.

Syaoran looked away.

"You didn't have a fight again did you?" said Eriol. "No way! I didn't guess right did I?"

Eriol sighed and shook his head.

"You can't even take care of one little cherry blossom," said Hiro.

"It must have been you being too stubborn and bad tempered right?" laughed Eriol.

"You should ask Shingo for some advise ne?" laughed Hiro. "Seeing how much Sakura likes him."

Syaoran glared at him. Shingo glared also. A joke is a joke but enough is enough as well.

"Why do you two have such big mouths?" said Shingo, fiercely.

Hiro and Eriol laughed even more.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO. GET OUT. WHO EVEN ASKED YOU TO COME TO MY HOUSE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" yelled Syaoran.

Hiro and Eriol stopped laughing, seeing the anger.

"FRIGGIN IDIOTS!" shouted Syaoran at them.

Hiro and Eriol started laughing again. Things were hard when you're drunk…………

123123123123123123123123123123123112312312312312312312

Sakura circled another ad with a red felt tip. There were already a lot of red markings on the newspaper.

"You're really looking for another job?" said Tomoyo.

It was night shift and Sakura was using all time possible to do things. She nodded at Tomoyo.

"Hai, I still owe Li money," said Sakura.

The bell rang and a customer came in.

"Welcome," said Tomoyo and went to the suited guy.

"Chocolate cake please," the guy said. He spotted the pile of newspapers in front of Sakura. "S'cuse me miss, are you looking for work?"

Sakura looked at him curiously and cautiously.

"Here's my card," he said handing it to her. She took it reading it.

"Model Foundation," whispered Sakura.

"We're looking for a person to do modelling for some pictures. I thought you seem pretty cute," the guy said.

"Me? Oh I can't," said Sakura shyly.

"I think it's pretty cool Sakura," said Tomoyo giggling.

"S'cuse, my cake?" said the guy.

"Oh sorry," said Sakura handing it to him, he paid and went out.

Sakura still stared at the card.

"C'mon Sakura, give it a try. I mean, you get a very good wage from it and you said you wanted money!" said Tomoyo.

"I'll think about it," said Sakura putting the card down.

12312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312123

Tomoyo and Sakura finished their shift and closed down the cake shop. They walked on the streets of Tokyo.

"So are you going Sakura or not?" said Tomoyo.

The walked past a old lady, sitting at a table covered by a piece of white cloth.

"Tomoyo I'll go, but not now," said Sakura.

"Wear something nice! Oh my Sakura! You're going to be popular! And I can be your designer once you are!" said Tomoyo starry-eyed.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Excuse me little girl," said the old lady at the table.

"Huh? You mean me?" said Sakura pointing to herself.

"Hai. I see you have a black future."

"Nani? Black future?"

"Your family has gone through peril."

"Yes! How did you know!'

"Sakura," whispered Tomyo, feeling that the lady was pretty edgy. "We should really go."

"Hold a sec Tomoyo," said Sakura.

"You have a boy beside you right now," continued the old lady. "Being with him will bring you sadness, you should go with younger people my girl."

This boy, does she mean Li? Sakura thought.

"Very sorry lady, but we have to go!" said Tomoyo and dragged Sakura away. "Sakura don't' believe what she say! It's all fake!"

"Fake? But I think she's got everything right!" said Sakura.

12312312312312312312312312312312312312312312323123123

Sakura looked at herself before going up the stairs to the door which she would have to knock on. She wore a simple blouse and mini skirt. She took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. She knocked hard on the white door. A man wearing glasses opened it for her.

"What do you want?" he said.

Sakura handed him the card that the man at the cake shop gave her.

"A person gave me this and said I can try out," said Sakura.

The man eyed her then let her in.

"Just do some try out pics," he said.

Sakura had to sit down on a bench in front of a background. She had to pose all cute. But she couldn't relax and do it. She couldn't. Something wasn't right.

"Alright, take off one button please," said the photographer.

"Oh," said Sakura and un did one.

Photographer tried again but he shook his head.

"Take off another one," he said.

"What? Another one," said Sakura.

"Yes, aren't you university students all cool with it and stuff," he said changing film.

"Nani?" said Sakura not taking another one.

"Just take off another button!"

"NO!"

"It's an adult magazine what do you expect!"

"What? Adult magazine?" said Sakura shocked. "Sorry, I have to go."

She stood up to go but the glasses guy and the assistant came up and pushed her down back on the chair.

"You're here already so why don't you just do the rest of it. I don't like wasting time," the glasses guy said.

They tried to get another one of her buttons off but she started screaming and struggling.

"GET OFF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! NO!" she shouted.

They still tried but then, there was a knock on the door. They all looked up, the guy put a hand to Sakura's mouth.

"The take out is quick," said the assistant.

The glasses guy went to get the door.

Oooo…. Scary, a cliffy! Lolz… PLEASE REVIEW

Love, Angol

Elaine Kwok


	28. Taste Of Jealousy

WEEEEEEEEE! Here I am with another update! This time it took a little longer cause right now I'm on vacation ya know! So yes, I did in fact send some chapters overseas so I could update when I had time! I'm also extremely extremely HAAAPPPY about the response I got from readers yaay! I got about 10 reviews for the last chapter which I found absoulutely satisfying for a… I guess you could say a drop-out story :P SO THANK YOU!

THAAANKS my wonderful reviewer_s __Kawaii Syaoran and Sakura__TeDDieZ__Twilight Night__cherryblossomchick12__Crystal-Magnolia__moongoddess0808__ and __Anime Flower_

TeDDieZ: Hehe… I LOVE CLIFFIES :D Haha, no probz about getting mixed up cause I'll explaiiin right now hehe… Xiao Lung is actually in MG and I think his name has Lung in it as well o.O and also the model stuff is in MG as well but I'm not sure about the DJ thing… cause he doesn't show up anymore in my story I don't think xD hope that helps to get you back on track :D I thank you sooo much for reviewing and reading my story! And yes, of course I'll read your creations but it might be when I get back from vacation and I can siiit back for real :) keep reminding me if you want… I do get forgetful….

Disclaimer: NO NO NO. I don't own CCS cause I'm not as talented as the oh so great CLAMP. In fact, the plot isn't really mine either… its strongly credited to HYD and MG!...Please don't hurt me!

ON with the story…

The glasses guy went to get the door. But before he got there, the take out guy opened it himself.

"Don't worry, it's just me, you know me," said the guy. He was wearing a blue and white apron and matching bandanna, a white shirt and jeans. He had jet black hair, purple eyes and a dozen sleepers on his left ear.

The glasses guy came forward and took the food, handing him money. The take out guy looked at Sakura, who was squirming and trying to bite the hand on her mouth.

"Er, that girl, doesn't seem willing," he said.

The glasses guy took more money out, ready to bribe.

"Take the money and pretend you've seen nothing," he said handing it to him. Take out guy didn't take it. (How ironic…)

"Sorry," he said.

WHAM

He punched the guy straight in the face. The other two guys let go of Sakura who immediately headed for the door, she turned back for her bag while the take out guy continued a tough fight with the three guys as she escaped.

"MY BAG!" she squealed as she grabbed it. The Take out guy grabbed her hand panting.

"YOUR BAG? Hurry up and get outta here!" he yelled and they rushed out the door. The kept running till they were at least two streets away.

The take out guy panted and stared at Sakura.

"Are you crazy! A person like you, a model? You could have been killed and no one would have known!" he said. "How stupid can you get!"

Sakura glared at him.

"Yes, I know I'm stupid! But you think I wanted to go up there and take pictures? If it wasn't because I owe somebody money I wouldn't even have to look for another job!" she shouted in his face.

The guy looked at her.

"OK gee, I'm sorry…. You wanted work?" he said brightening up.

She nodded giving him awkward looks.

"Well, since I've saved you, you can trust me. I work in a fast food store Burger King, I know the manager very well. I'm sure he'll give you work. You want to give it a try?" he asked.

Sakura stared at him.

"I'm not going to try and take your top off or anything, Burger King is right there," he said pointing to the other side of the road. Sure enough it was there.

Sakura nodded.

"Right, come with me then, I'm Jimbo," the guy said and began crossing the road with her behind.

123123131231312312312312312312123123123123123123123123

"Ja Richie," said Sakura closing her locker.

"Ja," said Richie watching Sakura run off. "Poor her, she has to work two part time jobs."

Syaoran came up behind him.

"Who has two jobs?" said Syaoran.

Richie wheeled around and backed away to his locker.

"I asked WHO," repeated Syaoran.

"No one," said Richie.

Syaoran grabbed Richie wrist and began twisting.

"Ow, ow! OK! I'll say! Sakura!" said Richie in pain. Syaoran let go of him.

"Sakura?" he said.

"Yeah, it's for paying you back anyway. Why are you so stunned," said Richie.

"Who said she had to pay me back?" he said confused and walked to the direction Sakura went to.

123123131212312313131231231313131313123123123123123123

"Here is your meal, Arigato," said Sakura. "Next please."

Sakura was working peacefully at Burger King. Sure, the uniform was crap, but she gets a fair wage and she was happy with her surroundings. She spotted Jimbo mopping the floor as she went to get her food for her customer. Jimbo smiled and mouthed 'ganbade' to her. She smiled back and got on with her work.

When it got dark, and not much customers were there, Sakura started mopping with Jimbo as well.

"How are you going Sakura?" he asked her.

"Pretty well. I think it's great," she said smiling. She stopped mopping.

"Arigato so much for helping me Jimbo," she said. "I would have so died if you didn't save me the other day and now you've even helped me find another nice job."

"It's alright," said Jimbo with a smile.

At that moment, Syaoran walked past on the street and looked through the fast food store window seeing Sakura chat with Jimbo.

"Since you've helped me so much," said Sakura, she put an arm around his shoulder like buddies. "I'll treat you to dinner afterwards?"

"Score!" said Jimbo laughing.

Syaoran saw this and fumed. He couldn't control his anger. He stalked to the front of the restaurant and stomped in. He walked straight to where Sakura and Jimbo were mopping the floor. Sakura looked up first before Jimbo and gasped.

"Syaoran," she gasped.

Jimbo looked up and immediately Syaoran grabbed his head twisting is, making a cracking sound. Next, Syaoran punched him in the stomach.

"STOP IT SYAORAN!" shouted Sakura gasping in shock, coming forward, dropping her mop.

"Sakura Kinomoto, who do you think you are being such a bitch. You just go off and get all these different guys and go out with them and be so friendly. Your nothing but a whore," he spat out at her.

Sakura looked down fists shaking, emerald eyes burning. She thought of a weird fortune teller.

Flash back

"You have a boy near you at the moment. If you stay with him, he will bring you sadness, better to go with the young ones my girl," said an old lady.

End of Flashback

Sakura looked up again, glaring at Syaoran.

"Get out of the way Syaoran Li. I hate you. I want you to piss off! You never think of other people but yourself!" she yelled. "C'mon Jimbo."

She grabbed Jimbo's arm and walked away with Jimbo glaring at Syaoran, rubbing his now fractured neck.

"Sakura, Sakura," said Syaoran, at Sakura but she walked away. "Sakura………"

12312312312312312312312312312312312123123123

"I'm really sorry. What I did was wrong," said Eriol. "I was just angry and over reacted because I saw you with another guy."

Hiro put a hand on Eriol's shoulder.

"More emotion should do it," said Hiro nodding.

"ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY!" snapped Syaoran, seeing what he has to do.

"Hey, you're the one asking US for help," said Hiro. "Do it Xiao Lang."

"I'm," said Syaoran. "Sor………"

"C'mon! One more syllable!" urged Eriol.

"Why do I have to apologise! I did nothing wrong!" snapped Syaoran.

Eriol rolled his eyes. Hiro shook his head and so did Shingo.

"Well you're the one that bashed up her friend and called her a what? A whore? Of course she's mad!" exclaimed Eriol.

"If I was Cherry blossom, I'll be more then mad," said Hiro knowingly.

"Shingo what do you think?" asked Eriol.

Shingo put out his hand out and did a thumbs down sign.

"What does THAT mean?" said Syaoran.

"Xiao Lang, I'm telling you, Sakura may never speak to you again," said Shingo hands in pocket looking at his friend, matter of factly.

"What has it got to do with me? What do I care if she hates me or like me or………"Syaoran trailed off seeing Sakura coming down the stairs and was just about to enter the building.

Eriol turned around seeing Sakura.

"Look here's your chance to apologise," said Eriol.

"NANI?" said Syaoran.

"Go now Xiao Lang," said Hiro giving him a push and nudge.

Sakura was walking pass.

"Saku……….-" began Syaoran.

Sakura didn't even stop but walk right pass with Richie behind her. Richie was shocked as well, but kept walking with Sakura. Shingo ran after Sakura.

"Sakura!" he called after her.

He ran and stood in front of her.

"Xiao Lang has something to say to you," he said.

"What do I give? He's invisible to me. Not there. Poof. Disappeared," said Sakura, not turning around.

"Invisible?" said the confused Richie.

"Hai, I'm not speaking to him anymore," said Sakura ain monotone and began walking again with Richie behind.

Clow 4 stared after her. Shingo walked back to Xiao Lang, patted his shoulder for comfort and walked off.

"You heard her," said Eriol to Syaoran and followed Shingo with Hiro behind him.

Syaoran watched Sakura walk off, not believing he was being badly rejected. So much pain some how.

123123123131231231313131212313131312312313123123

Sakura worked again at Burger King after school. She thought Jimbo wouldn't go to work because of his neck but was surprised when he showed up standing right next to her.

"Ohayo," he said.

"Oh, Ohayo Jimbo. Why are you here at work today? Is your neck alright?" asked Sakura taking an order. "Next please."

"It's fine. I can't sit still at home so I decided to go to work anyway," said Jimbo opening a counter. "You can order here too now peoples."

After their work shift they changed and walked out of Burger King chatting happily. At the same time, Clow 3, Syaoran, Hiro and Eriol were coming down the street.

"Hurry up or Sakura's gonna finish her shift," said Eriol.

"You are going to apologise some time today right?" said Hiro to Syaoran.

Syaoran looked at Hiro with making a face.

"You have to do it this time. And wipe off that look on your face! It looks like someone owes you money or something," continued Hiro, almost exclaiming in frustration.

"But she does owe me money!" exclaimed Syaoran.

Hiro rolled his eyes. Eriol stopped walking making Hiro and Syaoran stop too. He turned stiffly to Syaoran.

"Master Li, you're here to apologise so PLEASE have a better attitude!" snapped Eriol. He still couldn't believed he couldn't say a simple _I'm sorry_.

Sakura and Jimbo were walking around Burger King towards the bus station.

"Sorry about yesterday," said Sakura turning the corner with him, looking up. "I—"

Her eyes widened and she quickly pushed Jimbo back. She stared through burger king window to the three guys on the other side.

"Hey, isn't that the guy that bashed me up yesterday?" said Jimbo.

"Sorry Jimbo," said Sakura.

"Why did he bash me?"

"Er………"

"He likes you doesn't he? He saw you and me laughing and talking happily that's why he came and bashed me right?" said Jimbo grinning.

"No way! I hate that Syaoran," said Sakura lying through her teeth.

"Those other two are part of Clow 4 aren't day? Why are they here anyway? To bash me again?" said Jimbo giving a laugh.

"I don't think so," said Sakura and looked around the corner.

"Xiao Lang," said Hiro gritting his teeth.

"APOLOGISE," said Eriol.

"SHUT UP! DO I REALLY HAVE A REASON TO APOLOGISE?" yelled Syaoran.

"They're here to apologise?" whispered Sakura, actually feeling touched.

"NO MASTER LI! You don't have to apologise! Sakura is a girl that hardly has boobs, hardly a bum well maybe she does but, bad attitude and is definitely not our type of girl!" yelled Eriol.

Sakura looked at herself with every word.

Ooooh that Eriol's gonna get it! She thought fuming.

"BUT she's the one that YOU like!" continued Eriol, poking Syaoran in the chest.

"If you say another word I'm gonna put my fist in your face!" snapped Syaoran.

"But it's the truth she doesn't have a good… attitude for a woman," said Hiro putting a hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

"She's like a stubborn piece of cardboard reborned—"

"BASTARDS!" yelled Jimbo out of the blue.

Clow 3 looked around.

"Who said that?" said Eriol furrowing his eyebrows.

But Sakura quickly pulled Jimbo away and ran non stop. They stopped as soon as they reached another street, she panted leaning on a rail.

"Geez, your brave insulting Clow 4 people," panted Sakura.

"But they said you don't have boobs, no bum and you're like a piece of—"

"DON'T REPEAT IT!" yelled Sakura going red. "It's embarassing enough!"

They both stood there for awhile, both panting and Sakura's face a dark shade of crimson.

"It's getting late, c'mon let's go," said Jimbo and they started walking again. "Hey, I have a friend that does photography and he's looking for a couple to do some shots. You wanan come along with me?"

"ME? After last time?" said Sakura.

"Hey! This time it's with me. It's safe," said Jimbo in defence.

"Mmmm………Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

Hehe… well I don't know if you expected what happened, but I introduced another character! YAYY! xD Trust me, he has a very important role. It's all gonna be pieced together very soon, it's for the sake of Syaoran and Sakura's relationship gives biiig grin Well, hope you like me for updating even though I'm on vacation :D PLEASAE REVIEEW AND MAKE ME A HAPPY GIRL ON VACATION! Hehe…

Love, Angol…hehe… I'm the Clow 4 Mistress ;) I own them wakakakka…..lucky lucky me… dun we wish they were real xD

Elaine Kwok


	29. The Start Of Tragedy

WO WO WO WO! I'm back with an update on The Clow Four! - still on vacation muhahahha...Thanks for all those reviews ne! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I'm happy that the story is finally getting the number of reviews it deservesss! YAY YAY! Hope you guys like this chapter. You get to know the new mysterious character JIMBO more hehe… and also of course the relationship of Syaoran and Sakura! ENJOY!

Angol

PS, oh oh by the way! Calling out to my readers that are 15 and over… Check out my New Story **I Knew I Loved You**! I'm pretty desperate for readers cause I want to boost this story up! It's better mm… quality I guess you can say then Clow Four though with a different story line hehe… it's got better grammer and stuff since I didn't write it when I was like… mmm… 12 I think? Anyhoos, read on to Clow Four….

KawaiiBlossom: Haha… true true… Sakura is gorgeous! I guess it's just Eriol yapping hehe… he's got HIIIGH expectations, yes he does… that playboy… hehe…

cherriblossomxz: YEPZ YEPZ, it's Meteor Garden (aka MG) hehe… I'm really glad you enjoyed reading it:) Hope you like this chapter as well!

Wednesday: hehe… YES JIMBO!

Anime Flower: I RECKON! Guys are SOOOO dense hehe…Syaoran was angry cause they were making fun of HER ;) he's really really overprotective! Sigghz… but we love him don't we! Hehe…Jimbo and gumballs lol It reminds me of bimbos actually OO or is that cause it rhymes… xD Well, enough of MY babbling this time hehe… Hope you like this next chapter!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of CCS, it all belongs to CLAMP! I don't really own the main plot either, but I do own any new characters and this version of the story :D_

**Chapter 29: The Start Of Tragedy**

"Jimbo, tell your friend to relax. That's right. Do a pose. Closer together. I thought you were good friends? Get her waist Jimbo. OK, Miss, put your hands on his. Yes, OK. Hug tighter, pull her closer Jimbo. OK, SMILE."

SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP

Sakura and Jimbo finally finished taking the shoot that he had invited her to. Now they walked on the street, the sky dark in the late afternoon.

"Tired?" asked Jimbo.

"Yeah, a bit. Who thought taking photos could make you tired," smiled Sakura. Then, she spotted a familiar old lady. She walked over with Jimbo following her.

"Excuse me, old lady, do you remember me?" Sakura asked.

The lady looked at her.

"Sorry, No, I don't," the old lady said. She looked at Jimbo. "My dear, is this your boy friend?"

"Iie," laughed Sakura.

The old lady touch Jimbo's cheeks.

"He looks so much like my dead husband," the old lady said.

Jimbo immediately ran to behind Sakura, freaked.

"Little lady," said the old lady. "I give you a phrase. Forget about that past."

With that, the old lady walked away.

"Forget about the past………." Whispered Sakura.

"Who is she?" asked Jimbo.

"A fortune teller," said Sakura giving a smile, beginning to walk again.

"Seem really dodgy to me," mumbled Jimbo walking with her, both their backs turned.

"Really?... She's pretty good you know" said Sakura.

If only they didn't turn their backs so early, they would have seen two nurses rushing to the old lady….

"There you are! Where have you been! Back to the hospital for you!" said the 1st nurse.

"You, you, you're gonna die!" said the old lady to the 1st nurse.

"Yes, yes."

The old lady turned to the 2nd nurse.

"You're gonna win something tomorrow," she said to her.

"I sure am," said the 2nd nurse as the walked back to the ambulance, back to mental ward.

12312312313123123123123131231231231231231231231123

Rei and Minako went into the newsagency, walking straight to the magazine section.

"I want that new American magazine!" whined Rei, taking one off the stand.

Minako also took a magazine off the stand.

"Didn't you have a date with someone today?" asked Minako.

"No," said Rei getting a new magazine.

"Rei, look how disgusting this ad is. Hot night, partying and more then you can think off………." Read Minako.

"Wait a second! Isn't that, Sakura!" said Rei pointing to the ad's picture of a girl being hugged around the waist by a black haired hotty.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Minako, eyes wide.

They looked at each other with sly smirks.

"She's so disgusting and such a little whore! Let's show this to Clow 4! (Ooo, that rhymes, oops this isn't the right time ahem)" said Minako.

"She's a disgrace to the school!" said Rei hands on hips, but an evil smile on lips. (Ooo look there's the rhyme again!)

12312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312

Sakura and Richie were at their lockers as usual. Richie opened he's locker with trouble as usual before stuffing his books in.

"Sakura, my dad bought me a boat called Richard cruiser," said Richie excitedly.

"Really?" said Sakura changing books.

"Uhuh, come with me on a holiday some time."

Before Sakura could reply her phone started ringing. She picked up and was surprised at who it was when she glanced at the caller-id.

"Hey, Jimbo. What? Oh, ok… Now? Eh, I' know that place, see you there."

"Who's that?" asked Richie.

"My work friend. He said he has something to tell me. You go to class first, I'll back really soon," said Sakura running off.

"Oh no, Sakura isn't going off with another guy is she?" said Richie to himself, feeling down as ever as he turned to go. He saw Syaoran coming down the corridor and immediately opened his locker again, stuffing his head in it.

Syaoran walked down the corridor, of course not tricked by the lame Richie and slapped him on the back with a magazine.

"Oi, where's Sakura," he snapped.

Richie didn't reply. Syaoran yanked him out.

"I said, WHERE'S SAKURA!" he snapped again.

Richie huddled up against the lockers.

"She said for me to go to class first," said Richie.

"WHERE IS KINOMOTO."

Richie whimpered.

"She's gone to meet a friend," squeaked out Richie.

Syaoran gave him a glare.

"Don't even know how to answer a simple question," hissed Syaoran and walked off.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Sakura ran up to Jimbo who stood outside the infamous glass building of Tokyo University.

"Jimbo! What's up?" panted Sakura when she reached him.

Jimbo handed her the magazine he was holding.

"I wanted you to look at this," he said.

Sakura looked at the page he handed her and skimmed through the things on it giving a gasp.

"OH MY GOSH! Didn't they say it wasn't for this kind of stuff!" she exclaimed.

"Well, it's not that bad," said Jimbo.

"I'm regretting it totally! How could I have taken this kind of photos!" she said desperately. "What am I going to do!"

"We only took a little bit of photos! No one will notice," said Jimbo scratching his head

Sakura frowned worriedly, thinking desperately of a solution…..

"WHY IS IT HIM AGAIN!" came the loud snap of Syaoran Li, looking at Sakura and Jimbo from the steps.

"It's none of YOUR business. Me and Jimbo are just friends-"

"Because Sakura is my partner," cut in Jimbo, standing in front of Sakura.

"Partner…?" said Syaoran through gritted teeth

"What are you talking about Jimbo?" hissed Sakura.

"How can you be like this Sakura Kinomoto!" shouted Syaoran. "Taking these kind of photos and being with this person!"

"Are you jealous?" smirked Jimbo. "You're jealous aren't you?"

Sakura shook Jimbo's arm her face more worried by each second.

"Don't say that Jimbo," she hissed again.

"Be quiet Sakura. Every time Sakura is away from you just for a bit, you get all angry. I know you like her, just admit you're jealous-"

Syaoran lunged forward and grabbed hold of Jimbo's neck, crashing him onto the glass wall of the glass building.

"SYAORAN!" Exclaimed Sakura, eyes widening in shock.

"You wanna fight?" spat Syaoran.

"Sakura! Do you like this guy!" coughed out Jimbo from the tight grasp Syaoran had on him.

"What makes you think I'll answer that," said Sakura gritting her teeth.

"So then you can settle things with him, right _now_," coughed Jimbo casting a glare at Syaoran.

Syaoran glared back not releasing his hold.

"Do you like him or not! Do you like this _jerk_ that keeps hurting you!"

Syaoran couldn't hold down his anger anymore He threw punches at Jimbo's face repeatedly. Sakura rushed forward gasping, pushing Syaoran aside making him stumble back.

"STOP IT SYAORAN!" shouted Sakura, making him take away his hand, angrily. "I don't like ANYONE. Every time I'm with you it feels like I'm _suffocating_! Every time I do something it's like I need to ask for your permission. Up to this point I've had enough! All I want to do is just get away from you and Clow 4 a bit, that's all. Please give me some space…Syaoran………"

Sakura looked at him with pleading emerald eyes. Syaoran stared at with sad, amber eyes that seemed to glisten it be tears?

"Let's go Sakura," said Jimbo still casting a glare at Syaoran while caressing his neck.

Sakura nodded and her and Jimbo turned to go.

"I love you."

Sakura stopped in her tracks and reeled around immediately, staring at Syaoran with immense shock written all over her face.

"I love you so much that even I'm surprised," continued Syaoran with a small hesitant laugh. "In my heart there's only you…."

"Stop talking trash Syaoran Li," snapped Jimbo with a snort.

"Sakura… I know I'm a jerk... But I need you to know that wherever you go or wherever you are, hell, timbaktu, nowhere or whatever…. I'll always follow you until I get to you…. And I need you to know ….that I really Love you………."

_I can't believe it. I wouldn't believe it if I didn't hear it with my own ears... He really loves me…,_ Sakura thought.

"Let's go Sakura," said Jimbo again, rolling his eyes.

Sakura looked into Syaoran's amber eyes a last time before turning with Jimbo, walking out of sight.

Syaoran was left where he was, standing.

Alone.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Clow 3 were in the music auditorium, Eriol, Hiro and Shingo. Eriol and Hiro were in the seats where the audience would sit and Shingo was on stage holding a white board duster. Eriol had rang Syaoran's number trying to get to him. He gave a large frown trying for the last time.

"Shingo you haven't seen him?" asked Eriol hanging up when the message box popped up again.

"I haven't. I haven't seen Xiao Lang for about 2 or 3 days already," said Shingo wiping the board.

"Weird, he really has disappeared this time. I rang his home number and they say he isn't there. Maybe he went to the hotel or something. This is way too weird… Eh, do you think it's got anything to do with that magazine thing?" said Eriol scratching his chin.

Hiro bit his lip.

"Who was the guy that Sakura was working with? Jimbo isn't it? He's the guy that Xiao Lang bashed up…. If Xiao Lang saw the things in the mag. Do you think _NOTHING_ would happen?" continued Eriol frowning deeply, not knowing it's already 'happened'.

Hiro looked up at Eriol who was on the sit on the top row from him, giving him a concerned look.

"I'm a bit worried about Cherry Blossom," Hiro said.

"Xiao Lang is always like that. Even us, his best friends, don't know what he's up to," said Shingo finishing off the board.

"Let's check the hotel?" said Eriol giving a sigh.

"Yeah," said Shingo and they all headed for the door.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Sakura walked to her locker and opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw what was inside. A red ribbon hang there. Her emotions immediately turned to sadness.

_A red ribbon. That means….._ Syaoran is saying good-bye to me, she thought. _I honestly never knew I can hurt you…this much…Syaoran………._

Flashback

Syaoran cradled her to his chest.

_If you say it's not true I'll believe you………_

Syaoran wiped her cuts. Sakura stared.

_Because I really………..really love you…………._

Syaoran stared after her.

_I love you and no matter where you go I'll find you……….I really Love You………_

**I Love You…**

End of Flashback

Those words "I love you" kept going through Sakura's head. A tear went down her face, then another.

_NO, those words…. His face like that…. It's ripping my heart apart,_ she thought has she cried.

"Look she's got a red ribbon!... Time to have some fun!" said some guy passing by.

Sakura gasped and quickly wiped away her tears. She whammed her locker shut and ran, hoping her thoughts were left behind there and not with her also.

Richie who was going to his locker, saw Sakura running right past him.

"Sakura? What the?" he said with his usual cute-confused-look.

"I'M BEING CHASED RICHIE!" shouted Sakura keeping up her running. Richie gasped at that and immediately followed her.

After running through the school, Richie helped Sakura hide behind a locker and cupboard gap. Where he usually hides when he gets chased.

"Those guys, they're idiots, getting all excited just because they saw the stupid red ribbon!" said Richie panting. He looked at Sakura intently then shyly asked, "Sakura…. do you like Jimbo?"

"What are you on about Richie?" said Sakura confused as ever.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" came the shout of one of the guys chasing them.

"They're gonna find us! Go, and run to the side doors I'll meet you there. I'll distract them!" said Richie.

"But Richie you'll get………" said Sakura looking at her good friend.

"GO!"

"OK," said Sakura getting up looking at him greatfully.

Richie leapt up and rushed right to the chasing guys.

"HEY! I found Sakura!" Richie yelled.

"Hey it's him!" said some of the guys running to him.

Sakura ran and didn't stop until she reached the side doors. She leaned on the door panting. Three guys approached her from the back, she turned around feeling the presence of someone behind her then gasped.

"What do you want!" she said to them her voice shaking, her body weak from all the running.

A guy took hold of her, putting a handkerchief to her face. She tried to scream but with a whiff of a strange smell she was falling. Falling. Falling. Right into darkness…………

**THE START OF TRADEGY…**

It ends here. I'm sorry I left a cliff hanger hehe… Well now you guys kinda get more of the drift of the introducing of Jimbo xD I'll try and get another chappie up soon. But's I do want to write some chapters for my other stories. And also, I've only got about one more week of my overseas stay and I want to use the most of it! So please don't be angry if the next chappie is awhile :( I promise it's good hehe…. For now, if you can, I would appreciate if you went and read my other story **I Knew I Loved You**. I really want to get this story up :) It's much better quality then this story cause I wrote it with er… better grammer I guess hehe… It's MA though so don't read it if you're under 15! Okiies, thanks soo much guys for reading! Now please REVIEW!

Love Forever, Angol


	30. Victims Of Treachery

Oh gosh! Thanks everyone for reading my other stories! I'm so happy you guys actually went to read them! You guys are ultra ultra nice! Also thanks for those who reviewed!

Now I have some bad news… THE CHAPTERS FOR THE STORY ARE ALL MIXED UP:( I have NO idea why! They just all jumbled up by themselves… all chapters up to chapter 21 are all mixed up… ARRRGH! If someone knows how to fix it without having to download and reload all over again do tell! I'm thanking _Pure Ice Queen2_ for realising and PMing me about it! But, I uploaded another chapter of the story anyway… I hope you enjoy another chapter of Clow Four!

Angol

PS, oh oh by the way! I read from another story that replying to reviews in chapters aren't allowed anymore… but I'm not sure if that's true so if one of you can help me confirm I'll really appreciate it! So for now, I won't be replying to the reviews just yet…. I might do the reply button thing if I have to! Thanks again!

_Disclaimer: Nope I don't own CCS. Not really the plot either. But I do own this version:D_

**Chapter 30: Victims Of Treachery**

Richie panted finally, having losing the bunch of chasing maniacs. He looked around. It was the side door. And no one was there.

"Sakura?" he shouted. But no one replied.

1231231231231231231231231232312312313123123123123123

Clow 3 were at Syaoran's mansion. They went to the living room finding a couple of maids doing their work, vacuuming and wiping furniture.

"Where's Master Li?" said Eriol to them.

"We haven't seen Master Li in 3 days," said one maid.

"OK, go back to work," said Eriol as the maids returned to their duties.

"That big baka hasn't gone out of state or something has he? Like New York or Hong Kong?" said Shingo.

"That's what I thought. Or maybe we're just thinking too much. It was just Sakura on a magazine," said Eriol.

Eriol's phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket picking up.

"Moshi Moshi? Richie…? How did you get my number? What red ribbon? WHAT? Sakura got another red ribbon?"

Shingo looked shocked and Hiro was as worried as ever.

"I don't know about it. Ok, ok, I will."

Eriol hanged up.

"Sakura got another red ribbon?" said Shingo with a frown.

"It must have been the magazine. Xiao Lang must have been fuming," said Hiro running his hand through his hair. "So do you think he's still at school?"

"Whatever the reason is that he's gone... We've got to find him," said Eriol. "Let's go back to school to check it out."

They nodded and headed out again.

123123123123123123123123123123123122123123123123123123

Richie rushed into the cake shop.

"Welcome-Oh, Richie!" said Tomoyo who was wiping the counter.

"Tomoyo! Did Sakura come to work?" panted Richie, leaning on the cake counter.

"NO. She didn't even tell Madam Spinx she wanted a day off," said Tomoyo.

"Oh no………"

"Nani?"

"I can't find her anywhere! I checked her house but Kinomoto-san and Touya says she hasn't come back yet."

"Have you rang her mobile?"

"We were running so fast she didn't take her phone with her. We were being chased again. Even I was the one that took her bag home."

"Why were you getting chased for?"

"She's got the red ribbon again!"

"NANI…Oh no!"

"Don't worry Tomoyo, me Richard Pan swear on my mother's grave that I won't let anything happen to her!"

"Your mother isn't dead yet," giggled Tomoyo making him flush. "Richie?... Do you like Sakura?"

"Huh? I……..I……….HAI! I like Sakura."

Tomoyo nodded.

"I thought so."

"That Syaoran Li, Shingo Tang Lei and that model person Jimbo thinks they're so good for her. But all they're doing is suffocating her! I'll never do that. I'll just like her in secret………" said Richie.

"That's really sweet Richie. But right now Sakura's got the red ribbon again! What are we gonna do!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"I dunno… I'm useless aren't I?" he replied depressed.

"Yeah you are a bit, but we need to do SOMEthing!"

"Where is she? Maybe she's hurt!"

"Don't say that Richie! You're making me even more worried and nervous!"

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Away somewhere, Sakura was tied to a chair and her mouth was taped. Suddenly, one guy yanked at her hair making her face in pain, another guy took a picture of that.

"OK, give that to Li," said one guy.

The other guy nodded and turned to go when the garage door slowly rose up. A figure stood there, holding a plastic bag.

"Why are you so late?" said the person going to deliver the photo.

"Went to buy beer," the guy said coming into the garage place.

Sakura watched with wide eyes, the guy coming forward.

**Clow 3 at Tokyo University**

Shingo stared out from the building at the corridor of the school. He scanned the silent grounds. Not a person in sight. Eriol and Hiro came up to him, walking hurriedly along the corridor.

"Cant' find him anywhere," said Eriol.

"Cherry blossom is going to be in danger if Xiao Lang loses it," said Hiro.

"Richie rang me again and said he can't find Sakura anywhere either," said Eriol.

Shingo crossed his arms and began thinking.

"I have a feeling that this isn't as simple as it seems. I dunno why, but something tells me that Xiao Lang didn't give Sakura the red ribbon," said Shingo.

"But Xiao Lang isn't here! We can't prove that!" exclaimed Eriol.

"Besides, who is brave enough to steal our name and copy us?" frowned Hiro. As far as he knows, they were the boss around here.

"If there is, this person's intentions can't be deal with lightly," said Shingo, weariness spreading on his face.

Eriol shuddered and Hiro shook his head.

"C'mon, let's try and find Xiao Lang first," said Eriol.

**Sakura**

Sakura sat on the chair looking up at the person.

_No, it can't be you! WHY IS IT YOU_, she thought.

Jimbo stared down at her with alert purple eyes.

**Clow 3**

They hurried down the large winding stairs of Li Mansion. Eriol halted at the bottom of the stairs, looking at Syaoran before them.

"You're finally here! Come sit down and eat, why do you all look so gloomy," said Syaoran motioning for them to sit down.

Eriol looked like he was gonna burst as he walked to Syaoran with Hiro and Shingo following.

"_We've been looking for you everywhere_!" exclaimed Eriol. "And all you're doing is eating and drinking beer!"

"Where have you been!" said Hiro in distress.

"I went out to sea for awhile and did some fishing," said Syaoran frowning. I mean, why couldn't he? Not like he did anything wrong…did he?

"You went to sea and fished?" said Eriol in disbelief. Then his face grew pale. Eriol looked at Hiro and Hiro looked back. "Shit."

"WHY are you guys all so gloomy? I just went out to relax a little!" said Syaoran.

Shingo came forward face solemn.

"Xiao Lang, something happened…and it's not good."

123123123123131231231231231231231231231231231231123

Jimbo placed the plastic bag on a stray table in the large eerie garage room. He walked over to Sakura, ripping of the white piece of tape covering her mouth. Her eyes were of disbelief, fright and sadness.

"WHY IS IT YOU JIMBO! WHY?" she shouted.

"I was using you," said Jimbo quietly.

"Using me? Nani? For WHAT?"

"The modelling things, the red ribbon it was all part of my plan."

"But I was with the modelling thing at my part time work."

"The guy who gave you the card... I paid him to do it."

"What's your aim?" said Sakura through gritted teeth.

"Syaoran Li."

"Syaoran? You want Syaoran?"

Jimbo nodded.

"WHY? Don't tell me it's because he bashed you a couple of times?" exclaimed Sakura.

"The rest of you go out for a moment," said Jimbo, turning to the two other guys in the garage room.

"OK, but don't let her escape Jimbo," said one guy and they went out.

Jimbo walked to Sakura, he squatted down and raised his hand to her cheek. Sakura attempted to bite him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU MONSTER!" she yelled, nearly to tears. She couldn't believe, didn't want to believe that Jimbo was doing what he was doing.

Jimbo sighed and got back up again and walked over to the stray table, putting a hand on it, leaning his weight on it. He looked down and his face was shadowed.

"When I was little, I was put into an orphanage. My father didn't want me and a little while after my mother didn't want me either. I was a… depressed human being. I began having a case of depression. I was full of hate, no love. One day I was about to jump off a cliff into the sea cause I felt so alone," said Jimbo, turning to face her. "But a guy rescued me, he didn't just save my life though. He changed me, helped me get out of depression. He was like a brother I've never had……….."

"What's that got to with Syaoran?" snorted Sakura.

"Think about it! Such a kind hearted person, just because he went to Kahara University and insulted Clow 4, he was kicked liked hell in the stomach and bled from the inside and went into hospital pratically dead. Just by one guy, Syaoran Li," spat Jimbo. He walked up to her again. "The rest of the people out there have their reasons for getting back at him too."

Sakura looked down as she heard those words. Syaoran… doing that?

"It can't be…" whispered Sakura.

"It's your own fault you like him!" yelled Jimbo.

"I thought you were NICE. I thought you were a good friend. I was wrong about you!" spat out Sakura at him. She looked at him with sad emerald eyes.

"Don't look at me that way! You're just another one of my pieces in this game!"

"What do you want with Syaoran."

Jimbo picked up a yellow phone from the stray table. He dialled a number.

"You'll know soon enough."

**Clow 4**

Syaoran stared wide eyed at his friends.

"NANI? Sakura got a red ribbon?" he exclaimed.

"Xiao Lang, it really wasn't you?" said Hiro with stern eyes.

Syaoran looked at his friends opened mouth. He couldn't believe that THEY didn't believe him. His friends looked at him and knew he was telling the truth by his expression.

"CRAP, who is trying to imitate us," said Eriol.

Hiro looked down, shaking his head so worried, confused and angry. Shingo was expressionless but you could tell he was thinking deeply. Suddenly, a maid came rushing into the room.

"Master Li! Master Li! A person outside gave this photo us and said Miss Sakura is with them!" she exclaimed handing Syaoran the photo.

Syaoran stared at it, gasping. Sakura was on a chair tied up and haired being pulled.

"Where's the person! WHERE'S THE PERSON!" Syaoran yelled trying to go.

Shingo and Eriol held onto him.

"Calm down Xiao Lang!" exclaimed Eriol.

Syaoran's phone started ringing. He grabbed it picking up.

"WHAT?"

"Saw the photo?"

Syaoran's eyes grew wide.

"WHO ARE YOU? What do you want!"

"It doesn't matter who I am. I'll just let you listen to the thing you most want to hear."

Jimbo shoved the phone into Sakura's face.

"Talk," he said sternly. Sakura turned away. "TALK!"

Sakura glared at Jimbo coolly.

"Syaoran, don't come, it's a—" she began but Jimbo took the receiver away.

"I'm telling you, don't call the police. You can come and get her and you're coming by yourself. No other people. Someone would be outside waiting for you," said Jimbo.

"FINE," said Syaoran angrily. "I'll come by myself but you better keep Sakura safe."

"It's a deal. If anything goes wrong when you come. Sakura's life depends on it," spat Jimbo hanging up.

Syaoran hanged up also, fuming. He began walking towards the door. Shingo grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" Shingo said.

"Don't worry about me!" said Syaoran flinging Shingo's hand away.

"No! It's too dangerous!" shouted Eriol.

"I SAID DON'T WORRY! JUST WAIT FOR ANY NEWS!" yelled Syaoran and ran off.

Clow 3 stood there staring as he ran off. They knew they couldn't stop him, but did they really have to just let him go?

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

"You make me sick," said Sakura to Jimbo.

The two other guys came back inside.

"Better stick the tape back on her mouth," said one.

"No need," said Jimbo.

"No? What if she screams and stuff?"

"Then the faults on me."

The guy nodded. He went up to Sakura and tried to touch her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU JERK!" she yelled.

"Wow, you are feisty. I'm telling you, your boy friend Syaoran Li bashed few of our guys up at the bar the other day and we're here to pay him back big time," said the guy with a laugh.

"Oh, is that all? And I thought it was some another even more lame reason," smirked Sakura. "I'm telling you Syaoran isn't going to come! I'm not his girlfriend! If you don't believe me then try and go on with your stupid plan!"

"YOU!" said the guy and tried to slap her but Jimbo held him back.

"NO!" shouted Jimbo immediately and grabbed the guy back from Sakura. Apparently, getting her hurt wasn't part of the plan. "If you hurt her now there's going to be trouble!"

"But she's such a bitch—"

The garage doors slowly revolved up, a guy stood there hands tied together placed at the front. Another guy stood at the back of him, ready, if he did anything.

Sakura stared with emerald orbs wide.

MUHAHAHAHHAHA I'm evil! Another cliffy wee wee wee :D A bit short this chappy but lots gonna happen next hehe… This is the last update before I leave to go back home! I'm going back home tomorrow! Wish me luck on the plane! Hope nothing happens to me, I mean if anything does, I won't be able to update ne? hehe…. Going back means more chapters for my other stories soon! Gomen about the jumble of chapters again...Love yall!

Love, Angol


	31. Touch Of Grief

I'm back! And I've got another chapter up! You're gonna love this one xD hehe… but I'm a little disappointed though :( I got like 4 reviews last chapter… bwah what a disgrace hehe… oh wells, hope you like this chap anyway!

Angol

Disclaimer: Don't own any bit of CCS. Not really the plot either but I do own this version!….

**Chapter 31: Touch Of Grief**

The guy pushed Syaoran making him walk forward into the garage. Syaoran wasn't looking mad, but he wasn't looking happy either. He stared at the people around him, then at Jimbo then at Sakura but turned away quickly again when he saw her.

"Untie his hands," said Jimbo.

One guy went up and untied Syaoran's hands.

"OK, skip the shit. I'm here, what do you want me to do," spat out Syaoran.

"Oh, nothing. All you have to do is stand there and be a good boy," said Jimbo with a smirk, throwing a baseball bat at one of the guys.

Four guys walked over to Syaoran, surrounding him with baseball bats in hands. Syaoran looked at them then back at Jimbo. Jimbo walked over to Sakura, knife in hand.

"I mean, you're untied. But would you try and fight back?" said Jimbo, putting the knife to Sakura's throat.

Sakura looked at Syaoran straight in the eye.

"Why did you come? WHY DID YOU COME?" she wailed.

Syaoran also looked her in the eye. Her eyes began glistening with tears.

"Don't give me that look," he said softly. Sakura shook her head as tears cascading down her cheeks. "Close your eyes Ying Fa…"

WHAM

POW

SLAM

The four guys with the baseball bats started hitting Syaoran continuously. Syaoran was now on his hands and knees, staring at the hard floor as the baseball bats thundered an pelted on him. Sakura watched in disbelief, eyes wide and teary. The four guys stopped the torture but still surrounded him. Syaoran looked up, blood trickling down his face.

"I thought you were really good at bashing people up?" sneered Jimbo. "C'mon, GET UP!"

Syaoran slowly got back up on his feet. He paused for a second, looking at Jimbo through half closed eyes. He was hurting everywhere and his head seems to be spinning.

"Is that all you've got?" he said coolly.

Jimbo glared at him.

"AGAIN!" he yelled

They started again, making him collapse back on the ground. Rapid blows of pain hit him.

"STOP IT!… PLEASE! STOP IT!" wailed Sakura, crying her eyes out, straining against the ropes around her.

They ignored her screams. Sakura continued to look, tears everywhere on her face, even though Syaoran had told her not to.

_A person like Syaoran… he's always been the one to physically hurt people not the one being hurt. WHY! Why because of me he just stands there and doesn't even fight back!_ She thought sobbing uncontrollably.

**Clow 3**

The sun had begun to set. Clow 3 sat around a table still at Syaoran's mansion, drinking and drinking. Hiro had drank the most. He thumped the can, hard, back on the table. He hated being helpless. He had finally lost his patience, cool and anger. He stood up pushing his chair down, walking away from the table a bit, back turned.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU GONE TOO!" he yelled.

Shingo and Eriol kept drinking with solemn faces, not surprised by their friend's actions or bothered stopping him either………..

**Garage Place**

Syaoran struggled up. Blood was everywhere.

"What's wrong with this guy! We've been hitting him non-stop and he's still trying to get up!" said one of the guys holding a baseball bat.

Syaoran couldn't get back up but he kneeled on the floor.

"Finished…?" he said hoarsely. "You've got nothing Jimbo. Nothing."

Jimbo glared at him hard. He was mocking him. He was there trying to hurt him and there he was being hurt. But he still had the guts to mock him. He grabbed a chair fuming.

"I'm doing this for my brother!" he yelled and ran forward.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened. It seemed to go in slow motion for her as Jimbo grabbed the chair and Syaoran just sitting there vulnerably, looking up at him. She didn't give a damn about herself anymore. All that mattered now was Syaoran.

Sakura dived at Syaoran with her chair still tied to her. Jimbo's chair came down on her and her chair. Even though the chair blocked most of the blow she still felt the pressure from the impact. Sakura's face turned to pain as her head leaned on Syaoran's shoulder, she fought it back and turned her head around, glaring at Jimbo with burning emerald eyes. Jimbo looked at her completely shocked.

"Let's bash the girl as well!" said the others.

"NO!" said Jimbo raising a hand immediately. He paused as he looked at the two on the floor. Sakura continued to glare at him as Syaoran wheezed, blood trickling from his head everywhere. "We're… finished here… Let's go."

With that Jimbo walked away. The others threw their bats onto the ground and walked away also giving Syaoran glares as they pasted. As soon as they were gone, Sakura struggled up a bit to look at Syaoran's face.

"Syaoran, are you alright?" she said worriedly.

Syaoran looked at her tear stained face.

"If I'm OK… that would be a miracle," he said hoarsely, trying to smile.

He struggled to sit up but he managed to get into a proper sitting position.

"YOU BAKA WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT BACK! THERE WERE ONLY 4 OF THEM! BY THE LIGHTS OF YOU IT WOULD HAVE BEEN AN EASY JOB!" shouted Sakura.

"Stupid girl… even if I did fight back and I won, I would have been the one to lose in the end. I would have lost you… Getting rid of them would have been easy, but I had to keep it down and not fight back because the one thing that was going through my mind was to protect…. You…" said Syaoran hoarsely.

Tears began to come down Sakura's cheeks once again as she listened to his words. She didn't care that she was still half tied up and this was the most unromantic situation to be in. But she felt that at the moment, the man in front of her was the most important thing in the world to her.

"If die today…promise me you won't be sad ne? Don't cry because of…me," whispered Syaoran softly. He reached out with a shaking, struggling hand caressing her cheek wiping away a tear with his thumb.

Sakura cried out, watching him drop to the floor taking his last breath. She nudged him hard. No response. She nudged him again. Still no response.

"Syaoran…? SYAORAN! NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE! I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE! SYAORAAAAN!…………."

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Sakura was at the top of a tall building. She was stuck and couldn't get up. Syaoran was standing at the edge.

"Syaoran? What are you doing there? It's dangerous! I can't get up! Come and help me!" she exclaimed.

"No," said Syaoran. "Didn't you say you hated me? Get up yourself."

"Hate you? Who said I hated you?" exclaimed Sakura. "NO SYAORAN!"

Syaoran stepped over the edge and fell.

Sakura immediately flew up from the hospital bed.

"Sakura dear, you're finally awake," said Fujitaka. "You had me so worried."

"Otou-san? How did I get here?" asked Sakura holding her heavy head.

"Someone find you and Syaoran Li in a shipping garage and called the ambulance. You two fainted and…there was blood everywhere," said Fujitaka grimly. He was glad that his daughter was not hurt severely at all and all the blood didn't belong to her. But when he looked at the Li boy…

"Oh…I remember now… and he fainted…………FAINTED?" exclaimed Sakura remembering what had happened immediately.

"Sakura are you feeling alright? Any pain or—"

Sakura shot up from bed quickly and opened the room door ignoring her father's protests. She immediately saw Shingo leaning on the corridor wall. He was looking at a piece of paper. She ran up to him. Shingo looked up at her.

"Where's Syaoran?" she asked quietly.

Shingo didn't reply but looked at Sakura with his expressionless face.

"He didn't _die_ did he?"

Shingo looked down, avoiding her eyes. Sakura's breath caught in her throat.

"Where is he?"

Shingo looked up again and pointed to the door next to him still silent, then looked down again. Sakura went to it. She placed a hand on the door handle trembling. A pause. Then she opened it slowly with trembling lips. She walked in, finding Eriol sitting in a small couch in the room. Hiro was sitting in a white plastic chair, next to the bed with a figure on it, covered up with a white sheet from head to toe. Sakura looked at them then at the bed.

"No…," she whispered.

Eriol looked up at her sniffing.

"You're too late," he said. "Xiao Lang's gone."

Hiro was crying even more, he wiped away tears sniffing too.

"He was calling your name all the way," continued Eriol looking at Sakura with sad eyes.

"I can't believe it... Syaoran really is gone," said Hiro head in his hands

Sakura began crying and went over to the side of the bed, kneeling down. She lifted up the sheets revealing the handsome face of Syaoran. He had a bandaged head and some white patches on his face. Her heartbeat almost stopped. He wasn't ever going to open his amber eyes again. He wasn't ever going to whisper in her ear or shout at her ever again. He wasn't going to hold her and told her that he loved her…_ever again_.

"Syaoran …" Sakura wept. "Why did you die? How can I apologise if you're dead!"

Shingo came into the room and looked at Sakura. Sakura kept crying.

"Even though you're the biggest jerk I've ever met and always have a bad temper I don't want you to die!" she wailed. "I know lots of people wants you dead but I—"

"Shit you say weird things to dead people!" exclaimed Syaoran. His amber eyes were opened staring right into her tear stained ones.

Hiro, Eriol and Shingo started laughing their heads off. Hiro was laughing so hard he clutched his stomach.

"_Syaoran I don't want you to die_!" Hiro imitated in a high pitched Sakura voice, laughing hard.

Sakura gave Hiro a death glare.

"Oh It hurts It hurts!" imitated Hiro putting a hand to his heart, adding extra things to Sakura's 'funeral' speech.

"Sakura. Your face just then was… was… just so (Laughs hard) AMUSING!" said Eriol wiping away tears of laughter.

Sakura glared at them all and climbed onto the bed, grasping Syaoran's throat.

"You! I'm gonna _kill_ YOU!" she exclaimed.

"ARGH! I thought-- you didn't want me-- to die! We're in-- hospital here!" coughed out Syaoran.

They all began panicking again, trying to get Sakura off Syaoran. Hiro took hold of Sakura and lifted her off the bed. (Just proves how small Sakura is and how strong Hiro is? Lolz:P)

"OK, calm down cherry blossom it's our fault. We shouldn't have done that to you okay?. It's our entire fault. Don't get angry," said Hiro trying to keep his expression straight.

Sakura sat on the bed glaring again. Eriol and Hiro started laughing again while Syaoran gave a cough. Shingo was smiling broadly.

"Let's go guys," said Hiro. "Look after yourself Syaoran."

Clow 3 turned to go.

"Shingo," said Syaoran, handing him a piece of paper. Shingo took it and pocketed it. "If you can find them—"

"Don't worry, I know what to do," said Shingo giving a smile.

Clow 3 walked out. Once all of them were out Hiro closed the door.

"Take a look at what it is," said Eriol immediately.

Shingo took it out again and unfolded it. They read it, smiles creeping onto their lips.

"He still remembers how many times each person hit him and how many blows he got," laughed Eriol. "Thought he grew up a bit more by now."

"Nope, still that kid we know," laughed Hiro, running his hand through his hair.

Shingo smiled.

"Hey what's this," said Shingo pointing to something at the bottom of the paper. "Leave Jimbo to me."

The three smiled at that.

"C'mon then," said Eriol slamming his fist into his palm. "Let's go have some fun."

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Sakura sat on the bed not looking at Syaoran nor speaking.

"Hey why ain't you talking? What's the matter? Don't you know how to say things to a patient? Gee, I went all that way to save you and get bashed like this and you're like a stone here. All you want to do is argue argue argue…………"

Sakura started crying again and Syaoran grew worried. He sat up and moved next to her.

"I had a dream that you died… I thought you wouldn't have come. But you did and you got bashed like an idiot. Then I woke up and I found you really were dead," Sakura said crying loudly.

Syaoran looked at her sobbing and sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said brushing away some of her hair that was a mess on face from all the crying. He gave a small smile. "Don't cry… you know you're already ugly enough."

Sakura pushed his shoulder a smile appearing on her face. She wiped away tears. Somebody put a hand to the room door and eased it quietly opened….

"I'm telling you, if you do a stunt like that again I'll never forgive you," said Sakura.

Syaoran didn't reply for he was looking at something at the door.

"Nani?" said Sakura and turned around also.

Jimbo stood before them, purple eyes staring at emerald and amber.

What have I got to say? PLEASE REVIEW

Love, Angol

Elaine Kwok


	32. Descriptive Healing

**AWWWW Thanks so much guys! I got a whooping 11 reviews! If you guys do this every chapter my story would be so happy xD hahaha… You guys are so sweet I swear! You give me more praise then I deserve I'm afraid! Awwwz…anyways I gots some explanation to do it seems!**

** Clow 3 refers to any three members of Clow 4 :) It's what I put when I'm too lazy to type all their names hehe… I'm sorry if I got you confused with Clow 3 only being Hiro, Eriol and Syaoran. But Shingo is involved as well!**

**Hope that clears it! This chapter is kinda just a little laugh… mmm… it might not even be funny… but yeah! I know some of you are probably impatient to see Sakura finally fall head over heels and love Syaoran forever but please don't kill me! I'm just following another person's plot hehe… There will be S&S Fluff sooooon:) Have faith readers! It's gonna be long but haaave faith! Love you guys to bitsss!**

**Angol**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of CCS and unfortunately not really the plot either okiies? Just own this version and some made up characters!

ON WITH THE STORY :)

**Chapter 32: Descriptive Healing**

Syaoran stood up, so did Sakura who opened her arms wide, shielding Syaoran. She glared at Jimbo, emerald eyes flaring.

"Jimbo, don't you think you've done enough?" she said her eyes burning through his purple ones.

"Get away Sakura," said Syaoran. "What do you want Jimbo?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you here," said Jimbo giving a smirk.

"You're not here to apologise are you?" said Syaoran smirking back at him.

Jimbo gave a laugh.

"No, I don't have anything to apologise for," he said. "All the cuts and bruises and everything on you isn't worth as much as the people you've hurt."

Syaoran looked down clenching his fists, not out of anger at Jimbo but anger at himself. He looked at Jimbo with a not as hard expression but with cold eyes.

"How's your brother?" said Syaoran quietly.

"He changed school of course, even though you've already left."

"So he's still alive, happy?"

"Yes," said Jimbo. Then he changed the topic. "I came to apologise to Sakura. I betrayed her…. I'm very sorry and was wondering if me and her would ever be friends again."

"It's too late apologising now," said Sakura expressionless to the rim. "I'd advise you to leave."

Jimbo weakly smiled and turned to go but then turned back.

"If you weren't the person that Li likes, we would be really good friends. But it looks like he wins again," he said with a sigh and left the room, closing the door behind him.

There was a small silence as the two continued to look at the door which Jimbo left in.

"I was going to bash him up. But dunno why…I feel better now," said Syaoran, getting back into bed. He held gently onto Sakura's hand and she gave it a firm squeeze.

_When things get better…I think we can still be friends Jimbo. Still friends_, Sakura thought not taking her eyes off the door.

12312312313123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Clow 3 the next morning went to visit them. They were at the visitors lounge, a small place with sofas and coffee tables at the level. Hiro sat down on the sofa next to Syaoran while Eriol handed Syaoran a photo.

"Satisfied?" Hiro said smiling.

"Let's have a look," said Sakura taking the photo from Syaoran. Her eyes widened seeing it. "Oh my goodness! Wow, isn't that a bit, TOO much?"

She stared at the photo with 4 guys on their knees begging, hurt badly in a cramp garage.

"These guys, it only took us 5 minutes and they were on their knees pleading," said Eriol sitting down on the other side of Syaoran.

"They were pretty weak, and I mean very weak," said Hiro. "Xiao Lang, you got bashed by them?"

"HAI! He got bashed like an idiot!" laughed Sakura.

Hiro and Eriol also laughed. Shingo who was sitting on the other side of the room gave a broad smile.

"Sakura!" whined Syaoran.

"Syaoran Li, the one that's never lost a fight before, actually got bashed by a bunch of weaklings!" laughed Hiro.

"Yeah, we thought that he was going to turn into some kinda beast, fighting machine but he actually did that to save you," said Eriol hinting Sakura, with a smile on he lips. "Even though we don't really care but we believe that the power of love is just _too_ generous."

Sakura frowned, nearly pouting.

"I………went to the doctors this morning to have a check up. He said there's nothing wrong with me so I can leave today, Ja!" she turned to go but Hiro got there first. He stood in front of her, wagging a finger.

Eriol got up and stood next to Hiro.

"Don't leave every time we mention this topic! Xiao Lang isn't that bad, I mean his got about a million of everything!" said Eriol.

Sakura blushed. Syaoran looked at them hopefully.

Hiro and Eriol looked straight at Sakura.

"At least think about it?" continued Eriol.

"I'm not a money hungry person!" snapped Sakura.

"What's wrong with wanting money? Give your family a break and besides, Xiao Lang isn't the kind of person that finds different girlfriends like us okay? Out of us four he's the best at fighting," said Hiro.

"Is that what you call a talent?" said Sakura giving a snort.

"C'mon give him a chance. We're all waiting like hell for an answer!" said Eriol desperately.

Hiro bent down a bit and put his hands together, begging her. Shingo stood up.

"When you're in danger he would always, no matter what, go and save you," Shingo said smiling.

"I didn't ASK him to come and save me!' exclaimed Sakura. "Anyway………..anyway………..I…….."

"WHAT?" said Syaoran getting impatient.

"Anyway, Syaoran to me is like a….a little…inu," she muttered avoiding their eyes.

Syaoran stood up furious.

"NANI? YOU THINK I'M LIKE A DOG?" he yelled.

Hiro, Eriol and Shingo looked at Sakura shocked. Sakura bit her lip.

I'm a baka saying such a weird thing, she thought. I'm just trying to say he's cute when he's trying to protecting me and everything!

She quickly ran, pushing Hiro as she went. He and Eriol looked at her then back at Syaoran. Shingo slowly turned his head to Syaoran, trying not to smile. But when he looked at Syaoran he burst out laughing.

Syaoran glared at him. Then, Hiro and Eriol started laughing like hell, clutching their stomachs and wiping away tears of laughter. Hiro had to lean on Shingo for support. Eriol was laughing the loudest however.

"LITTLE PUPPY!" he laughed out loud. "LITTLE PUPPY!"

"SHUT UP!" exclaimed Syaoran, but they all still laughed.

"LITTLE PUPPY!" said Eriol again, turning to look at Syaoran then laughed again, falling to the floor.

Shingo had to bend down to stop laughing. Hiro was now leaning on the wall, not able to stop laughing. Syaoran glared endlessly.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

A pink teddy bear puppet walked along a desk, on the other side was a yellow like teddy bear puppet with wings (kero!).

"It's the answer! He's the beast full of hormones, if any one of them reacts I would be in so much danger!" said the pink teddy bear.

"That's not going to happen! He doesn't even have much bad points and he's so rich. He even makes you emotional! Besides, he wouldn't have gone to save you if he didn't really like you _WOULD_ he?" said Kero.

Sakura peered up from the table, she dropped the two puppets on top of each other and put her head on top of them. She was confused as ever.

I AM emotional about Syaoran. Because of me he was hurt like that, she thought.

"But this thing and that thing is completely different! Anyway, if I don't love him and I go out with him, that's really really mean! Do you think I really actually love him?" said the pink teddy bear puppet.

"GEEZ, your stupid!" said Kero, thumping the pink teddy bear on the head. If you don't like him! Than break up with him!"

"I can't! I'll feel so bad! Plus it won't feel right…after all we've been through!"

"Well just date him for paying him back for rescuing you!"

"Paying him back? But paying him back can be something else! It doesn't have to be dating then hurting each other because of it!"

Sakura put her hands to her head, still with the two puppets on her hands. She moaned.

"My head hurts!" she whined.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

It was night, Syaoran was finally home eating dinner. The rest of Clow 4 came along. Hiro sat down on one of the four chairs that surrounded the round table.

"Better already?" said Hiro smirking. Eriol and Shingo sat on the rest of the seats smiling. "You heal so quickly……….Just like a dog!"

"Dog?" said Syaoran.

"Hey, don't be shy. Didn't Sakura say you were like a little inu?" said Eriol chuckling. Shingo smiled broadly, he wasn't into laughing too much but it was just too funny.

"Could you not bring that up. Or I'll kill you guys," snapped Syaoran.

"You seem so _serious _about this," said Eriol.

"You don't understand. I risk my life to save this girl and she tells me seriously, that me Syaoran Li, is like a DOG. A DOG! That bitch……….." said Syaoran, angrily waving his fork around. Hiro and Eriol laughed. "I'm going to bed."

Syaoran placed down his fork and walked off without a backward glance.

"Night," said Hiro.

As soon as Syaoran was out of sight and out of earshot, Eriol and Hiro chuckled.

"But Sakura is a bit weird," said Hiro running his hand through his hair.

"Strong virgins like her are like that. They have a lot of things to worry about when it comes to love," said Eriol resting his hands behind his head.

"I think so too," said Hiro gesturing to Shingo. "Or how can she be so in love with a person like him."

Shingo gave Hiro a long glare. He was pretty touchy when it came to his case of depression.

"You need to chase after love, you need to have that, 'bang' feeling," said Hiro clicking his fingers.

Shingo looked down thoughtfully.

"That bang feeling?… It has to be like that..?" he said quietly. He looked up Hiro suddenly rather serious. "This is about Sakura and Xiao Lang, why are you guys pushing it on to me?"

Eriol chuckled.

"Didn't the magazine say that Sharina rejected another proposal cause she thought 'It just isn't right.'? What are you going to do?" said Eriol looking at Shingo who was looking down.

Shingo looked up at his two friends and smiled.

"What do you think?" he said. "Just wait for what destiny wants for you."

"I guess all of us can't do much about anything right now, just wait," said Hiro.

Eriol nodded and Shingo smiled.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Sakura was sitting at school at a small bench and table. She ate sweet dim sim the colour of orange. She wore hair in a bun and red sleeveless along with black jeans. There wasn't much people around. Shingo found her and walked over. He wore dark blue button up shirt and light brown cargos.

"Sakura," he called.

Sakura turned around spotting him. She gave a warm smile.

"Ohayo Shingo!" she exclaimed as he sat down next to her.

"How's your wounds?" asked Shingo.

"They're all better now," said Sakura pushing the food towards him. "Where's Syaoran?"

"Him? He's out of the hospital now but his wounds aren't better yet so he's at home resting," said Shingo taking a piece, putting it into his mouth.

"He's back home?"

Shingo nodded.

"That's good," said Sakura giving a relieved smile.

"Sakura," said Shingo suddenly. " Even us, the friends that grew up with him has, never, seen him like this. You can see he's really serious." Sakura looked up at him, knowing what he meant. "You can see it too can't you? You know what I mean."

"You two seem very close behind my back," came the voice of Syaoran. He stood in black T-shirt and black pants, crossed arms looking at the two from the side. "You guys—"

"You're so immature!" snapped Sakura.

Shingo smiled.

"Aren't you resting at home today?" he asked Syaoran.

Syaoran went over and sat down on the other side of Sakura.

"Sleeping is so boring. So I came out anyway," said Syaoran.

"Are your wounds better already? You shouldn't be running around," said Shingo.

"Well," began Syaoran. "Someone said my healing is as good as a dog."

"I was being descriptive!" whined Sakura, blushing.

Shingo gave a soft laugh.

"Very very descriptive," he said quietly.

Syaoran glared at him.

"Did I ask for your opinion Shingo?" he snapped.

Shingo laughed.

"Okay, okay. I better go now. And, oh yeah, Xiao Lang, I haven't told her about the thing you wanted me to tell her. So you tell her yourself," said Shingo getting up. "Ja mata"

"Ja," said Sakura as he left. "What do you have to tell me?"

"Do you know what day it is on the 31st?" said Syaoran not looking at her.

"I don't know!"

Syaoran stared at her frowning.

"It's my birthday!"

"Oh… happy birthday."

"Somebody always throws a party for me. So you better come and bring a present!"

"PRESENT? Who asks for their own presents!"

"Well, you can empty handed! You just have to come. Take it as a thank you for rescuing you! Because I want you to meet my mother."

"Your…mother?"

"Yeah, my father can't come because of work, so it's only my mother."

"You want me to meet your OKAA-SAN?" said Sakura shocked.

Syaoran nodded eagerly. Sakura smiled weakly, inside it was look of absolute horror.

**Sorry it's a bit short! But I'll update soon! Review yeah? I'll try and fit in as much SS fluff asap if I can… maybe I'll poke the plot a bit and change it to be more romantic hehe…. Try gimme that 11 reviews you gave me last chappie! Actually if I don't get more then 6 reviews I'll spend forever to update muhahahahahah! I'm evil aren't I?**

**Love, Angol**

Elaine Kwok


	33. A Reserved Promise

**The Clow Four  
Written by Fantasy Angol**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is to do with CSS, CLAMP does! I don't really own the plot either, just the version of the plot and some characters that I invented._

**Chapter 33: A Reserved Promise**

"NO WAY! Syaoran because of trying to protect you went into hospital!" exclaimed the stunned Tomoyo looking at Sakura with wide eyes.

The two were at work once again and stood behind the counter in the empty cake shop. Sakura nodded pouting a little.

"But what I'm worried about is at the end of the month, he wants me to go to his birthday party and meet his mother!" groaned Sakura.

"Meet his OKAA-SAN?" said Tomoyo. Sakura nodded again. "Well, I think it's a big thing when rich families like the Li's introduce girls into the family." Tomoyo 'ahemed' and did a stern, serious look. She talked in a deep low voice. "My dearest mother, this is Miss Sakura Kinomoto. I wish to spend my life with her, not bad ne?"

Sakura slapped Tomoyo on the shoulder.

"What are you talking about Tomoyo! I haven't even gone out properly with him yet! What 'I want to spend my life with her' thing!" exclaimed Sakura. Tomoyo giggled. Sakura sighed leaning her elbows on the counter. "But that's not the major thing I'm worried about. What I'm worried about is what present I'm going to give him!"

"Present? Mmmm………How about baking cookies? The most important thing is that it comes from the heart right?"

"Cookies?" said Sakura thoughtfully.

After their shift they stayed behind and went to the kitchen to start on the present. Sakura pulled out the first batch out from the oven and groaned. They were burnt and smelly.

"HOEEE! LOOK at them! They're all burnt and horrible! Who would eat them!" said Sakura dumping them in the trash.

Tomoyo wrinkled her nose at the foul smell then put a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Don't worry Sakura. The party's not till the end of the month, we still have a few days. I'll help you till you get it right!" Tomoyo said with a smile.

Sakura nodded strongly and got the cutter, cutting up the next batch of dough.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Sakura pulled out the 20th batch of cookies out of her oven at home. She placed them on the table and looked at them closely.

"YESS! ONLY HALF BURNT!" she yelled in triumph jumping up and down.

She was covered in flour head to toe. Baking utensils was everywhere in the kitchen. Sakura was oblivious to the mess she had made. She continued to mix up another bowl of mixture for another batch. She was only woken up from her crazy baking faze when I cell phone started to ring. She pouted picking up, wondering who would disturb her at such a time.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Sakura…?"

Sakura paused taking in the voice.

"Syaoran…?"

There was an awkward silence before Syaoran spoke up.

"Um… are you free at four?"

"Er four… um yea four… yeah I'm free," stuttered Sakura giving gulping.

"Good. Meet me at Tokyo Café then."

"Oh… okay. I'll see you then."

"Ja."

"Ja."

Sakura hung up staring at her cookies. She poked one that resembled Syaoran's face. She had tried moulding and cutting them to look like him with messy hair and everything.

"When did it become so awkward…?" she muttered.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Sakura leapt into the café looking at her watch. 10 minutes past four. She bit her lip as the waiter asked her how many seats she needed. She shook her head giving a careless glance at him. She was too busy scanning the area for Syaoran and he's glaring amber eyes that told her he wasn't happy about her lateness.

_He better not be pissed at me… I was just making myself look better for him! It took me ages to find something matching to wear…_ she thought with a slight fright.

"Two please. Me and her."

Sakura blinked as she heard the voice spoke behind her. Could it be… Syaoran was… late? She whipped around meeting with the famous amber eyes that warmed her every time.

"You're… not early," said Sakura.

"Of course… what do you think I am? After all those times of you being late," said Syaoran hands in pockets.

Sakura made a face at him as the waiter led them to two stools near the bar area of the café. Syaoran chuckled softly at the cute face she made. They sat side by side on the high stool ordering their drinks. Sakura ordered a strawberry milkshake for herself and was surprised when Syaoran ordered a chocolate one.

"When did you drink such… un-manly beverages?" she giggled.

"My doctor won't let me drink any alcohol or caffeine… something about not good for my body re-functioning itself at the moment," muttered Syaoran in despair.

Sakura's heart stopped for a second as the event of what happened ran through her mind. She had tried her best to forget it as much as she could but now she was more reminded about it more then ever. She didn't know why, but it hurt every time she thought about it. Not only did it hurt her head from the thinking but in her heart as well. The images of Syaoran all bloody and weak on the floor scared her deeply. She took a deep breath calming herself. Luckily, Syaoran was too busy rummaging in his pockets to notice. He fished out a forest green envelop with pretty gold metallic writing on the front.

"The reason I wanted to meet up with you is to give you this," he said pushing it towards her on the table. "I didn't really um… properly invite you I guess."

Sakura picked up the envelop running her fingers over the metallic writing that said "To: Miss Sakura Kinomoto". She remembered the thousand batches of cookies she'd been baking all day. She smiled and put the invitation into her handbag.

"Arigatou Syaoran," she said looking into his amber stare.

Syaoran didn't say anything but stared deep into her swirl of emerald pools. He took in her features that had tranced him from the first time they've met. The neat nose, the cute lush lips and the rosey cheeks. It took the two awhile to notice that they were staring at each other with such intensity. They immediately wrenched away from each other's eyes, sipping their drinks, faces flushed.

"So…" began Syaoran, not wanting a deadly silence to slice the atmosphere. "How has everything been… no more contact from the Jimbo guy right?"

Sakura's heart clenched as she was reminded of the event once again. Her eyes grew weary and she stared at her milkshake's straw.

"No… he hasn't tried contacting me or anything since… that day," she said softly.

How can he still be asking her if she was okay? It wasn't her that was beaten almost to death. It wasn't her that had to spend a week in hospital. It wasn't her that's currently getting head migraines now and then. It was HIM. It was Syaoran that was in pain yet he was the one asking her if she was alright and comforting her all the time.

"Syaoran…" she began slowly.

"Mmm?" he said turning his head to look at her.

She looked at him, his strong features yet peaceful and gentle look in his eyes. He had has usual plain but casual look, a black muscle tee and ripped baggy jeans. Her eyes continued to have a weary look and seem to well up with slight tears.

She hated the feeling of resent in her heart. She hated it.

"I'm sorry Syaoran," she started her voice shaking. "Thanks… so much for saving me…. I said I didn't want you to come and all but I know I'm just lying to myself. I did want you to come and save me… I just wasn't used to the fact of someone risking themselves for me… It's always been me that did that… I was the one that always stood up for my friends… save them from their crisis. I was always the one known with the reputation to stand up for myself…I had a name to keep up really…."

She took a shuddering breath, voice shaking more then ever now. She tried to keep her tears in as she continued.

"But then you proved me wrong… A reputation, standing up for yourself, all that… it didn't matter at all when it's all real… when it's really happening to you… a matter of life and death. You don't think about all that stuff… all you think about is how afraid you are and how much you want someone to come and save you…to take you away and tell you you're safe and everything's going to be okay…"

Sakura was sobbing now, her voice choked with tears and her hands at her face. She didn't stop till she felt her hands being lifted from her teary face and held firmly by a larger warm hand. Another hand snaked around her waist and with a quick movement she was pushed into a broad warm chest. She blinked her teary eyes as she rested the side of her head onto Syaoran's comforting chest.

"A girl should never have to live up to such a reputation… it's a guys job," Syaoran murmured in her hair. "As long as I'm here with you Sakura… I'll make sure I'll take you away, tell you you're safe…and everything's gonna be okay. I Promise."

Tears came down Sakura's wet cheeks again, this time because of happiness. She pulled away looking into Syaoran's eyes again. It was still the same peaceful and gentle look that he gave her before, the warm look- reserved for her.

"Arigatou Syaoran," she whispered through tears.

Syaoran held her hand tightly and brought it up to his lips, kissing it gently. Sakura smiled with glee even though the tears didn't stop coming down. She moved her arms around Syaoran's waist and hugged onto him tight and he returned it.

She knew where she would be safe now. Safe, comforted and happy. It was right there. Right there in his arms.

12312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312

A Mercedes Benz with a silver panther leaping symbol at the front, pulled up outside Sakura's house. Sakura had finally finished dressing for the party and was wearing a pink halter top and denim mini skirt. She also wore a black jacket zipped up and sneakers on her feet. She walked out of the house and was stunned as Shingo, Hiro, Eriol and a familiar girl walked up the pathway in formal outfits. The guys wore tuxedos, Shingo in white, Eriol in grey and Hiro in silver. Sakura halted and blinked.

"What are you guys doing here? And… Ann! You're back! You've cut your hair!" exclaimed Sakura.

Ann smiled. Her blue hair was now a little shorter then shoulder length and went curving towards her face. She wore a purple long, cocktail dress. A diamond necklace hung on her neck and she wore diamond stars, dangling earrings to match. One elegant bacheloress.

"Long time no see Sakura," Ann smiled at her. "I just came back this morning."

"What are you doing back!" exclaimed Sakura.

"This is a Li birthday party and I was invited. Of course I'm back to attend it," said Ann giving a small giggle.

"But what are all of you doing HERE," said Sakura blinking.

"We're here to escort you that's why," said Eriol eyeing Sakura.

"And WHY are you guys dressed like that?" laughed Sakura.

Hiro looked at himself then up again. He thought he was wearing pretty normal stuff. Eriol looked at Sakura in disbelief.

"Sakura, this is one of the _Li_'s birthday parties!" said Eriol.

Hiro shook his head making a face and looked at Sakura.

"What are you wearing underneath the jacket?" Hiro asked.

Sakura blinked crossing her arms, gripping her pink handbag tightly. She didn't like the poshy looks they were giving her as well as their constant eyeing.

"What I normally wear to parties?" she said hotly.

They all rolled their eyes at her.

"We need to fix her up big time," said Ann to the three guys.

"Good thing you suggested to come and get her or we would be dead meat man!" exclaimed Eriol to Shingo.

"Think of something guys," said Hiro still eyeing the casual outfit Sakura wore.

"Think of what? It's a bit late now," said Shingo grimly.

They all bit their lips, trying to think of something.

"Get to Syaoran's house!" said Ann suddenly.

"Nani?" said Hiro giving her a look, thinking wouldn't that be the last place to be at this situation.

"Gin would have some clothes!" exclaimed Eriol looking at his smart sister.

They all nodded while Sakura looked at them so confused. The three hot guys proceeded towards Sakura and took hold of her. Sakura's eyes widened and she looked up at them shocked.

"What do you guys want?" she stammered as they took her and went to the car with Ann. "HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON! NANI!"

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

At the Li mansion, they all rushed into Gin's room and ordered a maid to work on Sakura. The maid began powdering her face and putting on make up. The others had opened up Gin's wardrobe and searched for her dresses. Eriol being observant in ladies and dresses pulled out the ones he thought were decent, putting them on the bed. Hiro looked at them and smiled.

"Good thing you remembered about Gin Ann. But don't you guys think it'll be a bit rude if we don't tell her that we're doing this?" said Hiro rubbing his chin.

"Iie, don't worry. Gin likes Sakura as well and she's more clear about Auntie Yelan's attitude then us. She wouldn't mind," said Shingo who sat on a sofa in the room, arms crossed.

Sakura kept turning to looked at them but the maid kept turning her head back to face her so she could put on the make up. Ann looked at Sakura and picked a pair of clear pearl studs for her ears. She thought it would make her look more pure. Eriol lifted up a red lacy, low neck dress by the coat hanger.

"Sakura what do you think of this one? Auntie Yelan loves this designer brand," said Eriol.

"I don't think it's a good one because if she wore it she'll look too mature," said Shingo from the sofa.

"Don't worry about them Sakura. Just do your make up. They know what to do," said Ann smiling at Sakura.

Shingo stood up as Hiro lifted up a V neck dress that reached the floor with slits on the sides.

"How about this one?" said Hiro.

"No good either. I'm afraid that in Auntie Yelan's eyes she'll think that Sakura isn't a proper girl," said Shingo seriously.

_Why are they all acting so strange? Is this Auntie Yelan that they keep talking about Syaoran's mother?_ Thought Sakura.

"Just let me wear my original clothes! You don't have to go to all this trouble! I don't mind looking out of place, I always am anyway around you guys!" Sakura exclaimed.

They all ignored her. Ann went next to her brother to help them look for a right dress. Shingo lifted a black dress that was similar to Ann's but not as long, just a little pass the knees with thin straps for the shoulders and pieces of fancy clear black material on the hems. 

"This one might do it," Shingo said.

"Isn't this the dress that Gin wore in her High School prom?" said Hiro looking at it up and down.

"Would Sakura fit in it? I think she whould. After all Sakura's figure is smaller then Gin's, so back then Gin's size should be her size right now," said Eriol giving a nod.

Sakura took hold of the maid's hand and stopped her from putting on the make up for the moment. She turned to all of them.

"I need to ask you guys this. Why do we need to dress so nice?" she blurted. They all looked up at her. "Why is it so special that you won't even listen to me when I say I don't care if I'm embarrassed in these clothes!"

Hiro gave a laugh and leaned on the wardrobe with his elbows, looking down at the carpet. Shingo looked at her while Eriol looked at his friends and sister. Ann looked away not catching her eyes.

"Did we ever tell you that Xiao Lang's mother is a very frightening woman?" said Hiro giving a cool smile looking up at Sakura.

"Hai, she is a very hard headed person especially towards girls. If she knew that Xiao Lang brought you home with him and everything else, and he's the Li foundation's next heir, about your future………" said Eriol looking Sakura with blue awkward eyes.

"Future?" asked Sakura confused.

"Future means marriage. You're the first girl that Syaoran's ever brought home. His mother would look at you like his fiancée," said Shingo keeping a straight face.

"FIANCEE?" exclaimed Sakura. She stood up immediately and grabbed her stuff. "Sorry- got to go!"

"Sakura!" said Ann holding on to her Sakura's arm, not letting her go and looked at her sadly.

"Don't play around!" said Eriol.

Sakura pulled her arm away.

"I'm here to participate in a birthday party. All this is scaring me! I'm not attending this party anymore!" she shouted looking at all of them. Never in her life has she been seen as someone's fiancée and especially without preparation. Besides, Syaoran didn't even ask her to marry him anyway!

They all stared at her with a small silence. Eriol wouldn't ever let one of his best friends down.

"Sons and daughters of rich families like us are all like this! The reason why they end up sending us all to Tokyo University that our four families opened, is to keep us from knowing other 'sort' people. Just to keep their heir safe. If my parents found out that I've been sleeping around with girls from amongst my friends my future would be get married before I even finish this semester. But I mean, this is SYAORAN. He's the only right heir to the big Li foundation!" said Eriol looking straight at Sakura, making sure she was listening to every word.

"Marriage?………" said Sakura solemn.

"Hai. All of us has to go through this," said Shingo looking at Sakura expressionless, hoping she would understand.

"You think we were born wanting to have fun and be players? It's because of our families we have to marry a woman that we don't love. Of course we rather have fun now before it's too late," said Hiro giving a laugh at the woman don't love bit.

Sakura looked down so confused, not knowing what to do.

"Sakura," came Ann's soft voice. She hadn't spoke for a while and it was not always that she spoke so gently and softly these days. She looked straight at Sakura with a grim expressionless. "I have an arranged marriage as well. In fact, I don't even get to choose anyone because I'm a girl. I get chosen. Because you're my friend I'm telling you this: I know for a fact that Auntie Yelan has me on her list of fiancées for Xiao Lang. And I know it's near the top because she knows my family well. In fact, I'll bet you anything that I'm on Hiro and Shingo's parent's lists as well and probably many others… But if you just try and be Xiao Lang's fiancée today, you might be able to stay with him forever for sure if aunt Yelan accepts you and also give me and many other girls a better chance to find someone they love by wiping our names of the list…." Sakura looked at Ann sadly seeing that Ann has to go through all this being just a girl like her.

She reminds me of someone, she thought looking at Ann. The beauty, the richness and the wise words…Sharina Whitley…Both beautiful and daughters of rich families. Is it possible for me to be like them? Or even pretend?

Sakura looked at all of them seeing their sad and pleading eyes.

"So, can you please please please just do this for Xiao Lang? Pretend to be a rich heir just for tonight? PLEASE?" said Eriol. "Even though we know you two can't have a real future, you still need to do be the best that you can………."

Sakura frowned as she felt, amber, dark brown and 2 blue stares on her. They were all pleading. She didn't know if she could even say no.

123123123123123123123123123123123212312312312312123123

Sakura stood at the entrance of a large ballroom in the Li mansion. She was dressed in the black dress that they had chosen for her and the large pearl earrings. Her auburn hair was taken down so it flowed down making her look young and innocent but yet a lady. She really did look like a rich heir. She held a small gold paper bag tightly. She stared at all the rich people around her. Clow 3 and Ann walked through the entrance doors and spotted her immediately. They walked up from behind her. Eriol stood next to Sakura.

"Why are you standing here for? Go in," said Eriol.

Sakura looked up at Eriol with her nervous emeralds. She was so nervous she thought she could wet herself.

"I…" she said.

Hiro gave her a small nudge and push making Sakura sigh. She knew she couldn't back out now. She looked at Ann. Ann gave her a warm smile and a nod. Sakura took a deep breath and took her first step. She began a steady walk into the ballroom with Clow 3 and Ann behind her.

"Happy birthday Master Li," said a business woman.

"Arigato," said Syaoran who was near the food table in a white tux. He looked up and saw Sakura and his friends. "Excuse me for a moment." He walked over to them with a happy smile. He stopped in front of them and smirked. "Why are you guys so late? Just came?"

Sakura was frowning and looked up at him.

"iie, I've been here for a while," she said thinking of the full hour they spent in Gin's room pampering her up and talking.

Syaoran looked at her up and down.

"You sure look beautiful tonight," said Syaoran caressing her cheek gently before pulling his hand away. Hiro, Eriol and Shingo had to give a small smile.

"Ann, Eriol and your friends chose the dress," said Sakura still not smiling and for some reason feeling rather tired.

Syaoran crossed his arms and smirked again.

"Eriol actually did something good," said Syaoran.

Eriol shook his head and chuckled.

"As long as you're happy," said Eriol.

"You really look like a rich heir like us," laughed Syaoran.

"It's a fake rich heir," frowned Sakura, she couldn't help but make that comment.

"Fake…?" said Syaoran frowning.

Hiro and Shingo made sure they couldn't catch Syaoran's eye while Sakura gave Eriol a look as he looked back.

"Er…" Said Eriol. "…Happy birthday Xiao Lang!"

Eriol handed a wrapped present to Syaoran. Shingo did the same. Hiro handed Syaoran a small cube shaped present.

"How come it's so heavy? What is it?" asked Syaoran shaking it.

"You'll find out when you open it," smiled Hiro.

"Why so secretive?" laughed Syaoran turning to Ann.

"Now my present," said Ann. "Is on it's way. I got a something for you in Australia. It'll be here in a few hours."

"OK," said Syaoran smiling.

Sakura reached into the small gold paper bag and was about to pull out the box that held her cookies when a man in a business suit came over and bowed to Syaoran.

"Master Li, this is our company's birthday present to you. It is one of our newest designed cars. It is parked outside already, we hope you like it. Have a wonderful birthday," said the man handing Syaoran the box with the car keys with two hands for manners.

"Arigatou," said Syaoran and turned to Sakura who just watched him receive a new car like a child had received a lollipop. "How about you?"

"Um, me?………..Happy birthday," stuttered Sakura not taking the cookies out and hid the bag behind her back. She didn't want to give him useless cookies when somebody just gave him a car.

"Nani? Happy birthday? Where's my present?" said Syaoran.

"I forgot it," lied Sakura.

"FORGOT it? You come to my birthday party and you forget the present?" said Syaoran, he's voice in mocked hurt.

Shingo smiled and Hiro chuckled.

"Sorry! I forgot it. I can't do anything about it now," said Sakura pouting.

"If apologising works then the police would loose their jobs," said Syaoran shaking his head. "Geez, you're stupid."

Sakura looked down blushing.

"Doesn't matter," said Syaoran smiling then took her hand. "Come, I want you to meet my mother."

"Huh? What are you talking about! If I stay right here with all the people around your mum can't see me!" exclaimed Sakura pulling back.

Syaoran kept up the tugging, still holding onto her hand.

"What are you so scared for? I'm not telling her you're my wife or something!" exclaimed Syaoran still pulling.

Shingo held Sakura's arm with his own while Syaoran still pulled. It looked a bit familiar to the time the two was practically fighting over her. It was a tight struggle. Eriol who was right next to Sakura knew it couldn't end up like last time with Sakura landing on the floor. He put his hand on Sakura's waist (HA, pervert!) in case there was an accident and looked at Syaoran worriedly.

"Come!" said Syaoran.

"Iie! I'm scared! Help me Shingo!" exclaimed Sakura.

"I won't let go unless you stop being so stubborn!" said Syaoran.

"HELP! I don't want to go!"

Hiro and Ann watched worriedly. Then it all happened in a flash. Syaoran had lost grip taking Eriol and Shingo by surprise. Sakura went flying, whamming into a waiter holding a tray of expensive china plates. The waiter fell and the plates shattered. She landed a heap on the floor. Eriol's face went to panic, Shingo's went to "oh no", Hiro shook his head and Ann bit her lip knowing they were in deep trouble. Every head turned to see what made the loud noise. Shingo walked to Sakura while Eriol turned his head once to look at all the people before following suit. They squat down next to her to see if she was OK. Sakura was flushing crimson.

"Are you alright?" asked Eriol.

Then suddenly……….

"What is all this noise!" came a strong feminie voice in Cantonese.

A woman wearing a black sparkling dress, white silk wrapped around her arms, high black bun piled on her head came walking towards them. She glared at the teenagers.

Yelan Li.  
**  
Big apologies to every single one of you that are readers of this fic! I know I took such a long time to update but I had a few problems. One was you guys wanted some SS fluff so I had to whip up something to add in since the original chapter didn't have the fluff scene! (So another apology if the next part of the story from the fluff scene doesn't "go" as much…) So that sort of delayed me. The main thing though was because my new semesters started at school and I'm just getting into the drift of senior high and is currently working towards my school certificate exam, so that's a big bugger for me unfortunately. I've also been sick with annoying stomach problems and also been utterly tired for some reason after returning form vacation… But I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway and would forgive me for my rudeness for updating so late! You guys are AWESOME giving me 12 reviews for the last chapter! I love you! Please show me that you don't hate me by reviewing hehe…. I'll update ASAP!**

Love, Angol


	34. Meet The Empress

**MY BAD AGAIN! I'm late in updating…once again! Sorry guys! OMGOODNESS! THANKS SO MUCH ALL YOU WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU! Hehe… my number of reviews is currently 222 as I update this! I hope you guys won't kill me after this chapter! It may be a surprise to some of you –wink- HOPE YOU WOULD REVIEW! Arigato! Ja ne! Luv ya!**

**Angol**

Hiro's face turned to immediate panic as soon as he heard that voice. Ann too, flinched and turned around with Hiro and Syaoran. They came face to face with Yelan Li. Yelan walked forward to them an expression that was neutral yet with obvious strictness and flare.

"What is going on?" she asked sternly.

Ann put on an immediate fake smile. Hiro looked away biting his lip. Syaoran gulped. Shingo and Eriol turned their heads also and looked at Yelan. Sakura could only look in horror.

"What happened?" said Yelan to her son in pure Cantonese.

"Get up," whispered Eriol to Sakura.

Shingo and Eriol helped the wobbly Sakura up. Yelan stared at the girl before her that caused the loud noise. Hiro gave a try hard grin and desperately hoped he hadn't forgotten how to speak Cantonese.

"Er, Auntie Yelan, long time no see! This girl is—"

"Hiro, it is not your turn to speak right now," said Yelan.

Hiro looked down, knowing a few words won't stop Yelan Li.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

Sakura had managed to get back up and now stood in the middle of Eriol and Shingo.

"Young lady, may I ask who you may be?" asked Yelen politely to Sakura.

Sakura looked at the frightening woman before her.

_Oh no, she's talking to me! What am I going to say!_ she thought. _This is SYAORAN's mother! She's so scary… it feels like I can suffocate in just her presence._

"Sorry, I'm, er, I'm—…."

Yelan turned to his son immediately.

"Xiao Lang, she is your friend?" she said sternly.

Syaoran stood up straight and formal.

"Yes mother," he said formally.

"Well then, please show her the way out," Yelan said.

_Oh no_, thought Ann looking at Sakura who's eyes widened at those words then looking down in shame.

Syaoran stood where he was looking briefly at Sakura and her saddened face before looking dumbly back at her mother. Weighing between his girl and mother was not an easy thing.

"XIAO LANG, did you not hear me?" snapped Yelan.

"Mother, this girl is very important to me!" exclaimed Syaoran seriously and firmly.

Yelan looked at Sakura then back at her son. Sakura stared with shocked eyes at Yelan. She gave a panicked look towards Syaoran.

_Syaoran what are you talking about! Why are you saying this kind of stuff in front of your okaa-san! If you keep this up my reputation's going to be worse then ruined!_ Thought Sakura grimly.

Yelan stared at Sakura again this time an obvious "examination" going through eyes.

"Xiao Lang, you say she's very important to you? You do know what that means do you not?" said Yelan in her strong voice.

"I know mother," said Syaoran once again polite and formal.

"Wait a second!" said Eriol quickly. He knew exactly where this was going and it wasn't going to end pretty within this situation. "Auntie Yelan, this girl is our classmate from University. She's a good friend of all of us!"

"Hai, she's not any of those common girls off the street or anything," added Hiro.

"YOU TWO BE QUIET!" snapped Yelen. "What, COMMON GIRLS OFF THE STREET OR ANYTHING? I just want to know her family roots."

"Sorry," said Eriol and Hiro and looked down, knowing that they couldn't help Sakura.

"Now, Miss, What is your name?" asked Yelan giving a fake smile at Sakura.

"I'm, I'm, I'm………Ying… Ying Fa," stuttered Sakura.

"Miss Ying Fa, what is your father's occupation?" asked Yelan still smiling.

"Er, my father work as, as, as………" said Sakura not knowing what to say.

My dad works as a minor scientist/professor. But he hasn't even done any thing much in the line of new brilliant studies recently. How can I possibly tell her, Yelan Li, that? She thought.

"Dad work as……….as…………."

"Her dad is the president of scientific studies of the Yojunaka company," said Shingo looking at Yelan straight in the eyes. "Her dad is a president."

Sakura looked at Shingo in disbelief. Eriol and Hiro got the idea immediately and went with the flow.

"Er, YES! They study various things. They always change topics since they always do so much evolving in their researches… so the media has a hard time keeping up with them," said Eriol.

"They scored a special study recently, haven't you heard?" said Hiro his tone over cheerful.

Sakura breathed in deeply, not taking her eyes off Yelan as she listened intently to the three boy's stories.

_Why do you guys have to lie? _She thought. _It's too easy for her to find out the truth!_

Then, Yelan Li gave a smile. A sly smile.

"Since you are a daughter of a such a intelligent president, you would know how to play an instrument wouldn't you?" said Yelan. Then she turned to Ann. "My dear Annaka. You have grown into such a beautiful lady. Let's give a warm up for Miss Ying Fa. How about one of your fabulous pieces on the grand piano?"

Ann looked at Yelan. Yelan was an elder. She was also a very powerful woman. If she did not obey who knows what would happen? Ann smiled an awkward smile and nodded. Yelan nodded and leaded the way to the piano. As soon as her back was turned Ann frowned. She looked at Clow 4 and Sakura.

"Just play," whispered Eriol giving her a nudge. "You don't want to make things worse then where it's going already."

Ann sighed and followed Yelan. Yelan held up an elegant hand, gesturing to a grand piano on a small platform stage in the hall. Ann nodded once and went up onto the stage opening the piano. Piano playing was a hobby of hers. It was an easy job to please Yelan. But Ann had to think about Sakura. What if Sakura didn't play an instrument? She can't make Sakura look bad by playing something so good it's no match.

How about an easy graded one? Ann thought looking up at Yelan who had a maid brought her a seat.

Ann put her fingers to the keys and began playing an anonymous tune. Everybody in the room watched and listened. The music flowed. Ann ended the song and everybody applauded. She stood up and gave a small bow then went back down to Clow 4 and Sakura with Yelan behind her. Yelan looked at Sakura smiling.

"Miss Ying Fa? What instrument do you play?" asked Yelan.

_Is she using my own friend against me?_ Sakura thought glaring at Yelen.

Clow 4 looked at Sakura having a feeling they were simply in trouble.

"Do you know how to play ANY instruments at all? The piano?" whispered Hiro.

Syaoran looked away from all of them. Out of all of them, he knew the personalities of his mother and Sakura the best. No matter if Sakura knew how to play an instrument or not, he knew this was going to end with a horrible bang later. He sighed shaking his head.

"The piano is such a common instrument. Lovely Annaka plays the piano and other instruments," continued Yelan. "I'm sure you can play too Miss Ying Fa."

She's using me against Sakura, Ann thought next to her brother. I'm so sorry Xiao Lang……….

"Er, Auntie Yelan, Ying Fa still have something to do back at home so I really should be taking her…………"trailed off Eriol.

Yelan glared with fire in her eyes at Eriol, making him shut up. Hiro was in panic again. Yelan came forward and took Sakura's hand.

"Surprise us and play us one lovely piece," she said and took her to the grand piano on stage in the ballroom.

Sakura stared at the piano then looked back at Yelen who had sat back down on the chair, looking straight at her. Sakura glared then sat down on the piano sit. Shingo came forward and stood next to Yelan.

"Auntie Yelan, Ying Fa hasn't prepared for this. She would be very embarrassed in front of all these people. Is this not a bit harsh?" said Shingo quietly.

"If she wants to join into the Li family she needs to brave. If she can't even have the strength to handle this how can she be my daughter in law?" said Yelan not looking at Shingo. She smiled at Sakura. "Miss Ying Fa, please start."

Sakura glared at her again.

_Be YOUR daughter in law! Even if the sky falls down it won't happen you old hag! _She thought angrily.

Clow 4 all looked at Sakura with panic filling their insides. Sakura glared hard and coldly for a few more seconds then took a deep breath as she placed her fingers on the cool piano keys.

BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM

Sakura slammed her fingers on any keys all over the grand piano making a large amount of horrible noise. Syaoran held down the urge to laugh. Eriol stared in horror. Hiro closed his eyes and shook his head once quickly with a disgusted expression. Shingo stared at the playing Sakura expressionless but very worried. Yelan stared at Sakura fuming while Sakura kept hitting anything on the piano.

Yelen stood up ferociously.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL A JOKE?" she snapped loudly.

Eriol and Hiro looked at Yelan worriedly seeing the 'empress' wasn't happy at all. Sakura kept playing then pressed a last few single notes. At the last note she looked up at Yelea then back at the keys beneath her fingers. She began a soft tune with the right hand then started playing the well known tune "Fur Elise" skilfully and wonderfully on the piano. Yelan glared at Sakura breathing hard and crossing her arms.

Sakura spoke as she played.

"In a far away place people say, women, you try hard to please. But no matter what you do and no matter how you look they still look at you in that way. You try and earn their love but their soul has already flown away………."

Sakura played expertly then slowly ended the tune. She closed the piano and stood up. She looked straight at Yelan.

"A person. Do you have to decide whether you like them or not by whether they are rich or poor or how they look or where they work? What's so good about being able to play the piano or any other instrument? I'm telling you, I only know how to play this one piece. So what?" said Sakura giving a smile.

She walked off the stage to Shingo, Eriol and Hiro. Eriol lifted up his hand and Sakura gave him a high five as she walked towards Syaoran.

"Happy Birthday Syaoran," said Sakura trying to smile but her mood wasn't good to begin with. "I think I'll going home now."

Sakura turned to go but Syaoran held her arm.

"Wait," he said.

"Xiao Lang, it seems like you have forgotten your position in this family. Lying to me saying she is some kind of president's daughter," snapped Yelan going up to her son.

"I don't care if she's not some heiress and doesn't have money!" said Syaoran snapping back to his own mother.

"Be quiet!" snapped Yelan. "You are our family's heir. Because of this girl you go all rude and impolite. How can you explain this to your father?"

"I love this girl and I won't take any other!" said Syaoran stubbornly. Sakura stared at Syaroan shocked, a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

Yelan glared at her son, eyes flaring. She kept the glare as she slapped him hard on the face. Sakura gasped, shocked more then ever. (A/N: Ahhh gee she's always shocked!)

"Playing around has its limits!" snapped Yelan.

"Auntie Yelan please! Xiao Lang and me isn't—" began Sakura.

Yelan glared at Sakura as well.

"This is our family's business and it is none of your concern! Get out! Get out NOW!" shouted Yelan pointing to the exit.

Sakura looked down in shame. She couldn't help Syaoran at all. Syaoran was staring heatedly at his mother. Suddenly, he grabbed Sakura's arm and rushed towards the exit without a backward glance.

"WHAT IS THIS? SOMEONE STOP HIM!" yelled Yelan, fuming.

Two waiters were about to go after them when Hiro came over and neck locked the two with his arms. Shingo and Ann went over to Yelan and stood right in front of her.

"ARE YOU ALL BEING DISOBIDIENT!" she shouted, to the tip of her anger now.

"Auntie Yelan," said Ann but Yelan cut her off.

"Get out of my way," bit out Yelan more quiet now but very stern.

Eriol took Sakura's little gold bag and threw it at her.

"Sakura your stuff!" she shouted after her in Japanese.

Syaoran caught it and turned again. Shingo and Ann moved out of Yelan's way as Syaoran and Sakura went out the door. Out and away.

"STOP XIAO LANG! THIS IS AN ORDER XIAO LANG! STOP RIGHT NOW!" shouted Yelan.

But the two didn't come back. Yelan stood their breathing hard, heat practically radiating off her. She wasn't happy. Not happy at all.

12312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312311231

Syaoran had taken a car and parked beside a harbour. They leaned on the black convertible as they looked out at a large bridge and some late ships sailing by. Syaoran had given Sakura his jacket, covering her shoulders because she only had her thin dress.

"You play the piano really well," said Syaoran smiling breaking the small silence they had.

"You're happy about it!" snapped Sakura. "You didn't even try to help me when your mother tried to make a total fool out of me."

"Actually, when you just played anything on the piano I was really happy," said Syaoran chuckling.

Sakura looked at him in dismay.

"Even though my mother wanted you to be embarrassed. I knew you would be able to get out of it… and get out of it in a swift way as well," continued Syaoran looking at her intently.

Sakura looked at him with her emerald pools noticing his intense stare. Those swirl of amber that locked onto her made her shiver, not in fright but excitement.

"WHY are you always staring at me! Look the other way!" she snapped turning away from him a blush on her face.

Syaoran kept looking at her and she was starting to get uncomfortable.

"I really do love you, you know. Whether you know how to play piano or not or if you're rich or not. I don't care. I just like you the way you are," said Syaoran softly. Sakura didn't answer as she took in his words in the silence they had again.

"I want to go home," said Sakura not looking at him. "Take me home."

Syaoran turned away a little annoyed.

"NO. I'm not going to."

"NANI?" exclaimed Sakura.

"We have privacy now so we are going to do this NOW!"

"HUH?" said Sakura eyes widened.

"No! Don't get those 'ideas'! I meant sorting out our relationship! Not… THAT," snapped Syaoran.

Sakura giggled looking at the embarrassed Syaoran's cute face.

Clow 3 later on…

Clow 3 had discarded their tuxedo jackets and now were sitting at a bar drinking and laughing.

"CHEERS," they said and clinked their glasses together then taking a large gulp of their drink.

"Where's Ann? She's missing all the fun," said Hiro to Eriol.

"Aw, she's gone back home. I think she's trying to think up of something that can explain to father why she's not on the Li arrange marriage list anymore," said Eriol shaking his head.

Hiro sighed but then lightened up again.

"Tonight was way too cool. Wonder what Xiao Lang and Sakura's doing now?" said Hiro laughing then taking a drink. "Did you see Yelan's face when Sakura was playing the piano? It was so HORRID. UGLY!"

"Yeah and when they were leaving we actually stopped her doing her thing. It's way too hysterical," said Eriol laughing also.

"I think I better show up less at Xiao Lang's house now," said Shingo who was half drunk.

"Hai or she's gonna start shouting at us and giving us a huge lecture!" said Eriol.

They laughed and drank from their glasses.

"We've only ever seen her for 3 times and she hasn't changed at ALL. Remember the first time we were at Xiao Lang's house? The first time we saw each other?" said Hiro.

"How can we forget about that?" said Eriol giving a laugh. Then he ahemed and acted all elegant and started to imitate Yelan in a high pitched voice. "Xiao Lang. If you play with those friends again. Be careful or I might punish you!"

Hiro laughed and shook his head.

"She was so damn scary. It's not possible for her to be nice I bet. But today she definitely lost some reputation in the incident," said Hiro.

"Hey, we're people from the top 10 richest families in the country and even we can't get through to her. How can Sakura possibly do it then?" said Eriol. "I mean, Yelan might even get someone to go and murder her!"

"I can't believe Xiao Lang because of Sakura would rush out like that from his own birthday party. That must have really got on the empress's nerves. You never know what she might do," said Shingo grimly all of a sudden.

"What is she going to do? Really find someone to chop Cherry blossom up?" laughed Hiro.

"It doesn't really matter what. But we know she'll somehow get the two separated," said Eriol.

"Xiao Lang shouted at his mum practically having a fight. They have enough problems without the empress. Imagine with the empress involved now? I'm afraid for Sakura and him," said Shingo quietly expressionless.

Hiro and Eriol nodded. They hoped that nauseating feeling for their friends wouldn't stay long.

**Good Yelan or Evil Yelan. I guess I picked evil for now! Hehe… This way things can happen! I know some of you would probably be mad at me for making her dislike Sakura! BUTTT! YOU MUST READ ON:) KEEP REVIEWING! I'll update ASAP… but some of you might know that being a sophomore is not easy –sighs- I've got sooo much work piled up its crazy! Well, till next chapter! Thanks so much again reviewers! I absolutely love you guys to bits!**

**Love Angol**

Elaine Kwok


	35. Happy Birthday Syao: Childish Happiness

**TADA! Another update! Yes… it's late again! So I guess it's SORRY SOORY SORRYY! Again… my life's been pretty hectic these days so I don't have much time to even write chapters to my other stories so I'm scrambling for time to edit this one! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE that give me such encouraging reviews! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Angol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSS or anything from it! Only some of my own characters and bits of the story. Plot also mainly belongs to whoever made Hana Yori Dango!**

**Chapter 35: Childish Happiness**

Sakura and Syaoran stared out at the harbour. A sudden gentle breeze blew past blowing through their hair. It looked wonderful seeing the charming Syaoran and Sakura with her serenity there, hair blowing and lights that gently shone from the buildings in the background. Syaoran broke the small silence.

"Do you know the place Maple Hotel?"

"Of course," said Sakura. "I know I'm poor but I've still heard of it. It's the world's most highest positioned restaurant and hotel. Maple is a tree from the winds. That's what my father told me."

"Hai. My mother made the name up. She reckons maple is a powerful word. She thinks she's powerful but she is no where without my dad I know," said Syaoran grimly.

"So it's opened by your mum?"

Syaoran nodded.

_What an amazing woman…_ thought Sakura.

"They're part of my family but they're never around. It feels more like we're strangers in some ways," said Syaoran with half a smile.

"Oh, no wonder you're always so cold and hot tempered."

"Would you stop insulting me!" exclaimed Syaoran.

Sakura gave a giggle.

"I'm only telling you this because I want you to know you don't have to worry about what my mother says. Because I'm going to choose my OWN path," said Syaoran strongly.

Sakura looked down sadly, thinking that he is doing all this for her.

Yelan Li at Li Mansion

A butler walked into a fancy room. One of the many small lounges in the Li Mansion. He held a folder with two pieces of paper clipped inside. He walked towards an elegant woman sitting on the couch and bowed presenting the folder which was a report on to the table.

"Mistress, Miss Ying Fa is not any rich girl. She is a normal girl that lives with her dad and brother. Her dad is a scientist that hasn't found any surprising topics and work in months. She had lost her mother already. Though overall, Master Li is truly in love with her," explained the butler. He was Yelan's most honoured butler and most trusted. He's name was Simon but he was never called that in the Li Mansion.

"Enough," said Yelan. "Just one thing. This kind of rubbish things must be cleared off or it will bring great tragedies to the family." Yelan stood up and began a slow walk in the room. "I thought Xiao Lang was still too young before. But now at this situation I must forward my plan."

"This plan Mistress, did you not say that you shall proceed with it after Master Li finishes School?" said the butler daringly.

"I do not wish to repeat what I have already said before," said Yelan crossing her arms. She had her back to Simon but he knew her face was with a glare.

Simon immediately bowed.

"Yes Mistress. About tomorrow's plane ticket?" he said still in his bow position.

"Cancel it. I shall go back when I am satisfied with things," said Yelan.

"Hai," said Simon and exited the room quickly.

Yelan still had her arms crossed in the room, standing up. She glared at no one in particular.

"You want to fight with me you little cherry blossom?" she whispered threateningly.

Sakura and Syaoran

The two now sat in the car still continuing with a small silence. This time it was broken by Syaoran giving a sneeze. Sakura shook her head and sighed.

"Take back your jacket," she mumbled sliding the tuxedo jacket off her shoulders.

"NO," said Syaoran stubbornly.

"If you don't then when you get a cold you'll blame it on me!" exclaimed Sakura and shoved the jacket back on to him.

Syaoran kept looking at Sakura like she was an angel as she put the jacket onto him. Sakura looked at him and quickly moved back from his intense stare.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped.

"What do you think?" he said sarcastically.

"You're not getting ideas are you? Cause if you touch me or make me lose even one strand of my hair I'll chuck you into the water!" snapped Sakura.

"Gee you women are weird. I won't do things unless the other agrees. Besides, why are you thinking so much about that? I'm such a si-sensed person now," said Syaoran rolling his eyes.

Sakura gave a weak smile at how he always remember to correct himself now.

"Mmm……… Syaoran? I've wanted to ask you this for a while," said Sakura quietly. "What makes you think I like you?"

Syaoran paused, thinking.

"Because of my instincts," he said finally continuing to look at Sakura.

"Instincts?" said Sakura confused.

"Or, are my instincts wrong?" said Syaoran giving a frown. Sakura looked away, chin on hand. "We're going to talk about this right NOW until the truth comes out! What does your heart think Sakura?"

"My heart?" questioned Sakura looking up at Syaoran. "I don't know either Syaoran..."

"WHY are you always like this?" exclaimed Syaoran frustrated. They never seem to get anywhere when it came to figuring out their relationship.

"Syaoran, why is it me? I'm not rich nor am I pretty! At school there's millions of rich girls and beautiful ones too. Why do you choose ME?" said Sakura with her never ending, sparkling eyes. "Unless you're mental of course………."

"Maybe I am," sighed Syaoran, breaking away from her eyes that lured him on.

"Huh?"

"I'm thinking myself, why I would like a girl like you too. I already have fame, money and looks. Maybe you're filling the empty part of me."

Sakura scowled at him.

"How on earth do you have looks!" she exclaimed. "Idiot, if you're really that perfect, I'll love to see—"

Syaoran's stomach growled noisily. Sakura stared at him and giggled non-stop. Syaoran looked at his stomach then at Sakura who was still giggling, trying to stifle laughter.

"What? I'm just hungry………I'm different from you. I can't live without food for long," said Syaoran embarrassed.

"Oh, I forgot! I have cookies inside my bag—"

She paused and remembered her humiliating birthday present. She looked at her hand, which was now holding the golden bag. She quickly hid it hoping Syaoran didn't catch sight of it.

"Nani?" said Syaoran looking at her and the bag curiously.

"Nothing," said Sakura trying her best to smile and cover up.

"Hey! What are you hiding!" exclaimed Syaoran reaching out, trying to take the bag.

"Stop it! Don't!" exclaimed Sakura.

But Syaoran managed to get the bag in a swift movement and began opening it. Sakura closed her eyes, ready for his bellowing laughter.

"What is it?" asked Syaoran as he opened the golden bag.

"Your birthday present," said Sakura quietly.

"But you said you forgot to bring one," said Syaoran taking a small white paper box out.

"Everybody gives you cars and stuff. How can I take mine out?"

Syaoran opened the box with excitement and stared at the contents inside. He stared blankly at what seem to be little cookies shaped into his face. They had chocolate eyebrows and chocolate hair. Sakura gulped at his expression and was ready for the laughter any minute now…. But was shocked as she saw a broad smile appear on Syaoran's lips. He was staring at them like they were real treasures.

"I learned how to bake them during work. I tried my best at home…They're a bit burnt…….." muttered Sakura clearly embarassed.

Syaoran didn't take his eyes off them and his smile didn't go falter for a second. It only made Sakura fluster even more.

"Stop looking at them like that!" she exclaimed. "You're making me feel stupid! It's taken me 3 to 4 days to make them! They're what I call successful already!"

Syaoran STILL didn't take his eyes off them. Sakura looked at him and frowned. It was like he didn't hear a word she has said.

"If you don't want them, I'll take them back!" she snapped and reached out for the box.

Syaoran suddenly grabbed her arm that reached out and pulled her to him, planting his lips straight on hers. It was a tender and sweet kiss that only lasted for a few seconds before he moved away. Sakura could only look at him in utter confusion and shock as he continued to grin and look at her with his warm amber eyes. She felt her heart leap a mile when he kissed her. And now it was still racing as she felt her lips tingle.

"I'm really happy. Seriously, I am! Arigato for giving me these cookies," said Syaoran then turning back to looking at his prized cookies. He smiled happily. A smile that only the closest people would have ever seen.

Sakura looked at him with rosey cheeks and felt herself smile as well. The wind blew through again and made her hair fly as she smiled.

This is the first time I've seen Syaoran smile so childishly, she thought. It's just cookies. But it can make him…. so happy…

"I'm hungry, let's eat," said Sakura reaching for a cookie.

Syaoran took her hand and stopped her.

"Hey, no. They're mine now. Can you just wait for a little while and we'll go to a café or something? I really don't want to eat them yet," said Syaoran still with his childish, boyish face.

Sakura giggled again and put her hand down. Even though she didn't get to taste her cookies that night, she was happy. Extremely happy.

12312312312312312312312312312312312323123123123123123

The sun rose up and shone over the Tang Lei estate. In one of the rooms the walls were white but everything inside was a shade of blue. A handsome sleeping figure lay asleep on his side in his bed. He slept soundly. He was not awake. He did not notice as a brown haired figure crept into the room in a tuxedo without the jacket and leapt on to his bed.

Syaoran shook Shingo. Hard.

"Hey Shingo, wake up! I need to speak to you!" said Syaoran, holding a familiar white box. "How long do you plan to sleep! C'mon!"

Shingo turned to the other side giving a grunt and tried to continue sleeping.

"Why don't you have a sofa in your room? Where am I suppose to sit?" exclaimed Syaoran, looking around Shingo's room which was smaller then his a little. (A/N: That's still big, trust me! Peesh wish I was rich!)

"There's sofas in the living room. Why don't you go there," said the sleepy Shingo his voice muffled by the pillow.

Syaoran began shaking him again, making Shingo turn to face him.

"Wake up! WAKE UP!" exclaimed Syaoran. "I've got something to show you!"

Shingo was so sleepy he moaned.

"Why don't you go HOME," he grunted out. "Can't you see I'm in a middle of a hangover…"

Syaoran who was in the middle of opening the white box, rolled his eyes.

"Go HOME? I just had a fight with my mum! How can I go back? It's better to hang low. At least wait until she's gone back to Hong Kong."

Shingo turned the other side again glancing at his clock.

"It's only 6:30 in the morning! What do you want?" he moaned into his sheets and pillow, trying to lift his comforter over his head.

Syaoran took out a cookie delicately with one hand and shook Shingo AGAIN with the other.

"Hey, HEY! Look at this." Shingo didn't have any reaction. "LOOK."

Shingo turned again to Syaoran, in annoyance this time.

"WHAT?" he said rather tired.

Syaoran put the cookie closer to his face and smiled broadly.

"Guess what this is?" he said. "It's Sakura's birthday present for me! It's my face. She says she doesn't like me but I know she's totally in love with me! If somebody else made it I would think its ugly. But since Sakura made it I LOVE it! DAISUKI!"

Syaoran looked at the cookie proudly. Shingo who was rather groggy looked at the cookie and Syaoran sleepily, only catching about half of what Syaoran said.

"Does it look like me?" said Syaoran. "Kawaii ne?"

Shingo took the cookie off Syaoran's fingers and stared up at it for a second. Then, he suddenly stuffed it inside his mouth, biting it in half. Syaoran immediately panicked and grabbed the other half off Shingo.

"OI SHINGO!" he shouted. "I didn't say you could eat it! SPIT IT OUT! YOU! OUT!"

Syaoran went for Shingo's mouth and tried to get it out but Shingo got into the comforter and shielded himself.

"SPIT IT OUT!" shouted Syaoran searching for it frantically.

Shingo's mouth was so full of cookie he didn't reply. Syaoran took the comforter off Shingo and tried again to take the cookie. Shingo was half choking on the cookie and the other half from Li practically strangling him with his hands at his throat.

"I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD EAT IT! GET IT OUT!"

… Let's hope Shingo lives:)

1231231231231231231231231231231231231231231232312312

Sakura was sleeping soundly in her bed. She was comfortable in her pink pjs with cherry blossoms imprinted on them. Touya, who was downstairs, flicked through a magazine when the door bell rang. Touya got up wondering who it was at this hour and went to open it. He reached the door and opened it wide.

Simon stood there with a formal smile and right beside him was an elegant woman.

"Er, how can I help you?" said Touya, looking at the two wondering if they were a couple.

"You must be Touya-san, Sakura-san's brother?" said Simon politely.

"How did you know?" said Touya surprised.

"This, is Master Li's mother. Yelan Li," presented Simon, stepping back for Yelan.

Touya raised his eyebrows and opened his eyes wide.

"Oh right. Hai, hai, come in please," he said and led them in.

He let them to sit in the living room and got some tea for Yelan. Then he rushed up stairs and barged into Sakura's room poking and shaking her awake.

"Sakura! Wake up! Syaoran Li's OKAA-SAN is here!" he exclaimed.

Sakura bolt straight up shocked. She glanced quickly at the mirror fixing her hair. She quickly ran down the stairs with Touya in hot pursuit and into the living room where she saw her worse nightmare sitting in her living room. She glared. She didn't even bother about the fact she was just wearing her pjs. Yelan wasn't worth it. Touya and Sakura also sat down face to face with them.

"Good morning," said Yelan in her formal, elegant voice. "I don't like wasting time so I'll just get to the point."

Sakura still glared. Yelan smiled

"As the mother of Xiao Lang, I have the responsibility to make sure the heir of our family do the right things, especially when they're young and at a tender age," said Yelan, not losing her evil grin. "Take it out Simon."

Simon took out a suitcase and laid it on the table. He unbuckled the latches and opened it, turning it to face Sakura and Touya who gasped at what was inside. Yelan smiled at their faces.

"Here is a million dollars………."

**WAHAHHAHHA! OMGOSH! SO MUCH MONEY! I know I know… sounds tacky "one million dollars" I just wanted to make it sound big kay? Hehe… anyways, I thank you so much to all you readers out there that give me such encouraging reviews! You guys are the ones that keep the story moving… even if its moving slowly! **

**Again, I say I will try my best to update as quick as I can! I've happily just finished my major exams this week and the holidays are drawing near! So maybe I'll have more time then… but its only 2 weeks for me to do everything I've wanted and waited for friggin 11 weeks! So bear with me! Hopefully this story will last till I upload all existing chapters and I can write the continuing chapters soon….**

**Love, Angol**


	36. Happiness, The Love Traumas

**So I finally update. GOMEN NE! I've got so much excuses for not updating which includes friendship issues, friends going haywire, family issues, primary school died in an accident, school pressure and lots more which you probably don't want to hear. But I'm really sorry I haven't been updating. Just, lots of things been happening in my life that's been stopping me and pushed down my motivation to update any of my stories or even write anything… But most importantly I guess is, I've UPDATED! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, I rather enjoyed editing it :) **

**Angol**

**Dedication: I'll actually like to dedicate this chapter to _Shadow Of A Good Girl _who went and bothered to PM me to tell me, quoted from her msg, "to get my backside into gear" haha… Thanks girl, that kick in the ass told me that I really should be updating again! It's just not fair to people that wants to read! Don't get me wrong though, I still love all you other encouraging amazing reviewers just as much! But she went all the way to tell me so… just shows me how much she actually loves my story! THANKS SO MUCH! MWAS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS in anyway or form, unfortunately I don't really own the plot line either… it belongs to whoever wrote hana yori dango, or boys over flowers… or even meteor garden whatever you wanna call it! Their creators are amazing!**

**Chapter 36: Happiness, The Love Traumas**

"I'm being rather generous," said Yelan smiling at Touya and Sakura's shocked faces. "Being the mother as I said before, I have to clear out any bits and pieces, any unnecessary plants and 'flowers' amongst my young son's path."

_So I'm part of bits and piece am I! _She thought angrily, glaring at Yelan. _And you're trying to get rid of me with MONEY!_

"What do you think?" said Yelan gesturing at the money. "Do you really think he _loves_ you? He just likes playing around like he always does. The best he can do is give you more money, so why not take the best of it now?"

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. She wondered how an elegant woman like Yelan Li could be so cold hearted. She stood up in fury but Touya pushed her down.

"Could you give me a minute?" said Touya with a charming smile. He stood up and went to the kitchen.

Sakura looked at him curiously as he walked into the kitchen.

"Touya what are you doing?" she called. "Touya?"

Touya came back with a small tub of white powdery grains which seems to be sugar. He went behind Yelan who had no idea he was there and poured the contents directly on her head. Sakura gave a large gasped. Simon leapt up and grabbed Touya on the arm.

"What do you think you're doing!" snapped Simon.

Sakura stood up also and took Touya's arm from Simon.

"TOUYA!" she exclaimed wide eyed.

Simon knelt down and took out a handkerchief and tried to clean Yelan's hair but she put up an arm for him to stop.

"What kinda person are you!" shouted Touya. "Sakura isn't my daughter or my son but she is my little sister. Right now my little sister is being threatened! Just because we're not rich like you, it doesn't mean we would trade money for love!"

Yelan who still had sugar all over her head nodded, not looking at any of them. She was angry. Her face show no emotion but her eyes were heated and strained.

"I understand," she stated coldly. "So you don't want the money?"

"NO!" yelled Touya still with Sakura leeching off his arm, scared he would do anything else rash.

"Very well. We shall leave now Simon."

Yelan got up and went out of the living room to the door. Simon packed up the suitcase and just before living the room, he turned and bowed and went after Yelan. Sakura continued to be shocked in the small silence he and her brother was left with. She then smiled broadly up at her tall onii-chan.

"Oh my gosh Touya! I can't believe you just did that! I feel so proud of you!" Sakura exclaimed jumping up and down, hugging him.

Touya smiled sheepishly at his sister and returned the light hug.

"Of course I won't take that little money! How can I be so stupid!"

Sakura stopped smiling.

"NANI!" she shouted.

"I mean, I don't just want that! I want the whole Li family's fortune! So you and Syaoran Li better get along very well! Then you can get that bitch so angry that she gets high blood pressure and die or something, afterwards all the money will go to her son and if you marry him it'll go to you as well!" smiled Touya imagining all that.

"Touya! How can you say that!" said Sakura angrily in disbelief.

"What so bad about it?"

"I thought you were the greatest brother in the whole world just then! But now! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" squealed Sakura. "You make me so mad!"

With that she stomped up the stairs as Touya chuckled. He looked at his cute little sister stomp up the stairs muttering.

Who cares about money… If you can have happiness kajuu… That's all that matters, he thought with a sad smile. 

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Clow 4 and Ann sat in a French café eating lunch. Syaoran STILL had the white box with him and held one cookie. Eriol and Hiro who just heard about the cookies were already sick of him talking about it. Shingo showed no expression but ate. Ann was the same though she was the only person that smiled at Syaoran's comments.

"It looks like my angry face," said Syaoran examining the cookie.

"It's a cookie," said Eriol rolling his eyes. "If it's such an amazing cookie why don't you put it in a museum or something! It can say on the label thing 'Dedication to Syaoran Li's many love traumas.'"

"Hey, that IS a thought!" said Syaoran with a grin.

Hiro gave a laugh and shook his head.

"You're on a high today Xiao Lang," he said.

"He's been like this since morning at my place," said Shingo giving a chuckle.

"He looks for you early in the morning for his bragging needs," said Ann putting cucumber into her mouth.

"He always look for you first when… like he wants you to be jealous of him," laughing Hiro waving his fork. "It's no fair you know! It's like he only wants to impress you!"

Shingo chuckled again and went back to his eating.

"Did I ask for you opinion Hiro!" snapped Syaoran.

At that moment Ann's phone rang she picked it up without looking at the screen.

"Hello?"

Pause then her face grew annoyed.

"What do you want? I don't care. Can't you get it, you have a girlfriend don't you? Then you know it was a fling, one night stand thing right? Ja then!"

Ann hanged up and put the phone back onto the table. She continued eating. Clow 4 looked at her shocked and curious. It rang again. She grabbed it.

"WHAT? NO. GET LOST."

She slammed it down again. It immediately rang again. She rolled her eyes and picked it up. She didn't answer it though.

She switched it off.

"I'm getting a new sim card which means a new number," she declared and went back to her eating.

"Who, was that?" asked Eriol looking at his sister.

"No one important," said Ann expressionless not looking at him.

"No one important? What does that mean?" exclaimed Eriol. He was beginning to get worried for her.

Ann sighed. He really have to make her explain.

"He's one of them I played around with OK? But he's just a bit attached then the usual," said Ann. "Don't ask about it. I don't ask you about your stuff you don't ask about mine." Eriol winced at that.

"Fair enough," he sighed.

"I wonder how she made the chocolate as my eyebrows?" said Syaoran, continuing his sticky gaze at his beloved cookie.

Everyone looked at him and sweat dropped.

"He's so happy he's forgotten that he has a mom on the loose that wants to break the sweet couple up," said Eriol to Hiro. "Since you're so happy, you must have been very sweet and romantic with Sakura last night ne?"

Shingo looked up still smiling knowing what Eriol meant.

"Cherry to popped cherry?" said Hiro lowering he's voice giving an evil grin to Syaoran.

"What cherry pop, we were so hungry last night," said Syaoran rather thick in the head, totally lost.

"Don't change the topic baka," said Eriol.

"Nani?" said Syaoran.

"As in meaning, did you two, last night, you know!" said Hiro with wide eyes and waving fork.

Syaoran looked at him for a moment then red spots of colours appeared in his cheeks.

"Would you guys stop being so damn nosy!" he stammered.

Eriol and Hiro laughed. Shingo smiled broadly. Ann giggled and tried to not catch Syaoran's eye or she'd burst out laughing.

"Yesterday night you two just rushed out like that, then she gives you cookies that she made all by herself and you STILL can't take care of it! Honestly, are you a MAN?" exclaimed Eriol, chuckling.

Hiro laughed.

"How old are you! You're still a virgin man! It was such a great chance! You're making Clow 4 go down. Shingo has remember? Even Ann's—"

Ann glared at Hiro and he gulped.

"Ann's done it I know that. She doesn't tell us but we all know," said Syaoran. Ann ignored the comment and stabbed at her chicken. Stabbed at it HARD. "By the way, Syaoran Li doesn't like taking these things too fast unlike some certain _people_."

"Hey! Speak more nicely of us would you? Every single one of our girlfriends was willing! Not like we forced them! We'd never," said Hiro in defence.

"By YOUR instincts. Even when Sakura wanted too you wouldn't even have realised it," said Eriol coming back at him.

"Don't you remember the face that your mother gave Sakura?" said Hiro a little sterner now.

"It's my life. No one is going to direct it," said Syaoran firmly.

"That's why I said you can't just stay at the same spot all the time with Sakura! Get a move on!" said Eriol.

"You're just so innocent sometimes! How can you beat your own mother?" said Hiro.

Syaoran looked down still holding his fork then looked up at Ann.

"What do you think Ann? From a female perspective?" he asked.

"Auntie Yelan isn't called the empress for nothing Xiao Lang. I think she'll even be more mad then my parents would be if she find out _I'm_ not a virgin anymore. She'll probably think I'm dirt and want to scrub me off. So, what do you think I think?"

"That if I stay with Sakura, my mother is going to kill me," said Syaoran. He turned to Shingo. "Shingo how about you?"

Shingo looked up and weakly smiled at Syaoran.

"I just hope you can protect Sakura," said Shingo.

No one's words were much of help. But Shingo's last advice left Syaoran thoughtful…

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Sakura and Tomoyo were at work once again. Sakura explained the full story to Tomoyo as Tomoyo stared at her wide-eyed, in shock, in awe in everything.

"A million dollars! Syaoran's okaa-san went to your house to ask you to give up Syaoran with one million dollars!" exclaimed Tomoyo. "Did you take it?"

"NO! Do you think I'm that kind of person!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Then that means you're still going to date Syaoran? That's going to make his okaa-san fume!"

"Course it'll make her fume. But me not taking the money doesn't mean I'm going to date Syaoran. I don't want a person like HER as MY mother in law!"

They were both eating some left over cake. Tomoyo swallowed and nearly choked.

"_Mother in law_? I didn't say you were going to marry Syaoran," said Tomoyo raising her eyebrows at her.

"Oh yeah, I was just, I didn't mean that it was just that I'm too far away from them we're two worlds… OH! I don't' even know what I'M talking about!" exclaimed Sakura rubbing her temples.

The customer bell rang and a familiar guy in a black suit walked through the door. Sakura looked at him. He looked back.

"Miss Sakura, Mistress Yelan has sent me. Please look at this invitation," Simon said and handed it to Sakura politely with two hands.

Sakura read through the invitation quickly then looked at Simon again.

"Can you come with me?" he asked.

"Already?" said Sakura confused.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled and nodded.

Syaoran

Syaoran was on his way home when he was confronted by two guys nearly double his size. He looked at them when they stood before him, blocking his way. They were macho men.

"Master Li, please come with us," said one.

"Aren't you guys the empress's people?" said Syaoran looking at them.

"That is why you must come with us," said the other one.

"Do I look like I'm going to come with you?" snapped Syaoran glaring at them and continued to walk forward.

"Master Li we are truly sorry," they both said and grabbed his arms with a steel grip.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING! HEY!" yelled Syaoran as they dragged him towards a black limo.

Sakura

Sakura was so nervous as she was brought up marble stairs of a fancy chinese restaurant. She didn't even have time to get changed out of her cake shop uniform. She was led into a private dining room where she immediately saw Yelan sitting at the table with Syaoran in a business suit next to her. Two bodyguards stood sturdily at the back of his chair, guarding him. When Syaoran saw Sakura he got up but was immediately pushed back on the chair by the two bodyguards. Sakura was freaked, she felt scared to be here but yet worried about Syaoran.

"Our guests have not yet arrived?" asked Yelan to Simon.

Simon bowed and shook his head.

"I got their phone call a few minutes ago. They say they're on their way," said Simon.

Syaoran tries to stand again but got pushed down again.

"What are you trying to do!" he shouted at his mother. "Why is Sakura here as well!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a girl with raven black hair slick straight, crimson eyes in a bright red formal dress was ushered into the room by a bodyguard. She held high heels in her hands struggling from the grip he had on her. She was yelling loudly.

"_What_'s going on! Why are you putting me into these clothes! LET ME GO! I'll throw my heel at you if you hurt me!" she yelled.

She stopped yelling as she realised there were people staring at her in the room. Sakura eyed the girl who was standing next to her at the door wondering who the hell she was.

"Who are you people!" snapped the girl rudely, pissed yet confused at why she was at this place.

Yelan stood up and smiled.

"Miss Meling, Xiao Lang, she is your fiancée."

**I KNOW I KNOW! It's so RUDE and IGNORANT and MEAN of me to leave a cliff-hanger always! But it can't be helped! I apologise again for not updating. But it's hard to keep up a life away from the internet since I've got so much stuff to manage now, IN the net AND outside of the net. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter though! PLEASE REVIEW! I would really appreciate them cause it's what motivates me to update haha… it's not a threat don't worry but I'm sure the majority of you knows it feels better to update when you know you'll get lots of tasty reviews hehe…. LOVE YOU!**

** Love, Angol**


End file.
